Kyuubi Horumon
by Armus08
Summary: En esta versión alternativa de Naruto; el joven ninja pelirrubio se ha hecho amigo de su Bijuu el Kyuubi, al llegar a los 14 años en su plena pubertad como Jinchuriki comenzara a fomentar cambios en su instinto hormonal adolescente lo cual desata una bestia sexual en su interior, quien busca a algo llamado "la elegida".
1. CAPITULO I

Aldea de Konoha – Medianoche...

Naruto quien se encontraba en pantalones únicamente sobre el tejado de su hogar mirando la luna con nostalgia, no pudo evitar dar un leve suspiro del cual un aliento rojizo con aspecto de chakra salía de su boca seguido de una sonrisa poco confiable.

— ¿Estás listo? –Pregunto el joven rubio mirando hacia arriba mientras una cola de zorro surgía en el.

Por las oscuras calles de la aldea una joven pelirroja de unos 19 años habitante de Konoha (no kunoichi) caminaba solitaria con tranquilidad rumbo a su hogar, pero pronto esa calma seco cuando algo rápido paso a sus espaldas, la joven sintió esa escalofriante sensación y dando vuelta rápidamente para estar segura vio que no había nadie, su calma regreso y continuo su camino pero aquella sensación no desapareció en su interior.

—Debe ser solo mi imaginación –Pensó la muchacha.

Sin saberlo, una figura con la forma de un zorro antrofórmico le seguía con una mirada tétrica veía a la joven pelirroja como una presa.

CHAPTER I

La joven a pesar de creer que era su imaginación volvió a sentir aquella molesta sensación de que alguien le seguía, dando nuevamente la vuelta para echar un vistazo y ver que no era nadie, siguió su camino pero esta vez apresurando el paso, de pronto una respiración comenzó a oírse y ella desesperadamente salió corriendo del temor.

— ¡No es mi imaginación, algo sin duda me está siguiendo! –Dijo la pelirroja en su mente muy alterada.

Tan pronto llego a su casa, busco la llaves y abrió de forma desesperada la puerta entrando rápidamente a su hogar y cerrándola con llave una vez dentro, la joven cayendo de rodilla al suelo da un gran suspiro de alivio. Calmada una vez en su hogar la pelirroja se desviste para tomar una ducha relajante, después camina a su habitación para vestirse con una pijama e ir a dormir pero antes de que tocara la primera prenda para ponerse nuevamente esa sensación de escalofrió volvió en ella.

—No otra vez... no otra vez... –Decía ella asustada dándose la vuelta lentamente.

Atras de ella se encontraba una silueta antrofórmico con forma de un zorro, su figura sombría resaltaba un color naranja rojizo abundante.

—Tan joven y llena de vida... veamos que tan deliciosa eres por dentro –Dijo el ser con aspecto de zorro demoniaco mostrando su gran miembro a la joven.

—Por favor... no me lastimes –Rogo ella por su vida.

—Jejeje, no tienes que temer, ya que hare que lo disfrutes también –Dijo el ser con aspecto de zorro demoniaco acercándose a ella.

Introduciendo su demoniaca manos en la vagina de la joven, pronto la joven pelirroja se sonrojo al simple tanto comenzando a humedecerse.

—Apenas eh introducido mis dedos y ya te encuentras totalmente mojada, sin duda estas toda excitada –Decía el ser de aspecto de zorro demoniaco.

Lamiendo los pezones de la joven los cuales ya estaban duro, comenzó a chupárselos y acariciárselo haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a gemir repentinamente.

—Solo un poco mas... –Decía la criatura con aspecto de zorro.

Introduciendo su larga lengua en la vagina de la joven, la pelirroja recostada en la cama no parecía mostrar signos de resistencia, sino al contrario como había dicho la criatura que lo sometía a tal acto "ella también lo disfrutaría", después de unos leves minutos la joven finalmente se corre liberando un gran chorro de fluido vaginal en la cara del ser demoniaco.

—Ya estas listas para el final –Dijo el ser zorruno dando vuelta a la mujer que se encontraba recostada en la cama.

Introduciendo su pene en la vagina de la joven, al momento de la primera penetración la pelirroja emite un fuerte gemido pasional.

—Oh vaya... a pesar de que no eres virgen, tu "cosita" esta algo apretada, me agrada... –Decía el ser demoniaco con un aire de pervertido.

Mientras la indefensa pelirroja era penetrada vaginalmente, su "violador" (por así decirlo) acariciaba sus senos con total suavidad y profesionalismo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? –Pregunto el ser demoniaco con aspecto de zorro.

—Se siente... tan bien... mi cuerpo... no me responde... –Decía ella sin resistir un segundo a gemir por naturaleza.

—Eso es... deja que tu cuerpo lo disfrute, siéntelo y gózalo –Contesto el ser demoniaco.

Finalmente el acto sexual culmina con el ser demoniaco eyaculando dentro de la joven, pero no era semen lo que había eyaculado sino un extraño chakra rojo que sobresalió de la vagina de la pelirroja una vez que este retira su miembro aun duro.

—No ha estado nada, aunque no eres lo que busco realmente –Dijo la extraña criatura zorruna.

La muchacha tras lo ocurrido termina dormida desnuda y boca abajo en su cama con una sonrisa en su cara enrojecida mientras su boca yacía abierta de tanta excitación.

Su "visitante" tan rápido como apareció en su hogar desaparece de allí como por arte de magia.

Habitación de Naruto...

El joven pelirrubio reaparece en su habitación recostándose en su cama seguido de un leve suspiro, sus ojos mostraban unas iris sobrehumana siendo claramente de aquel demonio que habitaba en su interior.

—Una noche realmente placentera, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Naruto.

—Y que lo digas... pero aún queda mucho para encontrar a "la elegida" –Contesto el demonio que yacía en su interior.

—Jejeje... lo que es la pubertad de un Jinchuriki –Opina Naruto.

To be Continued...


	2. CAPITULO II

Otro día en la aldea de Konoha...

El simpático ninja de cabello rubio se despierta y despereza tras oír tocar la puerta de su casa.

—Ya voy, un momento –Dijo Naruto vistiéndose rápido.

Sakura era quien llamaba a la puerta con una noticia importante.

—Naruto, ¿aun seguías dormido? –Pregunto la joven de cabello rosado furiosa.

—Estoy despierto y eso es lo que importa; ¿qué sucede? –Pregunto el joven ninja.

—Kakashi Sensei nos está llamando para una misión, Sasuke y yo estamos listo pero solo faltas tú para poder partir de una vez, te esperamos en la entrada de la aldea, ¿de acuerdo? –Contesto la Kunoichi.

[NOTA: En esta versión; Sasuke con 14 años aun sigue en la aldea]

—Sí, si ya voy –Respondió Naruto de mala gana.

Sakura retirándose con prisa hacia el punto mencionado, le expresión frustrante de Naruto cambia por una astuta.

—Querida Sakura, algún día hare que te tragues ese orgullo de mandona cuando obligue a tu cuerpo y emociones ocultas hablar por ti –Dijo el pelirrubio en su mente con una risa siniestra.

CHAPTER II

Al cabo de unos minutos en la entrada de Konoha...

— ¡Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei, ya volví, le eh avisado a Naruto de...! –Decía Sakura llegando al lugar y sorprendiéndose de que el mismísimo ninja cabeza hueca ya estaba allí.

—Hola Sakura –Saludo Naruto con una mirada picara.

— ¿Pero como... tu... esto...? –Decía ella confusa.

—Lo importante es todos estamos aquí, así que podemos partir a la misión –Dijo Kakashi Sensei.

La misión era de Rango C y el objetivo era un grupo de ladrones que ocasionaban problemas a una aldea indefensa, no estaba lejos de la aldea de Konoha por lo que terminar y regresar les llevo horas, una vez terminado la misión y de regreso a la aldea el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

—Muy bien chicos, han hecho un excelente trabajo, iré a reportar la misión a la Hokage, en cuanto a ustedes; tómense el resto del día para descansar, mañana partiremos a otra dos misiones de Rango C –Aviso Kakashi retirándose con la típica forma ninja de desaparece por una cortina de humo.

—Entonces hasta mañana; Sakura, perdedor (Naruto) –Se despidió Sasuke orgullosamente.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke, que descanses bien –Le deseo Sakura con todo su amor.

—Je, ni en sueños se fijaría en ti –Le dijo Naruto a Sakura.

— ¡Disculpa!, ¡repite eso! –Dijo la Kunoichi enojado mostrando su puño al ninja pelirrubio.

—Querida amiga Sakura, si no has dado siquiera un pasó aun con Sasuke a pesar de que estamos en el mismo equipo casi un año completo, tengo mi duda si llegaría a haber algo entre los dos en el futuro –Opino Naruto.

—Bueno yo... ¡tan solo necesitó tiempo!... no te metas con las emociones de los demás Naruto, no es divertido –Dijo ella deprimida.

El ninja pelirrubio tomando de su barbilla miro a los ojos a Sakura como hipnotizándole en el momento de su vulnerabilidad emocional que presentaba.

—Pobre Sakura, renegada de sus emociones... insistes en ocultárselo a la persona que realmente amas, esperando tarde o temprano para entregar esa bella y joven flor que busca madurar y abrirse como una mujer adulta con el hombre esperado que tanto ansias emocionalmente –Dijo Naruto a punto de besarla pero deteniéndole en el momento —Y puedo aceptar que no soy realmente aquel hombre que tu mente ansia hace realidad ese deseo emocional –Comento aparte retirándose sin decir nada más.

En ese momento los ojos de Sakura de inmediato al cerrarse y volverlos abrir vuelve en si sintiéndose confusa con lo que paso hace unos segundos.

— ¿Eh?... recuerdo que estaba hablando con Naruto y... –Decía ella tratando de recordar el resto pero sin lograrlo —Que extraño –Pensó retirándose a su hogar.

Con el sol aun al descubierto el Kyubi comenzó platicar con Naruto.

—Oye, Naruto –Le dijo el Kyubi.

—Si lo sé, puedo sentirlo desde aquí –Contesto el ninja pelirrubio captando un olor que llama su atención.

Dirigiéndose a una parte del bosque de Konoha se encontraban dos ninjas y una Kunoichi que tenían la misma edad que Naruto, este trió pertenecían al mismo equipo y se encontraban practicando al tiro con los Kunai sobre un árbol que tenia pegado un circulo de blanco, los jóvenes ninja sin problemas atinaban bien pero la Kunoichi a duras penas lo lograba.

—Jaja, supera eso "Yuka" –Dijo el ninja a la Kunoichi.

— ¡Ya veras, te superare! –Dijo la bella Kunoichi de cabellera marrón, ojos violetas y que usaba su protector en el cuello.

Tirando mas Kunai la joven seguía fallando, ambos ninjas se burlaban de ella a pesar de ser el mismo equipo y apoyarse entre sí.

—No se tu pero yo me largo, ya casi se hace de noche y quiero descansar para las misiones de mañana –Dijo uno de los ninjas retirándose del lugar.

—Lo mismo digo, además ya me aburrió el verte fallar tanto míseramente, jejeje –Dijo el otro ninjas largándose de allí también.

—Ya verán les demostrare que puedo lograrlo –Decía ella firme siguiendo con su práctica de lanzar Kunai al blanco.

A pesar de los intentos no lograba darle al círculo del centro del blanco.

—Maldición... –Dijo ella frustrada.

—Si lo lanzas a lo bruto es claro que fallaras, concéntrate y cuando creas tenerlo lánzalo con todas tus fuerzas –Aconsejo Naruto apareciendo a espaldas de la joven.

— ¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto ella asustada de la sorpresa aparición del ninja pelirrubio.

—Ignora mi presencia, sigue mi consejo y hazlo –Le dijo el ninja amablemente con una sonrisa.

La joven Kunoichi de nombre Yuka miro al blanco del árbol y con un kunai en mano se concentro como Naruto le había aconsejado, confiada en que ya lo tenía lo lanzo con todas sus fuerza logrando finalmente darle al centro del blanco.

— ¿Lo logre?... ¡lo logre! –Exclamo de la alegría.

— ¿Lo ves?, hacer las cosas con más calma es mejor que hacerlo a la apresurada –Dijo Naruto.

—Muchas gracias por tu consejo, soy Yuka... ¿cómo te llamas tu? –Pregunto ella algo sonrojada.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –Contesto el pelirrubio.

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki?... ¿no es el nombre del ninja que dicen que tiene en su interior a ese demonio zorro de las nueve colas? –Se pregunto la Kunoichi de cabellera marrón en su mente.

—Yuka es un bonito nombre –Dijo Naruto mirando a Yuka a los ojos.

—Disculpa yo... me tengo que ir –Dijo ella despidiéndose de Naruto pero siendo detenido por este quien le toma del brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? –Pregunto el joven ninja acercándose a ella y mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo... debo... –Trataba ella de decir algo pero sintiéndose en ese preciso momento un poco extraña.

Naruto colocándose a espaldas de ella le toma de la cintura haciendo que la Kunoichi se sonrojara completamente.

— ¿Cual es la prisa realmente?, ¿para no llegar tarde a casa?, ¿para no ser regañado por tus padres?, o quizás... ¿el temor que sientes al tener en mente lo que crees saber sobre mi o lo que te hicieron creer de mi? –Pregunto Naruto con un tono un tanto suave.

Tomando su barbilla, hace que la joven Yuka le mire a los ojos.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? –Pregunto el pelirrubio con un tono profundo.

—Yo... no lo se... –Contesto ella perdidamente en sus pensamientos.

—Descuida, yo hare que te olvides de ese falso temor –Dijo el ninja besándole en la boca.

Quitándole suavemente el protector a Yuka que le distinguía como una Kunoichi de Konoha, Naruto comenzó a lamerle el cuello mostrando las primeras reacciones táctiles de la joven con el sentir de un temblor excitante en su cuerpo.

— ¿Que es... esta sensación? –Pregunto ella emitiendo un leve gemido.

—Tienes una piel muy frágil y suave para ser una Kunoichi y ese aroma inocente... tu cuerpo al simple rose ya se siente toda excitada mostrando la realidad de lo que tu cuerpo pide en este preciso momento –Comento el ninja pelirrubio — Dime... ¿quieres que esa sensación placentera continúe o que desaparezca al instante dejándote con las frustrantes ganas? –Pregunto pícaramente el portador del Kyubi.

—Yo... no quiero que esta sensación se detenga... a pesar de que se siente... tan vergonzoso... tan sucio... tan... –Decía ella a media siendo interrumpido por Naruto.

— ¿Placentero quizás? –Contesto Naruto por ella —Deja de mentirle a tus verdaderas emociones, te mostrare como experimentarlas a un nivel que nunca jamás podrás olvidarlo de tu mente –Comento el ninja con sus hipnóticos ojos sobre ella.

En ese preciso momento una cola de zorro surge en Naruto, el cual comenzaba a quisquillar la ropa interior de la joven Kunoichi sintiendo ella una húmeda sensación en sus bragas.

— ¿Tienes suficiente o quieres más? –Pregunto Naruto con una voz profunda.

—Más... quiero más... por favor –Contesto ella perdida por la emoción del placer.

Comenzando a acariciar sus senos son suma suavidad, a pesar de que el tamaño no eran grandes el simple contacto forzaba a la joven de cabello marrón a emitir leves gemidos que pronto subían de volumen.

—Veo que esto no es suficiente para ti, ¿qué tal si vamos mucho más abajo? –Pregunto el ninja pelirrubio llevando una de sus manos libres hacia las bragas de la Kunoichi.

Comenzando a acariciar su vagina con la misma suavidad que sus pechos, de repente en el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a sobresalir unos colmillos en su boca seguido de que las iris de sus ojos cambiaron dejando de ser humanas, su cola de zorro se hizo más largo y más peludo.

—Aaaah... qué bien... ¡aaaaah!... –Gemía la chica humedeciéndose a montones.

—Eso es... gózalo, goza lo que tu cuerpo te permite experimentar –Dijo Naruto toqueteando mas la vagina de la Kunoichi.

—Si... si... ¡Siiiii!... –Grito ella de la excitación.

Naruto quitándose la ropa por completo, comienza a desnudar también a la joven Yuka.

— ¿No crees que esta ropa te es incomoda? –Pregunto Naruto.

—Si... por favor quítamelo... Naruto –Dijo Yuka sin dejar esa profunda respiración excitante salir de su boca.

Quitándole la ultima prenda a su "compañera" que era su ropa interior completamente cubierta de su jugo femenino, Naruto usando su cola de zorro comienza a jugar con la vagina al descubierto de Yuka, aunque fueron algunos segundos el pelirrubio quien la retira al instante vio que la punta estaba muy cubierta del excitante jugo de la Kunoichi.

—Vaya que tienes un "rio húmedo" allí abajo –Opino Naruto con una voz profunda.

—Comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo incomodo allí abajo... –Comento la Kunoichi.

—Mmm... parece que tu "hueco" necesita algo más grande con lo que gozar –Dijo Naruto mostrando su pene estar entre las piernas de la joven.

—Es muy... grande... –Opinaba Yuka el solo ver el miembro del pelirrubio.

Ciertamente el pene de Naruto media unos 30 cm pero lo más curioso era que su aspecto se parecía a la de un animal (obviamente ya saben a qué me refiero).

— ¿Muy grande para ti?, eso no es un problema mi querida Yuka –Comento Naruto son una amable sonrisa.

De repente el miembro del pelirrubio paso de 30 cm a 26 cm.

—Espero que ahora te sientas más cómoda –Dijo el chico del Kyubi.

—Por favor... hazlo... lo quiero dentro de mi... –Rogo la Kunoichi por tener tal pedazo en su interior.

Colocándose ambos sobre un árbol, abre sus labios vaginales de Yuka permitiéndole a Naruto introducir su duro miembro dentro de ella.

— ¡Aaaaah! –Fue el gran gemido que emitió ella con la primera penetración.

Por si fuera poco, el joven ninja noto salir un poco de sangre en la vagina de la joven.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, eras virgen después de todo, eso explicaría tus nervios para exponer las emociones de tu cuerpo al descubierto –Comento Naruto.

Comenzando lentamente a moverse hacia atras y adelante, el joven ninja mientras lamia la nuca de la joven y acariciaba amablemente sus senos, comenzó a sumergir a Yuka a ese nivel de placer que le había mencionado al principio.

—Por favor... hazlo mas fuerte... necesitó que esta deliciosa sensación... se siente mejor... mucho mejor –Suplico ella haciendo que sin problemas el pelirrubio accediera.

Naruto comenzó a moverse más rápido y los gemidos de la joven se hacían más fuerte. En eso el ninja levanta a Yuka hacia arriba penetrándola mientras la sostenía con ambos brazos.

—Este calor tan sabroso... y esa enorme verga recorriendo mi interior... creí que mi primera vez seria doloroso... pero me siento tan feliz de experimentar algo tan increíblemente inexplicable –Dijo Yuka sin parar de gemir.

—Es lo que tu cuerpo quería que tu conocieras... ahora comprendes como se siente, como gozarlo pero el éxtasis es algo que espera el final y no falta mucho por llegar –Dijo el ninja pelirrubio.

Naruto moviéndose más rápido, los gemidos excitantes de Yuka se hicieron aun más fuerte.

—Ya casi... –Dijo Naruto sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar.

Cuando estaba por venirse el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a cubrirse de una capa de chakra rojiza, sus orejas también cambiaron adoptando las de un zorro, su voz empezó a sonar más grave como si su Bijuu hablara también a la vez, sus ojos y colmillos sobresalieron más... su lado de Jinchuriki comenzaba a surgir en medio del acto sexual.

— ¡Aquí viene! –Exclamo Naruto con un fuerte grito de placer.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –Grito la joven Yuka sintiendo el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo.

Un fuerte disparo de semen salió de Naruto inundando la vagina de la Kunoichi, pero lo curioso de su corrida; era que el semen del joven ninja era más bien chakra rojo en su forma más liquida.

—Que agradable sensación... el sentir que algo inundara mi interior... de repente... siento sueño –Dijo la joven quedándose dormida.

Naruto regresando a su forma normal (desapareciendo sus rasgos de Bijuu) se pone su ropa rápidamente despidiéndose de ella.

—Ha sido una tarde agradable o más bien... una noche agradable –Comento el portador del Bijuu refiriéndose a que ya era de noche.

Lamiendo la cara de la joven antes de irse, sonríe por última vez en su cara para finalmente irse y dejarla descansar en el suelo del bosque completamente desnuda y con el notar del Chakra rojo como liquido salir aun de su vagina.

Medianoche – Casa de Naruto...

El joven ninja a punto de irse dormir, escucha a alguien golpear su puerta, atendiendo al llamado resulta ser Sakura a quien le buscaba a tal hora.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para llamar a mi puerta? –Pregunto Naruto.

—No te hagas el listo Naruto, sobre lo que ocurrió después de esa misión... esas palabras incomodas que me dijiste... recuerdo que después tu... –Decía ella a media mostrando una reacción rápida de gesto en el joven ninja —Viene a mi mente que tu... trataste de besarme o algo así –Dijo ella.

—Jajaja, mi querida Sakura el cansancio te hace imaginar cosas, te recomienda ir a tu casa y dormir lo necesario –Dijo el pelirrubio con una amable sonrisa.

— ¡Naruto es en serio!... por más que intentes negarlo esa sensación se hace mas real en mi mente –Dijo ella muy alterada.

—Sakura... –Dijo Naruto tomando su mano derecha —Eres una gran amiga a pesar de que siempre me dices cabeza hueca o ninja tonto –Comento el Jinchuriki pelirrubio —Yo jamás... te arrebataría tus primeras veces... que ya estan destinado para alguien más de corazón –Dijo el joven ninja mirándole a los ojos.

—Para de mirarme así... es muy extraño –Contesto Sakura sonrojada.

—Jejeje disculpa, me deje llevar por el momento, pero de veras Sakura... yo jamás te haría algo como eso, porque sé que amas a Sasuke –Dijo Naruto.

—Naruto... –Pronuncio ella su nombre.

—Y aunque te cueste creerlo, ahora empiezo a creer que tienes alguna chance con el –Dijo el ninja cabeza hueca cambiando el tierno gesto de Sakura por uno serio y enojado.

—Eres un... –Decía ella sin completar sus frases y dando un leve suspiro de por medio.

—Pero ya en serio; ve a dormir Sakura, mañana tendremos dos misiones de rango C, no sería bueno que la gran Kunoichi del equipo 7 amaneciera algo dormida –Dijo Naruto de forma simpática.

—De verdad eres un tonto –Dijo ella de forma cariñosa a media sonrojar —Aunque... gracias por la plática Naruto, nos vemos mañana.

Con el cerrar de la puerta, Naruto da un fuerte suspiro con el seguir de caminar hasta su cama pero antes de que llegara nuevamente la puerta vuelve a ser tocada.

— ¿Me pregunto quien será? –Dijo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa siniestra.

Abriendo la puerta vio que la persona que le buscaba esta vez a tal hora era nada menos que Yuka.

—Oh... ¿a qué se debe esta visita repentina? –Pregunto pícaramente el joven ninja — ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? –Pregunto aparte el pelirrubio.

—Les dije... que estaría en casa de una amiga –Contesto ella con un aire de timidez y excitación.

—Mmm... dime querida Yuka; ¿cómo supiste en donde vivía? –Pregunto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi —Ya que no recuerdo habértelo dicho –Comento aparte.

—Yo... lo averigüe fácilmente... –Respondió ella de forma resumida.

—Adelante, pasa... eres bienvenida –Dijo Naruto permitiéndole el paso de su hogar a Yuka.

La joven quien una vez adentro directamente camino hasta la cama de Naruto, se tira a ella esperando al viril pelirrubio comenzar.

—A pesar de que no es a quien busco, no puedo negarle el "favor" a una bella dama –Pensó el pelirrubio "cumpliendo el favor" a la joven Kunoichi.

To be continued...


	3. CAPITULO III

Amanecer en la aldea de Konoha – Apartamento de Naruto...

El joven ninja despierta con un fuerte bostezo y desperezándose con el estirar de sus huesos.

—Nada mejor que iniciar el día con el crujir de los huesos con un buen estirón –Opino el optimista ninja desnudo curiosamente.

—Oye Naruto, ¿qué haremos con ella? –Pregunto el Kyubi en su interior.

La pregunta del zorro demonio nos lleva a Yuka quien yacía en la cama de Naruto desnuda, sonrojada y rastros de chakra rojo líquido salir de su vagina.

—Deberíamos de hacer que olvidara nuestro encuentro, como ya nos hemos corrido en ella con mi chakra, mi esencia yace en su interior por lo que ordenarle a su sub-consciente de que se olvide de todo funcionaria eficazmente –Comento el zorro demonio como sugerencia.

—Pero parte de ella que ya ah experimentado esta sensación de placer jamás lo olvidaría de su sub-consiente, además no me importaría "echarle una mano" a sus necesidades físicas, jeje –Contesto pícaramente el joven ninja.

En eso alguien toca la puerta seguido de la voz de Sakura llamándole.

—Ya esta aquí –Dijo el pelirrubio con una mirada siniestra.

CHAPTER III

Atendiendo al llamado de la puerta, el solo abrir de la puerta Sakura se cubre los ojos al ver que Naruto estaba solo en ropa interior.

— ¡Que descaro!... ¡oye ponte algo Naruto, lo menos que quiero es ver tus "vergüenzas"! –Exclamo la joven de cabello rosa enojada.

—Je, si fuera Sasuke dirías lo contrario –Pensó en su mente el pelirrubio —Disculpa mi forma de presentarme vigorosamente a la mañana, ya me reuniré con ustedes, nos vemos al rato –Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de la Kunoichi.

—De acuerdo, no te tardes –Dijo ella despidiéndose sin verle a la cara a Naruto solo por estar en ropa interior.

—Me lo dice alguien que llego después de mí ayer –Opino Naruto.

Vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, se retira despidiéndose de Yuka con el lamer de su mejilla izquierda.

Entrada a la aldea de Konoha...

Como sucedió ayer, volvió a suceder hoy; Naruto llego antes que Sakura.

— ¿¡Otra vez!?... ¿¡Pero si hace unos pocos minutos estabas en ropa interior en tu apartamento!? –Dijo una Sakura toda alterada.

— ¿En ropa interior? –Pregunto Sasuke sospechosamente.

— ¡No es lo que piensas Sasuke, yo solo fui a avisarle de la misión y eso y yo...! –Explicaba la Kunoichi mas alterada aun.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para sus discutas adolecentes, tenemos dos misiones de Rango C que cumplir, en marcha –Dijo Kakashi Sensei estableciendo el orden en el equipo.

Y así dichas misiones comenzaron; la primera misión de rango C era deshacer se un grupo de tigres dientes de sable que ocasionaban disturbios a una aldea indefensa.

— ¿Esto es realmente una misión de Rango C? –Pregunto Sasuke con el ultimo tigre diente de sable vencido ante sus pies —Esta misión en si es un chista para ser de rango C –Opino el ninja fríamente.

—Ay Sasuke eres tan genial cuando dices cosas como esas... –Comento Sakura en su mente.

—Bueno espero que la segunda misión los anime a los tres un poco más; se trata de localizar a un grupo de ninjas Genin de una aldea desconocida que yacen merodeando por las fronteras de nuestro país, con rumbo a Konoha supuestamente –Explico Kakashi — Según inteligencia estarían en este momento rodando por el bosque del clan Nara –Informo el Sensei.

— ¿Clan Nara?, ¿Shikamaru? –Pregunto Naruto.

—Correcto Naruto, ese bosque pertenece al clan Nara y supuestamente es un bosque secreto donde viven los venados que solamente son fieles a ellos, por alguna razón ellos dieron con el lugar y nuestra misión se capturarles –Contesto Kakashi.

—Si ya terminaron la aburrida platica, me gustaría terminar la siguiente misión cuanto antes, si no les importa –Comento Sasuke con su típica actitud fría.

—Ay que súper lindo... –Comento Sakura en su mente sin quitarle un ojo a Sasuke.

Dirigiéndose al bosque del clan Nara, el equipo 7 al momento de entrar noto la gran cantidad de venados que pasaban sobre ellos.

—Son muchos venados... –Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Pues sí, por algo este bosque es secreto y eso es por los cuernos de los venados que poseen propiedades medicinales –Comento Kakashi.

— ¿Y dice que la misión es derrotar a tres Genin?, esto será más aburrido aun, en mi opinión hubiera sido mejor dejar los tigre de ultimo –Comento Sasuke.

—No te confíes niño, se dice que estos tres ninja alguna vez fueron Chunnin desagrados a Genin –Advirtió el Sensei del equipo.

—Sigue sonándome aburrido –Opino el frio ninja del equipo.

—Esa actitud tan fría es... irresistible –Pensó Sakura en su mente.

Tras un largo camino el equipo 7 se encuentra finalmente con los ninjas de la misión, aunque no eran tres sino dos en realidad.

— ¡Maldición ya nos descubrieron! –Dijo uno de ellos emprendiendo la retirada.

Siendo interceptados en frente por Sasuke quien se les aparece a una velocidad impresionante los ataca a ambos con su Jutsu bola de fuego. Una batalla comienza entre los dos ninjas y Sasuke, quien sin usar el Sharingan fácilmente acaba con uno de ellos rápidamente de un golpe en la nuca.

— ¿Estos son los supuestos Chunnin degradados a Genin?, a mi me parece que siempre fueron Genin –Opino Sasuke burlándose del ninja restante.

—Miserable... –Dijo el ninja intruso que quedaba temblándole la mano que sostenía una kunai.

Lanzando una bola de humo que explota al instante dispersando una cortina de dicho elemento, el ninja aprovecha y comienza a escapar.

— ¡No, no lo harás! –Dijo Sasuke siguiéndole el paso.

—Qué extraño... supuestamente eran tres ninjas lo que inteligencia reporto –Comento Kakashi.

—El tercer integrante aun debe estar en el bosque, de seguro se separo de ellos –Opino Sakura.

—Quizás, un momento... ¿dónde está Naruto? –Pregunto Kakashi notando que el pelirrubio no estaba a su alrededor.

En alguna parte del dicho bosque...

Naruto había captado otro olor con la ayuda de su bijuu.

—No hay duda alguna... es una chica –Dijo Naruto.

—Jeje, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –Pregunto el Kyubi con un tono perverso.

—Claro que si –Contesto el joven pelirrubio con una sonrisa sospechosa.

En una cueva secreta ubicada en el bosque...

Dentro de allí se encontraba una joven mujer Kunoichi de unos 21 o 22 años, cabello negro, ojos café, usaba un chaleco gris y su protector ninja parecía tener la imagen de dos cerezos, era sin duda "el tercer integrante del trió" que restaba buscar.

—Los otros dos ya deben de haberlos capturados esos ninjas de Konoha –Pensó la Kunoichi relajándose por estar segura.

—Vaya, debo decir que es un lugar oscuro y húmedo para que una bella dama ninja se esconda aquí –Dijo el pelirrubio apareciendo de sorpresa frente a la Kunoichi.

— ¿¡Eres uno de los ninjas de Konoha que viene a capturarnos!? –Pregunto ella alterada.

—Jejeje... yo tengo en mente otra cosa que "capturarte" –Comento Naruto.

—Je, por tu apariencia diría que eres un Genin, ¿crees que un Genin como tu tenga oportunidad con una Ex-Chunnin como yo? –Pregunto ella con tono intimidante.

—Me agrada cuando la "presa" se hace la ruda, su sabor interior es mucho mejor –Opino el pelirrubio.

— ¿Que se supone que significa? –Pregunto ella sacando una kunai repentinamente.

—Adelante, intenta atacarme con tu kunai –Provoco el ninja pelirrubio a que ella le atacara.

En el momento que la Kunoichi lanza su kunai a Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi desata una cola de zorro que intercepta y bloquea a un ritmo veloz el arma lanzada.

— ¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto Naruto con un tono un poco grave.

— ¿Que eres tu? –Pregunto ella asustada.

—Oye Naruto, déjame ser yo esta vez quien se "encargue de ella" –Dijo el Kyubi.

—Je, como quieras –Contesto Naruto.

En ese momento el sub-consciente de Naruto es intercambiada por la el Kyubi siendo él quien tenía el total control del cuerpo.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho esto –Dijo Naruto con una voz totalmente grave siendo su totalidad el Kyubi quien hablaba.

—Aléjate de mí... –Dijo ella aterrorizada y retrocediendo del miedo hasta la parte más profunda de la cueva donde no había salida.

—Jeje, no hay donde escapar, pero no te preocupes lo que te esperas no será algo doloroso sino placentero –Comento el Kyubi.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! –Grito ella asustada con un kunai mas en mano y temblando por completo de miedo.

—Jeje es inútil resistirse, pero antes de comenzar el "show" será mejor prepararme como es debido –Dijo el Kyubi comenzando a concentrarse.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Naruto sufre una conversión rápida adoptando una forma antrofórmica del Kyubi, curiosamente teniendo la misma altura que Naruto, todo ese pelaje rojo con naranja en su cuerpo y las nueve colas al descubierto, la joven Kunoichi estaba alterada del miedo que lanzo su kunai desesperadamente hacia la bestia, dicha arma al tocar la piel del Kyubi simplemente no le ocasiona ni un rasguño.

—No... no por favor... –Rogo ella por su vida.

—Ahora "es mi turno" –Dijo el Kyubi con una voz tétrica.

Sus nueves colas desgarraron completamente toda la ropa de la Kunoichi y comenzaron a penetrarla desde los tres lados (oral, anal y vaginal).

—Si... ¿sientes el placer comenzar a temblar tu cuerpo? –Dijo el Kyubi con una mirada picara.

En ese momento las colas del zorro comenzaron a dispersar sobre la Kunoichi una extraña niebla color naranja que hizo que sus ojos cambiaran como quedando en una especie de trance.

—Sí, ya estas lista –Dijo el Kyubi.

Retirando sus colas en la joven que yacía en los "tres agujeros" que disponía, la baja suavemente al suelo, ella se acerco lentamente al Kyubi comenzando a lamer su pecho.

—Jajaja, sin duda tuvo un efecto rápido en ti –Comento el Bijuu —Ahora necesito que hagas un favor y metas esto en tu boca –Dijo el Bijuu mostrándole su miembro de casi 30 cm.

Ella sin dudarlo comenzó a chupárselo aunque no por completo debido a lo grande que era.

—Eso es... ahora ve mas rápido –Ordeno el Kyubi sintiendo a gusto.

La Kunoichi movió más rápido su boca y acariciando de paso los testículos del bijuu, se noto claro el efecto placentero en el Kyubi quien en su cara mostraba lo delicioso que se sentía.

—Ya casi... –Decía el Kyubi.

Aumentando la velocidad en la chupada con la ayuda del zorro demonio, el Kyubi finalmente se corre aun teniendo ella su pene dentro de su boca, una gran cantidad de chakra rojo liquida salió de su miembro inundando la boca de la Kunoichi.

—Trágalo todo, hasta la última gota –Ordeno el Bijuu.

Se escuchaba como la joven de cabello negro y ojos café se tragaba sin problema tal cantidad de chakra rojo sin vacilar, al retirar su boca del pene del Kyubi, aun conservan en su labios restos del "semen" del demonio.

—Y ahora para el acto final, permíteme "devolverte el favor" –Dijo el Kyubi sentándose en el suelo y tomando a la joven de los brazos.

Haciendo que sentara su vagina en su aun dura verga, la Kunoichi en el primer momento de la penetración expulsa un gran grito placentero.

—Mmm... algo "apretado" pero solucionable –Comento el Kyubi.

Comenzando a penetrarla lentamente, el zorro demonio empezó a parte a acariciar uno de sus pechos y al otro lamerlo y chuparlo.

—Taya grande como me gusta, sin duda tu cuerpo está listo físicamente –Opino el Kyubi pícaramente.

Moviendo su lengua sobre su pecho en sentido de la aguja, la joven Kunoichi comenzó a sentir esa placentera sensación en su cuerpo.

— ¡Aaaah... si... mas fuerte... mas fuerte por favor... no te detengas! –Exclamaba ella perdida en su lujuria.

—Jejeje... como ordene señorita –Contesto el Kyubi con un tono astuto.

Penetrándola más rápido y con más fuerza, la joven comenzó a gemir mucho más fuerte y toda sonrojada del placer, mostraba una sonrisa totalmente distorsionada por la sensación que sentía.

—Siento... que... me... vengo... ¡Aaaaaaah! –Grito la Kunoichi viniéndose con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Lo mismo digo!... –Exclama el Kyubi con un fuerte rugido eyaculando nuevamente.

La cantidad de chakra rojo en forma liquido que inundo la vagina de la mujer ninja fue tan grande que el simple momento que el Bijuu retira su miembro de ella al instante un charco de su "semen" sale de su "hueco vaginal" tocando el suelo, la Kunoichi inmediatamente queda dormida tras la "explosión de éxtasis" que su interior recibió.

—Jejeje, mi trabajo aquí termino –Dijo el Kyubi regresando a su forma normal siendo Naruto quien nuevamente toma el control de su cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué tal la pasaste? –Pregunto el joven pelirrubio.

—Vaya pregunta más obvia, jajaja –Contesto el Bijuu pícaramente.

Dejando a la Kunoichi descansar, Naruto se reúne con el resto del equipo quienes ya habían capturado a los dos con los que se encontraron al principio.

— ¿Dónde estabas perdedor?, estábamos aburrido esperando a que te aparecieras –Dijo Sasuke fríamente.

—Lo siento muchachos, trate de atrapar al tercer ninja pero se me escapo –Contesto Naruto como excusa.

—Así que te encontraste con el tercer miembro –Dijo Sakura.

—Y lo dejaste escapar, eres todo un perdedor sin dudar –Opino Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes para donde escapo? –Pregunto Kakashi.

—Tomo aquella dirección –Contesto Naruto señalando con el dedo la dirección por donde ella "supuestamente escapo".

—Es la dirección contrario por la que llegaron... supongo que debió de enterarse de que sus compañeros fueron capturados y decidió huir hacia la frontera del país para regresar a donde pertenece –Comento Kakashi como hipótesis.

—En todo caso la misión está concluida, dos capturados y uno huyo, pero aun así esta completa –Dijo Sasuke.

—Si... cierto, bien es hora de regresar a la aldea y reportar de las misiones cumplidas a la Hokage –Dijo Kakashi.

—Disfruta de tu dulce libertad querida, es el premio que recibes a cambio de permitirme "saborear tu interior" –Dijo Naruto en su mente viendo en dirección hacia donde ella se encontraba con una cara de astuto.

—Camina perdedor, no creas que te esperemos de nuevo –Dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

—Sí, ya voy, cielo Sasuke que carácter tienes hoy –Opino el pelirrubio.

Y así el equipo 7 termina las dos misiones de rango C disponiéndose a regresar a la aldea.

Bosque del clan Nara – Cueva donde yace la Kunoichi "violada" aun dormida...

Un misterioso hombre joven de cabello rojo, ojos azules y de unos 18 años entra a la cueva encontrando a la mujer desnuda y recostada en el suelo profundamente, curiosamente dicho joven llevaba de atuendo una especie de ropa de sacerdote oriental color blanco acompañado con un puñado de collares sagrados en mano que tenían grabado en ella un kanji místico. El joven se acercan a la Kunoichi examinando su vagina, al meter su dedo en ella y sacar un poco del resto de lo que quedo del "semen del Kyubi" en su interior, examino más de cerca el dicho chakra rojizo de forma líquida, adoptando un gesto serio en su cara.

—No hay duda alguna... esto es obra del Kyubi –Dijo con un tono serio y profundo.

To be continued...


	4. CAPITULO IV

"Interrumpido" por un joven sacerdote pelirrojo, se da a conocer un viejo clan enemigo jurado del Kyubi.

— ¡Yo Kei Kagarasi" del "clan Kagarasi" detendré tus malévolos planes, Kyubi! –Exclama el pelirrojo con aire de valor.

—Je, jamás creí que me seguirían hasta Konoha –Opina el Kyubi.

— ¿Quien raros es este tipo? –Pregunta Naruto en su subconsciente a su zorro compañero.

—Un "viejo conocido" muy molesto –Le respondió zorro demonio.

— ¿Problemas en casa acaso? –Pregunta pícaramente el pelirrubio.

—Jeje, no te pases chico –Le dijo su Bijuu.

—"Actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi", ¿cómo permites tal osadía de tu Bijuu? –Pregunta el joven sacerdote con referencia a Naruto.

—Parece que quiere hablar contigo Naruto –Le avisa el Kyubi a su contenedor.

—Je, en ese caso déjame charlar un momento con este sujeto, antes de que lo mates –Le contesta el ninja pelirrubio.

Naruto volviendo a controlar su cuerpo, todos sus rasgos del Kyubi desaparecen volviendo su cuerpo a su estado normal.

—Veo que apeteces hablar conmigo, forastero – Le dijo Naruto al sacerdote con una mirada algo siniestra.

CHAPTER V

— ¿Como permites que el Kyubi haga algo tan vil como eso con jóvenes mujeres? –Pregunta el pelirrojo.

—Créeme cuando digo que vas que vil, ellas lo toman como un favor –Comenta Naruto.

— ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que haces?, ¿tienes idea de lo que el Kyubi está planeando? –Preguntaba con seriedad aquel joven.

—Jeje, estoy al tanto de su plan de "engendrarlo" –Contesta el ninja pelirrubio.

— ¿¡Y aun así dejas que sigas con su perversas actividades!? –Pregunta furioso el pelirrojo.

—Ahora entiendo porque el Kyubi te dice "fastidioso" –Comenta el ninja Jinchuriki.

—Dime joven; ¿cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto el sacerdote a Naruto.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo el chico presentándose ante él.

— ¿"Uzumaki"?, ¿es decir que tu eres un ninja del clan Uzumaki? –Pregunta el sacerdote.

—Supongo que sí, ya que mi madre la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi lo era, por lo tanto ciertamente lo soy –Contesta el pelirrubio.

—Se supone que cuando dejamos al Kyubi en manos del clan Uzumaki, les advertimos que nunca depositaran a la bestia en un contenedor masculino, que todos sus Jinchuriki fueran mujeres... ellos sabían el porqué –Comenta el joven pelirrojo — ¿Porque... porque el clan Uzumaki decidió ignorar la advertencia?.

—Amigo, lamento decirte que el clan ya no existe actualmente, yo solo... llevo la mitad de su sangre y el apellido por respecto a mi querida madre –Contesta el ninja de manera perversa.

— ¿Esta es la actitud del último miembro del clan Uzumaki?, ¿realmente haces esto bajo tu voluntad y no bajo el control de tu bestia? –Preguntaba el sacerdote.

—Ya me empiezo a molestar con esta cháchara, Kyubi encárgate de él si tanto deseas –Le avisa su Jinchuriki a su bestia en voz alta.

Inmediatamente el Kyubi vuelve a tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto, unos sobresalientes colmillos salen de su boca, sus dedos se vuelven garras filosas, sus ojos se tiñen del color de la bestia, una peculiar cola emerge del joven y una capa de chakra zorro cubre al ninja.

—Me encargare de borrar para siempre el clan Kagarasi –Le dijo el Kyubi al joven sacerdote con una voz intimidante.

—Si esta es la decisión del actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi, entonces está claro que debo hacer; destruirte para siempre –Dijo el joven sacerdote decidido.

Adoptando una postura de ataque, el pelirrojo usa el largo collar de perlas como cadena agarrando con ella a la bestia de la cintura.

—O no, no lo harás de nuevo –Le dijo el Kyubi haciendo que su chakra en contacto con las perlas comenzaran a derretirse.

— ¡No es posible! –Exclama el joven Kei sorprendido —Se supone que este collar de perlas está hecho para resistir al chakra de esta bestia.

—Tonto, mi poder ha aumentado con el pasar de las generaciones y mi nuevo Jinchuriki no es un enclenque cualquiera –Le advirtió el Kyubi a su oponente.

En ese momento el Kyubi crea una diminuta bola negra del tamaño de una canina con su chakra la cual digiere expulsando acto seguido un chakra toxico liquido color rojo que se dirige directo a Kei, el sacerdote evadiéndole fácilmente ve como el desastroso efecto de ese chakra toxico rojo destruye los arboles completamente al simple roce.

—Increíble capacidad destructiva con el más mínimo uso de su inmenso poder –Pensó el sacerdote.

Inesperadamente la kunoichi de cabello y ojos violeta llamada Yuka se aparece a espaldas del sacerdote agarrándole con fuerza.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño, tonto sacerdote –Le dijo la joven con un tono siniestro.

—Tú... fuiste corrompido por el chakra del zorro que expulso en tu interior... –Comenta el pelirrojo frustrado.

—No permitiré que me quites el sentir ese dulce néctar rojizo dentro de mí, te matare si es necesario –Dijo ella perdidamente en sus deseos lujuriosos.

—Es inútil hacer que vuelva en sí, al menos que tuviera un "pergamino de purificación para eliminar los restos de chakra del Kyubi que hay en su interior –Pensó el joven sacerdote.

En el Kyubi se aparece frente a él sobre otro árbol.

—Jajaja, no puedes vencerme, mis queridas "damas" que han "experimentado mi chakra" ahora estan bajo mis órdenes, seguro que tu conciencia no permitirá hacerles daño a "gente inocente", jeje –Le decía la bestia con tono desafiante.

—Eres un cobarde Kyubi, usando a otros como tus peones –Opina su rival pelirrojo.

—Tan solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir, es todo –Comenta el Bijuu.

—Por favor, déjame matarlo por ti –Sugería Yuka a su "amo".

—Hazlo por favor y si lo logras te daré un "premio especial" –Contesta el Kyubi a su "peona" con un tono pícaro.

Inmediatamente la kunoichi saca una kunai de su mano apuñalando con ella al corazón del joven sacerdote, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo se vuelve humo al contacto del arma dando a entender que solo era un mero clon de sombra.

—Oh, veo que implementaron el uso de Ninjutsu además de sus estúpidos ritos sagrados –Comenta la bestia algo sorprendido con lo ocurrido.

El Kyubi junto con Yuka desciende al suelo buscando señales que detecten donde se encontraba Kei, para su desgracia o fortuna el joven pelirrojo había desaparecido del lugar.

—Je, se escapo que cobarde –Pensaba el Kyubi victorioso de su oponente sacerdote.

—Lo siento, falle en eliminarle –Dijo la kunoichi apenada a la bestia de rodillas.

—No te sientas mal, al menos la intención es lo que cuenta –Le comenta el Kyubi a ella —Ahora que ese molesto sacerdote se fue, ¿qué tal si le das un uso a esa boca tuya? –Le pregunto el Bijuu a la joven mientras este mostraba su dura verga en su cara.

—Como tu ordenes –Contesta Yuka comenzando a chupársela.

Justo en eso Naruto enfoca su vista sobre la amiga de Yuka, la llamada "Hana" quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente y desnuda aun gimiendo levemente.

—Pobre chica, como no eh acabado dentro de ella solo experimento un cuarto del éxtasis del orgasmo –Comenta el Kyubi.

— ¿Que debería hacer con ella? –Pregunta la kunoichi a su lado.

—Lo que al principio no se termino –Contesta el Bijuu con una siniestra sonrisa.

Tomando a Hana de la cintura, el Kyubi introduce su miembro en su verga de forma directa despertándola de su estado inconsciente con el gemir de un fuerte grito excitante.

—Disculpa lo ocurrido querida, ahora permíteme terminar por donde quede, un suculento cuerpo como este no puede quedar así de insatisfecho –Le decía el Bijuu a Hana.

—Si por favor... hazlo... te lo imploro... –Rogo la joven con la cara toda enrojecida.

Y continuando por donde había quedado, el Kyubi comienza a aumentar la velocidad de su penetración hasta comenzar a sentir los líquidos chorros vaginales de la joven lubricar su duro y largo pene.

—Solo un poco mas... –Decía el bestia de nueve colas.

—Siento que... voy a estallar... –Comentaba Hana a punto de dar otro fuerte grito placentero.

Aumentando mas la velocidad de penetración, el Kyubi finaliza con el correr de una gran cantidad de chakra liquido rojizo en la vagina de Hana quien en su orgasmo da otro fuerte gemido más alto que el anterior sintiendo como el "semen" de la criatura llenaba su ser, aunque claro ella no quedaría embarazada si eso es lo que piensan.

—Aunque tampoco es a "quien busco" ha sido un gusto conocer tu interior –Le dijo el Kyubi.

Hana termina en el suelo dormida y con más del chakra líquido rojizo fluir dentro de su vagina hacia afuera.

— ¿Podría ser el siguiente? –Pregunta Yuka colocándose frente del Bijuu.

—Jeje claro, pero es mejor hacerlo en un lugar mas cómodo –Contesta el zorro de forma picara.

Acto seguido todo su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad volviendo incluso Naruto a controlar su cuerpo.

—Solo que esta vez, yo seré quien lo haga –Dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Yuka.

En ello ambos se dirigen con rumbo al departamento del pelirrubio terminando la tal "movida" noche por hoy.

Mientras tanto – Desde un santuario de Konoha...

Frente al lugar se encontraba el joven sacerdote pelirrojo sentado y meditando.

—Es muy fuerte, sin duda se ha hecho más poderoso con el tiempo –Pensaba el joven.

Levantándose del suelo, mira hacia la luna reflexionando y buscando una solución al asunto.

—Solo me queda una solución... usar el "Tsuki-Ken" –Decía el tal Kei con una mirada muy seria.

"Tsuki-Ken"; ¿qué será lo que este curioso personaje trama?.

To be continued...


	5. CAPITULO V

"Interrumpido" por un joven sacerdote pelirrojo, se da a conocer un viejo clan enemigo jurado del Kyubi.

— ¡Yo Kei Kagarasi" del "clan Kagarasi" detendré tus malévolos planes, Kyubi! –Exclama el pelirrojo con aire de valor.

—Je, jamás creí que me seguirían hasta Konoha –Opina el Kyubi.

— ¿Quien raros es este tipo? –Pregunta Naruto en su subconsciente a su zorro compañero.

—Un "viejo conocido" muy molesto –Le respondió zorro demonio.

— ¿Problemas en casa acaso? –Pregunta pícaramente el pelirrubio.

—Jeje, no te pases chico –Le dijo su Bijuu.

—"Actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi", ¿cómo permites tal osadía de tu Bijuu? –Pregunta el joven sacerdote con referencia a Naruto.

—Parece que quiere hablar contigo Naruto –Le avisa el Kyubi a su contenedor.

—Je, en ese caso déjame charlar un momento con este sujeto, antes de que lo mates –Le contesta el ninja pelirrubio.

Naruto volviendo a controlar su cuerpo, todos sus rasgos del Kyubi desaparecen volviendo su cuerpo a su estado normal.

—Veo que apeteces hablar conmigo, forastero – Le dijo Naruto al sacerdote con una mirada algo siniestra.

CHAPTER V

— ¿Como permites que el Kyubi haga algo tan vil como eso con jóvenes mujeres? –Pregunta el pelirrojo.

—Créeme cuando digo que vas que vil, ellas lo toman como un favor –Comenta Naruto.

— ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que haces?, ¿tienes idea de lo que el Kyubi está planeando? –Preguntaba con seriedad aquel joven.

—Jeje, estoy al tanto de su plan de "engendrarlo" –Contesta el ninja pelirrubio.

— ¿¡Y aun así dejas que sigas con su perversas actividades!? –Pregunta furioso el pelirrojo.

—Ahora entiendo porque el Kyubi te dice "fastidioso" –Comenta el ninja Jinchuriki.

—Dime joven; ¿cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto el sacerdote a Naruto.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo el chico presentándose ante él.

— ¿"Uzumaki"?, ¿es decir que tu eres un ninja del clan Uzumaki? –Pregunta el sacerdote.

—Supongo que sí, ya que mi madre la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi lo era, por lo tanto ciertamente lo soy –Contesta el pelirrubio.

—Se supone que cuando dejamos al Kyubi en manos del clan Uzumaki, les advertimos que nunca depositaran a la bestia en un contenedor masculino, que todos sus Jinchuriki fueran mujeres... ellos sabían el porqué –Comenta el joven pelirrojo — ¿Porque... porque el clan Uzumaki decidió ignorar la advertencia?.

—Amigo, lamento decirte que el clan ya no existe actualmente, yo solo... llevo la mitad de su sangre y el apellido por respecto a mi querida madre –Contesta el ninja de manera perversa.

— ¿Esta es la actitud del último miembro del clan Uzumaki?, ¿realmente haces esto bajo tu voluntad y no bajo el control de tu bestia? –Preguntaba el sacerdote.

—Ya me empiezo a molestar con esta cháchara, Kyubi encárgate de él si tanto deseas –Le avisa su Jinchuriki a su bestia en voz alta.

Inmediatamente el Kyubi vuelve a tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto, unos sobresalientes colmillos salen de su boca, sus dedos se vuelven garras filosas, sus ojos se tiñen del color de la bestia, una peculiar cola emerge del joven y una capa de chakra zorro cubre al ninja.

—Me encargare de borrar para siempre el clan Kagarasi –Le dijo el Kyubi al joven sacerdote con una voz intimidante.

—Si esta es la decisión del actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi, entonces está claro que debo hacer; destruirte para siempre –Dijo el joven sacerdote decidido.

Adoptando una postura de ataque, el pelirrojo usa el largo collar de perlas como cadena agarrando con ella a la bestia de la cintura.

—O no, no lo harás de nuevo –Le dijo el Kyubi haciendo que su chakra en contacto con las perlas comenzaran a derretirse.

— ¡No es posible! –Exclama el joven Kei sorprendido —Se supone que este collar de perlas está hecho para resistir al chakra de esta bestia.

—Tonto, mi poder ha aumentado con el pasar de las generaciones y mi nuevo Jinchuriki no es un enclenque cualquiera –Le advirtió el Kyubi a su oponente.

En ese momento el Kyubi crea una diminuta bola negra del tamaño de una canina con su chakra la cual digiere expulsando acto seguido un chakra toxico liquido color rojo que se dirige directo a Kei, el sacerdote evadiéndole fácilmente ve como el desastroso efecto de ese chakra toxico rojo destruye los arboles completamente al simple roce.

—Increíble capacidad destructiva con el más mínimo uso de su inmenso poder –Pensó el sacerdote.

Inesperadamente la kunoichi de cabello y ojos violeta llamada Yuka se aparece a espaldas del sacerdote agarrándole con fuerza.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño, tonto sacerdote –Le dijo la joven con un tono siniestro.

—Tú... fuiste corrompido por el chakra del zorro que expulso en tu interior... –Comenta el pelirrojo frustrado.

—No permitiré que me quites el sentir ese dulce néctar rojizo dentro de mí, te matare si es necesario –Dijo ella perdidamente en sus deseos lujuriosos.

—Es inútil hacer que vuelva en sí, al menos que tuviera un "pergamino de purificación para eliminar los restos de chakra del Kyubi que hay en su interior –Pensó el joven sacerdote.

En el Kyubi se aparece frente a él sobre otro árbol.

—Jajaja, no puedes vencerme, mis queridas "damas" que han "experimentado mi chakra" ahora estan bajo mis órdenes, seguro que tu conciencia no permitirá hacerles daño a "gente inocente", jeje –Le decía la bestia con tono desafiante.

—Eres un cobarde Kyubi, usando a otros como tus peones –Opina su rival pelirrojo.

—Tan solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir, es todo –Comenta el Bijuu.

—Por favor, déjame matarlo por ti –Sugería Yuka a su "amo".

—Hazlo por favor y si lo logras te daré un "premio especial" –Contesta el Kyubi a su "peona" con un tono pícaro.

Inmediatamente la kunoichi saca una kunai de su mano apuñalando con ella al corazón del joven sacerdote, para su sorpresa el pelirrojo se vuelve humo al contacto del arma dando a entender que solo era un mero clon de sombra.

—Oh, veo que implementaron el uso de Ninjutsu además de sus estúpidos ritos sagrados –Comenta la bestia algo sorprendido con lo ocurrido.

El Kyubi junto con Yuka desciende al suelo buscando señales que detecten donde se encontraba Kei, para su desgracia o fortuna el joven pelirrojo había desaparecido del lugar.

—Je, se escapo que cobarde –Pensaba el Kyubi victorioso de su oponente sacerdote.

—Lo siento, falle en eliminarle –Dijo la kunoichi apenada a la bestia de rodillas.

—No te sientas mal, al menos la intención es lo que cuenta –Le comenta el Kyubi a ella —Ahora que ese molesto sacerdote se fue, ¿qué tal si le das un uso a esa boca tuya? –Le pregunto el Bijuu a la joven mientras este mostraba su dura verga en su cara.

—Como tu ordenes –Contesta Yuka comenzando a chupársela.

Justo en eso Naruto enfoca su vista sobre la amiga de Yuka, la llamada "Hana" quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente y desnuda aun gimiendo levemente.

—Pobre chica, como no eh acabado dentro de ella solo experimento un cuarto del éxtasis del orgasmo –Comenta el Kyubi.

— ¿Que debería hacer con ella? –Pregunta la kunoichi a su lado.

—Lo que al principio no se termino –Contesta el Bijuu con una siniestra sonrisa.

Tomando a Hana de la cintura, el Kyubi introduce su miembro en su verga de forma directa despertándola de su estado inconsciente con el gemir de un fuerte grito excitante.

—Disculpa lo ocurrido querida, ahora permíteme terminar por donde quede, un suculento cuerpo como este no puede quedar así de insatisfecho –Le decía el Bijuu a Hana.

—Si por favor... hazlo... te lo imploro... –Rogo la joven con la cara toda enrojecida.

Y continuando por donde había quedado, el Kyubi comienza a aumentar la velocidad de su penetración hasta comenzar a sentir los líquidos chorros vaginales de la joven lubricar su duro y largo pene.

—Solo un poco mas... –Decía el bestia de nueve colas.

—Siento que... voy a estallar... –Comentaba Hana a punto de dar otro fuerte grito placentero.

Aumentando mas la velocidad de penetración, el Kyubi finaliza con el correr de una gran cantidad de chakra liquido rojizo en la vagina de Hana quien en su orgasmo da otro fuerte gemido más alto que el anterior sintiendo como el "semen" de la criatura llenaba su ser, aunque claro ella no quedaría embarazada si eso es lo que piensan.

—Aunque tampoco es a "quien busco" ha sido un gusto conocer tu interior –Le dijo el Kyubi.

Hana termina en el suelo dormida y con más del chakra líquido rojizo fluir dentro de su vagina hacia afuera.

— ¿Podría ser el siguiente? –Pregunta Yuka colocándose frente del Bijuu.

—Jeje claro, pero es mejor hacerlo en un lugar mas cómodo –Contesta el zorro de forma picara.

Acto seguido todo su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad volviendo incluso Naruto a controlar su cuerpo.

—Solo que esta vez, yo seré quien lo haga –Dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Yuka.

En ello ambos se dirigen con rumbo al departamento del pelirrubio terminando la tal "movida" noche por hoy.

Mientras tanto – Desde un santuario de Konoha...

Frente al lugar se encontraba el joven sacerdote pelirrojo sentado y meditando.

—Es muy fuerte, sin duda se ha hecho más poderoso con el tiempo –Pensaba el joven.

Levantándose del suelo, mira hacia la luna reflexionando y buscando una solución al asunto.

—Solo me queda una solución... usar el "Tsuki-Ken" –Decía el tal Kei con una mirada muy seria.

"Tsuki-Ken"; ¿qué será lo que este curioso personaje trama?.

To be continued...


	6. CAPITULO VI

Aquella noche había pasado, ese joven sacerdote a Naruto el Kyubi los había atacado, una clara advertencia; el volvería y seguramente más preparado que antes.

Amanecer en Konoha – Departamento de Naruto...

— ¿Kyubi que tienes para decirme de ese sujeto? –Pregunta su contenedor enojado.

—Tranquilo niñato, es solo un clan molesto que pretende deshacerme de mí –Responde el demonio tranquilo.

—Y cuando hablamos de "deshacerte de ti" en teoría de mi también, ¿verdad? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

— ¿Tu qué crees? –le contesta el Bijuu.

—Tsk... en ese caso es un duelo a muerte... oh podríamos transformarlo en una guerra, jeje –Comenta el ninja con una risa algo siniestra.

— ¿Que tienes en mente? –Le pregunta el demonio.

—Digo que no nos vendría mal algo "de ayuda extra" –Dice el Jinchuriki.

—Mmm... creo que empiezo a comprenderte –Le dice su Bijuu.

CHAPTER VI

En una catarata cerca de Konoha...

Alrededor de dicho lugar se encontraba Tenten entrenando con su variedad de armas letales de cuerpo a cuerpo, desde el aire lanzando filosas cuchillas a blancos asignados de troncos sus objetivos quedan hechos pedazos ante la lluvia de tales armas pasar sobre estos.

—Y con esto van 100 –Dice la kunoichi cerrando un pergamino abierto que sostenía a mano.

Neji quien estaba de respectar mira el cielo por un momento recordando algo que tenia por hacer.

—Disculpa Tenten, tengo que irme, recordé que había quedado en entrenar con Hinata –Le comunico él.

—De acuerdo, yo seguiré aquí entrenando otro rato mas, nos vemos después –Contesta su amiga despidiéndose con total educación.

Tras la retirada de Neji, Tenten queda sola continuando con su entrenamiento, la mortal kunoichi da otro salto abriendo de su pergamino para lanzar otra ráfaga de letales armas blancas contra más troncos como blancos, dando perfectamente en ellos con un corte impecable en cada uno, total de objetivos derribados; 25.

—125 y el número sigue en aumento –Comenta ella.

—Sin duda una admirable puntería –Opina una voz muy familiar.

La joven al tocar suelo mira detenidamente que quien había dicho tales palabras era nada más y menos que Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunta la kunoichi con cierta duda.

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo visitar a mis buenas amigas mientras estrenan? –Pregunta el pelirrubio con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Supongo que sí –Responde ella con cierta duda aun en mente.

— ¿Y qué piensas Kyubi? –Pregunta Naruto a su Bijuu mentalmente.

—Mmm... debo admitir que tiene habilidades sorprendentes y si el estúpido monje es como creemos que es, entonces esto será pan comido –Contesto en demonio en su mente.

—Oye Naruto, ¿a qué se debe tanto el verte de esa forma tan callada? –Pregunta la kunoichi.

—Nada, tan solo pensaba –Contesta el ninja Jinchuriki.

— ¿"Pensabas"?, ¿en qué cosa exactamente? –Pregunta ella.

—Digamos que en ti –Responde el ninja con los ojos del Kyubi en sus iris.

— ¿Naruto? –Le dice ella con un tono un tanto de preocupación.

Inmediatamente una cola de zorro surge del pelirrubio sorprendiendo a Tenten.

— ¿Q-que es eso? –Pregunta Tenten asustada.

—No te asustes, prometo que será rápido –Contesta Naruto con una voz y sonrisa siniestra.

Inmediatamente sus dedos se volviendo garras y en su boca sobresalía unos colmillos, su bijuu comenzaba a fomentarse físicamente en su cuerpo.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? –Preguntaba ella atemorizada.

Inmediatamente Naruto agitando su cola de zorro, libera una especie de niebla de color naranja sobre la kunoichi, tan pronto paso sobre ella sus ojos adquieren un ligero cambio que muestra fomentar un estado de trance en Tenten.

— ¿M-mi cuerpo... que le sucede? –Se preguntaba ella mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

—No te resistas, ya estas listas –Comenta el pelirrubio arrancándole la ropa a la joven.

Lamiendo los endurecidos pechos de la kunoichi, usa su cola de zorro para cosquillar la vagina descubierta de la chica.

—Basta... Naruto... –Decía ella con la cara toda enrojecida.

—Si quieres que me detenga, ¿porque no me obligas? –Le pregunta el pelirrubio ninja —Se que tienes las armas y la fuerza necesaria, ¿porque no lo haces?

—Yo... –Contestaba ella a medias.

—Oh... ¿quizás tu cuerpo dice otra cosa que tu mente?, es difícil cuando ir en contra de lo que "deseas" realmente –Argumentaba el astuto ninja.

—Yo solo quiero que pares... esto... esto está mal... –Decía ella emitiendo leves gemidos.

—Si tu lo disfrutas no veo porque este mal –Opina Naruto.

—Neji... si Neji llegara a ver esto... el podría... –Decía Tenten a medias.

—Pero no lo hará, tú lo has oído muy bien, ahora el está con Hinata y tu estas aquí sola descubriendo los mejores placeres para tu cuerpo –Le comenta Naruto.

—Digas lo que digas esto está mal... detente por favor... Naruto –Rogaba ella sin parar de gemir.

—Ya veremos quién da la palabra final; tu o tu cuerpo –Dice Naruto.

Retirando su cola de la vagina de la joven, podía notar la gran cantidad de jugo femenino inundar la punta de esta.

—Parece que "allí abajo" ya dio su opinión –Le dice pícaramente el ninja pervertido.

Usando sus dedos por un leve momentos en la "cueva mojada" de la joven, los retira para notificar que realmente estaba "inundada".

—No hay duda de que ya estás del todo excitada –Opina Naruto.

—Cállate... –Le decía ella rompiendo a llantos de gemidos.

—Bien, es hora de pasar a siguiente base –Argumenta Naruto pasando su miembro sobre las piernas de la joven.

Los jugos vaginales de Tenten lubricaban al largo pene del Jinchuriki.

— ¿Cómo puede tenerla tan grande? –Se preguntaba ella en su mente —Espera... ¿porque me hago esa clase de pregunta?... yo no soy... así... –Comenta aparte en su cabeza.

— ¿Preparada?, ahí va –Le susurra el pelirrubio en el oído de ella.

Levantándola de las piernas, hace que se sienta en su larga verga penetrándola directo a su vagina.

— ¡AAAAAAAH! –Exclama ella como un fuerte gemido.

Moviéndose despacio, Naruto con su lengua libre lamia los pezones de la joven.

—Jóvenes, duros y frescos, no tengo en nada en contra de tenerla a nuestro lado –Argumenta el Kyubi en la cabeza de Naruto.

—Tranquilo zorro, aun no hemos "acabado" en ella –Le responde Naruto mentalmente a su Bijuu.

—Naruto... –Pronunciaba ella su nombre a duras penas debido a sus placenteros gemidos que no le dejaban hablar bien.

—Ssssh... tu solo calla y disfruta –Le aconsejaba el pelirrubio a Tenten.

Cambiando de posición, la coloca en el suelo dejando a la kunoichi en cuatro patas para continuar su penetración vaginal.

—Ya no aguanto más... –Decía la kunoichi.

—Si... aquí viene... –Comentaba Naruto.

Aumentando la velocidad de la penetración, la kunoichi comienza a sentir un hormigueo de calor en su interior hasta que finalmente...

— ¡Me vengo! –Exclama Naruto.

— ¡AAAAAAAAH! –Grita placenteramente la joven llegando al éxtasis de su placer.

El chakra liquido color naranjado fluyo como semen del pene de Naruto inundando de ello la vagina de la kunoichi, Tenten tras recibir tal cantidad cae al suelo adormecida con su vagina escupiendo el "semen" de mas que podía caber en ella.

—Y con esto ya todo está listo –Comenta Naruto.

Tenten levantándose del suelo, mira a Naruto con cierta fascinación, agachándose comienza a chupar su verga a pesar del recién experimentado acto sexual en su vagina.

—No hay duda de que ya está "domada" –Dice el Kyubi.

—Jeje, te lo dije –Le responde el contenedor a su Bijuu.

Tras llegar la noche, Naruto regresa a su dormitorio donde al cruzar su puerta encuentra una carta en su cama, al abrirla se sorprende que quien se la dio era nada menos que tal sacerdote.

—Vaya, parece que descubrió donde vivimos –Pensó Naruto.

La carta exponía claramente un duelo de "uno a uno" al amanecer en las "praderas de Konoha" que estan alejadas de la aldea.

—Jeje, sin duda este mocoso es estúpido –Opina el Kyubi.

—Sí, pero mira el lado bueno; no podríamos haber pedido mejor momento –Le dice el pelirrubio al demonio de nueve colas.

Amanecer – Praderas de Konoha...

Ubicados en una plana y de bella planicie de verde césped, allí se encontraba el honorable y joven sacerdote pelirrojo de nombre Kei Kagarasi esperando a su oponente meditando en el suelo, al abrir sus ojos percibe a alguien acercándose o más bien, a dos acercándosele.

—Sabia que ese zorro no era nada más que un cobarde –Pensaba el sacerdote.

Aquellos que se acercaban eran la kunoichi Yuka y su amiga Hana, ambas quienes estaban "bajo el control del Kyubi" se movían rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo con una Kunai en mano.

—Una kunoichi y una civil, jamás creí que ese zorro infeliz caería tan bajo –Opinaba en su cabeza el joven sacerdote.

El sacerdote saco de la manga de su brazo derecho un pergamino del cual abrió a medias.

—Solo un poco mas... –Dice el joven de forma concentrada.

Tan pronto las tuvo cerca, salta y abriendo completamente el pergamino sale de este una especie de agua sagrada la cual termina empapando a ambas por completo, de pronto aquel "trance" desaparece en los ojos de las jóvenes con el contacto del agua cayendo ambas al suelo y quedando profundamente inconsciente por el momento.

—Con el "agua purificada del clan Kagarasi" la "esencia" del Kyubi ha desaparecido en ambas, eh logrado liberar a dos almas inocentes de las ataduras de ese zorro pervertido –Argumentaba el joven pelirrojo.

En eso un tercero llega al lugar.

— ¿Ahora qué? –Se preguntaba el joven.

Nota que la tercera era una kunoichi mas, dicha kunoichi era nada menos que Tenten vestida para el combate y con un gran pergamino sostenido a ambas manos.

—Veo que ese zorro de veras no piensa dar la cara por su cuenta –Opinaba Kei —Por suerte aun tengo más del agua purificada de mi clan conmigo –Comentaba el joven sacando de su manga izquierdo otro pergamino similar al anterior.

Una batalla entre la kunoichi Tenten y el misterioso sacerdote Kei estaba por liberarse...

To be continued...


	7. CAPITULO VII

Una batalla entre Tenten y el misterioso sacerdote de nombre Kei está por comenzar...

Ambos se miraban frente a frente como si fueran rivales de por vidas, la kunoichi sin parpadear lanzo el gran pergamino que traía a manos hacia el aire elevándose a una increíble altura como si este pudiera llegar a tocar el cielo, el sacerdote quien fijo su vista en el dicho pergamino se distrae sin ver que la joven avanza rápidamente hacia él con intención de matar, Tenten desenfundando una kunai doble de su manga derecha ataca con una de sus puntas apuntando al corazón de su rival, logrando encajárselo directo allí.

—Estas acabado –Dice la joven con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

—No lo creo –Le responde el sacerdote volviéndose todo su cuerpo agua.

— ¿¡Que!? –Exclama Tenten sorprendida.

El sacerdote aparece a espaldas de ella juntando sus manos con intención de realizar un jutsu.

—Se acabo joven, erradicare toda influencia del Kyubi en ti –Le dice Kei finalizando los sellos de su manos.

Acto seguido el clon de agua de Kei estalla dispersando todo su elemento en Tenten.

—Se acabo, ahora le toca al Kyubi –Dice Kei con total confianza.

Pero antes de que ignorara a la joven, nota que la Tenten empapada sonríe de forma malévola frente a él para luego desaparece como un clon.

— ¿¡Un clon de sombra!? –Exclama el pelirrojo sacerdote sorprendido.

Una hoz pasa por encima de Kei provocándole una herida pequeña en su mejilla derecha, al darse vuelta percibe que era la verdadera Tenten armado con una voz encadenado a su brazo izquierdo.

—No te será fácil acabar conmigo –Le advierte la kunoichi a él sacerdote.

CAPITULO VII

—Maldición... es más fuerte de lo que pensaba –Decía el sacerdote en su mente.

—No dejare que interfieras en los planes del Kyubi, el es mío y de nadie más –Le decía ella lanzando su hoz encadenado directo hacia Kei.

El joven esquiva fácilmente la cuchilla del arma pero no evita ser atrapado por la cadena la cual le agarra de la pierna derecha.

— ¡Demonios!... –Maldice el sacerdote tratando de quitárselo con las manos.

Pero sin darse cuenta la hoz regresa como boomerang por su espalda decapitando al pelirrojo muchacho.

—Lo conseguí... –Dice Tenten sonriendo del gozo.

Pero sin embargo el cuerpo decapitado de Kei se termina transformando en roca.

— ¿¡Que!?... –Dice la joven sorprendida y frustrada —Ya veo... sustitución...

A pesar de que en el lugar era una pradera sin árboles cerca, había rocas distribuidas a todas lados, algunas pequeñas otras medianas, Kei tuvo suerte de reemplazarse con una del tamaño de una persona de 12 años lo cual salvo su vida de una muerte de decapitación segura.

—Debí suponer que usaría un truco tan barato –Piensa Tenten.

Sin darse cuenta una especie de aguja se clava en su brazo izquierdo proviniendo de su retaguardia, al darse vuelta vio que era Kei quien sostenía en su mano derecha 5 agujas mas bañadas en un extraño liquido pegajoso.

— ¿Que acabas de hacer...me? –Preguntaba Tenten sintiéndose adormecida.

—Estas agujas poseen un tranquilizante que adormece y paraliza los nervios, además de estar cubierto por el agua purificada de mi clan, poco a poco la esencia del Kyubi desaparece de ti –Le explica el pelirrojo a su oponente kunoichi.

Tenten enfurecida hace aparece varios kunai de sus mangas lanzándolos todos directo a Kei, tras lanzar el ultimo que le quedaba la joven cae al suelo finalmente bajo los efectos de la aguja de su brazo izquierdo, Kei fácilmente evade tales kunai de un gran salto.

—Y con eso ahora solo queda el Kyubi, es hora de plantarle cara a ese maldito –Dice el sacerdote con mucho autoestima.

En ese momento sintió algo acercándose en el aire y antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto se le aparece arriba con él las garras del zorro demonios en su brazo derecho la cual usa para atacar al descuidado sacerdote.

— ¡NOOO! –Exclama sorprendido el pelirrojo.

Un garrazo del pelirrubio le arranca el brazo derecho a Kei, la aparición sorpresiva de Naruto en el aire logra ser un éxito provocando un daño letal a su oponente, ambos tocando suelo sin problemas, Kei comienza a sentir el increíble dolor de la pérdida de uno de sus miembros y la forma en que se desangraba.

—No lo entiendo... no sentí tu presencia en todo momento, ¿cómo es que apareciste de la nada en el aire? –Pregunta el joven y debilitado sacerdote.

— ¿Recuerdas el enorme pergamino que ella tenía? –Le pregunta Naruto regresando sus garras a dedos normales.

— ¡Sera posible...! –Decía el pelirrojo recordando el momento.

En el momento que se enlazo la pelea de él contra la kunoichi, Tenten lanza al inicio del combate antes de atacarle un enorme pergamino al aire el cual no volvió a verse después.

— ¡Acaso tu...! –Decía el sacerdote a medias.

—Correcto, estuve dentro del pergamino todo el tiempo, de modo que sentir mi presencia era imposible para ti, esperando el momento ideal para atacar cuando tu bajaras la guardia, en el momento que lograste vencer a Tenten y estabas distraído por la momentánea victoria, salí, aproveche el momento y di mi golpe sorpresa –Explica Naruto a su casi moribundo rival.

— ¡Miserable... eres un vil y tramposo zorro! –Le grita enfurecido el pelirrojo.

—En primera; soy "yo" Naruto quien habla y al que se le ocurrió el plan y en segunda; ¿ya no te sientes tan poderoso?, ¿verdad?, jejeje... mirare solamente, eres patético –Le comentaba el pelirrubio.

—Miserable... no voy a permitir que sigas existiendo... aun si muero en el intento –Decía el sacerdote mostrando los dientes con odio —Mi cuerpo se debilita... intentarlo sería un suicidio total pero... es arriesgar o perderlo todo –Pensaba el muchacho en su mente.

En eso el joven sacerdote comenzó a concentrare el resto de su chakra en la mano del brazo restante que le quedaba.

—No puedo creer que a pesar de su condición aun esté dispuesto a pelear, este sujeto tiene agallas o quizás es estúpido –Opinaba el Jinchuriki.

—Je, de cualquier forma acabemos con esto –Le dice el Kyubi en su mente.

Con el chakra acumulado en la palma de su mano izquierda aparece en ella una especie de espada blanca hecha puramente de sus energías restantes.

—"¡Tsuki-ken!" –Cita el joven sacerdote mostrando la espada de chakra blanca sostener con tan solo su mano izquierda

— ¿Tsuki-ken?... hace mucho que no veía esa técnica –Decía el Kyubi en la mente de su contenedor —Aunque parece una versión mas débil de la original –Opinaba el demonio de nueve colas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando zorro? –Le pregunta su portador confuso.

Kei emitiendo un grito de guerra avanza rápidamente hacia Naruto para dar su último golpea concentrado en su brillante arma de chakra blanco.

— ¡Naruto, rápido préstame tu cuerpo! –Le ordena su Bijuu son seriedad.

El pelirrubio sin decir nada deja que el Kyubi tome el control de su cuerpo, controlándolo finalmente adopta su forma Bijuu en el cuerpo del chico convirtiéndose en una versión del tamaño de Naruto, con sus garras filosas al descubierto y su propia capa de chakra cubriéndole como defensa avanza rápidamente hacia el joven sacerdote, ambos dan un gran salto impactando las garras del Kyubi contra la espada de chakra blanco de Kei, el choque provoca una elevada concentración de energía a pocos metros a la redonda agrietando el plano suelo.

—Lo siento hermanos... parece que al final... no podre terminar la misión que se me encomendó... –Decía Kei en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados.

Lo siguiente en suceder es una fuerte explosión de chakra en el aire situado donde ambos yacían, del humor provocado por este sale el Kyubi con la forma de Naruto (destransformado).

— ¿Todo acabo? –Pregunta Naruto en su subconsciente.

—Parece que si –Le responde el Kyubi con total confianza.

Lo curioso de la explosión es que el joven sacerdote no salió de la bola de humo provocada por esta, sino que al disiparse no había rastro alguno de su presencia o restos de su cuerpo, ¿podría haberse desintegrado en la explosión o quizás huyo nuevamente en el momento justo?, la duda reposaba en la mente del Bijuu.

—Supongo que ahora todo volverá a como debe ser –Decía el pelirrubio.

—Por ahora... –Comentaba el Kyubi con la duda.

—De acuerdo, ahora que la parte aburrida paso, es tiempo de una buena "corrida" –Pensaba el pervertido pelirrubio en su mente mientras miraba a Tenten en el suelo quien estaba inconsciente aun.

Acercándose a ella, retira la aguja que su cuerpo tenia lanzándolo lejos.

—Ese maldito de alguna manera logro sacar la esencia que había en su interior... –Decía Naruto.

—Es una de las capacidades de ese maldito clan, en su poder poseen una especie de agua mística que erradica toda mi esencia que posea alguien –Explica el Kyubi.

—Je, Tenten fue una buena carta de triunfo, sería bastante malo perder "su lealtad" en este momento –Decía el joven ninja con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

Arrancándole toda la ropa, el pelirrubio comienza a lamer la vagina de la joven, Tenten a pesar de estar inconsciente emite leves gemido en señal de excitación.

—Mira esto, apenas rose mi lengua en su clítoris y ya se está mojando –Dice el pervertido ninja con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Solo acaba con esto rápido –Le aconseja su Bijuu.

Naruto continuando, comienza a sentir su enorme miembro creciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su límite permitido por este, quitándose los pantalones sin dejar su lengua de tocar el clítoris de la joven kunoichi inconsciente, con su duro pene al descubierto Naruto se posiciona con ella para finalmente introducir su duro "amigo" en la cueva húmeda de Tenten.

— ¡Aaaaah! –Exclama como un placentero gemido la inconsciente kunoichi mientras su cara se enrojecía.

—A pesar de que ya te había penetrado antes aun sigue siendo una cueva muy pequeña y apretada y eso me gusta bastante –Opinaba el pelirrubio con su cara de satisfacción.

Naruto aumentando el ritmo de la penetración, Tenten no podía evitar soltar fuertes gemidos a pesar de no estar cociente.

— ¿Ya casi acabas?, no seria aconsejable quedarnos aquí mas tiempo con todo ese alboroto que acabamos de provocar, sabes que podrían venir ninjas de tu aldea en cualquier momento –Le advierte el Kyubi a su portador.

—Eso ya lo se... tan solo falta un poco mas –Le contesta su Jinchuriki.

Haciéndolo mas rápido Naruto sentía lo cerca que estaba, su miembro le cosquillaba hasta finalmente correrse y gritar del placer de su orgasmo junto con Tenten.

—Ya acabe... –Decía el Jinchuriki con un fuerte suspiro de relax.

Retirando su aun duro pene, la vagina de Tenten rebosaba de una gran cantidad de chakra rojizo en forma líquida salir de ella, la kunoichi tras correrse también pasó de inconsciente a quedarse profundamente dormida con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ahora si podemos irnos –Dice Naruto cargando a Tenten en brazos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ellas? –Pregunta el Kyubi refiriéndose a Yuka y Hana.

Ambas yacían aun en el suelo inconsciente y sin la esencia del Kyubi en ellas.

—Ya no tenemos tiempo, ellos vendrán como tú dijiste, sirvieron bien en su momento pero ya es hora de decir adiós –Contesta el pelirrubio seriamente.

—Por suerte para cuando despierten olvidaran todo lo ocurrido desde el momento que nos encontramos con ellas y las "sometimos" –Explicaba el Kyubi.

Y así fue; Naruto saco a Tenten de allí conservándola como una "kunoichi leal", mientras Yuka y Hana despiertan con varios ninja de Konoha sobre el lugar del cual estaban preguntando lo que había ocurrido allí, para desgracia de las dos no tenían la menor idea de lo que paso, para ambas Naruto jamás llego a su vida y todo lo relacionado con el joven sacerdote pelirrojo de nombre Kei Kagarasi nunca sucedió, habían perdido completamente la memoria desde el encuentro con el pelirrubio y su inseparable amigo el Kyubi.

Mientras tantos en alguna parte del bosque de Konoha...

El joven Kei caminaba por allí moribundo mostrando que aun yacía con vida, lo que responde a que logro salir de allí con vida en el momento justo, el pelirrojo sentándose sobre el árbol comienza a respirar con más rapidez sintiendo cansancio y dolor.

—Ya... no... puedo... mas... –Murmuraba el joven moribundo —Lo... siento... hermana... perdona... me... –Decía Kei cerrando sus ojos finalmente para dejar de respirar y morir en paz.

Un fuerte viento sopla sobre él, elevándose en lo alto del cielo.

En un santuario desconocido...

Sobre el lugar yacían meditando un sacerdote alto y calvo con una musculatura de fisicoculturista y una joven sacerdotisa pelirroja de gran belleza que portaba una Katana enfundada a espaldas, ambos en el suelo y meditando con los cerrados sienten una fuerte brisa pasar sobre ellos que dura unos segundos, al ocurrir ello ambos abren los ojos percibiendo algo.

—Kei... –Pronuncio el sacerdote musculoso y calvo.

—Ha muerto... –Dice la joven pelirroja con un gesto triste.

La muerte del joven y pelirrojo sacerdote marca la aparición de nuevos y enigmáticos personajes...

To be continued...


	8. CAPITULO VIII

Aquel joven sacerdote de Kei Kagarasi había muerto, Naruto y el Kyubi habían triunfado... por ahora.

Departamento de Naruto...

Era de noche y el joven yacía descansando en su cómoda cama con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro, cuando de pronto abre sus ojos con una gran duda en mente.

—Oye Kyubi –Le invoca su portador.

— ¿Que pasa Naruto? –Pregunta su Bijuu.

—Sé cuál es tu plan sobre "engendrar al Jinchuriki perfecto" pero... ¿que relación guardas con ese tal "clan Kagarasi"? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta a esta horas de la noche? –Le dice el demonio de 9 colas.

—Aun guardo muchas dudas con respecto a tu plan, tan solo me has contado lo básico, ¿acaso esos sujetos tienen algo que ver en todo esto? –Pregunta Naruto.

—No a mi beneficio exactamente, todo comenzó mucho tiempo años, después de que tu raza terminara la primera de tantas guerras, fue cautivo de aquel hombre al que llamaron "primer Hokage" –Explicaba el Kyubi —De una forma logre escapar de sus garras y obtuve mi preciada libertad en el proceso, casi muero al salir de la frontera de tu país por lo que estaba débil en aquel momento.

—Ya veo... ¿y donde fuiste a parar en aquel entonces? –Pregunta el joven ninja.

—Pase por varios lugares pero termine en un sitio llamado "El País Sacro" –Contesta el Kyubi.

— ¿"El País sacro"? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Tenía entendido que es un lugar secreto, el que lo haya hallado es curioso, pero recuerdo que fue allí cuando descubrí el secreto para "engendrar" –Decía el Kyubi.

— ¿Que has dicho? –Pregunta de curioso su contenedor pelirrubio.

—Si... yo antes simplemente sometía a bellas jóvenes a mi voluntad, las dominaba entregándolas a un placer más allá conocido de los límites humanos, cuando descubrí el "secreto" de cómo dar vida siendo simplemente un ser hecho de chakra viviente –Explicaba el Bijuu.

—"El Jinchuriki perfecto" –Comenta Naruto.

—Un Jinchuriki y Bijuu a la vez... quizás más poderoso que ambos, este secreto se resguarda en mi mente y aquellas memorias que alguna vez creí olvidado ahora comienzo a recordarlo... si aquella vez –Decía el Kyubi.

Comienzan las memorias del Kyubi...

CAPITULO VIII

Los siguientes sucesos nos remonta al pasado, tras finalizar la primera gran guerra ninja y antes de que la segunda comenzara, el Kyubi quien había escapado de las manos del primer Hokage (ya que lo tenía sometido como un Bijuu sin un Jinchuriki), logro escapar hasta un lugar llamado "el país Sacro", aquí comienza el origen del plan del Kyubi sobre el "Jinchuriki perfecto"...

Era un bello país, el invierno había llegado, copos de nieve caían del cielo, sobre un ancho bosque lleno de vida rodeaban a una gran montaña conocida como "Shuyaku", se dice que en este lugar se encuentran en cuevas las mas relajantes aguas termales naturales de todo el país quizás de todo el mundo ninja, aunque exagerarlo o no, así decían los rumores.

Escalando la montaña se encontraban dos bellas jóvenes habitantes de la aldea del país Sacro.

—Si que el invierno ha bajado constantemente la temperatura de este lugar –Decía una joven de 25 años con cabello violeta y ojos fucsia.

—No me extraña ya que después de todo aquí se acumula mucho frio aun en verano –Decía una joven de 24 años con caballera oscura y ojos verdes, curiosamente a pesar de menor que su compañera en altura ella le ganaba.

La joven de 25 años se llamaba "Nimi" y la de 24 años era "Yoa", ambas abrigadas con mucho ropaje de estilo sagrado, escalaban la congelada montaña en busca de las aguas termales del lugar.

—Oye Nimi, ¿realmente crees que lograremos hallar una de las cuevas con las aguas termales? –Pregunta Yoa.

—Claro que si, además debemos hacerlo, recuerda que últimamente la mayor parte de la medicina de la aldea es creada mediante las aguas termales de la montaña Shuyaku –Le contesta la tal Nimi.

—Cierto, había olvidado que además de ser relajante esas aguas termales poseen una increíble propiedades curativas, según dicen los rumores –Comenta Yoa.

—No es un rumor tontita, está comprobado que el agua tiene realmente propiedades curativas, es pura y llena de vida, y saliendo caliente de esta montaña sin duda dice más de lo que aparenta –Opina la joven de cabello violeta.

—Espero que sea cierto... no me gustaría volver con las manos vacías honestamente –Pensaba la muchacha alta en su mente.

Yoa tenía medio entrenamiento de Shinobi por lo que era media-kunoichi en cuanto a Nimi era medica no una ninja, tenía un gran conocimiento en fabricación de medicinas de todo tipo (casera, tradicional, ect), ambas eran grandes amigas de la infancia destinadas a estar juntas bajo su juramento del dedo meñique, escalando la montaña con simples kunai ambas se topan con una cueva en medio de una inesperada tormenta de nieve que surgía solamente de la montaña pero no afectaba al bosque.

— ¿Una tormenta de nieve? –Pregunta Yoa sorprendida.

—Se está poniendo más frio –Comenta Nimi.

—Vamos allí adentro, el seguir escalando con esta tormenta es suicidio total –Advierte la semi-kunoichi.

Adentrándose a una cueva de la montaña, ambas jóvenes llegan hasta el fondo de esta donde el camino estaba cerrado.

—Aquí estaremos seguras –Comenta Yoa con seguridad.

—Si... aquí hace menos frio, es un alivio –Pensaba alegre Nimi.

—Maldición... debí suponer que esta montaña jugaría con nosotras –Decía Yoa apenada.

—No es tu culpa que la montaña comenzara a producirse una tormenta de nieve, es algo natural e inusual que ocurre cuando es invierno –Le dice Nimi tratando de animarle.

—Es mi responsabilidad el que viniéramos a esta montaña –Dice ella.

—Sí pero la idea fue mía, por lo que si realmente alguien tiene la culpa soy yo –Dice Nimi positivamente.

—Bueno al menos la tormenta cesara en cuestión d horas –Pensaba Yoa en voz alta.

—Hasta entonces debemos mantener activo el calor de nuestro cuerpo –Comenta la joven de pelo violeta.

Tal comentario de Nimi hizo que ambas se miraran cara a cara de forma "sospechosa", para después reírse de ello.

— ¡Jejejeje!, ¿te atreverías de llegar al punto de "eso" para obtener algo de calor corporal? –Le pregunta Yoa a Nimi.

—Bueno... si tú te atreves yo también lo haría –Le contesta ella sonrojada.

— ¿Eh?... –Decía su amiga sorprendida con tal respuesta.

— ¡Caíste!, ¡jajaja!, debiste ver la expresión de tu rostro –Le dice Nimi sacando la lengua caprichosamente.

— ¡Serás...! –Exclama ella tomando del cuello de forma cariñosa a su amiga.

— ¡Jejeje ya suéltame tontita! –Le dice ella riéndose optimistamente.

Cuando de repente un temblor empieza a sacudir la cueva.

— ¿Un temblor... aquí? –Pregunta Nimi asustada — ¡Odio los temblores y terremotos! –Decía ella asustada.

—Calma... seguro es algo producto de la montaña, es todo –Comenta Yoa insegura.

De repente pequeñas rocas caen sobre ellas, dándole una a Nimi en la cabeza, tal golpe la deja inconsciente pero por fortuna no hay señales de ser una herida seria o sangrante, simplemente era un golpe fuerte a la cabeza.

— ¡Nimi!... ¡Nimi responde por favor! –Gritaba Yoa tratando de despertar a su camina pero era en vano —Perdió el conocimiento...

Al darse vuelta Yoa se percato de algo sorprendente e inesperado, aquel camino "cerrado" de la cueva se había abierto mostrando una especie de pasadizo secreto hacia un área más grande del lugar, Yoa de curiosa entra allí notando un ancho del sitio "secreto" recientemente descubierto pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que unos pocos metros de ellas se encontraba las tales agua termales con su reluciente y bello aspecto puro, mirando por un momento a su amiga volvió a fijar su vista en las aguas termales que tenia al frente, decidido continuar avanzando sin su amiga.

—Volveré por ti Nimi, primero debo comprobar una cosa –Pensaba ella.

Al estar centímetros de su objetivo, toca con uno de sus dedos la caliente agua termal, sintiendo un increíble alivio en dicha parte que hacia contacto con el líquido.

—Los rumores eran ciertos, debo despertar a Nimi y mostrarle esto –Decía ella sintiendo de repente una sensación incomoda — ¿¡Quien anda allí!? –Pregunta Yoa mostrando una kunai en manos.

Una risa se escucha al frente de la joven donde solo había oscuridad, de repente dos rojizos ojos se muestran allí seguidos de 9 colas naranjadas, lo último que se escucha es el grito de Yoa en señal de estar en peligro.

Media hora después...

Nimi despierta tras estar bastante tiempo inconsciente, sintiendo un leve dolor en la cabeza seguido de quejidos como si despertara temprano tras dormir poco, la joven de cabello violeta al notar que su amiga no estaba a su lado comenzó a preocuparse.

— ¡Yoa!... ¿¡donde estas!? –Preguntaba ella tratando de llamarle en vano.

A los pocos segundos descubre lo del nuevo camino abierto, lo que llama su curiosidad adentrándose allí, llegando al lugar del cual Yoa llego primero, Nimi mira a su alrededor encontrando con la tal esperada aguas termales frente a sus ojos.

— ¡No me lo creo, son aguas termales autenticas!... pero pensé que solo estaban en la parte más alta de esta montaña –Decía en su cabeza con total emoción.

De pronto al lado de dichas aguas noto una figura en el suelo que sin duda pudo reconocer.

— ¿¡Yoa!? –Pronuncia ella sorprendida.

Al correr para acudir a ella se encuentra con una Yoa recostada en el suelo totalmente desnuda y con su vagina chorreando de un líquido viscoso color rojizo (aparte de sus juegos vaginales).

— ¿Yoa... que te ha pasado? –Preguntaba ella preocupado por su amiga.

Por fortuna Yoa estaba viva, profundamente dormida con la cara sonrojada pero viva y sin rasguños físicos.

Mini asustada tan solo pensaba en sacar de allí a su amiga cuando de repente escucho algo a sus espaldas.

— ¿Q-quien esta allí? –Pregunta ella asustada con un kunai a manos.

En eso el Kyubi surge en frente de ellas midiendo 3 metros de alto con una dura verga sobresalir de su entrepierna.

— ¿¡Qué demonios eres tu!?... –Exclama Nimi aterrada.

Tratando de huir las nueves cola del Bijuu la atrapan sin problemas, forzada a soltar el kunai y hacer frente al demonio, este le veía con una cara de satisfacción.

—Je y yo que venía a este lugar para recuperar mis fuerzas, pensé que sería aburrido pero gracias a ustedes eso cambiara ahora –Decía el Kyubi arrancándole a la joven de pelo violeta toda su ropa con las 9 colas.

Usando además sus 9 colas para toquetear todo el cuerpo de Nimi y penetrar su vagina y boca, la joven sollozaba mientras era violada suavemente por el demonio, cuando libero su boca de una de sus colas, Nimi aprovecho para decir algo.

—Por favor... basta... no... no me gusta –Decía ella sollozando.

—No te preocupes, yo hare que te guste y cuando termine contigo rogaras por mas –Decía el Kyubi introduciendo su larga lengua en la boca de Nimi.

Al rato de sacarla, la joven tose como si casi se hubiese ahogado, el demonio retira sus 9 colas mostrando que la vagina de la mujer goteaba excitadamente.

—Jeje, como siempre tus palabras dirán una cosa pero tu cuerpo otra –Le comentaba el Kyubi sonriendo pícaramente.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme ahora...? –Preguntaba ella solloza y triste.

—Convertir esas lágrimas penosas y tristeza en placer y alegría –Le contesta el Kyubi.

Tomando de las piernas de la joven con sus manos, el zorro tomo asiento y movió a Nimi hacia su dura verga ajustando su tamaño de acuerdo a la sometida.

—Es muy grande... por favor detente... prometo... prometo no decir nada de ti... –Decía ella sollozando aun mas.

—Cuando la tengas adentro olvidaras ese detalle, solo deja de resistirte inútilmente y disfruta –Le aconsejaba el demonio.

Introduciendo la mitad de su verga en la vagina de la joven, Nimi no evita dar un intenso gemido.

— ¿Ya lo ves?, tu cuerpo expresa otra respuesta en contrario a tus palabras –Le decía el Kyubi.

Comenzando suavemente el zorro se movía lo más despacio posible para su placer.

—Ya detente por favor... esto no está bien... –Decía ella negando las emociones de su cuerpo.

—Je, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero son las emociones de tu cuerpo quien tienen en realidad la última palabra –Le comentaba el Kyubi.

—Por favor detente... –Seguía Nimi rogando en vano.

—Claro que me detendré, cuando acabe jejeje –Contesta el demonio de forma picara.

Aumentando la velocidad de la penetración, comenzó a usar sus colas para tocar los endurecidos pezones de la joven, ella gemía seguida de unos gritos fingiendo el placer de su cuerpo, el Kyubi volvió a introducir una de sus colas en la boca de la joven para callar sus falsas muestras hacia el placer que sentía.

— ¡Ya casi!... –Exclamaba el Kyubi con una seria cara.

Aumento más la velocidad del acto sexual mientras sus colas seguían cosquilleando los pezones de Nimi, se podría escuchar claramente los gemidos de la joven aun con una de las colas del Kyubi tapándole la boca.

— ¡Aquí viene! –Exclama el demonio seguido de un fuerte rugido.

El Kyubi expulsa una increíble cantidad exagerada de su semen líquido rojizo de chakra, al retirar sus colas de la joven y volviendo a dejar su boca para decir algo, Nimi respondió con un fuerte gemido final a pesar de ya haberse corrido también, tal acto después cambio sus ojos por unos perdidos del placer mas una sonrisa optimista en su rostro, el Kyubi dejándola en el suelo al lado de su compañera Yoa, ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas con la cara enrojecidas y el "semen" de la bestia sobresalir de forma irrealista de sus vaginas.

—Este invierno sin duda no pasare frio, jejeje... –Comentaba el zorro con una sonrisa picara y satisfactoria.

El pasado del Kyubi se hace con dos jóvenes...

To be continued...


	9. CAPITULO IX

El pasado del Kyubi comenzaba a ser lustrado, el zorro de nueve 9 colas ha dado al descubierto de que mucho años atras cuando la primera gran guerra ninja que asolo al mundo había terminado, aquel demonio escapo de su agresor y poseedor el llamado primer Hokage, su destino lo llevo a terminar en un sitio que él asegura ser secreto y se llama "el país Sacro".

El pasado del Kyubi relata su origen de la enemista con el supuesto clan Kagarasi y el descubrir de la procreación de vida siendo aun un ser de chakra viviente.

Montaña Shuyaku...

El demonio de nueve colas se había alojado en la gran montaña del país que decía que en ellas se encontraban unas milagrosas aguas termales, recuperando de su huida que casi le costó al existencia, en medio de su recuperación escucho el venir de dos personas a su guarida temporal.

CAPITULO IX

Esas voces sonaban suaves y femeninas, eran claro que eran mujeres, jóvenes que el mismo Kyubi tenía en mente "someter", el demonio de nueve colas había descubierto el placer muchos antes de que la primera guerra comenzara, ¿cuando fue?... nadie más que él.

—Adorables voces... este frio lugar no le vendría mal algo de "carne caliente" –Decía el pervertido zorro en su mente.

Usando una sola cola el Kyubi abre un camino para ellas hasta el supuesto manantial que ellas buscan, en medio del golpe un pequeño temblor surge el cual deja a una de las dos inconsciente siendo esta Nimi, Yoa quien era más joven pero más alta que su amiga evito terminar igual y como reacción a la curiosidad se adentro al nuevo camino que el enigmático demonio de chakra habría creado para ambas sin que ellas lo supieran... aun.

—Los rumores eran ciertos, debo despertar a Nimi y mostrarle esto –Decía ella sintiendo de repente una sensación incomoda — ¿¡Quien anda allí!? –Pregunta Yoa mostrando una kunai en manos.

Una risa se escucha al frente de la joven donde solo había oscuridad, de repente dos rojizos ojos se muestran allí seguidos de 9 colas naranjadas que sobresalen de las sombras tomando a la joven fácilmente.

— ¿¡Que está pasando!? –Pregunta ella asustada.

—Jeje, no te asustes no te hare daño, sino al contrario hare que disfrutes del momento –Le dice el Kyubi apareciéndose ante la joven.

— ¿¡Qué demonios eres tu!? –Le pregunta Yoa totalmente atemorizada.

—Ya te dije que dejes de temer, no tengo intención de comerte o matarte, sino "algo más", jejeje... –Le comentaba el Bijuu con una risa siniestra.

— ¿Q-que harás conmigo? –Preguntaba Yoa nerviosa.

—Oh créeme que pronto lo averiguaras –Decía el Kyubi con total perversidad.

Las nueves colas despojan toda la vestimenta de la joven de ojos verde.

— ¿¡Pero qué es lo que realmente tienes en mente hacerme!? –Exclama ella como respuesta al verse desnuda frente al demonio con su cara enrojecida.

—Puede que esto te de una pista de lo que hare contigo –Comenta el Bijuu estirando su mano.

Haciendo del tamaño de su mano uno seguro, introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la joven, Yoa por reacción comenzaba a gemir tan pronto el zorro comenzó a "dominarla".

— ¿Y qué piensas ahora? –Pregunta el Kyubi con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— ¡Esto no me gusta... detente por favor!... –Rogaba ella como respuesta ante sus constante gemidos.

—Oh apenas solo eh usado el dedo y ya estas gimiendo como si fuera la cosa más grande que esa "cueva" que tienes haya conocido –Opinaba el Kyubi.

— ¡Esto es tan... vergonzoso! –Pensaba la joven en su mente.

Sacando su dedo finalmente, el zorro notaba como la vagina de la joven chorreaba de su juego femenino.

—Dime, ¿hace cuanto que nadie te ha metido algo allí? –Preguntaba pervertidamente el Bijuu.

—Detente... por favor... –Rogaba ella con una voz muy leve.

— ¿Detenerme?, pero apenas estamos comenzando, aun no hemos llegado a la mejor parte –Le contesta el demonio ante su petición.

Tomando a la joven de las piernas y teniéndola de cabeza, la acerca para ser su lengua la siguiente en probar la "húmeda caverna" de Yoa.

— ¡Kyaaaa... por favor basta!... –Exclama ella gimiendo incontrolablemente.

El Kyubi pensó rápido e introdujo su dura verga ajuntada de 26 cm en la boca de la joven para callarla, a pesar de que solo la punta entro, el zorro comenzó lentamente a moverlo para introducírselo poco a poco mientras su lengua se encargaba de la entrepierna de Yoa.

—Demonios... esta mujer sí que tiene un hueco muy estrecho y me doy a simple cuenta usando la lengua, jeje... sí que me la pasare bien contigo –Decía el pervertido Bijuu en su mente.

Casi llegando a 2 minutos desde que se la metió en la boca, el zorro comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo y enseguida retiro su aun erecto pene sin evitar eyacular un poco de su "semen" rojizo de chakra liquido en la cara de la joven.

— ¡Qué asco!... ¿qué es esta cosa pegajosa? –Preguntaba Yoa asqueada.

—Digamos que algo que muy pronto tendrás en tu entrepierna –Le responde el Kyubi de pícaro.

—No por favor... eso no... no me violes por favor señor demonio... –Rogaba ella sonrojada.

— ¿"Señor demonio"?... jeje para ser alguien que maneja más o menos bien un kunai tienes modales, creí que eras la mas ruda de las dos –Le comentaba el Kyubi.

— ¿"De las dos"?... eso quiere decir que usted... –Decía Yoa a medias.

—Exacto, cuanto termine contigo iré por la vagina de tu amiga, hare que ambas gocen de un eterno placer –Explicaba el Kyubi son una risa algo siniestra.

— ¡No por favor!... haga conmigo lo que quiera pero con Nimi... por favor a ella déjela en paz –Suplicaba Yoa.

—Oh pero eso es ser egoísta, le negaras a tu amiga el descubrir un mundo de placer más lujurioso que el de un humano promedio –Opinaba el Kyubi pícaramente —Así que ya no se hable más, terminara contigo y luego iré por ella.

Tan pronto dejo la joven de estar de cabeza, lo siguiente fue que lentamente mientras el Kyubi le sostenía sus piernas bajaba su vagina directo a su verga.

—Por favor... no lo haga... –Decía ella a media llorar.

—Es lo que dicen todas pero al final será lo contrario –Comentaba el Bijuu con una risa de satisfacción.

Comenzó a rozar los labios vaginales de Yoa provocando su deseo de lujuria para que dominara su cuerpo.

—Dime... ¿cuánto puedes resistir ahora que tú estrecha vagina está preparada y caliente? –Preguntaba de forma picara el zorro demonio.

Rozando su vagina, de pronto comenzó mojarse aun mas cubriendo de sus jugos el endurecido pene de la bestia de chakra.

—Jajaja, puedo ver cómo te contienes, ya ríndete y acéptalo de una vez –Le decía el Kyubi a Yoa.

Yoa tratando de resistirlo, tratando de negarlo, su cuerpo comenzaba a gemir sin control, su respiración se torno excitante y sus ojos cambiaban en señal de trance, tan pronto abrió su boca para formulas unas palabra, el Kyubi al verla atentamente con su pícaro rostro escucho lo que tenia para decirle.

—Mete-mela... –Decía Yoa.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? –Le pregunta un caprichoso zorro.

—Por favor... méteme... tu d-dura verga... –Susurraba despacio ella.

—Lo siento, no te oigo muy bien, repítelo una vez más y más fuerte –Le dice el Kyubi.

— ¡Que me lo metas, dámelo con todas tus fuerzas... por favor viola mi vagina y sacia esta cosquillosa sensación dentro de mí! –Exclama ella dominaba totalmente por su placer.

—Te lo dije, al final dirías lo contrario –Dice el Kyubi sonriendo de satisfacción.

Haciendo caso a la joven, el Kyubi introdujo su dura verga en la vagina de Yoa, ella comenzó alegremente a gemir de un placer único a voluntad propia, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente mientras sus jugos femeninos sobresalían de lo normal.

— ¡Qué bien... qué bien se siente, quiero sentirme así toda la eternidad...! –Decía Yoa a todo volumen.

—Je, sin duda el placer ha dado un gran cambio en su personalidad, como era de esperarse de las hembras humanas, sus cuerpos es el que más placer puede experimentar –Se decía el Kyubi a sí mismo en su mente.

— ¡Si... si... por favor no te detengas...! –Rogaba Yoa por seguir sintiendo la dura verga del zorro en su interior.

—Jeje, créeme que me gustaría sentir violando ese estrecho hueco que tienes, pero no puedo olvidarme de tu amiga, también debe disfrutarlo, ¿sabes? –Le comentaba el zorro demonio.

—Cierto... Nimi debe sentirlo... esta increíble sensación... mi cuerpo no deja de arder en un mar de llamas relajante... –Decía la joven gimiendo con más fuerza.

—Siento que estoy cerca... –Informaba el Kyubi aumentando la velocidad de la penetración.

El zorro demonio quien al principio solo había logrado meter hasta la mitad de su verga en la joven, poco a poco los centímetros restantes comenzaron a invadir el interior de Yoa, la joven por cada 1 centímetros del miembro del Kyubi en ella aumentaba el ritmo y la voz de sus gemidos de una forma exagerada, mientras le salían lagrimas de placer en sus ojos, el zorro casi al final de correrse logro meter su 26 cm de dura verga en la joven en un solo movimiento del cual acto seguido termino corriéndose en ella.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –Grito de éxtasis la joven placenteramente sintiendo un orgasmo único.

El zorro rugiendo como una bestia salvaje, se corrió salvajemente en el interior de Yoa inundándola con su rojizo chakra líquido, tan pronto acabo Yoa quedo profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa de puro placer gozado en el rostro.

—Si... hace un tiempo que no me corría así de bien en el interior de una humana –Decía el Kyubi de forma relajada.

Retirando su miembro de la inundada vagina de la joven de ojos verde, el Kyubi deja a un lado a Yoa en el suelo permitiéndole descansar tranquilamente mientras su entrepiernas seguía expulsando más del "semen" del demonio que podía contener.

—Ahora es el turno de "ella" –Decía el Kyubi mirando en dirección de donde vendría pronto Nimi para acudir a Yoa.

Y el resto quedo en claro, el zorro de nueve colas "forzó" a Nimi hasta finalmente correrse dentro de ella, ambas amigas habían caído en las placenteras garras del Bijuu, a las pocas horas después de que Nimi recibiera su "corrida", ambas despertaron bajo el encanto del demonio en ellas, ambas comenzaron a lamer la aun dura verga del ser de chakra.

—Jejeje, es un invierno que sin duda no pasare frio pero... si hay jóvenes muy bellas aquí eso significa que debe haber una aldea cerca, creo que es hora de "sacarle información a ambas" –Decía el pervertido Bijuu mientras miraba a ambas con satisfacción.

A los pocos segundos comenzó a "interrogarlas" siento Nimi la primera.

— ¿Me dirás todo lo que quiero saber?, querida –Le dice el Kyubi a la joven de pelo violeta (el cual era Nimi).

—Si... amo... se lo diré... con todo... gusto... ¡aaaaah!... –Responde Nimi mientras era penetrada vaginalmente por el zorro de nuevo.

El pasado del Kyubi nos revela; que su siguiente destino es la aldea del país sacro...

To be continued...


	10. CAPITULO X

El flashback del Kyubi nos llega a su pasado donde sus primeros victimas en un lugar llamado "el país Sacro" fueron dos bellas jóvenes quienes ahora terminaron convirtiéndose en sus esclavas, las palabras del zorro nos deja en claro que su siguiente destino es la misma aldea del país...

Siendo de día, Nimi y Yoa regresan a su aldea una vez terminan su visita en la montaña Shuyaku, como era de esperarse la entrada estaba vigilado y asegurada con ninjas de elite, lo mejor de la aldea.

— ¡Alto! –Ordena uno de los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada a la aldea.

—Tranquilo, son Nimi y Yoa –Dice otro ninja presente — ¿Como les fue en la montaña?, ¿obtuvieron lo que querían?.

—Más de lo que crees –Responde Nimi con una enorme vasija llena del agua de manantial de la montaña.

—Jajaja... espero que pronto puedas crear esa medicina, a nuestra aldea no le viene mal nuevas cosas en especial si se trata de medicina –Dice el ninja amable que custodiaba la entrada.

—Jeje, tendrán lo que piden su tiempo, el conseguir el agua de manantial es solo el primero de muchos pasos –Comenta Nimi.

Tras una charla medio larga, finalmente ambas entran a la aldea con un agradable saludo de parte de todos los shinobi de la entrada.

—Entrar fue fácil –Dice Nimi en su mente con una mirada seria.

—Ahora toca traer a nuestro amo aquí –Dice Yoa en su mente con su propia y seria mirada.

CAPITULO X

La aldea Sacro, un lugar de gran belleza, tal sitio rebosaba de una fuerte fe de la luz y creencias espirituales, su fuerza militar no era tan grande la cosa, pues solo disponía de unos 100 ninjas entrenados de los cuales 29 sobresalían a ser shinobis de elite, el líder era llamado "gran sacerdote" aquel cuya meditación y fe espiritual aborda a la superioridad del resto.

Nimi y Yoa Vivian juntas, ambas al llegar a su hogar el cual estaba bastante bien decorado con artilugios antiguos y modernos, cerraron todas las ventanas y puertas para después mostrar entre su equipo llevado un pergamino que rebosaba de una esencia de chakra color rojizo.

—Es hora –Le dice Nimi a Yoa.

Yoa abriendo y colocando el pergamino en el suelo de la cocina de la casa, pone un poco de sangre en ella juntando sus manos para hacer unos sellos.

— ¡Jutsu de invocación! –Exclama la semi-kunoichi activando el extraño pergamino.

De allí emerge un abundante chakra rojizo que toma la forma del Kyubi para finalmente aparecer dentro de la casa con el tamaño de un humano promedio adulto.

— ¡Jajaja finalmente en la aldea! –Exclama el Bijuu con aire de ganador.

Ambas se acercaron al zorro de nueve colas acariciando su suave pelaje con una cara de excitación.

—Muy bien hecho mis queridas damas, se han ganado mi respeto –Les decía el Kyubi mientras con su mano acariciaba la vagina de ambas.

El simple toque hizo que quedaran mojadas al instante, sonrojadas y excitadas el zorro no dudo en mostrar su dura erección frente a ambas quienes a la primera vista comenzaron a lamerlo y saborearlo como nunca.

—Si... suave y relajante, esas bocas sí que saben lo que hacen –Opinaba el Kyubi —En esta aldea nadie sabe de mi existencia o mis capacidades, como también tampoco existe alguien que pueda hacer frente mis habilidades, no me vendría mal reclutar a unas cuantas "seguidoras".

Mientras el demonio reía de forma satisfactoria sus primeras "seguidoras" no dejaron ni un segundo de satisfacer su enorme miembro, a lo que el Kyubi pasa directo a la siguiente base levantando a Yoa con una mano y colocando sobre su duro trozo el cual entra completamente en la vagina de la semi-kunoichi a la primera.

—Oh parece que ese hueco ya se ha acostumbrado a este viril y enorme verga, jeje hubiera sido más entretenido que fuera un poco apretado –Opinaba el pervertido zorro.

—Aaaah... si amo... hágame suya... –Decía una Yoa totalmente influenciada por el placer del Kyubi.

—Con todo los gustos –Contesta pícaramente el Bijuu.

Levantándola y bajándola rápidamente a Yoa sobre su pene, la semi-kunoichi gemía tan fuerte como nunca, aunque no era nada comparado a la primera vez que lo hizo con el zorro demonio, sus gemidos seguían demostrando un alto nivel de placer dentro de ella.

—Si... que caliente... ¡ojala durara para siempre! –Decía una Yoa extasiada.

El Kyubi continúa para finalmente estallar en el interior de Yoa.

— ¡Me corro! –Exclamaba el demonio de nueve colas expulsando su rojizo semen de chakra líquido en el interior de ella.

Yoa pego un fuerte grito placentero, dejando en claro que disfruto de su orgasmo.

—Es tu turno –Le dice el Kyubi a Nimi.

Sacando a Yoa del medio, la dejo en el suelo descansar mientras su vagina escurría el exagerado semen de chakra del demonio, el Kyubi tomo a Nimi y la coloca de cuatro patas en el suelo.

— ¿Sabes?, últimamente solo eh penetrado vaginas y bocas, pero nunca eh intentado con un hoyo en especial –Comentaba el pervertido zorro.

— ¿Cual mi amo? –Pregunta una Nimi toda excitada.

— Tu culo –Le responde el Kyubi introduciendo su pene en el culo de Nimi.

El Kyubi comenzó a experimentar el sexo anal con Nimi, apenas metió su aun dura verga en el hoyo de arriba noto que solo la mitad de su pene pudo entrar.

—Je, es lo que me gusta del sexo anal, un culo bien apretado –Opinaba el degenerado Kyubi.

Montando a Nimi, el zorro comenzó a penetrarla analmente mientras la bella joven gemía por tal sensación, al principio parecía que no lo disfrutaba pero al cabo de unos segundos el placer le llego al instante sonriendo en la penetración.

—Ya casi lo meto todo... solo un poco mas... –Decía el Kyubi empujando con más fuerza.

Metiendo todas sus fuerzas, el demonio logra introducir toda su larga verga de 30 cm en el culo de la inocente joven, Nimi tan solo pudo dar un increíble grito ante la sensación que sintió de ese pinchazo en su interior, el zorro continuo moviendo para sacar y meter su endurecida verga muchas veces en el hoyo de Nimi, la chica sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax cuando por un momento toco su vagina y vio que esta rebosaba de su liquido femenino salir de ella.

—Oh perdona que no haya atendido aun a tu otra amiga –Le dice el pícaro Kyubi usando una de sus manos para jugar con la vagina de Nimi.

El zorro introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Nimi para percibir que rápidamente lo tenía todo lubricado de su jugo, entonces sin pensarlo metió tres dedos mas jugando de esta manera con la vagina de Nimi.

—Siento... que voy a explotar... –Decía Nimi a punto de llegar a su orgasmo.

—Lo mismo digo –Comenta el Kyubi.

El Kyubi levantándose y quedando en dos patas, seguía penetrando analmente a la joven mientras con una mano la sostenía y la otra seguía jugando con su vagina.

— ¡Ya no resisto!... –Decía Yoa a su límite.

— ¡Yo tampoco... me corro de nuevo! –Exclama el Kyubi seguido de un fuerte rugido.

Se escucha el pene del Kyubi expulsar exageradamente más de su chakra líquido rojizo siendo esta vez en el culo de Nimi, la joven ante su corrida, ella se viene por su vagina obviamente expulsando un increíble chorro de su liquido femenino que duro unos 3 segundos, tal experiencia dejo a Nimi tan exhausta que quedo completamente dormida.

—Je, debí hacer mucho antes –Pensaba el Kyubi en su mente.

Retirando su pene del culo de la joven, Nimi expulsaba su propia y excesiva cantidad de semen que su hoyo penetrado podía contener, el zorro la bajo con cuidado sobre su amiga, dejando a las mejores amigas descansar juntas tras una buena follada.

—Se que en este pueblo hay un montón de bellezas, cuando las manipule a todas y cada una de ellas, someteré a este pueblo bajo mi control con sus ayudas mi queridas damiselas, juntos gobernaremos esta aldea para hacerlo todo mío –Dice un Kyubi totalmente serio y decidido.

Llega el anochecer y el zorro sale a la caza de más victimas sexuales...

Bajo la oscura luz de la luna, la aldea rebosaba en silencio ante el sonido de los grillos y animales nocturnos. Una joven pelirrubia madura caminaba por la noche vestido de un kimono y portando una sombrilla en manos, cuando cruzaba un corto puente de un pequeño arroyo sintió a alguien acercándose, miro para atras y vio que no había nadie, creyendo que nada fue lo que escucho, siguió su camino a casa cuando al cruzar el corto puente volvió a sentir ese ruido esta vez mas fuerte.

—Juraría que si oí algo esta vez –Pensaba ella asustada.

Ignorándolo decide seguir su camino con un paso más ligero, a los pocos segundos de mirar el frente el zorro se frente a ella con una sonrisa siniestra, la chica antes de que gritara de la impresión con solo verle, el demonio cerro su boca usando una de sus nueves cola solamente.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el demoniaco zorro se encontraba penetrando vaginalmente a la pelirrubia quien yacía desnuda en sus brazos.

—Amo, una pregunta; ¿porque no la hace una de nosotros penetrándola por su culo? –Pregunta Nimi.

—Es simple, mi chakra en su forma líquida tan solo pude influenciarlas cuando me corro en sus vaginas –Contesta el pervertido zorro.

— ¡Por favor... detente! –Suplicaba la pelirrubia toda sonrojada y excitada.

—Jeje, es inútil querida, pronto estarás atrapado en este círculo de placer infinito –Le comentaba una Yoa con una apariencia algo malévola.

—Jeje, no podría dejarlo más claro –Dice el Kyubi.

Continuando con su sometido a la pelirrubia, el Kyubi siguió hasta finalmente correrse en ella. Naruto interrumpe por un momento al Kyubi que relataba su pasado.

—Espera un segundo Kyubi, ¿entonces tenias en mente tomar toda la aldea por medio de las mujeres que la habitaban? –Pregunta el ninja pelirrubio.

—Exacto, ese fue mi ideal en aquel tiempo –Contesta el zorro.

—Pero... ¿qué paso con eso del Jinchuriki perfecto?, ¿no es tu ideal principal? –Le preguntaba su contenedor.

—Paciencia muchacho, aun no eh llegado a la parte el cual me inspiro a cambiar mis ideales e intentar engendrar una vida por mi cuenta y mucho menos cuando descubrí el cómo hacerlo, solo no me interrumpas y tendrás todas tus respuestas a su tiempo –Le explica el Kyubi a su Jinchuriki actual.

—Entiendo, en ese caso continua tu historia –Le dice Naruto prestándole toda su atención.

—Continuare donde me quede entonces... –Dice el Kyubi continuando la historia de su pasado.

¿Que habrá inspirado al Kyubi a querer engendrar vida propia?...

To be continued...


	11. CAPITULO XI

El Kyubi adentrándose a la aldea Sacro del país Sacro mediante la ayuda de sus primeras mujeres sometidas, planea tomar toda la aldea con la ayuda del poder femenino mediante el placer... pero hay algo más que su pasado esconde a revelar.

Nimi atendía un negocio con medicamentos curativos legales que supondría a tener el mismo funcionamiento que una farmacia, mientras tanto su amiga Yoa se encontraba entreteniendo al Kyubi junto a una mujer en la fila.

— ¡Oh si... oh si...! –Decía Yoa con el sentir del enorme miembro del zorro en su culo.

— ¡Ya casi!... –Dice el demonio de nueve colas eyaculando su carga en la joven.

Yoa quien también se corre en el proceso queda adormecida, siendo el turno de la nueva reclutada, el zorro pasando de las lamidas va directo a penetrarla vaginalmente.

—Je, ahora resulta que el sexo anal me está aburriendo, es hora de ir a lo frontal –Decía el pervertido Bijuu penetrando a la joven fuertemente.

CAPITULO XI

—Ah sido un día agotador –Dice Nimi regresando a casa tras terminar su turno de hoy.

Tras irse al baño y desvestirse, llena la tina de agua caliente para después meterse y disfrutar de una relajante ducha de la cual comienza a sonrojarse y sentir un cosquilleo en su vagina.

—Me alegro que hayas regresado –Dice el Kyubi a sus espaldas.

—Amo... –Dice ella toda excitada.

—Pronto la noche caerá y una nueva caza iniciara –Informa el Bijuu.

— ¿Cuanto cree que le tomara para estar listo? –Pregunta una curiosa Nimi.

—No lo se... días, semanas o incluso meses, lo que el tiempo diga será –Responde el pervertido zorro —Hasta entonces necesitare su ayuda para someter y reclutar a todas las mujeres de esta aldea.

— ¡Si... amo! –Contesta ella mientras su cuerpo era víctima del placer.

Llegado la noche...

La cacería inicio, una Yoa vestida de forma informal recorre las oscuras calles de la aldea con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

—Cuento contigo Yoa –Le dice el zorro a Yoa en su mente.

—Si amo –Contesta ella de la misma manera.

En su caminaba nocturna se topa con bellas jóvenes de su edad quienes parecían conocerla.

— ¡Hey Yoa!, ¿¡como ha estado tu visita a la montaña Shuyaku? –Pregunta una joven de ojos cerezo, cabello castaño y pechos pequeños

—Seguramente te has relajado bastante en esas aguas termales que tanto dicen, ¿verdad? –Comenta la otra joven de ojos azules, cabellera azul y pechos grandes.

—Pues sí, me lo eh pasado muy bien pero hay algo que quiero mostrarles a ambas –Dice la misma Yoa a la dos.

— ¿Mostramos algo?, ¿qué es? –Pregunta la chica de pechos pequeños.

—Ya lo veras, síganme –Le dice Yoa guiándoles en el camino.

La semi-ninja guio a las dos directo a una emboscada del zorro pervertido en un callejón oscuro, solamente al llegar allí el Kyubi usando sus colas atrapa a ambas dejándolas inconscientes. Cuando las dos despiertan se percatan de que estaban desnudas y frente al zorro demoniaco y sus fieles seguidoras; Nimi y Yoa.

—Vaya que dulzura es tener dos nuevas para reclutar –Dice el pervertido Bijuu riéndose de forma confiada.

—Amo Kyubi, ¿porque no esta también la nueva que ayer convirtió? –Pregunta Nimi.

—Digamos que ella no tiene la reservo solamente cuando la hora de mi golpe final llegue y claro cuando necesita de una buena cogida –Contesta el demonio de nueve colas.

—Por favor no nos hagan daño... se lo suplicamos –Pide piedad la joven de pechos pequeños.

—No se preocupen queridas, pronto convertiré ese miedo en placer, uno del cual nunca saldrán –Les dice el Kyubi —Comenzando contigo.

El zorro toma a la joven de grandes pechos y cabello azul, dejándosela a la restante para después en manos de Yoa y Nimi.

— ¡Nooo... déjala en paz! –Exclama la chica de senos pequeños siendo acariciados por Nimi.

—Cálmate, nuestro amo solo hará que pase un buen momento –Le dice Nimi a ella.

—Correcto y nosotras te preparemos para nuestro amo –Comenta Yoa lamiendo la vagina de la joven.

Mientras que el pervertido zorro acariciaba los enormes senos de la joven de cabellera azul, la chica gemía al simple contacto de las manos del demonio en sus pezones, su cara se ruborizaba y su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse.

— ¿Ya empiezas a sentirlo mi querida? –Le pregunta el pervertido demonio.

—Por favor... detente... para ya... –Suplicaba ella bajo gemidos.

—Je, típicas primeras respuestas –Comenta el Kyubi metiendo su dedo en la húmeda cueva de la peliazul.

Siendo su dedo más grande en usar, se sorprende al descubrir que cavia todo hasta el fondo.

—Oh algo me dice que aquí dentro muchas cosas pasaron –Opina el Kyubi con sentido del humor.

—Para por favor... esto es vergonzoso... –Decía ella cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza.

—Oh vamos, ¿te avergüenzas de un bello cuerpo? –Le pregunta el zorro demonio.

— ¿Bello... cuerpo? –Pregunta ella como respuesta.

—Sí, sería muy tonto tener vergüenza para ocultar un cuerpo tan joven y bello –Le decía el Kyubi abriéndole las piernas para meter su larga lengua en la vagina de la sometida.

Ella escuchando atentamente las palabras de su demoniaco "violador", comienza a dejar por voluntad propia que el zorro le haga suya.

—Eso eso, no te resistas –Le dice el Kyubi aun usando su lengua en ella.

Mientras tanto su compañera de pecho plano era preparada por Yoa y Nimi, la semi-ninja usaba sus dedos y lengua en su mojada vagina mientras Nimi acariciaba su plano pecho y besaba de forma francés su boca.

—Con esto ya estas listas –Le dice el zorro demonio.

Mostrando su dura verga lista para penetrarla, la joven acomodándose por su cuenta en cuatro patas comienza a ser penetrada vaginalmente por la larga verga de ahora 30 cm del Kyubi.

— ¡Oh cielos... qué bien se siente! –Decía la joven de cabellera azul comenzando a gozar de su "violación".

— ¡Jajajaja!, es lo que todas dicen al final, nadie te resiste al placer, ni la mujer más pura de alma y corazón, su cuerpo habla más que su mente –Comentaba el zorro demonio.

— ¡Mas fuerte por favor... no te detengas! –Suplicaba la ya dominaba chica de pechos grandes.

—Con mucho gusto –Le dice el Kyubi empujando con más fuerza.

La joven peliazul estaba babeando del éxtasis de placer que su cuerpo experimentaba hasta mostrar unos ojos totalmente perdido de la lujuria a la que sucumbía, el zorro empujaba su enorme pedazo de carne dentro de ella, derrochando jugos y gemidos.

—Que calor... siento que voy... ¡a explotar! –Decía la peliazul a punto de correrse.

—Lo mismo digo... siento que estoy a punto de dispararlo todo –Comentaba el Kyubi sintiendo lo mismo.

Empujando con más fuerza, el demonio de nueve colas comenzó a regir levemente para finalmente correrse dentro de ella y convertirla en suya.

— ¡AAAAAAAH! –Exclama la joven peliazul ante el orgasmo que sentía.

Cayendo derecho a terminar adormecida en el suelo, el Kyubi retira lentamente su miembro dentro de ella para mostrar como la penetrada vagina de la joven expulsaba el semen de chakra líquido rojizo del demonio, el cuerpo de la sometida chica de pechos grandes ardía corporalmente por dentro ante tal evento.

—Es viscoso... caliente... y hay mucho dentro de mi... –Decía ella entre palabras adormecida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo –Le comentaba el Kyubi lamiendo su cuello.

Ignorando por un momento a la peliazul, enfoca su vista en su compañera de ojos cerezo, cabellera castaña y pechos pequeños.

—Buen trabajo mis queridas damiselas, yo me encargo del resto –Le dice el Kyubi a Yoa y Nimi.

Dejando a la joven mojada y los pezones endurecidos, para el zorro era claro que estaba más que lista.

—Mmm... aun con pechos pequeños te ves muy linda, en especial esos ojos –Le decía el demonio como elogio.

—Por favor... no me hagas daño... –Suplicaba la joven.

—Tranquila, no te hare daño sino al contrario te hare sentir la mejor experiencia de tu vida –Le decía el zorro de nueve colas lamiendo sus pezones.

—Basta... por favor no me lamas allí... –Volvía la joven a suplicar.

—No te avergüences de algo como eso, te demostrare la sensación de placer que puedes sentir sin necesitar de un par de pechos grandes –Le comenta el Kyubi.

El zorro demonio tomando de las piernas, adopta a la joven para la postura del misionero penetrándola completamente de un empujón, la chica de pechos pequeños había dado un fuerte grito que mezclaba dolor y placer, el Kyubi para su sorpresa noto salir algo de sangre en la vagina de la joven.

— ¿Sangre? –Preguntaba el zorro pervertido sorprendido.

— ¿Acaso ella...? –Decía Nimi a medias.

—Es casi mi edad y me sorprende ver que aun sea virgen –Opinaba Yoa.

— ¿Con que virgen?, eso significa que esta es tu primera vez –Dice el Kyubi con cierto risa contagiosa —No podrías haber deseado una mejor primera vez.

El zorro retrocediendo y empujando su duro miembro no podía evitar notar que el gesto de la joven cambiaba al percibir que el dolor de su primera penetración se desvanecía comenzando a experimentar aquella sensación de placer en su cuerpo.

—El dolor... se ha do... comienza a sentirme... muy bien... –Decía la joven cabellera castaña sonrojada.

—Eso es... acepta el placer, siéntelo... déjate llevar por ese deseo de lujuria –Le susurraba el demonio a la oreja de la joven de pechos plano.

El acto continuo hasta que el zorro en ella se corrió, su vagina de semen inundo rebalsándola por completo, había quedado completamente fatigada durmiéndose en el momento que el zorro disparo su carga dentro de ella. El Kyubi había adquirido 2 miembros más a su causa, 2 conversiones hechas a la perfección.

—Supongo que es todo por esta noche, ¿verdad amo? –Pregunta Nimi.

—Je, terminar aun, es demasiado pronto para una noche tan joven –Contesto el pervertido zorro.

Tal y como sus palabras dijeron, el Kyubi salió a la caza de nuevo, adoptando un tamaño humanoide normal para no ser descubierto, el zorro avista a su siguiente presa, una bella dama pelinaranja de unos 30 años, bastante joven y con gesto bastante pesimista, estaba sola sobre la puerta de su casa, cuando el Kyubi pensó inmediatamente lanzarse sobre ella, algo vio que detuvo su objetivo, era un niño... un niño salía de la casa de la siguiente víctima a ser sometida por el Kyubi.

— ¿Un niño? –Dice el zorro como un gesto de sorpresa.

El zorro observo como aquella mujer abrazaba al niño de forma afectuosa, era claro que era su hijo, el niño había cambiado el gesto pesimista de su madre, ella sonreirá con todo el optimismo materno, el demonio de nueve colas percibía en ambos un cálido sentimiento que su emociones no podían comprender, algo que había perdido hace mucho.

— ¿Que... me sucede? –Se preguntaba el Kyubi a sí mismo.

A pesar de que solo era un niño que interfería a que el Kyubi tomara a la mujer, el zorro se retiro de allí en silencio regresando a su guarida en la aldea, el hogar de Nimi y Yoa, estaba confundido ante lo que sus ojos había visto, no podía pensar si lo que llama emociones para sí mismo tenía algo que ver.

En medio de lo relatado, Naruto vuelve a interrumpir a su Bijuu.

—Un momento... ¿escuche bien?, ¿sentiste compasión por la madre y el hijo? –Preguntaba el pelirrubio.

—Por lo que entiendo, así parece –Contesta el Kyubi.

Naruto se puso a reír un poco para luego comentar una cosa.

—El gran zorro demonio de nueve colas, que causo un desastre hace mas de 10 en la aldea de la hoja... ¿se compadece de una madre y su hijo?, ¿realmente eres tu Kyubi? –Le decía el ninja sorprendido.

—Tu no lo comprenderías, eres un humano y yo una bestia de chakra –Le contesta su Bijuu.

—Ok... de acuerdo, si me pase y lo siento por ese comentario, pero lo que no entiendo... ¿qué es lo que viste en esos dos que tanta compasión le tuviste? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Yo... cuando fui creado por mi padre... al que los humanos llaman "Rikudou", era un ser de chakra puro, no conocía el odio, aquellos que llaman "amor" era algo que sentía por la persona que me creo –Explicaba el Kyubi —Cuando el tiempo paso... mi padre murió, sus únicos descendientes se libraron en combates y yo y mis hermanos Bijuu fuimos utilizados por ellos para su guerra sin fin, después nacieron los shinobis, las aldeas... las interminables batallas y guerras...

El increíble en su explicación no pude evitar largas un fuerte suspiro de por medio.

—Mi chakra puro... se convirtió en odio, los humanos a quien una vez creí en ellos... me decepcionaron varias veces, llore por la pérdida de mi "padre" pero maldecid a los actuales humanos que nos usaban como sus armas principales –Explicaba el Kyubi.

—Ya veo... siempre me has dicho que tu chakra rojizo es de puro odio, ahora puedo entender mejor su origen... su oscuro pasado –Comentaba Naruto.

—El ver a esos dos en la aldea Sacro... me hizo sentir ese cosquilleo de mi antiguo y puro chakra... pero... solo era una sensación, es claro que nunca volvería a adoptar mi energía pura –Decía el zorro de nueve colas.

—En eso te equivocas, ¿y qué hay del Jinchuriki perfecto?, ¿podría ser que el que tu engendres vida propia pueda hacer reaparecer esa esperanza de recuperar tu estado puro de chakra? –Pregunta Naruto.

—No lo se... pero desde que vi a esos dos, en aquel momento se me ha venido a la mente el deseo de un descendiente... el heredero de mi poder... mi legado... mi voluntad, el pensar en aquella sensación de no sentirme el único ser de mi tipo... es casi como regresar a aquellos días en que convivía en armonía y paz junto a mis hermanos y en especial mi "padre" –Contesta el Kyubi.

—Lo conseguirás Kyu, estoy aquí para ayudarte amigo –Le dice su compañero contenedor.

—Je, eso lo sé, eres el segundo humano en quien confió, el primero y único fue mi "padre", ahora confió esa voluntad de confianza en ti, Naruto –Le dice su compañero Bijuu.

—Gracias compañero, me alegra oír tu apoyo moral –Comenta el pelirrubio —Ahora dime; ¿puedes decirme que paso después de que te compadeciste de aquella mujer y su hijo?.

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque no eh llegado a la parte de cuando descubrí el cómo engendrar vida propia... pero si el motivo que me llevo a querer hacerlo –Contesta el Bijuu volviendo a relatar su pasado.

El pasado del Kyubi aún le queda mucho por descubrir, ¿que habrá pasado después de que el zorro de nueve colas se compadeciera de aquella madre e hijo?.

To be Continued...


	12. CAPITULO XII

Un niño y su madre provoca que el Kyubi detenga sus fechorías momentáneamente, la madre salvándose de ser la siguiente en convertirse en las filas del zorro demonio, el Kyubi trata de buscar en su mente aquella que la imagen de madre e hijo le hizo recordar...

Casa de Nimi y Yoa...

El Kyubi se encontraba penetrando a su querida Yoa vaginalmente, descortezado en su mente con otra cosa.

—Humanos... a pesar de ser la causante de mi creación y odio, siempre les eh visto sonreír... anhelar esa felicidad que me fue arrebatada y convertida en una masa de pura carga negativa –Decía el Kyubi en su mente — ¿El ver a esos dos... tanto me ha afectado?, ¿si yo tuviera lo que llaman descendiente... recobraría ese gustoso sentimiento perdido?.

El zorro se detiene al correrse en Yoa, la joven quien gemía dio su fuerte grito producto de su orgasmo.

—Pero es inútil... no importa cuanta veces lo intente, no puedo engendrar vida, se como lo hacen los humanos pero yo... solo soy una masa de chakra llena de odio, mi chakra no equivale a tener lo necesario para dar vida... jamás podre saber obtener aquella respuesta, jamás... sentiré la verdad de lo que llaman sentimientos –Decía el zorro de nueve colas en su mente.

CAPITULO XII

Ubicándonos en un cuartel ninja de la aldea Sacro...

Un sujeto de aproximadamente 26 años de cabellera negra, ojos marrones claro y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho es encerrado en una celda que poseía el cuartel.

— ¡Yo no eh hecho nada, mi hermano está mintiendo! –Dice el sujeto de la cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

—Hito Narame, hermano menor de Yae Narame, se te acusa gravemente del homicidio de Shina Narame, la esposa de Yae –Dice un ninja encargado de encerrarle.

— ¡Que yo no eh sido, maldición mi hermano me ha puesto una trampa, desde hace tiempo ella sintió algo por mí y mi envidioso hermano al descubrirlo la mato para culparme de todo, para hacerme pagar lo que nunca provoque a propósito! –Exclama el tal llamado Hito.

—Que tu corte defina si eres inocente o culpable –Le dice el ninja encargado de encerrarle.

— ¡Esto es una burla a la justicia de esta aldea! –Grita furioso —Yo jamás... podría matar a Shina... todo fue una trampa de ese maldito.

Un odio inimaginable comenzó a crecer dentro del tal Hito, tan especial era su odio que hasta el Kyubi lo sintió como presencia.

— ¿Que fue eso?... –Se preguntaba el zorro descansando —Se sintió como... odio humano.

— ¡Ya llegue! –Dice Nimi vestida de con ropa muy sexy.

—Je, ¿que se supone que traes puesto? –Pregunta el zorro demonio.

—Digamos que algo con lo que ponerte más cachondo –Responde la picara mujer.

—Jeje, no necesitas vestir esas cosas para verte deliciosamente sexy conmigo, con solo ver tus duros pezones y vagina húmeda mi sangre esta mas que arde –Le dice el pervertido zorro quitándole las prendas a Nimi.

—Amo cuidado por favor... no son muy baratas que digamos –Le dice una Nimi enrojecida y ofrecida.

—Contigo, con mucho gusto –Le responde el demonio de 9 colas retirando la última prenda.

Tan pronto su cuerpo desnudo estaba expuesto, el zorro comenzó lamiendo el centro de del placer de Nimi ubicado en su entrepierna.

—Ah... no es justo... si tu usas las lengua, entonces déjame usar mi boca con tu cosota –Dice ella colocándose en la posición correcta para saborear de forma oral el miembro duro y largo del zorro.

Mostrando ser un claro 69, Nimi saborea con su lengua los costados del largo pene del demonio, para finalmente meterlo casi todo a su boca.

—Si... qué bien se siente eso –Decía el Kyubi disfrutando del servicio de su Nimi.

Mientras el zorro metía su larga lengua hasta el fondo vagina de la joven de cabellera violeta y ojos fucsia (para lo que no recuerdan, es la descripción física de Nimi), ella chupaba velozmente el viril miembro del demonio.

—Siento que mi cuerpo arde... estoy cerca... ya casi me vengo –Decía ella en su mente.

La lengua del zorro de nueve colas tocaba todos los puntos nervioso de Nimi hasta llegar a su punto g del cual sin previo aviso provoco su inminente corrida, el zorro saboreo su delicioso y femenino jugo que chorreaba su gozada cueva húmeda, por esta vez el grito de placer de Nimi fue interrumpido por el gran pene del demonio que su boca saboreaba.

—Eso... se sintió tan bien –Dice la joven en su mente.

Sin detenerse siguió chupando el pene de su amo, mientras este saboreaba el resto de su corrida, el zorro comenzó sentir ese hormigueo de siempre cuando se acerca para disparar su carga.

— ¡Aquí viene! –Exclama el demonio de nueve colas eyaculándola en la boca de Nimi.

Increíblemente ella comenzó a tragárselo todo aun siendo una cantidad exagerada, ni una gota salió de su boca, saboreo cada gota del dulce néctar de chakra liquido rojizo que el zorro expulso su pene.

—Eres increíble, eres la primera que logra tragar toda esa cantidad de mis corridas por las bocas, la mayoría se retira se atraganta escupiéndolo una vez que me corro en ellas de esa manera –Le comunica el aun viril demonio.

—Siendo usted mi amo... no me importa tragar todo su mente –Le dice ella aun excitada.

—Ya que tu boca tuvo su dosis, ahora es el turno de permitirle a tu vagina disfrutar de mi demoniaco jugo varonil –Le dice el aun endurecido zorro.

—Con mucho gusto amo –Le dice ella acomodándose para recibir el miembro de su amo.

—Oh no, hoy prefiero que la posición sea sentándose sobre mi mismo –Dice el zorro tomando a la joven de las piernas.

Haciendo que se sentara sobre su dura verga, poco a poco la vagina de Nimi recibía cada centímetro del endemoniado pedazo del zorro, no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido seguido de una cara completamente sonrojada de la excitación.

—Cuando lo hago con ella... se siente algo diferente –Decía el Kyubi en su mente —No entiendo que significa... pero se siente bien, mejor que en todas las jóvenes mujeres a las cuales me eh corrido últimamente.

—Amo... ¡aaaah!... amo... –Decía una Nimi gozando del momento para llamar la atención de su amo.

— ¿Que sucede mi querida Nimi? –Pregunta el pervertido zorro.

—Béseme por favor... quiero sentir sus labios y su lengua en mi boca... –Decía ella con toda seguridad.

El Kyubi siempre había cogido a muchas jóvenes mujeres, usando su lengua para saborear sus pechos y húmedas vaginas pero nunca... ha experimentado eso llamado "beso".

—Yo... no conozco la mecánica humana de lo que llamas beso –Le dice el Kyubi de forma vergonzosa a Nimi.

—Yo le mostrare amo... lo delicioso y placentero que puede ser un beso –Le dice ella —Por favor acerque sus labios a mí, amo.

El Kyubi haciendo caso a lo que Nimi le decía, de pronto sus labios y los suyos se tocaron, sintió como la lengua de la joven entraba a la suya y siguiendo el juego también hizo lo mismo, ambos al simple contacto de sus lenguas entre sí sintieron una chispa de placer increíblemente única, en especial el zorro de nueve colas.

— ¿Que es... esta sensación? –Pregunta el zorro en su mente —Se siente bien... aunque parece algo raro se siente bastante bien.

— ¡Amo...! –Trataba Nimi de decir algo aun con la lengua de su amo en su boca.

—Lo se... –Responde el Kyubi pero en su mente —Yo también... ¡me vengo!.

El zorro y ella se corren el mismo tiempo como era de esperarse disfrutando del clímax orgásmico producto entre la corrida y el beso que ambos sostenían, por primera vez el endemoniado zorro comenzó a sentir en medio del placer un sentimiento humano equivalente a importarle mucho a alguien.

—Amo... muchas... gracias... –Dice Nimi cayendo profundamente dormida tras tal experiencia.

— ¿Que me está pasando? –Dice el Kyubi confuso en su mente —¿Mi cabeza lo siente, realmente es una emoción... estoy experimentando algo que me es imposible por lo que soy realmente?.

Llegado la noche, el zorro situando en el techo de una casa ajena en las zonas más oscuras tenía en su mente dudas acerca de lo que le ocurría a sí mismo, aquel encuentro sexual con Nimi pareció diferente al resto de las veces que lo hizo con ella.

—Soy un ser de chakra... no puedo experimentar emociones... amar no es algo que haga, solo son herramientas para mi placer, es todo... ¿¡porque trato de cuestionarme y dudar!? –Decía el zorro en su mente.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel shinobi de la aldea Sacro...

Ubicadas en las celdas, el tal Hito Narame quien yacía sentado contra la pared con ambos ojos cerrados pero aun despierto, es visitado por el ninja que le había encerrado abriéndole la celda.

— ¿Ya es hora de mas castigo injusto? –Pregunta el sujeto de la cicatriz con una mirada de odio.

—Camina, tu juicio está a punto de comenzar –Le dice el ninja llevándole a la fuerza.

Llevado ante la justicia de la aldea Sacro, allí es recibido como juez el líder de la aldea quien era nada menos que el gran sacerdote, seguido de los mismos sacerdotes que mantenían la voluntad religiosa de la aldea tomando el papel en este juicio como el veredicto final. El acusado quien yacía con esposas de metal en las manos, es llevado de forma ruda hasta el estrado, donde nadie le defendía en su nombre, estaba solo y la parte acusante quien era su hermano y su presunto testigo que actuaba como abogado en contra de Hito, cuando todas las piezas estaban en su lugar el juez dio la orden de comenzar el juicio.

—Con la suprema autoridad que se me confiere de gran sacerdote, doy por inicio esta juicio, adelante parte acusante usted comienza –Ordena el juez y gran sacerdote a la vez.

Hito no tenía pruebas, su hermano mayor lo acribillo verbalmente con todo, aquella mujer que no le fue fiel y amo a su hermano menor en vez de a él, Yae declaro en cada palabra que por envidia de saber que nunca la tendría realmente, Hito la mato asegurando decir bajo la expresión "si no es mía, no será de nadie", a pesar de que el hermano menor solo pudo defender con sus palabras y sin pruebas solidad, nadie le respaldo, nadie lo ayudo, nadie le creyó y claramente tenía el juicio perdido de su parte.

— ¿El veredicto tiene su sentencia final? –Pregunta el juez y gran sacerdote a la vez.

Sin dudarlo le dieron de culpable, todos y cada uno de ellos, Hito furioso no pudo evitar maldecir a todos en la aldea, por culparle de algo que nunca hizo, en especial a su hermano mayor, sus palabras hacia que todos pensaran que en claro era responsable de tal homicidio y por ello debía ser condenado, Hito fue condenado a unos viejos calabozos de la aldea a ser encerrado y torturado para siempre.

— ¡Juro que algún día, todos me la pagaran por quitarme la libertad de forma injusta! –Exclamaba el furioso sujeto de la cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Siento escoltando con rudeza por el mismo ninjas que le había traído y encerrado del cuartel, al salir de la gran sala donde se llevo a cabo el juicio, aprovecho y con una agilidad de ninja se quito las esposas golpeando al ninja que le escoltaba el cual deja inconsciente tomando una kunai de este para huir, corriendo velozmente con una agilidad shinobi, el sujeto era perseguido con un escuadrón de 5 ninjas de la aldea.

—Me alegro de haber sido un shinobi, no por nada recibí esta herida en aquella guerra, debo tratar de perder a esos sujetos –Decía Hito en su mente.

Llegando a una especie de callejón sin salida, al saltar hacia el tejado de una casa ajena es emboscado por otro 2 ninjas de la aldea que le cierran el paso, con los 5 que le seguían entre ambos grupos rodean a Hito.

—No vas a escaparte maldito asesino –Le dice uno de los ninja del grupo que le perseguía.

—Yo no soy un asesino... ¡el asesino esta allí afuera y ustedes lo encubren como si llamaran justicia a sus acciones!... no son más que simples títeres, todas las personas son iguales... todo ser humano es repugnante –Decía el enfurecido Hito con unos ojos asesinos.

Su mirada mostraba miedo al grupo shinobi de la aldea, pero ellos estaban decididos a capturarle y en cuanto ambos grupos atacaron a Hito por sus dos lados, unas colas demoniacas de chakra surgieron de la nada acabando con todos los shinobi silenciosamente pero de forma macabra.

— ¿Qué diablos...? –Dice el sujeto de la cicatriz mirando al causante de tales muertes.

—Oh interesante... eres un humano pero el odio que se siente en tu interior es algo... llamativo –Le dice el Kyubi apareciendo frente a Hito.

En este momento de la historia, Naruto vuelve a interrumpirle.

— ¿No lo mataste? –Le pregunta el ninja el pelirrubio.

—Por supuesto que no, en su mirada tenía algo que me agrada, su odio –Contesta el Kyubi.

— ¿Y qué paso después?, ¿no me digas que te empezó a gustar hacerlo con hombres? –Le comenta de forma bromista su contenedor.

— ¿¡Pero qué cosas dices!? –Le exclama el Bijuu enfurecido —Su odio se sincronizaba perfectamente con mi chakra, me era útil y el fue la clave que me ayudo a descifrar aquel enigma imposible.

El pasado relata; al odio reuniendo al Kyubi con el tal Hito Narame.

To be continued...


	13. CAPITULO XIII

Hito Narame, un ex-ninja de la aldea Sacro es culpado de un asesinato que el mismo dice no haber cometido, el acusante su hermano mayor, su odio lo lleva a reunirse con el Kyubi quien a su vez este comienza a padecer supuestamente de emociones...

Interesante... eres un humano pero el odio que se siente en tu interior es algo... llamativo –Le dice el Kyubi apareciendo frente a Hito

— ¿Que eres tu? –Pregunta Hito nervioso.

—Je, no tienes porque temer, no pienso matarte o hacerte daño alguno –Le dice el Bijuu.

— ¡Yo no te temo! –Le dice el hombre con valentía al ser de chakra viviente.

—Jejeje, tu odio te da coraje... si un odio especial, todo humano tiene odio pero el tuyo... es diferente, así mismo difícil de digerir, un odio que sin duda llama mucho mi atención –Dice Kyubi.

—No lo entiendo... ¿dices que mi odio te llama? –Pregunta el tal Hito.

—Sí y bastante, quizás podríamos hacer un trato –Le dice Kyubi.

— ¿Un trato? –Pregunta el hombre desconcertado.

—Tu no quieres morir, ¿verdad? –Le pregunta el demonio de nueve colas al tipo.

—No... no quiero morir y tampoco ser encerrado en una maldita celda por el resto de mi vida por algo que no hice –Le responde él.

—Entonces "únete a mi" –Le propone el Kyubi al sujeto.

— ¿Unirme a ti? –Pregunta el confuso tipo.

—Tu odio es compatible con mi chakra lleno de odio, se mi contenedor y yo te mantendré a salvo –Le propone el demonio de nueve colas a Hito.

De pronto las voces de unos ninjas de la aldea en busca de Hito, se acercaban hacia donde los dos yacían.

—Hecho, seré tu contenedor –Le dice el Bijuu.

Cuando los ninjas llegaron al lugar solo encontraron los cuerpos destrozados y sin vida de sus camaradas que persiguieron a Hito, pero a él y al Kyubi no lo hallaron, habían desaparecido para su llegada.

CAPITULO XIII

Hito y el Kyubi llegan a la casa de Nimi y Yoa siendo recibidos con tal amabilidad.

—Amo Kyubi, ¿quién es el hombre que le acompaña? –Pregunta Nimi.

—Mi nuevo contenedor –Responde el demoniaco zorro.

— ¿Que se supone que pase convirtiéndome en tu contenedor? –Pregunta el hombre de la cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

—Viviré dentro de tu cuerpo como forma de chakra, de esa manera mis posibilidades de ser detectado en esta aldea son aun menores –Contesta el Kyubi.

— ¿Eso significa que tendrás el control total de mi cuerpo? –Pregunta Hito.

—Ambos lo controlaremos, claro que como nos uniremos a voluntad propia, yo como tu Bijuu tendré mas control de tu cuerpo, claro que no tengo en mente meterte en problemas solo por ese detalle por supuesto, a cambio tendrás un gran poder que ni el más fuerte de la aldea podría hacer frente –Le explica el demonio de nueve colas.

— ¿Si eres tan poderosos porque no conquistas la aldea tu solo? –Le pregunta Hito al demonio.

—Existen artefactos ninjas hechos para combatir Bijuu, suprimen nuestro poder y en el peor de los casos nos encierra dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo similar a los jutsus de invocación –Le responde el Kyubi —Pero esa debilidad es eliminada cuando tenemos un contenedor, usando nuestro poder en ello somos más fuerte que combatiéndolo solo.

—Ya veo... –Le dice Hito pensativo unos minutos.

Por su mente pasa el doloroso recuerdo del injusto juicio que le arrebato su inocencia.

—Ya no tengo nada porque vivir, si el ser tu contenedor me convierte en una especie de inhumano, acepto todo el riesgo en absoluto –Le dice un Hito decidido.

—Excelente, un humano se convierte en el contenedor de un Bijuu de dos formas; por un sello o por la voluntad del Bijuu y hoy... será lo segundo –Le dice el Kyubi.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer para convertirme en tu contenedor? –Pregunta Hito.

—Sera doloroso pero al final ambos estaremos beneficiados –Le responde el Kyubi.

—Estoy listo –Le dice el hombre fuerte de voluntad.

Siguiendo los pasos del Kyubi, ambos se colocando sobre un circulo con un kanji que el mismo Kyubi hizo con su chakra, de pronto uniendo sus manos el circulo y el kanji comienza a brillar, finalmente ambos mirando a los ojos sienten que el uno al otro sus mentes comienzan a conectarse viendo y viviendo cada uno la vida del otro hasta llegar este momento, finalmente el circulo desaparece al igual que el kanji, reapareciendo en el pecho de Hito quien al frente ya no estaba el Kyubi, sino el solo parado allí abriendo los ojos y mostrando tener uno de ello el iris del demonio de nueve colas.

—La unión ha finalizado, nos hemos vuelto uno solo –Dice el Kyubi con su voz en el cuerpo de Hito.

—Este odio... esas imágenes de la guerra... es increíble el porqué lo sientes, tu has sufrido peor que yo... peor que cualquier humano de este mundo –Le comenta Hito.

—Je, ¿ahora quieres sentir lástima por mi? –Pregunta el orgulloso demonio de nueve colas.

—Disculpa si eso te hace enfadar, ¿ahora qué? –Pregunta el sujeto ahora convertido en el contenedor del Kyubi.

—Ahora es momento de probar a mi Jinchuriki –Le responde el Kyubi.

— ¿Jinchuriki? –Pregunta Hito confuso con tal nombre.

—Es el nombre de aquel que se convierte en el contenedor de un Bijuu, Jinchuriki –Le responde el Kyubi a su Jinchuriki —Ahora es momento de probar los beneficios de tener un cuerpo humano al servicio.

Tomando el control del cuerpo de Hito por el momento, avanzo hacia Nimi y Yoa desgarrando sus ropas a la fuerza, ellas a voluntad ceden sus cuerpos siendo toqueteados por el Kyubi con un cuerpo humano.

—Se siente mejor... el contacto de estas manos humanos con sus pechos y sus húmedas vaginas, jejeje... no podría haber pedido algo mejor –Dice el Kyubi muy satisfecho

Usando su lengua para lamer los pezones de Yoa, ocupa con una de sus manos el acariciar la cueva mojada de Nimi mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pecho restante de Yoa, el miembro del Kyubi tomo lugar del humano Hito sobresaliendo su pantalones.

—Oh... aquí hay algo duro –Dice Nimi quitándole le ropa de la cintura para abajo para tener la dura verga del zorro frente a su cara.

Nimi metiéndose todo el largo y duro pedazo del demonio en su boca, saborea el placer de que su lengua tocara la cabeza de este.

—Si... qué bien se siente, el sentido del tacto con el placer en este cuerpo humano es aun mejor de lo que pensaba –Pensaba el Kyubi.

Comenzando a lamer el clítoris de Yoa, la joven de cabellera oscura y ojos verdes no podía evitar gemir por ello, mientras que su amiga Nimi seguía chupando la verga del zorro.

—Ya es hora pasar al plato principal –Dice el Kyubi retirando su pene de la boca de Nimi —Lo siento querida, pronto te lo regresare.

Adoptando la posición del misionero, el Kyubi penetra a Yoa siguiendo con sus caricias a sus pechos mientras su miembro se ocupaba de la mojada vagina de la joven.

— ¡Ah si... mas fuerte por favor! –Decía una Yoa exigiendo mas placer.

—No hay duda de que en este cuerpo humano... ¡es mejor! –Decía el Kyubi en su mente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su penetración en la joven.

— ¡Oh dioses... siento que me voy a correr tan pronto! –Exclamaba una calentada Yoa a su límite placentero.

—Lo mismo digo... –Dice el Kyubi.

Corriéndose ambos a la vez, el zorro disparo de su típico semen de chakra liquido rojizo aun en el cuerpo de Hito.

—Que... delicioso... –Dice Yoa quedando dormido tras experimentar su orgasmo.

—Jajaja, incluso las corridas... ¡son increíbles!, el placer con un contenedor es mejor, el poder de mi placer es mas superior de este modo –Decía el zorro demonio en su mente.

—Amo... por favor no se olvide de mí –Le dice una Nimi enrojecida.

— ¿Olvidarme de ti?, ¿qué clase de amo seria si me olvidara de ti? –Le pregunta un Kyubi cariñoso quien comenzó lamiendo los pechos de Nimi.

— ¡Amo... lo adoro tanto! –Dice ella sintiendo uno de los dedos de su amo dentro de su vagina.

—Parece que mi querida Nimi ya se ha preparado por mí, esta cueva está bastante mojada –Comentaba el Kyubi.

—Por ti amo... lo que sea –Le dice ella entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

El zorro rozando su aun dura verga sobre los labios vaginales de la joven, provocaba su desesperación por tener tal pedazo dentro de ella.

— ¡Amo por favor... métamela por favor! –Le dice una Nimi desesperada.

—Con todo el placer –Le responde su dulce Amo metiéndosela hasta el fondo.

Moviendo sus caderas, la joven Nimi sonreía de la felicidad y el placer que su amo le portaba.

— Esa sensación... vuelvo a sentirla –Dice el Kyubi en su mente.

Tomando a Nimi de las piernas hace que se siente en su duro miembro entrando directamente a su vagina, un cambio rápido de posición sexual.

—Cuando lo hago con ella... se siente diferente al resto, ahora lo percibo aun mas con un cuerpo humano... ¿qué me está pasando?, ¿qué es esto que siento? –Se preguntaba el confundido Kyubi en su mente.

— ¡Amo mas fuerte por favor! –Le suplica una Nimi toda excitada.

Su húmeda vagina lubricaba por completo todo el pene del zorro, el Kyubi lamiendo los pezones de Nimi, volvió a sentir aquella sensación cercana a un sentimiento.

—Esta sensación es como... una atracción y no solo es sexual... es algo mas –Dice el Kyubi en su mente.

— ¡Amo me vengo... me vengo! –Le dice Nimi a su amo.

—Yo también... ¡aquí viene! –Exclama el Kyubi disparando su carga de semen chakra líquido rojizo dentro de ella.

—Gracias... amo –Dice la adormecida Nimi dándole un beso a la boca al Kyubi.

—No hay duda... es como una conexión especial entre mi y ella –Pensaba el zorro en su mente.

La joven quedando profundamente dormida, es cubierta por una larga mana que el Kyubi encuentra, retirándose este hasta un espejo que se encuentra en una habitación, el reflejo de verse con un cuerpo humano le hizo pensativo.

—Hice bien en conseguir un contenedor, seré un gran uno solo mi estimado Hito Narame –Le dice el Kyubi a su Jinchuriki.

— ¿Siempre te coges a chicas muy lindas? –Pregunta Hito.

—Je, ¿siempre lastimas por ella? –Pregunta el zorro demonio.

—Es imposible pensar en ello cuando siento ese placer de correrse dentro de una –Contesta su contenedor —¿Pero tienes algún plan en mente para tomar la aldea?.

—Tenia uno pero ahora que conseguí un cuerpo... se me ha venido a la mente otro plan que eh estado pensando no hace mucho tiempo –Le dice el Kyubi.

—Te escucho –Le comenta su contenedor.

Antes de que el Kyubi dijera una palabra, de pronto sobre una ventana se aprecia la vista de un brillo rojo.

— ¿Ese brillo rojo... acaso será posible? –Pregunta el zorro acercándose a la ventana.

Lo siguiente que vio fue algo increíble y único, todo el cielo estaba envuelto en un total color rojo sangre, emitiendo un increíble brillo rojizo a toda la aldea y quizás al mundo entero.

En esta parte Naruto vuelve a interrumpir el relato del zorro sobre su pasado.

—El cielo rojo... ¿no es lo que me contaste una vez? –Pregunta el ninja pelirrubio.

—Si... en aquel momento no me esperaba la tan pronta llegada del "cielo del rencor" –Dice el Kyubi con tal seriedad en su voz —Fue entonces que todo comenzó y el origen de la nueva vida llego.

Un cielo teñido en sangre y odio y una nueva pronto a ser engendrado...

To be continued...


	14. CAPITULO XIV

El Kyubi se hace con el cuerpo de un hombre llamado Hito Narame, disfrutando el placer del tacto que le brinda su nuevo contenedor, inmediatamente de forma inesperada un color sangre cubre por completo el cielo.

—"El cielo del rencor"... jamás creí que llegaría tan pronto –Dice el Kyubi observando de forma atónica el rojo cielo.

— ¿Qué es eso del "cielo del rencor"?, ¿porque el cielo esta de rojo? –Pregunta Hito en la mente del Kyubi.

—Este cielo, aparece una vez al año y solo puede ser vista por nosotros los Bijuu, como eres mi contenedor entonces tienes la capacidad de verlo también –Responde el zorro demonio.

—Espera... ¿dices que este cielo no puede ser visto por cualquiera? –Pregunta Hito.

—Exacto, su origen se remonta a la primera gran guerra ninja –Responde el Kyubi.

CAPITULO XIV

La primera gran guerra ninja; la primera de las más grandes masacres del mundo ninja, las aldeas en su época de reformación se dan con todo entre sí, desde el uso de armas y jutsus prohibidos hasta incluso las bestia de chakra denominados Bijuu, tal brutal y excesivo era cada batalla que el arma principal de cada uno era alguno de las 9 bestias cuyo chakra podía destruir principalmente una aldea en cuestión. Los meses pasaban y el sobre uso de su poder y chakra habían marcado en el cielo un inusual color rojo sangre, producto del odio mezclado con el chakra que cada una de estas bestias desgataron en cada masacre, un recuerdo eterno de su desprecio hacia la raza humana que sus demoniacos ojos podrán verlo una vez cada año como señal de memoria en aquellos rojos días.

—Ese fue el origen del llamado "cielo del rencor", formado por el producto de la ambición humana al usarnos como meras armas en contra de nuestra voluntad –Dice el Kyubi.

—Ya veo... debió ser horrible tener que ser sometido a esa guerra –Comenta Hito.

—Cuando llega este día... nuestro poder y chakra suben a ritmos extremos temporalmente –Dice el Bijuu de nueve colas.

— ¿Eso significa que ahora que en este momento eres muy fuerte? –Pregunta su contenedor.

—Correcto, el poder de mi chakra aumenta exageradamente con el "cielo del rencor" aunque claro este enorme potencial solo es temporal, cuando el cielo regrese a la normalidad volveré a tener mi capacidad normal –Explica el Bijuu.

—Si quieres conquistar esta aldea, ¿porque no hacerlo ahora?, como ahora tienes un contenedor entonces los jutsus y armas creados para Bijuu no supondrían una amenaza para ti –Le dice Hito.

—Quizás pero como nos hemos unido recientemente, seguramente no durarías mucho con mi poder salir de forma exaltada a través de tu cuerpo –Le dice el Kyubi.

— ¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunta Hito.

—Significa que tienes un límite para contener mi chakra, de superarlo sin estar listo el contenedor ósea tu... quedarías destruido –Le informa el Bijuu.

— ¿¡Destruido!?... ¿¡es decir que moriré!? –Exclama alterado el jinchuriki.

—Por eso aun usando mi máximo poder con la ayuda del "cielo del rencor", tu morirías y yo quedaría expuesto sin contenedor a las armas y jutsus hechos exactamente para los de mi tipo, volvería a estar encerrado como en mi antigua aldea –Dice el Kyubi.

—Ya veo... es una pena escuchar eso... por culpa de mi debilidad, no soy de utilidad –Dice Hito arrepentido.

—Eres útil de un modo u otro, para ser un humano de mucho odio te arrepientes con mucha facilidad –Opina el Kyubi.

—No pedí ser así, siempre eh vivido la mayor parte de mi vida a la sombra de alguien... –Dice Hito con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz.

—Tu memoria me llega a la mente... si... odias a tu hermano –Dice el zorro demonio.

—Me quito la mayor parte de mi infancia, de mi vida... y ahora mi libertad –Dice el Jinchuriki cerrando los puños con odio.

—Si... es el odio que nos ha unido, es el contenedor que espero, dime; ¿no quieres matarlo? —Le pregunta el Bijuu.

—Je, sería demasiado fácil y no sufriría lo bastante –Comenta Hito.

En medio de la charla la joven de cabellera violeta y ojos fucsia llamada Nimi, aparece a espaldas del Kyubi e Hito abrazándole desde su retaguardia.

—Amo... ¿qué le preocupa? –Pregunta ella.

Antes de que el Kyubi respondiera, ella se sorprende al ver el cielo envuelto en un completo color rojo.

— ¡Wow... que cielo rojo tan bello! –Exclama Nimi sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?... ¿puedes verlo? –Pregunta el Kyubi —Creí que nosotros los Bijuu y nuestros contenedores podíamos verlo únicamente.

— ¿Que significa entonces? –Pregunta Hito.

El Kyubi examinando el cuerpo de Nimi, nota como su esencia de chakra demoniaco que rebosaba en su cuerpo por medios de tantas corridas en su interior, se extendía en el cuerpo de la joven de una forma más extensa y complicado que el resto de que los que ha sometido.

—Interesante... –Dice el Kyubi.

— ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta su contenedor.

—La esencia de mi chakra, con la que me corrido en ella se encuentra extendido en su cuerpo de una forma que nunca antes eh visto –Responde el Kyubi.

— ¿Que quieres decir? –Pregunta Hito.

—Cuando me corro en alguien en una mujer, mi chakra en su forma liquida actúa como una esencia que queda almacenada dentro del cuerpo de dicha joven, esta esencia atrapa su voluntad haciéndola mía por derecho, como si fuera una hipnosis –Explica el zorro demonio.

— ¿Entonces...? –Dice Hito a medias.

—Naturalmente cuando someto a alguien y tomo su voluntad por medio de la esencia de mi chakra corrida dentro de ella, tengo un tiempo estimado para volver correrme en ella, ya que en caso contrario la esencia que llevaba en su interior desaparecía y su propia voluntad regresaría –Dice el Kyubi —Pero Nimi... ella posee mi esencia de una forma extendida a través de todo su cuerpo... es como si hubiese aceptado perder toda su voluntad y ser mía por su cuenta, aun corriéndome toda las veces que quiera en alguien ya sometido no hare que la esencia crezca pero si mantenerla... pero ella ha hecho lo que es imposible para mi, su esencia se ha extendido de forma que parece que nunca desaparecía.

— ¿Podría ser que se haya enamorado de ti? –Pregunta Hito.

Tal pregunta de Hito hizo que el Kyubi se riera mentalmente por un momento.

— ¿Quien se enamoraría de una bestias de puro odio como yo? –Pregunta el Kyubi en voz alta.

—Pues yo lo haría... amo –Dice Nimi acercando sus labios a los del Kyubi.

—Tonterías... tu solo estas bajo mi control por medio de mi esencia resguardada en su interior –Dice el Kyubi.

— ¡No me importa mi voluntad! –Exclama Nimi enrojecida —Yo no lo amo, lo amo tanto... que el deseo de estar a su lado es único.

El Kyubi estaba confuso ante la situación, parecía una muestra de sentimiento, el placer que conocía lo envolvía en una nueva experiencia, Nimi haciendo que le mirara cara a cara le pidió a su amo que le viera con los ojos de su verdadera forma y no la de su contenedor, el Kyubi acepto y tomando una forma humanoide de su aspecto de zorro demonio, la miro a los ojos por un momento y fue inevitable un beso entre los dos.

—Amo Kyubi... –Dice ella enrojecida totalmente.

— ¿Que es esta sensación tan extraña y cálida a la vez...? –Se pregunta el Kyubi confuso y a la vez excitado.

—Es lo que yo siento por usted, esa calidad sensación tiene un nombre exacto... –Dice ella.

—Amor –Dice Hito en la mente del zorro.

—Es imposible... no tiene lógica, soy un ser de odio... no conozco eso que llamas "amor" –Dice el Kyubi a su contenedor mentalmente.

—La sensación no miente, aun seas un ser de puro odio, dentro de ti se encuentra aquella emoción que tanto desconoces, aquellos que con tanta negatividad intentas no acercarte, correcto... ese es el amor –Le dice su Jinchuriki en la mente de su Bijuu.

— ¿A-mor...? –Dice el demonio de nueve colas en voz alta.

—Sí, esa es la sensación cálida que siento por usted amo –Le dice Nimi —Amor.

—Nimi... –Dice el Kyubi.

—Amo... –Dice Nimi.

Besándose nuevamente, sus lenguas interactúan entre sí, yendo a un lugar más cómodo, ambos se recuesta en una ancha cama continuando con su apasionado beso de amor, mientras el Kyubi sometía a la joven con su lengua, sus manos acariciaban sus suaves pechos.

—Amo... hágame suya, quiero ser uno con usted –Dice ella.

Quitándose toda la ropa, la desnuda Nimi comienza a chupar la dura verga del zorro.

—Si... así –Dice el excitado Bijuu.

El zorro tomando sus piernas, introduce su lengua en la ya húmeda vagina de la joven, el cómo sus jugos salían era claro que Nimi estaba excitado a un ritmo más exagerado que los anteriores casos en que tuvo relaciones con el zorro demonio.

—Que olor tan agradable... me encanta lamer su verga, amo –Le dice de elogia Nimi a su querido amo demonio.

—Lo mismo podría decir de tu cueva querida, tan apretada y húmeda como me gusta, un sabor esplendido –Comentaba el pervertido zorro.

Tomando la postura 69, ambos saboreaban los genitales del otro hasta tal punto de pasar a la siguiente base.

—Amo... estoy lista, la quiero dentro de mi –Dice una suplicante Nimi colocándose en cuatro patas.

—Con mucho gusto –Dice el Kyubi insertando su duro pene lubricado con la baba de Nimi en su vagina.

El meterla, el Kyubi noto como la estrecha cueva de la joven comenzó a hacerme más hondo cuando su enorme miembro se introducía cada vez más en el interior de Nimi.

— ¡Siiiii... que rico... mas fuerte por favor! –Exclamaba una excitada Nimi por más.

Aumentando su velocidad, el zorro demonio golpea con más fuerza su pene dentro de ella, los chorros de jugos femeninos que salían de la penetrada vagina de Nimi recubrieron completamente el viril miembro de su querido amo.

— ¡Amo... lo adoro tanto... lo deseo tanto!... –Decía la joven de cabellera violeta en medio de su cogida.

—Yo... también comienzo a sentirlo... esa cálida sensación... también creo que te deseo tanto... Nimi –Dice el Kyubi.

Cambiando de posición, Nimi se recuesta en la cama seguido del zorro que se recuesta sobre ella, siguiendo su apasionado sexo bajo le postura del misionero.

—Siento... que está cerca... que voy a correr... pero en medio de ello, percibo que esta corrida es algo especial –Dice el Kyubi apareciendo en su mente la imagen del cielo rojo.

— ¡Córrase dentro de mi amo... lléneme con su suculento semen! –Exclama Nimi.

—Kyubi... empiezo a sentirme extraño –Le dice Hito a la mente del zorro.

—Yo también... es la primera vez que me siento así –Dice el Bijuu mentalmente a su contenedor.

El zorro corriéndose, sorpresivamente expulsa semen normal y no su chakra líquido rojizo, el blanco semen que su enorme verga disparaba por primera vez curiosamente contenían alojado en su interior una diminuta esfera que albergaba una gran cantidad de su chakra rojizo.

—Yo... ¿me corrí con semen verdadero? –Dice el Kyubi sin creérselo — ¡Acabo de correrme con semen de verdad –Decía emocionado en su cabeza.

De pronto por su cabeza una visión paso como imágenes; mostraba estar flotando en una zona oscuro junto a una Nimi desnuda, la Nimi de esa visión estaba embarazada de forma avanzada, el Kyubi de las imágenes visionadas tocaba el vientre de la joven de forma cuidadosa cubriendo con todas sus colas a la Nimi desnuda mientras ella abrazaba de forma cariñosa a su amo, acto seguido un sonido se escucha era la risa de un bebe proveniente del vientre de la futura madre, lo siguiente de la visión lo lleva a ver dentro de Nimi, el feto que se desarrollada dentro de ella se mostraba como la silueta de un bebe con una inusual cola y par de orejas de animal, desde allí la visión del Kyubi acabo regresando a la realidad, a la parte en que su corrida resulto ser semen de verdad.

—Esas imágenes en mi mente... ¿podría ser cierto?... –Dice el Kyubi pensativo.

Sintiendo de repente un cansancio repentino, cae dormido junto a su querida Nimi con la duda de lo que aquella imágenes de la visión le había mostrado.

Naruto vuelve a interrumpir el relato de su Bijuu...

—Esa visión que dices... –Comenta Naruto a medias.

—Correcto, la nueva vida había sido engendrada ante mis ojos –Responde el zorro demonio —Pero lo que se avecino después... lo arruino todo, llevándome al punto de caer en manos de el clan Uzumaki y hasta ti.

La semilla del odio y el amor había sido plantada...

To be continued...


	15. CAPITULO XV

El Kyubi y Nimi se hacen uno, el resultado muestra un increíble giro del destino, el zorro de 9 colas de nueve colas eyaculándolo semen verdadero, le es mostrado una visión de su futuro descendiente a nacer.

—Esa visión... –Dice el Kyubi en su mente tras correrse en Nimi y experimentar aquella visión.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el zorro demoniaco cae dormido ante los brazos de su querida Nimi.

CAPITULO XV

El zorro despierta sorprendiéndose de haberse quedado dormido por aquella relación sexual con Nimi, jamás le había pasado algo como eso. En su despertar se encuentra con una relajante sorpresa, su querida Nimi le estaba chupando su endurecido pene.

—Buenos días amo –Dice ella con mucha amabilidad.

—Nimi... –Responde el Kyubi con un tono agradable.

Su querido amo estaba complacido de ver como su joven dama lamia la punta de su cabeza con total delicadeza, incluso acariciaba sus suaves testículos demoniacos humedeciéndola con su lengua, finalmente introduce su boca metiéndose toda la dura verga del demonio de nueve colas

—Oh Nimi –Decía el zorro completamente excitado.

Ella siguió chupándosela y apretando sus bolas con sus manos, el Kyubi comenzó a sentir ese excitante cosquilleo en su cuerpo anunciando su pronta corrida.

—Nimi... si sigues así... me voy a correr en tu boca –Dice el Kyubi.

Ella chupándosela más rápidamente el Kyubi termina corriéndose en la boca de la joven, increíblemente ella no retira por un momento alguna su boca sigo que insiste en tragarse todo el semen de chakra liquido rojizo que la punta de la dura verga del zorro expulsaba, al retirar su boca del pene del zorro, noto salir un poco del semen del demonio de su boca, pero ella usando su lengua hábilmente saboreo el resto.

— ¿Lo disfruto amo? –Pregunta ella amablemente.

—Más de lo que crees –Contesto el excitado zorro.

—Oh, aun sigue duro –Dice Nimi notando el aun endurecido miembro del zorro.

Tan pronto cuando ella comenzó a masturbarle, el zorro repentinamente sintió ese cosquilleo para acto seguido volver a eyacular muy pronto su semen de chakra liquido, el correrse mancho toda la cara de Nimi de su jugo masculino.

—Oh amo... se ha corrido muy pronto, delicioso –Dice ella.

—También me sorprendió eso –Dice el Kyubi.

En ello otra visión aparece en la mente del zorro, le mostraba a una Nimi desnuda flotando en el vacío, la visión le acerca al vientre de la joven escuchando los sonidos de la risa de un bebe, la visión vuelve a terminar hasta allí.

—Lo eh visto de nuevo... –Dice el Kyubi en voz alta.

— ¿Que ha visto amo? –Le pregunta una preocupada Nimi.

—Esa visión... me ha mostrado una clara revelación –Dice el Kyubi.

—No le entiendo mi amo, ¿qué ocurre? –Pregunta ella confusa.

—Nimi, es probable que tú... estés embarazada –Le responde el zorro demoniaco.

—Embarazada... ¿de usted? –Pregunta ella.

—Posiblemente –Contesta el Kyubi.

—Un hijo... ¡vamos a tener un hijo! –Exclama alegre abrazando cariñosamente a su amo.

—Nimi... –Dice el Kyubi abrazándole también.

—Tendremos un niño... amo gracias por elegirme, gracias por permitirme ser la madre de su hijo –Dice una Nimi llorando de la alegría.

—No, yo debo ser quien debe darte las gracias –Comenta el zorro cubriendo con sus nueve colas a la joven.

—Lo criaremos juntos, ¿verdad? –Pregunta ella.

—Claro que lo haremos –Responde el Kyubi con un beso a los labios de la futura madre de su hijo.

Al siguiente día el cielo volvió a su normalidad a los ojos del Kyubi y Nimi, la joven haciéndose una prueba de embarazado descubre que la visión del zorro demoniaco era cierta, en su vientre yace el fruto entre ambos de un ser que jamás se creyó que podría haber sido concebido.

El Kyubi había obtenido lo que imposible le era, engendrar vida propia, tras llevarlo a cabo decidió dejar atras el plan de conquistar la aldea Sacro mediante el control de voluntad de todas las mujeres de la dicha aldea, ahora el zorro de nueve colas tenía una mayor prioridad que era el nacer de su futuro hijo y la seguridad de la madre que lo resguarda en su vientre.

Han pasado tres meses desde que el ser engendrado denominado por el Kyubi como "el Jinchuriki perfecto" había sido creado, para entonces el Kyubi libero de su control a aquella mujeres a las que sometió cuando llego a la aldea, quedando con ellas solamente Nimi y Yoa, aunque Nimi ya había entregado toda su voluntad por su cuenta al demonio que tanto amaba, el Kyubi. La vida era esplendida para el trió, claramente Nimi no podría mantener relaciones del tipo sexual hasta que el ser dentro de su interior naciese, el Kyubi pocas veces se aparto del lado de su compañera a la que llamo "la elegida", por el hecho de ser la primera y hasta ahora la única en portar algo que nunca había ocurrido, el hijo de un demonio de chakra.

La paz no iba a durar mucho para ambos y su hijo que aún le quedaba mucho por nacer...

En el gran templo de la aldea...

Un sacerdote yacía meditando frente a una estatua cuya imagen parecía al Buda, en medio de su meditación una visión aparece en su mente, este le muestra una mujer siendo nada menos que Nimi, ella tocando su vientre se escucha una risa diabólica proveniente de su interior, la imagen se acerca hasta mostrar a un feto demoniaco dentro de sí mismo, la visión termina haciendo que el sacerdote abriera los ojos con gran susto.

—El demonio... ha sido anunciado –Dice el sacerdote que meditaba.

— ¿Que sucede Gran Sacerdote? –Le pregunta un joven sacerdote de 19 años y caballera azul.

—Un demonio muchacho, un demonio que habita en esta aldea y ha sido anunciado en mi mente como una visión, debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde –Dice el llamado Gran Sacerdote.

— ¿Un demonio?... esto me huele a posible masacre –Opina el joven de cabello azul.

—Calma joven seguidor del clan, nosotros del clan Kagarasi juramos ante la bendita luz de los dioses mantener el orden de esta aldea –Dice el Gran Sacerdote.

— ¡Si Gran Sacerdote, le seguiré adonde vaya! –Le dice el joven de cabello azul.

La calma pronto se rompería y aquel demonio cuya pura ira cargaba en su centro, pronto aquellos que pensó que podría cambiarlo emergería en un poder macabro.

Regresando con el Kyubi, el demonio y su contenedor yacían en el techo de un hogar ajeno contemplando el cielo.

—Oye Kyubi, ¿que harás cuando nazca? –Pregunta Hito su contenedor.

—Criarlo por supuesto, seres un demonio pero también tengo lo que a los humanos llaman instinto paterno –Responde el Bijuu.

—En parte... ¿no sería el hijo de ambos? –Pregunta Hito.

—Claro que si, sospecho que jamás hubiese ocurrido si no tuviera un contenedor en este momento –Contesta el demonio de nueve colas.

—Pero ya habías usado mi cuerpo para mantener relaciones con otras mujeres, ¿porque ellas no quedaron embarazas también? –Pregunta el Jinchuriki.

—No sabría que decir... quizás sea una especie de conexión, cuando Nimi quedo embarazada, el semen que había expulsado provenía de ambos, no solo de mi, todo parece una conexión en sí; Nimi, yo, tu y el "cielo del rencor" –Explica el Kyubi.

— ¿Podría ser que el "cielo del rencor" sea la clave en sí? –Pregunta Hito —Esto no ocurrió hasta que ese día llego.

—Quizás... no descarto esa posibilidad –Responde el zorro demonio.

En medio de la charla el Kyubi presiente un mal presagio.

—Oh no... –Dice el Kyubi con cierto temblor incomodo en su cuerpo.

— ¿Que sucede? –Responde su contenedor.

—Nimi... ¡debemos volver, rápido! –Exclama el Bijuu.

Dirigiéndose a casa de Nimi y Yoa, el Kyubi unido a su contenedor descubren que al llegar estaban en lugar de ellas unos sacerdotes.

— ¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunta uno de los sacerdotes al Kyubi quien yacía dentro de su contenedor para no llamas mucho la atención.

— ¿¡Donde esta Nimi!? –Pregunta furioso el Kyubi.

— ¡Se la han llevado! –Responde Yoa saliendo de un armario tras golpear al sacerdote que le metió allí.

— ¡Es él, el padre del demonio! –Exclama uno de los sacerdotes.

— ¡Mátenlo! –Ordena otro de los sacerdotes presentes.

Una batalla sangrienta se libero entre Hito y el Kyubi contra los sacerdotes, estos segundos empleaban unas técnicas parecidas a jutsus a pesar de que no eran ninjas, desplegaban un fuego azul que lanzaban directo al demonio de nueve colas, su contenedor era rápido, tanto que mato a la mayoría en cuestión de 1 minuto, convirtiendo temporalmente los dedos humanos de su mano en una garra mediante el chakra del Kyubi.

—Hemos acabado con todos –Informa Hito regresando sus dedos a la normalidad.

— ¿Donde... donde se han llevado a Nimi? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—Al gran templo de la aldea, se la han llevado allí –Comunica Yoa.

— ¿Al gran templo de la aldea?, se donde se encuentra –Dice Hito a su Bijuu.

—Bien, Yoa quédate aquí, iré por Nimi –Le dice el Kyubi.

— ¡Espera, déjame acompañarte! –Le pide ella.

—Te mataran sin pensarlo, además esto es personal –Le dice el Kyubi.

—Entiendo... buena suerte, amo –Le responde Yoa con un abrazo de despedida.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hito, el Kyubi da con el gran templo de la aldea Sacro, subiendo por unas largas escaleras y entrando al sagrado edificio, se encontró con un sacerdote que yacía meditando en aquella estatua con una imagen parecía a la de Buda.

—Te estábamos esperando, demonio principal –Le dice el llamado Gran sacerdote.

—Ese es... es el Gran Sacerdote, la máxima autoridad de la aldea –Le comunica Hito a la mente de su Bijuu.

— ¿Donde está Nimi? –Le pregunta el demonio al Gran sacerdote.

—Entras a mi templo con esa falsa forma humana sin permiso, caminas sobre nuestra sagrada aldea y ahora me diriges la palabra de forma irrespetuosa y con ese tono agresivo, en verdad eres un autentico demonio que siembra el mal a su paso –Le dice el Gran sacerdote al zorro.

— ¡Basta de sermones baratos!, ¿¡donde esta Nimi!? –Exclama el zorro enfureciéndose.

—Pronto te reunirás con ella –Le dice el Gran sacerdote chasqueando sus dedos.

En cuestión de segundos decenas de ninjas y sacerdotes de rango superior aparecen rodeando al Kyubi y su contenedor.

—Como era de esperarse, nos esperaban con todo un ejército –Dice Hito a la mente del Kyubi.

—No volveré a repetirlo... ¿¡donde esta Nimi!? –Pregunta una vez el demonio de nueve colas.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Le pregunta el Gran Sacerdote —Con gusto te mostrare los restos que quedaron de la mujer impura.

— ¿Restos? –Dice el Kyubi en su mente percatando de un terrible suceso.

Pronto la estatua que el Gran Sacerdote meditaba desciende en el suelo, saliendo en su lugar una hoguera de aspecto ceremonial con una enorme cruz de madera en su centro, lo que el Kyubi e Hito vieron en dicha cruz fue impactante.

—No puedo creerlo... son unos auténticos asesinos –Dice Hito impactado.

—Nimi... Ni...mi –Decía el Kyubi cayendo de rodillas al suelo ante lo que veía.

Los restos de su amada yacían sobre la enorme cruz de madera, mostrando a una Nimi totalmente carbonizada de pie a cabeza cada parte de su cuerpo era pura cenizas, su hijo y la madre de su hijo habían perecido juntos.

—Nimi... no... –Dice el Kyubi lamentándose por no llegar a tiempo.

Lo que tanta esperanza le había dado, lo que pudo acercarle a la llamada felicidad, yacía frente de sus ojos sin vida y sin haber nacido acompañado de la persona que quizás pudo sentir el llamado amor.

—Nosotros el clan Kagarasi desterraran a todos los demonios y sus vástagos de este mundo, lo seres como tu no pertenecen en tierras humanas y por ello es el deber de nuestra luz bendita de nuestros dioses eliminarte –Dice el Gran Sacerdote.

—Ustedes... humanos... siempre me han utilizado para su beneficio y ahora... cuando encuentro aquel placer llamada "felicidad"... ustedes me la arrebatan como lo hicieron en el pasado... les odio tanto... les odio tanto... ¡que los arrastrare hasta el peor de sus infierno! –Exclama el Kyubi enfurecido con los ojos de un autentico demonio.

Dispersando una increíble cantidad de su chakra rojizo rebosante de puro odio el Kyubi emite un gran rugido bestial que impresiona de forma impactante al Gran Sacerdote.

— ¡El demonio ha despertado su furia, debemos acabar con él antes de que acabe con nosotros! –Exclama el Gran Sacerdote.

El primer objetivo del zorro de las nueve colas fue la persona responsable que encendió la mecha de tanto dolor, apareciendo de forma repentina sus nueves colas ataca con ellas al Gran Sacerdote como si fueran espadas, este emplea una técnica que crea una barrera sagrada a su alrededor, las colas golpean la barrera comenzando a agrietarla poco a poco, la sagrada defensa del mandamás religioso de la aldea no superaba en si al odio del Kyubi.

— ¡Ese poder oscuro... este odio sin fin... es el pecado que llevan un autentico demonio! –Sermonea el tal Gran Sacerdote resistiendo su barrera.

Aunque fue inevitable que esta se rompiera y las 9 colas atravesaran su cuerpo salpicando todo la hoguera ceremonial con la sangre del Gran Sacerdote.

— ¡Nuestro líder ha muerto! –Grita uno de los sacerdotes superiores.

— ¡Ese demonio le ha matado, es muy fuerte! –Dice un ninja de la aldea.

El Kyubi volteando para verles, no se olvido de ellos y utilizando sus nueve colas ataco y masacro a todos los sacerdotes y ninjas que tenía a su alrededor.

— ¡Los matare... a todos! –Exclama el zorro demonio desatando su odio.

—Mi cuerpo... esta ardiendo... dolorosamente... –Dice Hito en la mente del Kyubi —Je... fue bueno mientras duro.

El contenedor del Kyubi comenzó a quemarse, su piel humana se despedazaba hasta finalmente destruirse y mostrar la verdadera forma del Bijuu; un enorme zorro demoniaco de varios metros y nueve colas que irradiaba una fuerte esencia de chakra compuesto de puro odio, el gran zorro ruge al cielo disparando una enorme bola que al llegar varios metros arriba en el cielo se dispersan como meteoros en diferentes partes de la aldea estallando a su alrededor. La ahora llamada aldea Sacro se encontraba sumergida en destrucción antes el despertar de la bestia de odio Kyubi...

Naruto Interrumpe el relato de su Bijuu...

—Trágico... –Opina el pelirrubio.

—El odio que ese día despertó en mi fue uno del que jamás olvidare, si tan solo hubiese llegado a tiempo... Nimi no habría muerto –Dice el Kyubi lamentándose aun por ese gris recuerdo en su mente.

— ¿Y qué paso después? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Unos ninjas de clan Uzumaki habían visto aquel destello de meteoros ardientes en la aldea Sacro, en cuanto me vieron a mi usaron su poderoso jutsu de sellado e inhabilitaron mi gran poder manteniéndome enlazado a una jarra mística que portaban consigo –Explica el Kyubi.

—Ya veo... entonces como esos ninja del clan Uzumaki te capturaron ellos se hicieron contigo por salvar a la aldea Sacro –Dice Naruto como hipótesis.

—Correcto, en medio de la calma después de mi captura, escuche una conversación aun dentro de esa jarra mística, la charla era llevado a cabo por el líder del grupo ninja de los Uzumaki que me capturo y un fiel discípulo de ese Gran Sacerdote al que mate primero –Explica el zorro demonio.

— ¿Que fue lo que escuchaste en esa conversación? –Pregunta de curioso su Jinchuriki.

—Una advertencia; "Si a la bestia as de encerrar por la eternidad en un contenedor humano, una mujer debe ser quien aprisione al demonio y nuca jamás un hombre" –Explica el Kyubi —De esa manera termine en manos del clan Uzumaki, fui encerrado en contra de mi voluntad en contenedores humanos donde era un prisionero total, todos los Jinchuriki del clan que me mantuvieron en su cuerpo... eran mujeres.

—Y eso nos lleva hasta la actualidad que es hoy –Dice Naruto.

—Por eso entre el clan Kagarasi y yo... existe una fuerte enemistas del pasado que aun influye en este presente, son ellos o nosotros, uno debe morir –Dice el Kyubi.

—Y ten por seguro que serán ellos –Asegura su contenedor con total confianza.

—Ahora queda buscar a la nueva elegida y cumplir con los requisitos, encontrar la conexión mediante el sometimiento a todas las mujeres que habitan en esta aldea, de modo que tarde o temprano la esencia de mi chakra que yacerán en su interior nos mostrara quien de ellas es a quien buscamos, la elegida... –Explica el Kyubi.

El pasado ha terminado y el libro abre una nueva página hacia el presente...

To be Continued...


	16. CAPITULO XVI

Tras espiar el oscuro pasado del Kyubi, Naruto y si Bijuu se enfocan en el presente para buscar a su nueva elegida que devuelva lo que alguna vez el demonio de nueve colas perdió...

Era el amanecer en la aldea de Konoha, Naruto despierto bostezaba tras lo poco dormido que el relato del Kyubi le llevo escuchar, Sakura había pasado por su casa con el aviso de que Kakashi el Sensei del equipo al cual pertenecían los llamaba para una misión urgente, el punto de reunión es la entrada y salida de la aldea.

—Un muy mal día para que Kakashi-sensei regrese con nuevas misiones –Dice el pelirrubio quejoso —Sin mencionar que hoy es sábado.

—Ja, pensé que los domingos eran para descansar –Dice el demonio de nueve colas riéndose por ello.

—Lo era hasta que Kakashi propuso que; "la vida de un shinobi jamás permite darse de lujo, cada misión es un campo de batalla y cada experiencia vivida en ella es un paso para fortalecer su supervivencia en el futuro" –Responde el pelirrubio.

—Je, suena como algo fastidiosamente filosófico –Opina el Kyubi.

—Filosófico o no... tengo mucho sueño la verdad –Comenta el Jinchuriki con tal franqueza.

—Pues mi chakra no te va a quitar si eso piensas –Le informa su compañero demonio.

—No me extraña –Le dice su contenedor.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea allí estaba Kakashi su Sensei acompañado de Sasuke y Sakura y curiosamente de un trió más.

— ¿Eh?... ¿acaso ellos no son...? –Se preguntaba el pelirrubio en la mente al ver al tal trió.

Shino, Kiba (y su inseparable compañero Akamaru) y Hinata; el trió del equipo 9 estaba reunido junto con el equipo 7, el único del dicho equipo 9 que faltaba a era la Sensei Kurenai.

— ¿Que harán ellos aquí? –Se pregunta el pelirrubio en mente.

CAPITULO XVI

Naruto había llegado, era el último y apenas estar todo su equipo reunido más el invitado pregunto sobre el tema.

—Ah... ¿qué hacen Shino, Kiba y Hinata aquí? –Pregunto el pelirrubio — ¿Vienen con nosotros a la tal importante misión que tenemos hoy?, Kakashi-sensei.

—Pues si, necesitamos la ayuda de un segundo equipo en esta misión –Responde el líder del equipo 7 —Así que le pedí permiso a la Sensei Kurenai de poder llevármelos, ¿sucede algo Naruto?.

—No Kakashi-sensei, al contrario será un gusto el que nos acompañe –Dice el sonriente ninja cabeza hueca.

—Je, ¿qué es lo que rondara por tu mente chico? –Le dice su Bijuu mentalmente.

—Mmm... noto algo diferente en Naruto esta vez –Comenta Kiba —Se comporta menos idiota esta vez.

Tal respuesta provoca la risa de todos incluso levemente en kakashi.

—Jajaja, buen sentido del humor Kiba –Le dice Naruto aun sonriendo.

—Naruto... –Contesta Kiba sorprendido de que no reaccionara furioso con su comentario.

—Naruto, me alegra saber que podre estar contigo en esta misión –Dice la amable Hinata en su mente con leve sonroje.

La misión esta vez era de clase C y requiere la presencia de dos equipos ninjas Gennin y el liderazgo de un ninja de alto nivel.

¿Que misión podrá ser la tan importante como para interrumpir el domingo de Naruto?.

— ¿No habíamos hecho ya nosotros mismo una misión de clase C antes? –Pregunto Naruto.

—Concuerdo con Naruto, ¿porque precisamos de dos equipos para una misión de esta clase? –Dice Sasuke.

—Porque la misión se enfocara en dividirnos en dos grupos; uno de asalto y otro de defensa –Responde Kakashi.

— ¿Asalto y defensa? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—En pocas palabras la misión nos enfocara a atacar un punto y defender otro punto –Dice Shino de forma analítica.

—Atacar o defender... me da igual con tal de que Akamaru y yo destrocemos a unos cuantos shinobis rivales –Opina Kiba.

—Espero estar... en el grupo con Naruto –Dice Hinata en su mente.

La misión los lleva a un gran país (en desarrollo) de buen lucro de negocios y producción de materiales preciosos (minerales) pero escaso en defensa personal, por ello siempre usan de sus bienes para pedir refuerzos de las aldeas vecinas, este adinerado país llamado el país de Mineraru (Mineral en japonés), se podría decir que es un país de grandes recursos financiero donde se obtienen preciosos minerales de minas subterráneas sin fondos.

El equipo de ninjas de Konoha llegado allí se dirigen con un superior dirigente del país, Kakashi y su grupo escucho atentamente a cada palabra de los problemas a que los indefensos mineros y habitantes del país vivían; el asunto era que unos ninjas desterrados de varios países habían organizado un golpe contra el país con intención de tomas todo lo valioso posible, sus ninjas no son poderosos pero si numerosos, el país logro sobrevivir a su primera oleada pero muy debilitado quedo como poder resistir otra, por ello se pidió ayuda a la aldea de Konoha.

—Ya veo, tienen problemas con shinobis desterrados de rango Genin –Dice Kakashi.

—Así es... se dice que su base está cerca y es liderada por un poderosos shinobi rebelde Chunnin quien alguna vez fue un Jounin –Informa el superior dirigente.

—Entiendo, nos haremos cargos desde aquí entonces –Le dice Kakashi con total confianza.

Kakashi planifico los grupos; el equipo 7 se encargaría de la defensa del país y el equipo 9 del asalto, ¿porque?... pues sencillamente; los miembros del equipo 9 tienen habilidades sensoriales fundamentales para ubicar la base principal de los shinobis problemáticas de la misión, Kakashi acompañara al grupo de asalto mientras su equipo se encarga de la defensa del país.

— ¿Podremos nosotros contra un numerosos grupo de ninjas? –Pregunta preocupada Sakura.

—Te preocupas por nada, por lo que parece esos genin estan por debajo del rango que tienen, será pan comido encargarse de ellos –Comenta Sasuke.

—Jaja y nosotros le enseñaremos a su líder que con los ninjas de Konoha no se meten –Dice Kiba con la emoción de la mente.

—Que mal... no podre estar con Naruto –Dice Hinata deprimida en su mente.

Y el grupo de asalto partió junto con Kakashi, tal pronto se fueron los rebeldes Gennin numerosos llegaron al país, el trió del equipo 7 les hizo frente y lo que parecía una batalla de gran desafío resulto ser una fachada para los estudiantes de Kakashi, el trió fácilmente combatió con todos sin ningún problemas, logrando vencerlos en tan solo menos de 5 minutos, es más, incluso el Ninjutsu de los numerosos enemigos era basura, como bien había dicho Sasuke "estaban por dejado del rango que tenían".

— ¿Eso es todo?, esos tipos no son ninjas, son solo escoria bandida –Opina Sasuke seriamente.

—Mira el lado bueno, no volverán, de por seguro –Comenta el pelirrubio.

—Sí que fueron fáciles... hasta para mí –Dice Sakura en su mente.

La batalla se libro con el sol ocultándose, tras llegar la noche el quipo 7 cumplió su parte, ahora solo quedaba el resto para el equipo 9.

Mientras esperaban a kakashi y el resto, el superior dirigente que les hablo del problema, les ofreció al trió unas habitaciones gratis hasta que llegaran.

—Es hora de hacer mi jugada –Dice Naruto en su mente.

Llegando a la habitación de Sasuke, el pelirrubio entra sin previo aviso.

— ¿Que no tienes una habitación?, molestas mi descanso –Le dice Sasuke recostado en cama con los ojos abiertos.

—Tu verdadera misión... es venganza en sí, ¿verdad? –Le dice el pelirrubio.

—Ese tema lo deje en claro hace rato –Comenta el Uchiha enojado.

—Su sentimiento de rencor es su poder –Dice Naruto en su mente.

— ¿Que es lo que tramas Naruto? –Le pregunta su Bijuu.

— ¿A qué vienes molestándome?, dilo de una vez o piérdete –Le dice el frio Sasuke.

—Bueno... supongo que es mi obligación decirte que aún quedan partes del resto de las escorias que vencimos esta tarde, estan oculto en un bosque cerca del país –Le informa el pelirrubio.

—No me interesa vencer debiluchos –Comenta Sasuke.

—Pero de hacerlo ya garantizaríamos la defensa del país completamente –Opina el Jinchuriki.

—Cuando se acercan al país los acabare sin dudar, pero hasta entonces no tengo en mente perder mi tiempo persiguiendo a unos debiluchos –Le dice Sasuke.

—Qué pena y yo que quería demostrar que mi fuerza supera por mucho a la tuya –Dice el pelirrubio dándole la espalda al Uchiha con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

— ¿Que has dicho? –Dice Sasuke levantando de la cama y serio.

—Una competencia interesante; el que venza más demuestra quien tiene más habilidades, ¿qué dices? –Le pregunta Naruto —O acaso... ¿tienes miedo de admitir que puedo ser superior a ti?.

Tales palabras seguidos de una pequeña risa fueron la razón suficiente para que Sasuke aceptara.

— ¡Es cierto que te has hecho más fuerte, pero yo lo soy aun más! –Le exclama Sasuke con tal seriedad.

—Oh... veamos lo que el gran Uchiha puede hacer, ¡entonces allí nos vemos! –Le exclama el pelirrubio desapareciendo frente a él con una bomba de humo.

Llegado al bosque cercano del país Sasuke se aparece allí ante la tal oscuridad esperando a Naruto.

—No presiento que haya alguien a 5 metros a la redonda y mucho menos a ese hablador de Naruto, ¿acaso me provoco como una broma?, ese desgraciado... –Dice Sasuke escuchando algo acercarse entre los arbustos.

Era Sakura quien aparece en frente de Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke?... ¿también Naruto te dije sobre los ninjas desterrados que quedaron de la tarde? –Pregunta la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

— ¿Que... pero si quedamos con que sería algo entre nosotros dos? –Dice Sasuke aun más furioso.

En eso Naruto se aparece al lado de ellos aplaudiendo por ambos.

—Me alegra ver a la tierna pareja juntos –Dice el pelirrubio con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

— ¿Naruto... que significa todo esto? –Le pregunta una Sakura confusa.

—Sakura... algo me dice que ese no es Naruto –Le dice un Sasuke con su sharingan al descubierto.

— ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?, yo soy Naruto –Dice el pelirrubio con su típica sonrisa de bobo.

—Es cierto... mi sharingan no detecta que sea algún ninja rival con una nata habilidad de transformarse en otros –Pensaba el Uchiha en su mente.

—Naruto... ¿porque nos trajiste aquí? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Los eh estado observando, determinando, investigando y llegando a una clara conclusión –Dice el pelirrubio confundiendo aun mas a los dos de su equipo.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? –Le pregunta Sasuke.

—Con gusto les daré esta respuesta –Dice Naruto dando al descubierto unas tres colas zorrunas.

Tal hecho hace sorprender a sus compañeros.

— ¿N-naruto? –Dice una asustada Sakura.

—Naruto... ¿qué demonios eres? –Le pregunta seriamente su amigo Sasuke.

—Un Jinchuriki –Le responde el pelirrubio.

Inmediatamente agitando sus colas de zorro comenzó a liberar por el aire una extraña niebla color anaranjada alrededor de Sakura y Sasuke.

— ¿Que es... esta cosa? –Dice Sasuke verificándolo con su sharingan.

Podía percibir puro chakra en ella, pero este chakra no era ordinario.

— ¿Que es... lo que nos está haciendo? –Le pregunta el Uchiha al pelirrubio.

—Ah evitar que cierta joven siga suprimiendo su emociones –Contesta Naruto mirando a Sakura.

— ¿Naruto... que haces? –Le pregunta la kunoichi —Para por favor.

—Oh pero Sakura, esto será de tu agrado... porque será con la persona que realmente aprecias –Dice el pelirrubio —Y esto le enseñara a dicha persona, que tanto el odio como el amor... juntos pueden ser una fuerza beneficiosa.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –Le dice seriamente Sasuke.

—Ya lo entenderás –Le responde el ninja rubio retirándose de allí.

— ¡Regresa Naruto, regresa maldito cobarde y da la cara! –Le exclama furioso el Uchiha.

Naruto había dejado a ambos solo rodeado de la extraña niebla anaranjada.

—Mi cuerpo... no puedo moverme muy bien y me siento... rara y acalorada –Dice Sakura.

—Y-yo... también me siento igual –Dice Sasuke desapareciendo su sharingan.

Sobre lo alto de un árbol en la oscura noche, Naruto se sentó allí en silencio observando desde una buena distancia al encubierto.

—El chakra liberado como niebla afecta los sentidos de las personas, en especial de las mujeres, es como un afrodisiaco listo para estallar cuando la pareja tiene esa conexión que tanto muchos no comprenden –Dice Naruto en su mente.

— ¿Acaso planeas hacer que lo hagan entre sí? –Dice el Kyubi.

—Jeje, es la idea mi estimado Kyubi –Le responde su contenedor.

— ¿Porque motivo hacerlo?, además recuerda que aun sometidos con el afrodisiaco del chakra en su estado niebla, no olvidaran nada de lo podría ocurrir esta noche –Le advierte el Kyubi a Naruto.

—Oh... pero no tengo en mente que se olviden de esta gran noche –Dice Naruto con total confianza.

Regresando con Sakura y Sasuke, ambos comenzaron a sentir de repente el efecto afrodisiaco de la niebla anaranjada.

—Sasuke... disculpa por lo que hare... pero ya no puedo contenerme –Le dice Sakura.

— ¿Q-que vas a hacer Sakura? –Le pregunta el sometido Sasuke.

Sakura acercándosele de frente, se agacha hasta tener su cara sobre la entrepierna del Uchiha y acto seguido bajar su pantalón y calzoncillo para llegar al grueso y duro miembro del ninja.

— ¿-Sakura... qué demonios haces? –Le dice un Sasuke sorprendido.

—Lo siento... pero de veras... ya no puedo contenerme –Le dice ella comenzando a lamer el pene de Sasuke.

—Sakura... de-detente... –Le ruega un sonrojado Sasuke.

Sakura con tal delicadez y experiencia a pesar de ser su primera vez, lamio gustosa la cabeza del endurecido pene del Uchiha, paso su lengua hasta incluso llegar hasta sus testículos, todo el miembro del joven ninja estaba empapado de la placentera lengua de la kunoichi.

—S-sakura... siento... que ya no puedo contener... lo que mi cuerpo desea liberar –Dice Sasuke tomando la cabeza de la kunoichi y haciendo que se tragara todo su pene.

Sakura solo pudo tragar 18 de los 20 centímetros del pene de su querido amado sentimentalmente.

—Esto... se siente increíble... ¿pero porque no puedo evitar detenerme? –Dice Sasuke en su mente.

Tras un rato Sasuke finalmente se corre en la boca de Sakura, la kunoichi al retirar su boca demuestra lo placentero que era tragarse la semilla del Uchiha.

—Sasuke... ya no lo resisto mas –Dice ella —¡Hazme tuya!.

Sin contenerse, Sakura se quito toda su ropa dando al descubrir su desnudo cuerpo frente al Uchiha, no mostro vergüenza pero si una sonrojada cara y una mojada vagina.

—S-sakura... –Dice el excitado Sasuke aun con su duro pene listo para más.

Lo que parecía que nunca ocurrirá a tal época, se muestra en su forma más carnal...

To be Continued...


	17. CAPITULO XVII

Una nueva misión se clase C se presenta para el equipo 7, para su sorpresa hacen equipo junto al equipo 9, mientras el equipo 9 conlleva la parte de su labor de la misión junto al Sensei Kakashi, en un bosque no muy lejos del país de Mineraru el destino une carnalmente a dos jóvenes Shinobi...

—Sasuke... ya no lo resisto mas –Dice ella —¡Hazme tuya!.

Sin contenerse, Sakura se quito toda su ropa dando al descubrir su desnudo cuerpo frente al Uchiha, no mostro vergüenza pero si una sonrojada cara y una mojada vagina.

—S-sakura... –Dice el excitado Sasuke aun con su duro pene listo para más.

Desde lo alto de un árbol el rubio y su pervertido Bijuu disfrutaban de la escena.

—Nada como una buena escena romántica, a que si, ¿eh? –Dice Naruto.

—Aun sigo sin entender el motivo del porque haces esto –Le dice su Bijuu.

—Sería muy pronto decirlo, por ahora solo disfrutemos del evento –Recomienda el pelirrubio.

CAPITULO XVII

Sakura tirada contra el suelo gime ante el contacto de la lengua del Uchiha en su clítoris, su enrojecida cara demostraba el verdadero placer que su cuerpo disfrutaba.

—Sa...su-ke... –Decía ella sin parar de gritar de excitación.

—Ya no loa guanto mas –Dice el vengativo ninja tomando de su miembro y apuntando a la húmeda vagina de la kunoichi.

—Sasuke... es mi primera vez –Le informa ella —Se gentil... por favor...

Sasuke tras escuchar sus palabras introdujo con la mayor delicadeza posible su pene dentro de ella, Sakura sintió primero un leve dolor molesto seguido de una deliciosa sensación... la sensación de finalmente convertirse en una mujer

— ¿Te duele?, ¿quieres que me detenga? –Dice el Uchiha con tono preocupado.

—No... ya no me duele, me gusta... por favor sigue, me gusta mucho como se siente –Dice la Kunoichi sonriéndole con nostálgicas lagrimas.

La virginidad de Sakura había sido arrebatada por el chico de sus sueños, la sangre de su madurez rondaba sobre el duro miembro de su "amado", el placer de entrar a un mundo del cual quizás nunca conoció se sentía espectacular, para la chica que soñaba confesarse algún día con el Uchiha, se hizo de su sueño una realidad mucho más profunda.

Adoptando otra posición, Sakura se coloca contra un árbol mientras Sasuke le seguía rasgando su interior con su pene, aun con unos pechos planos el Uchiha insistió en tocarlos y lamerlos para el placer de la kunoichi.

—Ya detente Sasuke... –Dice la joven kunoichi de cabello rosa avergonzada.

— ¿Te avergüenzas a ti mismo solo por no tener pechos más grande? –Le pregunta Sasuke.

—Si... sabes que si... –Le contesta ella.

—Sakura... no me interesa el tamaño de tus pechos... lo hare contigo aun sean grande o pequeño... porque yo... no puedo resistirlo... es algo que me dicta el interior –Le comenta Sasuke.

—Yo también siento ese algo... del interior, aunque honestamente... siempre eh deseado acercarme a ti... decirte lo que siento... ¡Sasuke... yo realmente... te amo...! –Le confiesa Sakura dándose vuelta y tirando contra el suelo a Sasuke para sentarse en la dura verga de su amado ninja — ¡En verdad... te amo mucho y me alegro... me alegro de todo corazón... de que mi primera vez... seas tu! –Le exclama ella besando a la boca a Sasuke.

El Uchiha solo pudo dejarse llevar por la corriente, disfruto de aquel beso y continúa empujando la punta de su masculinidad en el interior de la mujer que ahora Sakura.

— ¡Sasuke!... –Decía Sakura sintiendo un calor acercarse.

— ¡Sakura! –Dice Sasuke captando lo mismo que su compañera kunoichi.

— ¡Siento... que me vengo! –Exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo corriendo entre sí.

El orgasmo resultante de ambos provoca un especial clímax placentero en la pareja que fue imposible para ellos soltar una sonrisa mientras sus frentes se tocaban y sus ojos se cerraban.

—Puedo sentir... el caliente semen de Sasuke... soy tan feliz –Dice la kunoichi en su mente llorando de la felicidad mientras caía dormida al suelo.

—Esta sensación... se sintió increíblemente sensacional pero... ese no soy yo... –Dice Sasuke en su mente cae dormido al suelo.

El acto se había llevado a cabo, ambos lo habían finalizados, se habían unido en relación de primera vez y el destino forjo aquello llamado conexión.

—Nada mal, nada mal –Dice el pelirrubio apareciendo frente al dormido dúo aplaudiendo por tal demostración.

—Sí que tienes una mente pervertida –Opina el Kyubi de su contenedor.

—Je, mira quien lo dice –Le responde el rubio ninja —Ahora es mejor llevarlos a sus cuartos.

—Mira esa belleza de cabello rosa, ¿porque no la aprovechaste tú? –Le pregunta el Kyubi.

—Porque sé que reconocer cuando una mujer no me pertenece –Le responde Naruto.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido –Le comenta el Kyubi.

—Como quieras, solo ayúdame a llevarlos –Le dice su contenedor.

Ambos reposaban de su descanso, hasta que Sasuke fue el primero en abrir sus ojos

— ¿Eh?... ¿que... ha pasado?... –Pregunta Sasuke tras despertar.

El Uchiha se percata de que estaba en su cuarto y para su sorpresa Sakura estaba a su lado, ambos estaban vestidos pero aquel recuerdo de lo sucedido no se olvido, el ninja lo revivió una y otra vez hasta detener en la parte en darse cuenta que Naruto fue el responsable de iniciar la mecha de tal evento.

—Naruto... –Dice el Uchiha con desprecio —¡Naruto!.

Gritando su nombre con ira, Sasuke sale de la cama con prisa dirigiéndose afuera del cuarto, se encontró con un Naruto observando el amanecer.

—Naruto... –Le dice Sasuke enojado.

—Oh Sasuke, buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? –Le pregunta pícaramente el pelirrubio.

Sasuke tomando del cuello de Naruto le miro con desprecio con intención de interrogarle.

— ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!? –Le pregunta un Uchiha enojado.

—Lo que el destino marco mi querido Sasuke –Le responde el pelirrubio con una sonrisa algo confiada.

— ¿¡De qué demonios estabas hablando, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? –Le exclama Sasuke activando su sharingan.

—Odio, dolor, ira... tienes lo primero pero aun te falta lo segundo, aunque resumiendo que la unión ya se completo... –Le dice Naruto desapareciendo como humo.

—Era un maldito clon de sombra –Dice Sasuke desactivando su sharingan — ¿Pero qué demonios le está sucediendo a Naruto? –Se preguntaba el ninja —Es como si... ya no fuera el bobo de antes, como si hubiese cambiado por completo y todo su anterior hubiese desaparecido totalmente –Pensaba el Uchiha muy pensativo del tema.

Pero Sasuke ignoro rápidamente ese hecho y siguió buscando a Naruto por el tema de lo ocurrido en la noche.

—De todas manera no pienso perdonarle de lo que hizo... ese desgraciado –Decía Sasuke volviendo a sentir aquella ira de solo recordarlo.

Sintiendo el chakra de Naruto, Sasuke se encamino hacia su dirección solo para hallar al pelirrubio reunido con el equipo 9 y Kakashi.

—Kakashi-Sensei –Dice Sasuke sorprendido le verle.

—Buen día Sasuke, veo que los tres defendieron con total éxito a los aldeanos de este país –Dice su Sensei.

—Ja, esos ninjas eran pan comido, incluso Sasuke lo afirmo después de patear a más de la mitad de ellos –Dice Naruto como elogio a su compañero Uchiha.

A pesar de ello, Sasuke siguió viendo a Naruto con malos ojos

—Lo que ocurrió anoche... es algo que solo Sakura, yo y Naruto sabemos... y así debe permanecer –Decía Sasuke en su mente mientras veía con cierto odio al pelirrubio.

—Puedo entender que me odias Sasuke, pero pronto comprenderás que lo que hice tendrá su merito para lo que el tiempo diga –Comentaba el pelirrubio en su mente mirando a Sasuke con su típica cara de confiado.

—Je, provocar al Uchiha te dará problema niño –Le dice su Bijuu.

—Sé cómo arreglarlo, sobrevaloras tu preocupación–Le responde mentalmente su contenedor.

—Como quieras –Le dice el demonio de nueve colas sin importarle.

En eso un ave mensajera llega a manos de Kakashi el líder de ambos escuadrones.

—Vaya, esto es inusual, ¿qué mensaje traerá? –Dice Kakashi tomando el mensaje que el ave cargaba a espaldas.

Al leerlo su rostro mostro un gesto sorprendido e inmediatamente guardo el mensaje para sí mismo.

—Al parecer hay una reunión urgente con los demás líderes de los equipos, tendré que tomar la delantera, ¿podrán ir por su cuenta a la aldea? –Les pregunta Kakashi.

—Conocemos el camino y estamos capacitados para ello en la situación que se presente –Comenta Shino seriamente.

—En ese caso, los dejare a tu mando Shino –Ordena Kakashi.

— ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡porque él tiene que ser el líder!? –Pregunta Kiba molesto apoyado por los ladridos de su canino compañero.

—Porque en características de liderazgo se requiere de seriedad y paciencia y es algo que no tienes Kiba, sin ofender –Responde el nombrado líder del grupo.

—Bueno los dejo en tus manos, adiós –Dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

Con la retirada de Kakashi, el equip se disponen junto a regresar a la aldea con la ya cumplida misión, liderados temporalmente por Shino Aburame.

—Sasuke, busca a Sakura y dile que ya es hora de irnos a la aldea –Ordena Shino al Uchiha.

—Como quieras –Le responde el frio ninja de mala gana.

Mientras se dirigía a donde estaba ella, no evito dejar de pensar en lo que Naruto le hizo, su ira se acumulaba.

—Sakura, despierta –Le dice Sasuke a la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

—Mmm... ¿Sasuke?... –Responde ella despertando con cierta confusión.

Al momento de reaccionar aquellos recuerdos nocturnos en el bosque aparecen de forma rápida en su mente.

—Ahora lo recuerdo... Sasuke yo... –Dice ella a medias siendo interrumpido por el ninja.

—Kakashi-sensei tuvo que irse rápidamente a la aldea por razones importantes, nuestro equipo junto al de Shino te esperaban para que podamos regresar a la aldea –Le informa el Uchiha ignorando lo que ella iba a decirle.

Sakura pensó que a pesar de que aquella experiencia en su momento era como mágico, ese encanto único no era para siempre, Sasuke le evitaba pero claro que lo ocurrido anoche quería borrarlo de su mente.

—Naruto... eres un idiota... –Dice la kunoichi de pelo rosa estrujando una almohada con mucha fuerza.

Ambos equipos completos y reunidos se disponen a ir de regreso a la aldea, en su largo camino se toparon con un hotel de aguas termales.

—No me vendría un mal un pequeño suspiro en aguas termales –Dice Kiba con el apoyo de los ladridos de Akamaru.

—Debemos regresar a la aldea, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas –Opina Shino.

—Vamos Shino, el que nos tomemos una hora o quizás 2 para relajarnos un poco no hará que Konoha sea destruida o algo así, ¿no crees que deberías tomarte un poco las cosas con calmas? –Le dice su amigo Kiba con cierto tono influyente.

—Kiba tiene razón, no vendría mal un pequeño relax para el grupo, en especial el suyo por supuesto –Dice Naruto.

—Cierto, cierto además nos perdimos un domingo, al menos compensemos eso –Comenta Kiba.

Shino suspirando no tiene otra opción que aceptar la idea.

—Está bien, nos tomaremos 2 horas y después seguiremos nuestro curso a la aldea sin más distracciones –Ordena el líder designado de ambos grupos.

Tal respuesta emoción a Kiba que entra al hotel rápidamente junto a su compañero animal.

—No me engañas chico, tramas algo, ¿verdad? –Le dice el Bijuu mentalmente a su contenedor.

—Oh tienes buenos instintos –Le responde de la misma manera el pelirrubio mirando a Hinata.

—Me está observando... cálmate no te pongas nerviosa –Decía Hinata en su cabeza sonrojándose al estar a la vista de Naruto.

— ¿Que sucede Hinata?, estas muy roja –Le dice el pelirrubio con total amabilidad.

—Estoy bien... Naruto... no te preocupes –Le responde ella casi desmayándose

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke apegaban con ojos serio a su compañero de pelo rubio, Naruto percibió sus miradas y evitándole entro al hotel.

—Te quitare las respuestas de una u otra manera –Dice Sasuke en su cabeza.

—No pienso quedarme callada si es lo que crees Naruto –Decía Sakura en su mente.

Ambos se dispusieron a atrapar a Naruto a solar, pero al llegar el momento se encontraron con que no estaba en los vestidores de hombre.

—No está –Dice Sasuke notando la presencia de Sakura —¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?.

—Sabes muy bien que él porque estoy aquí, busco a Naruto como tu –Responde ella.

—Ya veo... en ese caso ya tenemos un objetivo en común –Le responde el Uchiha.

Mientras Kiba junto con Shino disfrutaban de su baño termal en la sección masculina, Hinata sola disfrutaba del suyo en la sección femenina.

—Mmm... ¿Donde estarán Sasuke y Naruto? –Pregunta Shino sospechando de ambos.

—Eso que importa, si pierde su tiempo por allí es cosa suya, ¿verdad Akamaru? –Responde Kiba relajándose junto a Akamaru.

—Creí que los perros odiaban el agua –Comenta Shino.

—Agua normal sí, pero de baños termales es otra cosa –Responde Kiba.

—Eso no tiene sentido –Opina el serio shinobi.

Mientras tanto Hinata relajándose por su parte en el baño termal, no dejo de pensar en su ninja favorito.

—Naruto... si tan solo tuviera más confianza, le diría lo que siento por él –Dice la tímida kunoichi del byakugan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto atras de una puerta, unos ojos con aspecto demoniaco espiaban a la joven emitiendo una leve risa siniestra.

To be continued...


	18. CAPITULO XVIII

Sasuke y Sakura culminan su acto carnal, el Uchiha despierta furioso buscando respuesta en Naruto, pero el pelirrubio parece responderle de forma dudosa, ¿que estará tramando el portador del Kyubi?...

—Naruto... si tan solo tuviera más confianza, le diría lo que siento por él –Dice la tímida kunoichi del byakugan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

En eso unos ojos demoniacos espiaban a la joven detrás de una puerta, ubicado en los vestidores de las chicas se encuentra el pelirrubio mirando a Hinata con los ojos del Kyubi.

—Oye mocoso, ¿es ella tu siguiente víctima? –Pregunta el Bijuu.

—Es extraño... cuando pienso en Hinata como la siguiente, siento cosas raras en mi cabeza–Dice el pelirrubio.

— ¿Que disparaste dices? –Le pregunta el Kyubi.

—Lo sabré cuando lo compruebe... –Le responde su contenedor seriamente.

CAPITULO XVIII

Mientras la puerta del vestidor de las chicas se abría lentamente, el pelirrubio comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la dulce Hinata, la tímida kunoichi estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos ignorando los leves sonidos que Naruto hacia al acercársele poco a poco.

—Naruto... –Dice Hinata aun en sus pensamientos.

—Dice mi nombre aun soñando despierta, interesante –Comenta el pelirrubio en su cabeza.

Cuando estaba solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella comenzó a estirar su brazo para alcanzar su hombre, cuando de repente...

— ¡Hinata! –Exclama Sakura entrando en la sala del baño termal para mujeres.

Al mirar ella al frente, Naruto ya no estaba, tan solo Hinata.

— ¿Eh, Sakura? –Pregunta la Hyuga al oír la voz de Sakura.

—Qué raro... por un momento pensé que estaría aquí, Sasuke dijo que Naruto no se encontraba en el baño termal de la sección masculina –Dice la kunoichi de pelo rosa en su mente —Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿porque querría venir Naruto aquí?, al menos que... no... estoy divagando cosas sin confirmarlo –Decía ella aun en su clara mente de gran frente.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura? –La pregunta Hinata Sakura.

— ¿Eh?... ¡ah no disculpa!... se me olvide que iba a decirte –Responde Sakura con vergüenza ajena.

—Oh... entiendo, no hay problema –Dice la Hyuga continuando con su baño termal.

— ¿Donde te escondes Naruto? –Preguntaba la kunoichi en su mente.

Sin percatarse, Naruto estaba en la misma sala colgado sobre el techo como un autentico ninja encubierto.

—Parece que Sakura y Sasuke forjaron una alianza que tiene como intención atraparme cuando menos me lo espere –Dice el pelirrubio en voz baja.

—Te dije que nada bueno saldría de esto, bobo –Le responde el Kyubi disgustado.

—No podre hacer mi jugada mientras los dos se entrometan en mi camino –Decía el pelirrubio en voz baja.

— ¿Vas a matarlos? –Pregunta el Kyubi con cierto aire de emoción en su voz.

— ¿Pero qué cosa dices? –Le pregunta su contenedor rechazando tal opción —Esto es como un juego de niños y que mejor forma de ganarlo que seguir la corriente –Dice Naruto juntando sus manos para hacer un sello.

Sakura saliendo del vestidor de mujeres, llega a otra donde se encontraba Sasuke esperándole.

— ¿Lo encontraste? –Le pregunta el serio Uchiha.

—No y dudo mucho que se atreva aparecer en el baño termal de mujeres –Responde y opina Sakura.

—Yo no me confiaría tanto Sakura, algo me dice que el Naruto de ahora ha cambiado totalmente su forma de ser, quien sabe las cosas de lo que es capaz de hacer –Dice Sasuke pensando en las colas de zorro que el pelirrubio mostro aquella vez en el bosque —¿Que diablo eran esas cosas? –Pregunta en su mente.

—Lo hemos buscado por toda y no lo hemos hallado, ¿donde podría estar? –Pregunta una Sakura preocupada.

—Quizás más cerca de lo que creen –Responde una voz familiar para ambos.

Mirando al frente, se percatan de que Naruto estaba a un metro de ambos.

—Escuche que ambos me buscaban –Dice el pelirrubio con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¡Hasta que por fin das la cara maldito! –Le exclama un Sasuke furioso.

—Oh Sasuke, veo que mi tardía aparición es frustrante para ti –Le dice Naruto en tono burloso.

— ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces y dime!... ¿¡que demonio eres tu!? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Esa pregunta... ¿es tu pregunta? –Le dice Naruto.

— ¿¡Pero qué dices!?, ¡claro que es mi pregunta! –Le grita el Uchiha.

—Ya basta de juego, habla de una vez Naruto –Le dice Sakura mostrando una faceta de enojo.

—Jeje, le expresión en su rostro me da una ligera idea –Dice el pelirrubio.

— ¿Idea? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Intenten atraparme –Responde Naruto corriendo velozmente hacia fuera del hotel.

— ¡Vamos por el! –Exclama el Uchiha corriendo velozmente tras Naruto.

— ¡Pero no debemos alejarnos del grupo...! –Le dice Sakura a Sasuke sin que este lograra escucharle completamente.

Sin opciones, Sakura decide seguir a Sasuke quien a su vez sigue a Naruto.

—Excelente, con eso los mantendremos ocupado por un buen rato –Dice un Naruto ubicado dentro de los vestidores de mujeres del baño termal de dicho género.

—Je, quien diría que un simple clon pudiera lograr tal eficacia –Dice el Kyubi.

—No es un clon de sombra ordinario, gracias a que esta hecho de tu chakra, el Sharingan de Sasuke no lograra descubrir su verdadera naturaleza hasta tocarlo, en pocas palabras es un juego del gato y el ratón –Dice el pelirrubio tomándolo con mucha gracia —Ahora a lo mío.

Hinata saliendo del baño termal, se encamina al vestidor de mujeres entrando allí, Naruto se había escondido a tiempo tras oír sus pasos acercándose, la bella y tímida Hyuga secándose la piel se le cae por un momento la toalla la cual sostenía, estirando su mano para recogerlo el pelirrubio se aparece haciéndolo por ella.

—Creo que se te cayo esto –Le dice Naruto mirando de frente al desnudo cuerpo de Hinata.

— ¿Na-ru...to? –Deletreaba Hinata con ciertos nervios el nombre de su querido ninja con la cara enrojeciéndose.

Al cabo de unos segundos grita dándose vuelta y cubriendo sus grandes pechos adolecente ante la vergüenza de ser visto desnuda por el pelirrubio que tanto amaba emocionalmente.

—Naruto... ¿q-qué haces aquí?, ¿este es el vestidor para mujeres? –Le dice una Hinata toda nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

—No podía evitarlo, tengo una extraña sensación corriendo por mis venas, producto de solo verte –Le dice el pelirrubio abrazándole desde la espalda.

— ¿Naru-to... q-que haces? –Le dice una Hinata confundida.

— ¿Porque me ocultas ese bello cuerpo tuyo? –Le pregunta él.

— ¿Bello... cuerpo? –Pregunta ella.

—Sí, tienes un lindo cuerpo Hinata, me agradas –Le responde el pelirrubio.

En ello el chakra envuelto como una niebla anaranjada pasa sobre todo el cuerpo desnudo de la Hyuga.

—Mi cuerpo... siento una extraña sensación... es como un calor... excitante –Comenta Hinata cubriendo con sus manos su vagina —Siento... como si fuera a quemarme.

—Yo puedo quitarte ese calor, convertirlo en un placer mas allá de lo imaginable –Le dice el pelirrubio mirando de frente a Hinata.

— ¿Naruto?... –Dice ella su nombre con tanta excitación en su tono.

El pelirrubio comenzó a lamer el cuello de la Hyuga, el contacto de su lengua hizo que Hinata emitiera un leve gemido.

—Que bien... se siente –Dice Hinata en su mente —Pero lo que estoy haciendo... ¿realmente no es un sueño?, ¿estoy a punto de hacer esa clases de cosas con... Naruto? –Se preguntaba ella en su confundida cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta Naruto.

—Se siente bien... –Responde ella nerviosamente.

—Tranquila, no te hare daño –Le dice el pelirrubio con lamer su mejilla izquierda.

—Naruto... –Dice Hinata lanzándose con un beso directo a la boca del ninja que tanto admiraba.

— ¿Qué tal si llevamos esto a otro nivel? –Le pregunta Naruto.

Quitándose toda su ropa en unos segundos, Naruto muestra su duro miembro a la Hyuga quien se sorprende de lo grande que era.

—El pene de Naruto es... tan grande... y grueso –Dice ella tomándolo con su mano derecha.

—Hinata... –Decía el pelirrubio sintiendo como la mano de la kunoichi complacía a su pene.

—Que gusta cómo se siente, el tocar su piel –Decía Hinata frotando su mano con el que sostenía el pene de Naruto con más rapidez.

—Hinata, como sigas haciendo eso... yo voy a... –Dice Naruto sintiendo que venía.

Corriéndose con su semen y no del Kyubi, Hinata tenía la cara empapada de la semilla del pelirrubio.

—Oh rayos... me eh corrido con mi semen, ¿qué paso? –Pregunta Naruto en su mente.

—Je, te distrajiste un momento, eso fue lo que paso –Le responde su Bijuu.

—El semen de Naruto... –Dice la kunoichi del byakugan tomando un poco con su mando.

Saboreándolo con sus dedos, se complace se la sensación de su sabor.

—Delicioso... el semen de Naruto es delicioso... –Decía ella sonriendo y con la timidez disminuyendo.

—Así que te gusta, ¿eh? –Le pregunta pícaramente el pelirrubio.

—Lo adoro... –Comenta ella.

—Entonces no te importaría obtener un poco más, ¿verdad? –Le pregunta el pervertido ninja.

—Oh se ha puesto duro de nuevo –Dice Hinata emocionada.

—Pero esta vez... dejemos que quien lo pruebe, sea tu otro orificio –Dice Naruto refiriéndose a su vagina.

En cuestión de segundos adoptando ambos la posición 69, los dos se complacían lamiendo los genitales del otro, Hinata sonreía antes tener el miembro de su amado en su boca y Naruto sentía aquella sensación emocional mas fuerte con tocar su lengua el clítoris de la Hyuga.

—No puede ser que realmente este pensando en ello –Dice Naruto en su mente —¿Pero porque siento esto con Hinata?, eh sometido a varias mujeres pero con ella... siendo que hay algo diferente además de simple sexo –Pensaba él chico.

—Je, divaga después, no te distraigas y sigue humedeciendo esa vagina –Le dice el Bijuu como recomendación.

Siguiendo con el lamer de su lengua al clítoris de Hinata, pronto la pareja cambio de posición.

—Naruto... s-se gentil por favor –Dice ella abriendo sus piernas.

Su vagina estaba toda húmeda, sus jugos femeninos salían desesperado por sentir el calor del miembro del pelirrubio dentro de ella.

—Voy a meterlo Hinata... –Dice Naruto.

—Adelante –Le dice ella.

Acerca su pene lentamente sintiendo aquella sensación emocional más fuerte.

—Lo siento... lo siento... –Dice Naruto en su mente.

Al introducir la cabeza de su pene dentro de la Hyuga aquella sensación se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Lo siento!... ¿¡que me está pasando!? –Exclama confuso en voz alta.

—Na-ru-to... –Dice Hinata con unos ojos de hipnotizada.

Al meter completamente su miembro dentro de ella aquella sensación se sintió como una conexión para acto seguido experimentar un recuerdo del pasado.

— ¿Qué es esto... que son esas imágenes?... –Pregunta Naruto.

—Sin duda pasa algo, aquella sensación que mencionas y sientes... no puedo sentirla, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? –Pregunta el Bijuu confundido también.

Varias imágenes aparecen a la mente de Naruto y Hinata, en ella se podía ver a un joven de casi la edad de Naruto sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica de la misma edad.

— ¿Quien... quien es él? –Pregunta Naruto.

Escuchaba los gemidos de la chica a la cual era sometido por aquel chico.

— ¿Porque estoy viendo esto... que significa que esta extraña visión? –Pregunta el pelirrubio más confuso.

Aquella imagen se hacía más claro, se mostraba un bosque en medio de la noche y aquella figura masculina era menos que un Naruto más joven, al verlo el pelirrubio quedo sorprendido y atónico.

— ¡Soy yo... pero con un año menos! –Dice el pelirrubio sorprendido.

Naruto comenzó a recordar esta escena sucedida hace un año.

—Espera... comienza a recordarlo... esa chica es... la chica a la que penetraba aquella vez era... –Dice Naruto fijando con mas cercanía a la figura femenina que estaba en frente de su versión joven del pasado.

Mostrándose claramente, aquella figura femenina era Hinata, tal sorpresa fue un doble impacto para el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

— ¡No es posible... ahora recuerdo todo... aquel día... hace un año... en aquella noche... yo y Hinata...! –Decía Naruto a medias mirando a la Hyuga.

Hinata toda consiente observo tal escena recordando ese fragmento ocurrido en pasada vida.

—Esa noche... Naruto... –Dice ella colocando sus manos sobre su vagina.

Tales imágenes desaparecen y ambos regresan en sí, Naruto con lo visto retrocede retirando su pene de la vagina de la joven kunoichi.

—No es posible... siempre eh tenido ese recuerdo en mi cabeza... pero nunca lo comprendía... hasta ahora –Decía el pelirrubio en su mente.

—Naruto... –Dice ella mirando al pelirrubio con cierta indiferencia.

—Esa mirada... –Dice Naruto recordando malos fragmentos de su memoria.

Una mirada relacionada con el desprecio de los aldeanos al joven pelirrubio en su época de niñez, tal recuerdo le llenaba de odio y a la vez frustración, Naruto se vistió y comenzó a retirarse siendo interceptada por Hinata.

— ¡Espera Naruto... yo...! –Dice Hinata sin completar sus palabras al ver que su querido ninja desaparece en un instante frente de ella —Naruto... –Le nombraba con cierto tono triste.

¿Que fueron aquellos recuerdos del pasado?...

To be Continued...


	19. CAPITULO XIX

En su intento por someter a Hinata unos confusos recuerdos asolan su mente, de su memoria sale a la luz un pasado olvidado y toma un daño emocional al pelirrubio frente a la joven Hyuga...

Sasuke y Sakura persiguen a un falso Naruto...

—Jeje esos lelos no me van a encontrar aquí –Piensa el falso pelirrubio arriba de un largo árbol.

En eso Sasuke se aparece a espaldas de este tomándole de los brazos.

— ¡Te atrape maldito! –Le exclama el Uchiha.

—Je... que importa, de todos modos ya cumplí con mi propósito –Dice el Naruto falso desapareciendo como humo.

— ¿¡Que!? –Exclama un Sasuke desconcertado — ¿Era un clon de sombra?... imposible, ¡mi sharingan debería haberme notificado eso desde el principio.

Al bajar del árbol se encuentra frente a Sakura.

— ¿No lo atrapaste? –Pregunta ella.

—Era un maldito clon, Naruto nos tomo el pelo –Responde el orgulloso ninja.

— ¿¡Un clon!?... ¿pero no se supone que con tu Sharingan sabrías eso desde el principio? –Pregunta una Sakura confundida.

—Pues yo también tengo la mismas duda –Dice Sasuke con una fría mirada en su rostro.

CAPITULO XIX

Sasuke y Sakura regresan al hotel termal, allí Kiba, Shino junto a Hinata y Naruto les esperaban en la puerta del lugar.

—Los estábamos esperando –Le dice Shino a Sasuke.

— ¿Adonde diablos fueron?, se pidieron todo el relax –Dice un Kiba relajado.

—Da igual, solo regresemos –Contesta Sasuke de mala gana mirando de malas a Naruto.

En el camino Hinata quien caminaba a espaldas de Naruto, no dejaba de ver al pelirrubio ninja.

Por otra parte Sasuke y Sakura tampoco dejaban de ver a Naruto, aunque claro sus miradas eran diferentes a la de la inocente Hyuga.

—Por fin hemos llegado –Dice Shino.

Llegado a la entrada de Konoha, Shino da un leve suspiro anunciando al grupo que se encargara de reportar a la Hokage, mientras tanto el resto se dispersa y se retira a sus respetivos hogares.

—Si vas con la Hokage, también iré, ya que no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer honestamente –Le dice Kiba a Shino.

—Que conmovedor –Responde Shino sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto llega a su departamento y se recuesta en su cama, estaba pensativo sobre lo ocurrido aquella vez en el hotel termal.

— ¿Que fue lo que me paso... qué demonios ocurrió conmigo? –Se preguntaba el ninja frustrado de sí mismo.

—Dices que unos recuerdos se te vinieron a la mente sobre ella, ¿acaso sientes remordimiento? –Le pregunta el Kyubi.

—No tengo una maldita idea –Dice el contenedor del Bijuu.

—No me queda del todo claro sobre ese recuerdo, ¿dices que sostuviste relaciones con ellas cuando tenías 13 años? –Le pregunta el zorro demonio.

—No solo eso... sino que si mal no recuerdo... aquella fue... mi primera vez –Responde el pelirrubio.

El zorro poniendo una cara de media impresión decide preguntar otra cosa.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? –Pregunta el Bijuu.

—No lo se... –Responde Naruto.

—Acaso... ¿tienes algo emocional con ella? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—No lo se... –Responde Naruto.

— ¿Vas a decirle algo?, por lo que se ella no ha olvidado lo ocurrido –Le pregunta el Kyubi.

— ¡No lo sé maldición... simplemente no lo sé! –Exclama el pelirrubio furioso.

—Esto se está volviendo como una aburrida novela de tu pervertido maestro Jiraiya –Le comenta el zorro demonio.

—Me alegro que el sabio pervertido no esté por aquí... no me gustaría tener que hablarle de esto a él –Dice Naruto.

—Ja... que va, ni siquiera sabe sobre lo de nosotros –Dice el Kyubi.

—Con más razón –Opina Naruto.

En eso alguien toca la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Eh?... ¿quién demonios será? –Se pregunta mentalmente Naruto.

—Yo podría tener una clara idea de quién puede ser o mejor dicho quienes pueden ser –Dice Kyubi.

— ¡Naruto, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar! –Le dice un Sasuke enojado.

Sasuke abriendo la puerta violentamente, entra junto a Sakura al departamento de Naruto.

— ¡Sal ya, sabemos que estas aquí! –Le dice el Uchiha.

Mirando para todos lados, no sentía la presencia del pelirrubio.

—Parece que no esta aquí –Dice Sakura.

—Juraría que lo vi entrar aquí –Dice Sasuke con total certeza.

—Puede que este comiendo ramen de ichiraku –Dice Sakura.

—Quizás... –Comenta Sasuke saliendo del departamento.

—Espérame Sasuke –Le dice la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

Naruto aparece en forma de humo bajo la almohada de su cama.

—Hacer ese jutsu se transformación y ocultarse bajo la almohada resulto bastante bien –Comenta el pelirrubio.

—De no ser por mí el Uchiha te habría detectado por tu chakra –Le dice el Kyubi.

—Cierto es... el sharingan parece tener cierto problemas para captar el chakra de un Bijuu –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Cuanto más piensas ocultarte de esos dos? –Le pregunta su Bijuu.

—Tengo otras cosas seria que ocuparme, lo de Sasuke y Sakura lo dejare para después –Le responde su Jinchuriki.

—En verdad a veces eres un cabeza hueca –Opina su Bijuu.

—Si lo que tu digas señor zorro –Le responde Naruto con cierto tono sarcástico.

La puerta del departamento quedo abierto ante la visita del dúo, cuando Naruto se disponía a cerrar alguien llega allí de último momento sorprendiendo al ninja Jinchuriki.

Era nada menos que Hinata, una Hinata con los nervios a media y viendo cara a cara al pelirrubio.

— ¿Tu... que haces aquí? –Le pregunta Naruto mirando para otra parte.

—Ya basta Naruto... no finjas, eso me duele emocionalmente –Le responde ella.

—Podría borrarte la memoria, ¿sabes? –Le dice Naruto tomándole de los hombros.

—Lo se... pero sé que no lo harás –Le dice la Hyuga.

— ¿Porque crees que no lo hare? –Le pregunta Naruto.

Hinata aferrándose a Naruto, le abraza colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

—Porque nunca te permitiría... que me borraras tal feliz recuerdo –Le contesta ella.

— ¿Q-que crees que haces? –Le dice un pelirrubio algo nervioso.

—También lo vi... esos recuerdos, yo también pude verlo –Dice Hinata —Pensé... que era un sueño, aquel día en que lo hicimos... aun cuando mi cuerpo era muy joven e inmaduro... no dude y me deje llevar por mis emociones... llore de la felicidad cuando me hice uno con Naruto...

—Hinata... –Pronuncia el joven su nombre con cierta nostalgia.

—Aunque... pensé que era un sueño, pensé que todo eso era un simple sueño... hasta hoy –Dice ella.

—Mmm... esto te está poniendo interesante –Pensaba el Kyubi.

—Hasta ahora... nunca eh tenido el valor para decirlo... siempre me ocultaba y desde las sombras te observaba... antes de conocerte yo era infeliz, a pesar de ser la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuga... siempre me eh sentido como una carga para todos, incluso mi familia –Comenta Hinata —Pero un día... te conocí, conocí a aquel simpático niño pelirrubio que me salvo de aquellos vándalos que me molestaban por ser una Hyuga.

Naruto recuerda un momento de su niñez, aquel en donde Hinata de niña era molestada por tres niños, el pelirrubio con mirar a los tres cara a cara espanta a los niños, mira a Hinata por un momento y se retira, ella alzando su voz le pregunta por su nombre a lo que él responde "Naruto".

—Si lo recuerdo... –Dice Naruto.

—Nunca más volví a ver a esos molestos niños, desde el momento en que te vi... mi vida dio un gran cambio, aquella depresión desaparecía y cada vez que te veía sentía los ánimos necesarios para ser yo misma y sonreír... Naruto... quiero decírtelo ahora mismo... quiero confesar algo que eh sentido por ti desde hace mucho tiempo –Le explica Hinata.

A todo oído, Naruto escucho su confesión.

—Yo... te amo Naruto –Confiesa la Hyuga.

Tal respuesta provoca una impresión en el pelirrubio.

—Siempre te eh amado, desde la primera vez que nos vimos de niños... por miedo al rechazo... nunca eh tenido el valor de decírtelo hasta ahora... –Dice ella.

—Hinata... ¿realmente estas completamente segura de ello? –Le pregunta un dudoso pelirrubio.

— ¡Tonto!... no estoy segura... ¡yo lo sé! –Responde ella a lágrimas.

El ambiente se rompe ante un beso de la joven Hyuga, sus labios chocan al igual que sus lenguas, ambos avanzan hasta caer en la cómoda cama, cuando su romántico beso ceso siguieron mirándose a la cara.

—Naruto... quiero pedirte un favor –Le dice Hinata.

— ¿Que favor? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—Se uno conmigo... –Le pide ella como favor.

—Hinata... –Pronuncia Naruto el nombre de la Hyuga seguido de otro beso.

—Hasta que finalmente sucede, aunque jamás creí que ella se lanzaría a voluntad propia –Pensaba el Kyubi.

Mientras tanto en los terrenos de Konoha a unos 15 metros de la entrada a la aldea...

—Por fin hemos llegado –Dice una bella mujer pelirroja vestida de sacerdotisa.

—Jamás creí que volvería a pisar Konoha –Dice un hombre alto, musculoso y calvo vestido de sacerdote.

¿Quiénes son los misteriosos individuos vestido de sacerdote?, ¿tendrá alguna relación con el anterior sacerdote que buscaba al Kyubi?.

To be continued...


	20. CAPITULO XX

La persecución personal entre Sasuke y Sakura hacia Naruto prosigue, mientras la Hyuga hace frente a la bestia sale a la luz su más profundos sentimientos hacia el pelirrubio que albergaba al zorro de nueve colas mientras tanto unos misteriosos sacerdotes con relación al llamado Kei Kagarasi aparecen en la aldea iniciando el marco de un nuevo y mal presagio…

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto…

El pelirrubio en compañía de la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuga se recuestan sobre la cama mientras sus labios y lengua hacían contacto el uno con el otro, siendo Hinata la primera en quitarse la primera prenda, Naruto le sigue el ritmo quedándole únicamente sus pantalones, la Hyuga retirando su sostén revela sus grande pechos adolecentes de gran desarrollo hormonal, sus pezones se endurecen ante el contacto de la lengua de su amante quien con increíble habilidad lamia la punta como todo un experto.

—Ah…si, así…. Naruto… me gusta… -Dice Hinata sonrojada y gimiendo.

—Tus pechos son muy lindos y grandes –Le dice el pelirrubio usando una de sus manos para acariciar la restante cuya boca no complacía.

—Jajajaja, ¡te has sacado el premio mayor chico! –Le dice el Kyubi en su mente.

—Por favor Kyubi cállate, tus palabras arruinan mi erección –Le responde Naruto mentalmente.

—Je, presumido –Opina su Bijuu.

CAPITULO XX

Mientras tanto afuera del departamento de Naruto, la noche había caído y una persona se acercaba a los dominios del pelirrubio, de entre las sombras se muestra ser un ninja con el sharingan activo, era nada menos que Sasuke y venia solo captando la presencia de su "querido amigo".

—Hasta que por fin te encuentro desgraciado –Dice el Uchiha en su mente —Tu chakra por alguna razón me era en un principio difícil de detectar pero finalmente eh dado en el punto que mueve los engranajes de tu juego engañoso, ¡ahora lo que te hacia esconder de mi, finalmente responde a mi favor, puedo ver tu chakra… un rojo anormal y extraño como aquella noche!.

Sasuke recordando la noche en el cual lo hizo con Sakura, comienza a perderse en tales pensamientos volviendo en si con agitar su cabeza.

—Es hora de que me respondas a algunas preguntas –Dice Sasuke en su mente acercándose a la puerta del departamento.

Mientras se acercaba el extraño chakra rojizo que los ojos de Sasuke captaban sintió de repente la aparición de otro chakra, uno más normal, estaba tan pero tan cerca del mismo pelirrubio.

—¿Alguien más... y parece que esta con Naruto? –Dice en su mente.

Acercándose sigilosamente, mira por el picaporte de la puerta con su sharingan para sorprenderse ante lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¡Si... qué bien se siente! –Exclama Hinata disfrutándolo.

Naruto dejando su mano de tocar los pechos de la Hyuga, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su entrepierna, empezó tocando de forma cariñosa su vagina por medio de su bragas, inmediatamente estos comenzaron a mojarse al simple tacto de sus dedos, sus mas lujuriosos deseos comenzaron a exaltar sobre ella.

— ¿La chica Hyuga se ha mojado al instante con braga y todo?, ¡realmente está completamente excitada a su voluntad! –Comenta el Kyubi en la mente de su contenedor.

—Eres una chica muy caliente, mira que mojarte nada así –Le dice pícaramente Naruto.

—L-lo siento... no puedo evitarlo... es que esto... me gusta... –Dice ella en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?, no pude oírte bien –Le dice su amante pelirrubio.

—D-dije... que esto me gusta mucho... –Repite ella más sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Me agrada cuando pones ese tímido gesto, te hace ver... tan hermosa Hinata –Comenta Naruto con sus ojos sobre los de ella.

—Naruto... –Pronuncia ella su nombre con tono de excitación.

Acto seguido sus bragas son retiradas y los dedos del pelirrubio comienzan a penetrar su humedecido hueco.

—Que caliente se siente aquí dentro, mis dedos sí que lo disfrutan –Opina Naruto.

—Si mas fuerte... ¡mas fuerte! –Grita ella con gemidos por seguir.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido y a la vez impactado de lo que su "querido amigo" estaba haciendo con Hinata.

—Naruto... ¿lo está haciendo con Hinata? –Pregunta el impactado Uchiha.

De repente el Uchiha comenzó a sentir algo estirarse en su entrepierna.

— ¡Mierda!... ¿¡cómo puedo excitarme con algo como esto!? –Exclama Sasuke en su mente furioso —Naruto es mi enemigo y a pesar de ello se me pone dura con solo verle tirarse a Hinata, ¿qué carajos pasa conmigo? –Se pregunta en su cabeza.

Confuso se aleja de la puerta y se retira con una avergonzada erección de por medio.

Regresando con el dúo caliente, Hinata seguía disfrutando ante los dedos placenteros de su amado pelirrubio pero el ninja jinchuriki en su mente ya no podía hacer esperar más a su "amigo" de abajo.

—No lo aguanto más, Hinata la tengo tan dura que me va a explotar –Dice Naruto quitándose los calzoncillos.

Mostrando un erecto pene de 20 cm, Hinata sorprendida a primera vista lo toca con sus manos sintiendo lo duro y a la vez cálido y suave que era el miembro de su amado.

—El hedor caliente del pene de Naruto... se siente tan bien –Dice Hinata metiendo en su boca la monstruosidad de 20 cm del pelirrubio.

—Que bien Hinata... tienes una increíble boca además –Comenta Naruto.

—Y que lo digas –Comenta aparte su Bijuu.

Naruto ayudándole con los movimientos de tragarse su miembro, poco a poco cada centímetro penetraba la boca de la Hyuga, hasta que Naruto comenzó a sentir ese hormigueo caliente que lo impulsaba a moverse con más rapidez.

— ¡Casi... casi, casi... aquí viene! –Exclama el pelirrubio.

Eyaculando en la boca de la Hyuga, Hinata siente como el semen de su amado entra por su boca.

—Un momento... ese semen, no es mío –Dice el Kyubi seriamente.

—De veras que eso se sintió bien –Dice Naruto retirando su aun endurecida verga de la boca de Hinata.

—Oye mocoso, ¿te has corrido con tu semen? –Le pregunta su Bijuu molesto.

—No pude evitarlo, fue como... si mi cuerpo fuera impulsado a hacerlo –Le responde su contenedor mentalmente.

—Bobo tienes suerte de que sea su boca, si llegas a córrete dentro de ella con tu semen nuevamente... arruinaras el plan antes de hallar a la "elegida" –Le dice el Kyubi.

—No soy tan estúpido Kyubi –Le dice el Jinchuriki.

—Eso espero –Comenta el Kyubi calmándose.

—Naruto, te has corrido bastante, ¿acaso... tu no te masturbas? –Le pregunta Hinata.

—Jeje, una pregunta muy pervertida y dime Hinata; ¿tu te masturbas? –Le pregunta el pícaro pelirrubio.

—B-bueno yo... –Explica ella nerviosamente como siempre.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres –Le dice su amado tocando con su dedos el clítoris de la Hyuga — ¿Para qué usar tu manos si puedo hacerte ese favor por ti?, se que a las chicas le gusta sentir el tacto con los dedos en esa parte.

Hinata gimiendo, era víctima del placer de las manos de Naruto y su lengua lamer su cuello.

—Tu piel es dulce y tu vagina increíblemente caliente, no puedo esperar más, estoy listo para el segundo round –Dice el pelirrubio apuntando con su verga directo a la cueva de la Hyuga.

—Increíble, se ha corrido hace un momento y ya está listo para metérmela de nuevo –Dice Hinata sorprendida y a la vez animada de ello —Por fin seré uno con Naruto, la persona a quien en el fondo siempre eh amado –Decía ella en su mente.

Naruto toma su pene y comienza a tocar el clítoris de la Hyuga con su endurecida verga, para finalmente introducir su cabeza y poco a poco el resto.

—Naruto se que no es nuestra primera vez... pero se gentil, por favor –Le pide la amable Hinata.

—De acuerdo Hinata, comenzare lentamente para que lo disfrutemos juntos –Le responde el pelirrubio con una sonrisa.

Introduciendo la mitad de su verga en ella, comienza a moverse lentamente hacia atras y adelante tomando como primera posición la del misionero, Hinata sonrojándose comienza a gemir levemente, su respiración aumentaba de forma excitante y su vagina sentía de forma sensacional la carne de Naruto atravesar su húmeda cueva que había lubricado todo su endurecido pene.

—Comienza a sentirse bien... Naruto... ve mas rápido... hazlo por favor... –Le pide ella humildemente.

—Como tú digas mi querida Hinata –Le responde pícaramente el pelirrubio.

Naruto fue mas rápido y en ello logro meter hasta el fondo su pene en ella, Hinata del impacto dio un gran grito placentero como si un orgasmo multiplicado por 5 hubiera rosado por todo su cuerpo.

—Aun no me eh corrido y eh sentido una increíble sensación –Dice la Hyuga sonriendo.

Naruto quien comenzaba a follarse más rápido a Hinata no se percato de que en su cuerpo comenzaban a sobre notarse los bigotes de su cara, en ello una cola de zorro surge del chico, para después sus uñas de pie y mano surgir como garras, siendo lo ultimo el sobresalir de unos colmillos en su boca, ambos estaban tan apegado a la sensación placentera del sexo que no notaban tales detalle de por medio, a excepción claro de un ser.

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿Naruto que estás haciendo? –Le pregunta el Bijuu.

Naruto dando vuelta a Hinata con total rudeza cambian de posición haciendo que ella se pusiera en cuatro patas, Hinata estaba completamente perdida en la lujuria y en Naruto comenzó a surgir la capa de Bijuu que cubría todo su cuerpo y la de su amada.

— ¿Pero... pero que significa esto?... –Pregunta el zorro de nueve colas confuso.

Naruto empujaba como todo un animal salvaje, follaba sin control, ambos lo disfrutaban, Hinata gemía felizmente ante las penetraciones de su querido pelirrubio, Naruto acariciaba sus pechos con mucha fuerza por lo que ella solo respondía con gemidos más fuerte, su sonrisa placentera no se quitaba, estaba hipnotizada por el placer sexual mientras que su amado parecía estar poseído por un feroz animal de gran apetito sexual.

—Esta sensación... ¡es como antes!... ¡está sucediendo!... ¡estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo y estoy follando a Hinata como un maldito maniaco! –Decía Naruto en su mente.

— ¡Naruto cálmate, detente o terminaras lastimándola! –Le dice su Bijuu.

—No puedo... mi cuerpo no responde pero a pesar de ello puedo sentir... puedo sentir el calor y la calidad sensación de como Hinata y yo somos uno, la velocidad en la cual la penetro y el extraordinario placer de estar cada vez más cerca de... –Dice Naruto a medias.

— ¡Naruto detente!, si no controlas tu cuerpo y te corres con tu semen, todo habrá acabado –Le dice el Kyubi seriamente.

— ¡No puedo... siento que explotare... no lo resisto más...! –Dice el pelirrubio sudando por ello.

Naruto aumento su velocidad, sin duda era una autentica bestia sexual, Hinata gemía como nunca sumergida en el éxtasis placentero provocado por el pene de su amado.

— ¡Siento mi cuerpo arder como si el fuego me quemara... voy a correrme... como nunca...! –Exclama Hinata en su mente.

Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, Naruto del orgasmo da un fuerte rugido bestial igual a su Bijuu mientras que Hinata grita con la mirada en frente.

En las oscuras calles de la aldea, el orgásmico rugido es captado por los dos sacerdotes que entraron sin problema a Konoha.

— ¿Sentiste eso? –Pregunta la sacerdotisa pelirroja.

—El Kyubi –Responde el sacerdote alto musculoso y calvo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke...

Saliendo del baño capta en sus oídos el rugido de Naruto.

— ¿Que fue eso?... es como si me llamara –Dice un Sasuke confuso.

Inclusive Sakura y Ten Ten habían escuchado el rugido del pelirrubio, su orgasmo sin duda fue especial.

El dúo tras correrse quedan totalmente cansados, sorprendentemente Naruto vuelve a tener su aspecto normal como si nada pero lo más sorprendente es que la capa de Bijuu no le había lastimado a él o a Hinata, mientras ambos descansaban con el suspirar del cansancio, no se pudo evitar notar unos pequeños colmillos sobresalir de Hinata que poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad, ¿que se supone que significaba eso?, puede que la respuesta llegara pronto.

To be Continued...


	21. CAPITULO XXI

El Jinchuriki y la kunoichi, la bestia y la Hyuga, Naruto y Hinata... dejándose llevar por sus emociones comienzan a experimentar la lujuria placentera del sexo, volviendo uno en cuerpo y mente, el pelirrubio pierde el control de repente ocasionando una potente corrida inusual que provoca el emitir de un rugido bestial similar al del Kyubi... pero las cosas extrañas aun no habían acabado aquí...

El dúo tras follar alocadamente y correrse de manera espectacular quedan agotados, descansando juntos en la cómoda cama con un cálido abrazo de pareja abren sus ojos de repente despertando con el choque de sus labios.

—Vaya... siento como si las cosas se hubiesen salido de control –Dice Naruto.

— ¿A qué te refieres Naruto? –Le pregunta Hinata.

—Nada por el estilo, solo divagaba cosas incoherentes –Le responde el pelirrubio como excusa.

—Lo de hoy... fue increíble, todo mi cuerpo sintió una emoción tan fuerte... tan adictiva, placentera y tan deliciosa... que me es difícil de expresar él como se siente, si esto es parte de convertirse en mujer... me alegra de que sea contigo Naruto –Dice Hinata apegando su abrazo con mas afecto al pelirrubio.

—También me alegra el haber tenido esta experiencia contigo... Hinata... –Comenta Naruto en su mente besando los labios de la joven.

CAPITULO XXI

—Oye bobo, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste –Le habla el Kyubi a Naruto.

—Se mas claro zorro –Le dice su contenedor.

—Hablo de la corrida –Le especifica el demonio de nueve colas.

Naruto comienza a retirar poco a poco su pene dentro de Hinata.

—Por favor no lo saques aun... me gustaría que descansáramos de este modo, me es... tan agradable –Le dice ella.

—Solo será un momento –Le responde el pelirrubio.

Al sacar su por completo de la vagina de Hinata, percibe el cómo sale de su aun húmeda vagina semen de chakra rojizo en su forma líquida.

—El semen del Kyubi –Dice Naruto en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunta Hinata.

— ¿Eh?, ¡oh no, nada en absoluto!, no te preocupes, tu solo descansa –Le dice Naruto.

—De acuerdo pero... por favor vuelve metérmelo, comienzo a enfriarme allí abajo –Dice la Hyuga con cierto tono de timidez y picara a la vez.

—Lo que tú digas –Le responde el Jinchuriki.

Introduciendo su pene dentro de ella, abraza a Hinata recostándose ambos.

—Acaso... ¿aun la tiene dura? –Pregunta la Hyuga.

—Jeje... disculpa, soy un chico malo –Responde Naruto con cierta vergüenza ajena.

—Si quieres... puedes follarme de nuevo, correrte dentro de mí, ¡digo... si tú estás de acuerdo! –Le dice ella apegando su personalidad tímida.

—Oye, oye sale un descanso a tu cuerpo, no querrás quedar toda agotada para el siguiente día por culpa del sexo, ¿o sí? –Le dice el pelirrubio pícaro.

—Pero sé que te gustaría repetirlo –Dice Hinata imitando la picara cara de Naruto.

—Vamos Hinata, estaré bien, ni que una erección fuera a matarme –Opina el pelirrubio.

—Como no quieres hacerlo de nuevo, supongo que entonces habría que recurrir al otro método –Dice Hinata.

— ¿Otro método? –Pregunta confuso el ninja Uzumaki.

—Saca tu pene –Dice Hinata.

—De acuerdo... ¿pero qué pretendes hacer? –Pregunta Naruto.

Naruto volviendo a retirar su erecto miembro aun duro, acto seguido recibe otra orden de su querida Hyuga.

—Ahora ponlo entre mis senos –Le ordena Hinata.

—Oh ya veo, pienses hacerlo a lo "manual", ¿eh? –Dice Naruto con mirada pervertida.

—Jeje, se que a los hombros les encanta esto –Comenta Hinata comenzando a mover sus senos.

Aplastando el miembro de Naruto con sus enormes atributos adolecentes, comienza a frotar suavemente con sus senos el pene de su amado.

—Oh rayos... en verdad esto es increíble, la forma en que lo mueves y la suavidad de tus pechos –Opina Naruto.

—De verdad eres un chico malo, grande, duro y malo –Decía una Hinata toda excitada.

Frotando más rápido, Naruto comenzó a sentir muy cerca ese cosquilleo de disparar otra descarga.

—Maldición... es increíblemente placentero, tanto que ya siento que voy a... –Dice el pelirrubio a medias.

— ¿A correrte?, pues en ese caso... –Responde Hinata acercando su boca a la verga de Naruto.

Naruto se corre y para su sorpresa en la boca de Hinata.

—Veo que te empieza a gustar el sabor –Dice el ninja de forma picara.

Saboreando todo el semen (del cual era del chakra del Kyubi en su forma líquida), la Hyuga lame la cabeza del pene de Naruto provocando otra inevitable erección.

—Jeje, en verdad eres un chico muy malo –Dice ella alegremente.

—En serio creo que deberíamos detenernos, no quiero que termines exhausta –Le dice un Naruto compasivo.

—Pero yo no me siento así –Le responde ella.

Nuevamente usando sus pechos comienza a frotar fuertemente el pene de Naruto.

—Sí que sabes lo que quiero... –Dice un Naruto hipnotizado del placer.

—Estos "masajes" son dedicado a ti mi amor –Le dice una Hinata con total perdida de la timidez.

—Si... así me gusta, esa suavidad... siento que mi pene estuviera flotando en una nube –Dice el pervertido Jinchuriki pelirrubio.

Tanto frotar provoco una rápida eyaculación de Naruto directo a todo el rostro y pecho de Hinata, la Hyuga acariciaba su cuerpo lleno del semen de chakra rojizo de Naruto y saboreando lo que dio en su boca comenzó a tocarse el clítoris.

—Vaya, parece que ahora tu eres la chica mala –Dice Naruto recostando a su costado.

—Tengo... tanto calor –Dice Hinata.

Sorpresivamente Hinata con una extraordinaria destreza y velocidad, se sube arriba de Naruto montando a su querido amado, Hinata pone sus manos sobre los brazos del pelirrubio y acercando su rostro al de él, mostraba una cara muy poco confiable, de manera desconocidamente increíble la conducta de Hinata cambio de repente frente al chico zorro.

— ¿Hinata?... ¿qué pasa contigo?, no recuerda que fueras así –Dice un Naruto sorprendido.

—No lo se... tan solo... siento un fuerte calor en mi cuerpo que hace que mis pezones me piquen y se pongan más duras... el cual solo puede calmarse de una manera... –Responde la Hyuga.

Tomando el pene de Naruto, Hinata se sienta en él metiendo hasta el fondo la verga de su amado.

— ¡Aaaaah así... el calor... se siente tan bien... ¿porque no puedo detenerme?!... –Exclamaba una sonriente y extasiada de placer Hinata.

—De repente se recupero al instante del todo del cansancio... –Dice Naruto en su mente.

—Mmm... percibo una extraña sensación –Comenta el Kyubi.

Mientras tanto en las oscuras calles de la aldea...

Aquellos sacerdotes comenzaron a moverse, la pelirroja acompañado del sujeto alto, musculoso y calvo percibían la cercana presencia de su objetivo.

—No hay duda alguna, ¡esta por aquí! –Dice la sacerdotisa pelirroja.

—Ya es hora de darle un fin a esto –Dice el sacerdote musculoso y calvo.

— ¿Trajiste el cáliz, "Kaizen"? –Le pregunta la pelirroja.

—Claro que si, "Raini" –Le responde el tal "Kaizen".

El sacerdote revela un cáliz dorado con el símbolo de la aldea sacro en ella.

—Con este cáliz podremos encárganos fácilmente de los súbditos "domesticados" de ese zorro demoniaco –Comenta la tal Raini.

— ¿Funciona aun?, hace mucho que no se utiliza –Dice Kaizen.

—Creo que vamos a averiguarlo muy pronto –Responde Raini mirando al frente.

En ello el camino del dúo sacerdote es interrumpido por la joven y armada Ten Ten.

—Ella esta... –Dice Kaizen a medias.

—Controlada por el Kyubi, puedo percibir la esencia de su chakra en ella –Completa Raini el resto de la frase.

—Ustedes, ¿guardan alguna relación con aquel sacerdote anterior? –Pregunta Ten Ten.

—¿Entonces fuiste tu? –Responde Raini —¿Tu mataste a mi hermano?.

—Ya veo, vienen a detener a mi amo –Dice la kunoichi.

—Raini, no la mates, recuerda que sus acciones no son a voluntad propia –Le dice Kaizen.

—Lo sé Kaizen –Responde ella.

Ten Ten lanzo un pergamino por los aires, este se abre y acto seguido salen disparando varias kunai con rumbo hacia el dúo, Raini y Kaizen esquivan velozmente el ataque de la kunoichi, la pelirroja demostrando aun mejor velocidad, se aparece a espalda de la seguidora del Kyubi, teniendo el cáliz en su mano, Raini comenzó a usarlo.

—Con una insignificante cantidad de chakra bastara –Dice Raini.

Comenzó a concentrar una porción pequeña de su chakra en el cáliz, este de repente comenzó a llevarse de un agua especial, Raini se movió en dirección hacia Ten Ten, haciéndole frente esquivo todas sus armas las cuales le lanzaba, cuando estaba cara a cara con ella, agita el cáliz arrojando de su agua a la kunoichi, al lograr mojarla de repente Ten Ten comenzó a sentir que algo le quemaba por dentro, cayendo al suelo queda inconsciente y la esencia del Kyubi que habitaba en ella desaparecía poco a poco hasta ya no quedar nada de él.

—Está libre, prosigamos –Dice Kaizen.

Raini mirando a Ten Ten con cierto desprecio, sigue a Kaizen, sin percatarse, Sakura había visto todo lo ocurrido a escondidas.

— ¿Quienes son... ellos y que le hicieron a Ten Ten? –Se pregunto la kunoichi de pelo rosa temerosa.

En ello unas manos salen de su espalda tomando de la boca y la cintura, forzándola a guardar silencio.

Regresando con Naruto y Hinata...

Ambos proseguían en lo que parecía su eterno amor demostrado físicamente, Hinata montando a su pelirrubio se movía como una autentica bestia salvaje (parecido a Naruto en el capitulo anterior), claro que él no se quedo quieto, se levanto y lamiendo los pechos de su querida Hyuga, comenzó a actuar él también como un animal, ambos follaban alocadamente como si nada les importara, Naruto a pesar de que se corría en ella, seguía duro y listo para seguir penetrando la húmeda vagina de Hinata, ella a recibir de recibir cada disparo de su amado y correrse junto a él, no se detenía, la Hyuga parecía no agotarse, como si una fuerza superior ubicada muy dentro de ella le diera una gran cantidad de energía difícil de acabar.

— ¡Más... dame más, no te detengas por favor Naruto! –Le exclama la Hyuga con el poner de sus pechos en la cara de su amado.

— ¡Hinata... eres increíble, no sé cómo lo haces pero esta cogida es sensacional... única en sí! –Opina el pelirrubio con el seguir de su perversión hacia los pechos de ella.

En eso la capa de chakra del Kyubi apareció y comenzó a cubrir a ambos.

— ¡Está sucediendo otra vez! –Dice el Kyubi sorprendido.

Cuando más rápido cogían, a Naruto mas le sobresalían sus rasgos bestiales, sus colmillos fueron lo primero en salir.

— ¡Voy a correrme de nuevo! –Exclama el pelirrubio.

Volvió a correrse como nunca acompañado de ese rugido, Hinata igualmente había gritado junto a él a causa del orgasmo. La capa de Bijuu desapareció y ambos se detuvieron, finalmente cayeron cansados en la cama.

—Es... la segunda vez... más genial de mi vida –Dice Hinata.

— ¿Tu recuerdas del todo la primera...? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Ahora nunca lo olvidaría... –Responde ella besando a su amado.

—Cielos... me eh corrido tanto dentro de ti –Comenta Naruto.

—Si llegara a quedar embarazada, ¿te quedarías conmigo? –Pregunta la Hyuga.

—No te preocupes por eso, no estarás embarazada –Le responde Naruto.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Pregunta ella.

—Porque no siento que en tu vientre haya aun un Uzumaki en desarrollo –Responde pícaramente el pelirrubio.

—Je, que curioso –Comenta el Kyubi.

Ella abrazando a Naruto, reposa su cabeza sobre el pecho musculoso y sudado de su amado.

— ¿Sabes?... no me vendría mal un baño –Opina Naruto.

—Baño después... ahora dormir... –Comenta Hinata.

En eso la puerta del departamento se abre de la nada con una fuerza sobrehumana, por fortuna no se rompió pero eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera en guardia y atento, sabía que la puerta no se había así a causa del viento, no, era algo más fuerte.

—Naruto, ¿qué sucede? –Pregunta Hinata preocupada.

—Hinata, no te muevas de allí –Responde el pelirrubio.

En eso dos dagas son lanzados directo a Naruto, logra darle a uno pero el otro paso de largo a él.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¡muéstrate! –Le exclama un serio Naruto.

En eso entran al departamento la sacerdotisa pelirroja de nombre Raina y su compañero alto, musculoso y calvo Kaizen.

— ¿N-naruto?... –Pronuncia Hinata su nombre con cierta dolencia.

Naruto al darse vuelta se llevo una horrible sorpresa, uno de las dagas que le había pasado de largo, se había clavado en el vientre de la joven.

— ¡Hinata! –Grito Naruto su nombre con toda la expresión de dolor, tristeza y preocupación.

Hinata cayó al suelo derramando su sangre en ella con la herida del vientre.

To be continued...


	22. CAPITULO XXII

Una extraña sensación emocional surge entre Naruto y Hinata... mientras los sacerdotes hacen finalmente su acto de aparición frente al portador del Kyubi, un ataque fallido por parte de los atacantes del pelirrubio termina dando fatalmente en la blanda Hinata...

— ¿N-naruto?... –Pronuncia Hinata su nombre con cierta dolencia.

Una daga se había clavado en su vientre, cayendo al suelo su cuerpo yace rodeado de su propia sangre.

— ¡Hinata! –Exclama el pelirrubio alterado.

—Raini, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? –Dice su compañero Kaizen ante lo presenciado.

—No quería darle a ella... no me percate de su presencia hasta ahora –Dice la sacerdotisa pelirroja.

CAPITULO XXII

— ¿Ha muerto acaso? –Pregunta Kaizen preocupado por la Hyuga.

—No deberías preocuparte por ella, después de todo fue marcado por el Kyubi, si ha muerto, es por su propia bien –Comenta Raini.

—Raini... –Pronuncio él su nombre en tono de preocupación.

Naruto acercando a su querida Hinata, toca su mejilla sintiendo lo frio que estaba.

—No respira –Dice el Kyubi en su mente.

—No... ¡no mueras, Hinata no mueras! –Dice el pelirrubio al colocar su mano sobre el arma.

— ¡Si quitas el arma, entonces todo el veneno ira directo a su corazón!... aunque para su caso, seguramente ya debe de haber muerto –Le informa Raini.

—Ustedes miserables... ¿porque le hicieron esto a ella?, no tenia absolutamente nada que ver en esto –Dice Naruto.

—Falso, desde el momento en que profanaste su cuerpo, ella quedo oficialmente involucrada en todo esto, aunque tenemos un método para eliminar la esencia que tu dejas en las pobres chicas victimas de tu perversidad, lamento el haber tenido que asesinarla, honestamente no era mi plan, tan solo un mal cálculo de mi parte –Dice Raini.

Naruto sacando su mano del arma que yacía clavada en su querida Hinata sin retirarla a causa del veneno, se levanta y dándose vuelta muestra una furiosa mueca llena de odio, rabia y todos los sentimientos más negativo que se pueda imaginar.

—En verdad no debiste Raini –Le dice el sacerdote alto y musculoso.

—Fue inevitable Kaizen, ¿qué quieres que haga?, lo hecho, hecho esta –Opina ella.

—Ustedes... tienen relación con el anterior sacerdote que de la nada apareció y me ataco –Dice Naruto.

—Te refieres a mi hermano Kei, el cual uno de los tuyos asesino –Dice ella.

—Te equivocas, el que le dio el último golpe, fui yo –Dice el pelirrubio.

Tales palabras provocaron a Raini forzando por instinto emocional a arrojar dos dagas más al joven Jinchuriki. Naruto sin moverse crea una cola de zorro hecho del chakra del Kyubi que intercepta las dagas derritiéndolas al simple contacto.

—¡Miserable criatura!, ¿¡aun muerto mi hermano sigues atentando atrozmente en este mundo!?, juro ante su muerte que no será en vano, ¡te llevare hasta el limbo del mismísimo infierno si es necesario! –Le exclama una Raini furiosa.

—El que se irá al infierno, eres tu maldita perra psicópata –Le dice el pelirrubio seriamente.

Naruto liberando sus rasgos bestial, el 50% de su cuerpo paso a ser mitad animal (Zorro específicamente).

—Raini, si comenzamos una pelea directa aquí mismo sin duda llamaremos la atención de los ninjas de la aldea, ¡no podremos con todos a la vez! –Le dice informa su compañero Kaizen.

—Oh no se preocupen, tengo en mente el lugar ideal para que sufran y mueran –Dice Naruto.

Levantando sus manos invoca una gran cantidad del chakra del Kyubi.

— ¿¡Acaso piensas usar esa "técnica"!? –Le pregunta su Bijuu.

Golpeando con fuerza su mano llena del chakra del zorro contra el suelo, genera un enorme circulo que del cual quedan adentro Naruto y los sacerdote, acto seguido el chakra se extiende creando una esfera que encierra a los tres.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué demonios hizo? –Pregunta Raini al abrir su ojos y ver algo raramente sorpresivo.

Se encontraban en un extraño lugar oscuro, el suelo estaba mojado y los pasillos del cual estaban parecían cañerías sin fin.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunta una Raini desorientada.

—Un lugar precisamente hecho por el demonio mismo –Contesta Kaizen.

—Bienvenido al interior de mi mente o mejor dicho de nuestras mentes –Dice la voz de Naruto alcanzo el oído de ambos.

— ¡Muéstrate maldito zorro, pelea cara a cara! –Le exclama una Raini preparada.

—Con gusto dulce amargada –Le contesta el pelirrubio.

Naruto se aparece frente a ellos en forma de chakra.

— ¡Eres mío! –Dice Raini sacando unas cadenas de la manga.

Las cadenas avanzan como si tuvieran vida propia y enredan a Naruto apretándole con mucha fuerza.

—¡Kaizen! –Nombra Raini a su compañero.

— ¡Lo sé! –Responde él.

Cerrando ambos manos para hacer puños, estos comienzan a brillar con intensidad.

—Es hora de que conozcas la luz de mis golpes –Dice Kaizen avanzando directo hacia el Naruto enredado.

Dándole fuertes golpes que le hacían sangrar al instante, el cuerpo de Naruto se abre mostrando que en su interior había chakra en vez de órganos, inclusive su sangre era del mismo chakra que todo su cuerpo.

— ¡No es el, es un clon! –Alerta Kaizen atento.

— ¡Jajaja, bobos! –Dice el clon moribundo de Naruto.

El clon de Naruto-Kyubi toma forma liquida liberándose de las cadenas, al tomar nuevamente forma solida, abre la mandíbula de forma inhumana mordiendo una de las manos de Kaizen.

— ¡Kaizen! –Grita Raini su nombre preocupadamente.

Mientras tanto Sakura...

Cuando los sacerdotes estaban enfrente a e ella, unas manos desde la oscuridad apareciendo tomándole de la boca y la cintura, el responsable fue Sasuke quien evito que ellos se percataran de su presencia.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le pregunta Sasuke.

—Sasuke... esos sujetos le hicieron algo a Ten Ten –Responde la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

Ambos verificando a la inconsciente Ten Ten se alivian al ver que estaba bien.

— ¿Que lo que le hicieron? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Le arrojaron agua proveniente de un extraño cáliz, no entiendo muy bien que sucedió –Contesta Sakura.

—"¿Agua, cáliz?", eso no tiene mucho sentido –Opina Sasuke.

—Lo que vi tampoco tiene sentido, Ten Ten lucho con ellos y quedo así, entre la charla creo haber escuchado la palabra "Kyubi" –Dice Sakura.

—Kyubi... ¿podría ser...? –Dice Sasuke a medias.

— ¿Que sucede Sasuke? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Sakura dime; ¿por dónde se fueron ellos? –Le pregunta el Uchiha.

—Por allí –Señala ella como respuesta.

— ¡Sakura quédate aquí y asiste a Ten Ten! –Le dice Sasuke corriendo apresuradamente hacia donde señalo la kunoichi.

— ¡Espera Sasuke!, ¿¡adónde vas!? –Le pregunta la preocupada Sakura sin recibir su respuesta.

Mientras Sakura se encargaba de Ten Ten, Sasuke siguió corriendo seriamente con un rumbo fijo a un determinado lugar en mente.

— ¿Podría ser... que estén tras Naruto? –Se pregunta el Uchiha en su cabeza —De ser así tengo que llegar antes que ellos.

Sasuke finalmente llega a la casa de Naruto solo para entonces que la puerta no se abre

— ¡Naruto, soy yo Sasuke, abre, corres peligro, unos extraños van tras de tu Kyubi! –Le informa Sasuke.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Sasuke sin pensarlo abre la puerta de un golpe sin llegar a romperla, para su deleite sorpresa, una esfera hecha de chakra rojo yacía frente a él.

— ¿Q-que es esto? –Pregunta un Sasuke confundido.

Acercándose a la esfera la toca con un dedo solo para que de esta surgiera un tentáculo y le diera una bofetada al Uchiha.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!?... ¿¡esa cosa me ataco!? –Dice Sasuke aun mas sorprendido.

El tentáculo se sumerge en la esfera desapareciendo, Sasuke se levanta y acercando más sin tocarla mira con su Sharingan percatándose de que era chakra lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

— ¿Chakra... pero qué clase de chakra es este? –Se pregunta confuso.

Sasuke recuerda aquel clon de Naruto del cual no se dio cuenta que era uno con su Sharingan hasta tocarlo.

—Se parece a ese clon... pero esto es más... complejo, ¿qué demonios significa esto? –Se pregunta aun más confuso el joven Uchiha.

Regresando en la mente de Naruto-Kyubi...

Kaizen tras recibir una fuerte mordida por parte de un complejo clon del Jinchuriki, queda con una mano muy herida, el clon tras atacar a su oponente retrocede desapareciendo en el agua.

—Kaizen, ¿estás bien? –Le pregunta Raini.

—Estaré bien, es solo una herida menor –Contesta él.

— ¡Antes del amanecer, sus cuerpo yacerán sin vida sobre las aguas de nuestras mentes y su chakra se volverá putrefacto vacio sin fondo! –Exclama Naruto ante los oídos del dúo.

— ¡Maldito demonio, vete al infierno! –Le insulta la sacerdotisa pelirroja.

—Querida tu y tu amigo ya estan en "mi infierno", y para dejar en claro "aquí las reglas las hago yo mismo" –Comenta Naruto chasqueando sus dedos.

En eso alrededor de ambos sacerdotes, del piso mojado surgen pequeños zorros antrofórmicos, con dientes y garras filosas, poseyendo cada uno de 3 colas.

—Esas cosas... emanan su chakra –Dice Kaizen.

—Servidores de su mente –Comenta Raini.

—Ambos van a morir –Dice Naruto chasqueando sus dedos una vez más.

Todos los zorros atacan con sus garras y sus colas como espadas.

— ¡Agua sagrada de la vida, protege a tus servidores! –Exclama ella sosteniendo el cáliz en manos.

De dicho cáliz surge mucha agua que genera un campo alrededor de ellos, los zorros demoniacos al chocar y hacer contacto con el agua del cáliz, desaparecen disolviéndose el chakra del cual estaban hechos.

—No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente demonio –Le dice Raini en tono desafiante.

—Ese cáliz... ya veo –Dice Kyubi en su mente.

—El agua que expulsa ese cáliz, sin duda alguna es el mismo que usaba aquel sacerdote –Dice Naruto mentalmente.

—Debemos destruirlos inmediatamente junto con ese cáliz –Aconseja el Bijuu de 9 colas.

En eso más zorros antrofórmicos demoniacos más fuertes que los anteriores aparecieron sobre el dúo de sacerdotes.

— ¡No caeré fácilmente! –Dice Raini usando el agua del cáliz para vencer algunos.

—Detente Raini, si sigues usando el cáliz de esa manera, agotaras tu chakra demasiado pronto –Le explica Kaizen.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente? –Le pregunta Raini.

Kaizen muestra un pergamino en su mano sana sacado de uno de sus largos bolsillos.

— ¿Que es este pergamino? –Pregunta Raini.

—Una solución de emergencia contra el demonio de nueve colas, otorgada por el mismísimo "Gran Sacerdote actual" –Contesta Kaizen.

Raini toma el pergamino, lo abre y echándole un ojo rápido, se percata de cómo usarlo.

—Ya veo, me encargare de activarlo yo misma –Dice ella.

—Necesita mucho chakra, tu has usado mucho en el cáliz, no tendrás suficiente –Dice Kaizen.

—Pero tú no puedes usar el pergamino, tienes una mano herida lo que dificulta su uso –Dice Raini.

—En ese caso permíteme canalizar parte de mi chakra en ti, de manera que tengas lo suficiente para usarlo –Aconseja Kaizen.

—De acuerdo hagámoslo –Responde la pelirroja cerrando el pergamino y sosteniéndolo con ambas en posición de usarlo.

Kaizen coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Raini y comienza a transmitir parte de su chakra en ella, mientas que la pelirroja comienza a recitar una oración que hacia al pergamino brillar, los demonios creado por el chakra del Kyubi comenzaron a reaccionar ante el brillo alejándose de este con temor.

— ¿Qué?... ¿qué es esa luz? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—Una muy dañina quizás... –Responde el pelirrubio.

Raini termina la oración e inmediatamente el pergamino se abre por su cuenta liberando una enorme onda de luz que impacta en todo el lugar.

— ¡Duele, duele mucho, esta luz no es normal! –Exclama el sufriente Kyubi.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, de lo contrario nos mataran desde adentro! –Comenta el pelirrubio sintiendo los mismo efecto que su compañero Bijuu.

— ¡No queda otra más que sacarlos de aquí antes de que esa luz destruya toda nuestra mente! –Dice el Kyubi.

Naruto apareciendo en frente del dúo Kaizen y Raini, aguanta el dolor y el daño que la luz le hace a su cuerpo, juntando sus manos realiza algún jutsu que le evitaría una muerte mental. Todo se vuelve oscuro y la luz del pergamino desaparece volviendo a este, desde afuera la esfera de chakra rojiza comienza a agrietarse haciéndose pedazos, lo que resulta la salida de los tres, Sasuke sorprendido es golpeado sin querer por Kaizen quien cuyo golpe hace que retroceda hasta darse contra la pared dejando al Uchiha inconsciente un momento.

— ¡Finalmente, este es tu fin zorro demonio! –Dice Raini encontrándose sorpresivamente atras del pelirrubio.

Utilizando nuevamente las cadenas, atrapa esta vez al verdadero Naruto.

—Ya te tengo, es inútil que intentes liberar de ella, emite un chakra que impide que utilices el tuyo o el de tu demoniaco amigo –Le dice ella.

— ¡Maldición... no pienso morir aquí, no pienso dejar que se salgan por la suya! –Dice el furioso pelirrubio.

—Da igual lo que digas ser impuro, tu muerte es el destino final que te espera y ahora es momento de dar el último... –Dice Raini a medias quedándose callada ante mover los ojos como si algo le sorprendiera.

— ¿Que sucede Raini?, ¿porque te detienes? –Pregunta su compañero Kaizen.

Raini comenzó a sangrar por la boca, lo que lleno de confusión al pelirrubio y en especial a su compañero alto, musculoso y calvo.

— ¿Como... es posible... que tu... estés con vida...? –Dice Raini de manera impactada.

En eso algo peludo y filoso rodeado por chakra rojizo atraviesa el pecho de Raini destruyendo su corazón en el proceso, levantándolo en el aire con suma facilidad se aprecia atentamente de quien era la mano responsable de tal daño sorpresivo.

— ¡No es posible...! –Exclama Kaizen con el mismo gesto de impacto que la fallecida Raini.

—Esta... esta vida... –Dice Naruto con un anhelo de alivio y felicidad interior.

Sasuke recupera la conciencia y al abrir los ojos, miro de frente a la asesina de Raini con su Sharingan.

— ¿¡H-hinata!? –Dice el Uchiha quedando igual de sorprendido que el resto.

Era una Hinata con un par de oreja de zorro, garras en las manos y pies, una larga cola peluda y filosa de zorro, unos colmillos sobresalir de su boca, el byakugan de sus ojos mezclado con unas iris similar al del Kyubi y una capa chakra rojiza dándole una apariencia salvaje y bella.

—Hinata... –Dice Naruto con el derramar de una pequeña lagrima de alegría.

—Naruto... –Responde ella con el mostrar de su vientre curado que no mostraba cicatriz o rasgo alguno de haber sido herida.

To be continued...


	23. CAPITULO XXIII

Naruto enfurecido combate a los sacerdotes encerrándolos en su mente combinado con el Kyubi, cuando parecía tener la victoria un haz de luz desatado por un pergamino proveniente del dúo de sacerdotes logran bloquear su estrategia, forzados a sacarlos de su mente, es atrapado por sorpresa por la sacerdotisa Raini pero el destino deparo una sorpresa inesperada, Hinata quien en su momento se creyó su absoluta muerte, renace como una semi-bestia bella y salvaje con la apariencia de una Kyubi que apuñala por la espalda a su asesina...

—Hinata... –Dice Naruto con el derramar de una pequeña lagrima de alegría.

—Naruto... –Responde ella acercando al pelirrubio para lamer dicha lagrima.

—Es imposible... ¡no es cierto!... pero ella... ¿¡cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo!?... –Dice Kaizen en su mente.

— ¿Naruto... Hinata... qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí? –Se pregunta el Uchiha en sus pensamientos.

CAPITULO XXIII

—Matarme no parece tan fácil, ¿eh? –Dice una Hinata mirando a Kaizen con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

— ¿Qué rayos eres tu?... se supone que solo hay un Kyubi, ¡tu no eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi! –Le grita un Kaizen alterado.

—Es cierto, no soy el Kyubi, se podría decir que soy "una elegida del Kyubi" –Responde la Hyuga.

Tales palabras asombraron a todos (en especial a Naruto).

— ¿Elegida? –Se pregunta Naruto.

—La anterior elegida... jamás tomo tal forma pero... ella irradia mi chakra en su interior de una manera similar pero más compleja –Comenta el Kyubi.

—Pude sentirlo... cuando todo estaba oscuro, cuando creí que era mi hora, aquella figura se me apareció entre un extraño chakra rojizo –Dice ella.

— ¿Figura?, ¿de qué está hablando? –Pregunta el pelirrubio a su Bijuu.

—Ojala lo supiera –Responde el demonio de nueve colas.

—Sabes, aquella figura me lo conto todo, sobre ustedes el "clan Kagarasi" y lo que el Kyubi quería en realidad –Dice ella haciendo que el demonio en el interior del pelirrubio mostrara señas de reacción ante las palabras.

[FLASHBACK DE HINATA...

"Cuando recibí esa daga, me sentí flotando en el vacío, un vacio infinito lleno de tristeza y dolor, no podía moverme, no podía hablar o pensar, solo sufrir..."

—Eres tú... –Dice una voz femenina.

"Escuche su voz, llamándome... se me apareció bajo la forma de una mujer de cabellera violeta y ojos fucsia".

—Puedo sentir tu conexión con él, eres la ideal –Le dice la mujer de cabellera violeta.

— ¿Quien... quien eres tu y a que te refieres con eso? –Pregunta Hinata.

"Me sorprendí al notar que podía hablar, moverse y pensar, en ese momento pensé... ¿será un milagro?, ¿acaso realmente no estoy muerta del todo?, ¿podre regresar?".

—Tu mente y tu cuerpo proyectan una buena conexión con el chakra del Kyubi –Dice la mujer.

— ¿Kyubi? –Dice Hinata confundida.

"Ella me conto sobre el Kyubi, recuerdo que los aldeanos contaban la historia de un demonio de nueve colas que ataco la aldea de Konoha hace más de una década, pero el ataque no fue hecho a voluntad propia... alguien le hería y le controlaba, un humano ambicioso".

— ¿Naruto?... ¿Naruto tiene al Kyubi en su interior? –Pregunta la Hyuga.

"Ahora comprendí... que el dolor que Naruto por el que siempre pasaba, pero algo que nunca entendería... su soledad y a pesar de ello tuvo el valor de salvar a una desconocida como yo de unos bravucones... al principio lo veía como un chico raro, pero en ese preciso momento... supe que había mucho más de lo que la gente decía, yo lo amaba... y sigo amándolo, porque fue por él, que me inspire en ser alguien... alguien por ti".

—Muchos creen que el Kyubi es solo un demonio que traerá caos y destrucción, pero lo cierto es que el ser humano es el mismo responsable de influirle tales ideas al Bijuu –Dice la chica de ojos Fucsia.

— ¿Entonces el Kyubi no quiere destruirlo todo... no busca sobrevivir a merced del sufrimiento de otros? –Pregunta la Hyuga.

—No, el solo buscaba la felicidad arrebatada por los humanos, aquella que su "padre" le dio en el momento de su creación –Responde la mujer de cabellera violeta.

— ¿Su felicidad? –Pregunta Hinata.

"Me lo explico todo, el Kyubi alguna vez fue parte de un Bijuu que tenia 10 colas, dividas en 9 bestias por el reconocido sabio de los 6 caminos, recuerdo a mi padre hablarme de él como si fuera una legenda irreal, pero lo cierto es... que existió y los Bijuu son prueba de ello, el Kyubi alguna vez fue puro de chakra pero el camino que los humano le dieron a conducir corrompieron su mente y su felicidad, volviéndose la actual masa de odio que espera algún día desaparece sin éxito aun".

—Pero, existe un modo... yo lo intente o más bien mi "yo real" lo intento y no lo logro –Comenta la mujer de cabello violeta.

"El clan Kagarasi... la llegada del Kyubi la aldea sacro, al principio lo vi como una bestia desalmada, entiendo su odio pero el ver las mujeres como meros objetos sexuales me hacia dar nauseas... pero luego ella me dijo algo que me hizo cambiar la perceptiva forma de ver al zorro demonio".

—La respuesta a su odio y su calma estaba aquí –Dice la mujer tocando su vientre con su mano.

"Era algo hermoso, un hijo... un hijo concebido con el romper de las leyes de la lógica, mitad humano... mitad demonio, no era malvado en sí, los humanos eran los malvados, pero si esta criatura es cuidada en buenas manos, puede ser amable, curioso y bondadoso, tan solo requería de amor, pero antes de eso debía nacer".

— ¿Que paso... que paso contigo? –Le pregunta la Hyuga a la mujer de cabellera violeta.

"Vi tristeza en sus ojos, desprecio hacia alguien o algunos... entonces hablo y me conto de ello, su pasión, embarazo, relación con el Kyubi y su actual Jinchuriki en aquel tiempo... eran sentimientos hermosos destruidos por la mano de lo que creían hacer el trabajo del bien, el clan Kagarasi".

— ¿Entonces tu...? –Dice Hinata a medio llorar.

—Está bien, al menos la muerte de mi "yo real" no fue en vano, los sentimientos... es lo que define a la elegida del Kyubi, si de verdad amas a alguien entonces es un sentimiento puro... tu tienes ese sentimiento, por eso el chakra del Kyubi responde a ti, tu eres ahora "su elegida", eres quien podrá devolverle aquella sonrisa perdida, aquel anhelo que elimine hasta la última mancha de odio –Dice ella.

— ¿De verdad?... ¿soy tan importante?, ¿realmente soy alguien para Naruto? –Pregunta la Hyuga sonriendo a lágrimas.

—Siempre lo has sido, solo necesitabas saberlo con certeza, ahora debo irme –Dice la joven de cabellera violeta.

— ¿Adonde te irás? –Pregunta Hinata.

—Tan solo soy una manifestación del chakra del Kyubi que hay en tu interior, mi imagen es a semejanza de la casi extinta emociones positivas suyas, por favor, vive y se feliz, por ambos –Dice ella desapareciendo.

—Ser feliz... seré feliz, por Naruto –Dice una animada Hinata.

"En eso un chakra rojizo rodeo todo mi cuerpo, sentí como una fuerza revitalizante me lleno de vida, un enorme impulso se genero en mi pecho, escuchando el latir de mi corazón, había vuelto a la vida... como una nueva yo, me fundí con el chakra y me convertir en uno con él, de esa manera podría al menos intentar conocer un poco más a mi amado..."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK]...

—De esa manera, pude adoptar esta forma, la herida que en mi vientre yacía, desapareció, se curó sin dejar cicatriz o marca, en cuanto vi a Naruto en problema, no dude actuar por instinto, no permitiré que le hagan daño –Dice una Hinata con un rostro serio.

Kaizen estaba nervioso, Naruto sorprendido y Sasuke calladamente impactado.

—Nimi... –Pronuncia el Kyubi mentalmente.

—Así que... finalmente la hemos hallado –Dice el pelirrubio contento.

Hinata mirando de frente al sacerdote, toma el cuerpo sin vida de Raini y se lo lanza Kaizen atrapándole.

—Y bien, ¿qué harás? –Le pregunta Hinata.

El sacerdote alto, musculoso y calvo le miraba de forma nerviosa y sin responderle.

—Puedes seguir con esta absurda guerra o terminar aquí, el Kyubi no tiene razón alguna de causar algún mal y si lo ha causado es por culpa de la misma humanidad, los humanos son puro de corazón sino hasta demostrarlo, ¿realmente crees que matándonos se hace alguien digno de llamar "puro"? –Le pregunta la Hyuga.

—Se lo debo todo al "clan Kagarasi" –Dice Kaizen.

—Incluso si; ¿debes matar vilmente por ello?, puedo notar que a diferencia de tu amiga, tu si eres más consciente, de seguir esto más van a morir?, ¿quieres que así sea? –Le pregunta Hinata —¿Tanto quieres ser reconocida que incluso aspirarías a perder lo que llamas "humanidad"?.

Kaizen pensativo de ello, agacho la cabeza un momento, viendo el rostro de Raini, pensó; "¿porque nunca más te eh visto sonreír?".

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a retirarse llevándose consigo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa pelirroja.

[FLASHBACK DE KAIZEN...

Kaizen a la edad 11 años – Gran templo de la aldea Sacro...

Un joven Kaizen se encontraba llorando a las fuera del gran templo de la aldea Sacro, en eso una niña pelirroja que llevaba vestido un bello yukata se le acerca.

— ¿Porque lloras? –Le pregunta la niña.

—Todos los niños del templo me odian, nadie quiere ser mi amigo... –Responde el joven Kaizen.

—Esos niños de verdad son muy malos, ¡pero animo, que eso no te deprima!, alguna vez fui como tu y mírame ahora –Le dice la niña pelirroja.

Kaizen mirando a la bella niña pelirroja, deja de llorar secando sus lágrimas.

—Vamos déjame ver esa sonrisa –Le dice ella.

Sonriendo, aquel deprimente niño paso a ser uno alegre.

— ¿Lo ves?, nada es difícil si te lo propones –Le dice la niña pelirroja.

—Gracias, me alegra saber que al menos alguien me habla –Dice un Kaizen contento.

—No hay nada que agradecer, el gusto es mío –Dice la niña pelirroja sonriendo.

"Era una bella sonrisa de la cual nunca me eh olvidado".

— ¡Vamos Raini, tenemos que irnos! –Dice una mujer llamando a la niña pelirroja.

—Es cierto, me tengo que ir, gusto en conocerte –Dice la niña pelirroja de nombre Raini despidiéndose de Kaizen sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

"Raini... esa fue la última vez... que vi tu sonrisa"

FIN DEL FLASHBACH]

Regresando al departamento de Naruto...

Ante la situación pasada, Naruto se levanto del suelo y sin verlo venir Hinata beso al pelirrubio en la boca.

— ¿Me echabas de menos? –Le pregunta ella.

—Más de lo que tú crees –Le responde él.

Apasionados ante su reencuentro estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en su forma semi-bestia pero claro se habían percatado de que frente a ellos, tenían a cierto chico sharingan observándole.

—Oh, ¿qué haremos con Sasuke ahora? –Pregunta una Hinata con tono pícaro.

—Jeje, estaba pensando en ello –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Que diablo son ustedes?... esto... ¿esto es cosa de ese tal Kyubi? –Pregunta el Uchiha aun sorprendido.

—Al menos no es tan estúpido –Piensa el Kyubi.

Ambos miraban al Uchiha con ojos siniestros y cuanto más se le acercaba, Sasuke activo su sharingan y se puso en una postura ofensiva.

— ¡Se los advierto, me da igual lo que sean, si intentan algo, los atacare! –Les advierte un Sasuke serio.

—Oh no te preocupes Sasuke, Hinata y yo tenemos algo en mente que nos beneficiara a los cuatro –Comenta el pelirrubio.

— ¿Cuatro? –Pregunta Sasuke confuso.

¿De que estará hablando Naruto?, ¿quién es ese "cuarto" que menciona?...

To be Continued...


	24. CAPITULO XXIV

Hinata resucita con la verdad tras el objetivo del Kyubi, Kaizen tras escuchar sus palabras y meditarlo correctamente, se retira con su fallecida amiga en manos, Naruto y el Kyubi finalmente habían hallado a su elegida...

Hinata en acompaña de Sakura, se dirigían hacia el hogar de Sasuke...

—Rápido Sakura, ¡ah Sasuke la ha ocurrido algo! –Dice la Hyuga muy seria.

—Pero dime al menos, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? –Pregunta la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

—Es difícil de decirlo, lo mejor será que tu misma lo veas –Responde ella.

Ambas finalmente llegan al hogar de Sasuke, al entrar vio al Uchiha inconsciente y recostado en su cama con las sabanas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo (menos la cara por supuesto).

— ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Pregunta Sakura confusa.

Hinata cerró la puerta bloqueándola y adoptando una sonrisa algo siniestra, se acerca a Sasuke quitándole la sabana de encima, para ver que estaba desnudo y con una erección de por medio, Sakura sin evitarlo miro su pene poniéndose roja.

— ¡H-hinata!... ¿¡qué significa esto!? –Pregunta ella inconforme.

—Oh vamos, se que quieres tenerlo adentro de ti, ya me han dicho que lo disfrutaste en tu primera vez –Dice la Hyuga con esa sonrisa picara.

—Maldición... ¿Naruto se lo dijo? –Se pregunta ella en su mente —No me quedare aquí para ser ridiculizada para tu diversión... –Dice Sakura intentando irse por la puerta en la cual entro.

Para su desgracia, no habría y por si fuera poco el golpearla tampoco funcionaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aguante uno de mis puños? –Pregunta la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

—Uno de mis clones además de trabar la puerta desde el otro lado, también coloco un sello de durabilidad -Dice Naruto apareciendo al lado de Hinata —Da igual que tanto golpes le des, no lo romperás así de fácil, es más, toda la casa está bajo el efecto del sello de durabilidad, solo saldrás de aquí cuando mi clon reciba mi orden de desbloquear la puerta desde afuera mismo.

—Naruto... ¿tu también? –Pregunta ella nerviosa.

—Hola Sakura, espero que la anterior experiencia no haya dejado cierto desprecio en nuestra amistad –Dice el pelirrubio.

CAPITULO XXIV

— ¡Naruto detén esto! –Le exclama Sakura seria.

—Pero Sakura, esto apenas acaba de comenzar –Dice Hinata.

—Correcto, acaba de comenzar –Dice el pelirrubio —Adelante Hinata, ponla más cómoda.

—Jeje, será un placer –Dice ella.

Hinata rápidamente aparece frente a Sakura propinando golpes cuerpo a cuerpo al estilo Hyuga rompiendo por completo toda la vestidura de Sakura, la kunoichi completamente desnuda, se avergüenza gritando y cubriéndose los pechos y la vagina.

— ¿¡Hinata que has hecho!? –Pregunta ella furiosa.

—Relájate, esa es la idea –Dice Hinata desvistiéndose también.

— ¿Pero... tu también... que demonio pasa por tu cabeza...? –Pregunta Sakura.

—El gozarlo de la mejor manera mi querida Sakura –Dice ella acercándose a la kunoichi de pelo rosa —No tengas miedo, oh créeme que al final te gustara –Dice la Hyuga tomando los brazos de Sakura y forzando a besarla.

Sus labios chocaron de forma inevitable y la lengua de la lengua invadió a la de la joven Sakura, al terminar su típico beso francés lésbico, Sakura quedo mas roja de la normal.

—Mmm... tienes un sabor agradable –Opina Hinata.

— ¿¡Quien eres tu realmente... que paso con la Hinata de antes!? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Oh rayos... eso de verdad me excito –Dice un Naruto todo desnudo con la verga dura.

— ¿¡Naruto!? –Exclama Sakura al darse vuelta para no verle.

—Oh vaya, te preparaste sin mi anticipación –Dice Hinata acercándose a Naruto.

—Era imposible excitarme por esa escena, en verdad me late demasiado allí abajo –Dice el pícaro pelirrubio.

—Y con gusto me encargare de eso –Responde la Hyuga bajo el mismo tono que Naruto.

Haciendo uso de su boca, Hinata comienza a chupársela a Naruto, lamiendo la punta y jugando con su piel con los dientes.

—Oye, oye, cuidado con los dientes –Dice un Naruto relajado.

—Sabes que te gusta, jeje, solo trata de no correrte tan rápido –Le comenta ella.

— ¿Hinata? –Dice Sakura al ver a su amiga hacer tal cosa a Naruto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿te sorprende? –Pregunta Hinata mientras frotaba el pene de su amado con una de sus manos — ¿De verdad eres tan inocente?, vamos Sakura, somos mujeres, nuestro cuerpo también necesitan algo de atención, ¿lo sabes?.

Sin verlo venir Naruto termina corriéndose directo a la cara de Hinata.

—Lo siento, no me pude contener, eres demasiado sexy para aguantarme –Dice Naruto como pretexto.

—Naruto... mi pelirrubio travieso –Le dice Hinata limpiándose el semen de la cara y besando a su amado —La próxima vez espera a que lo tenga en la boca –Le advierte la Hyuga presionándole sus testículos como advertencia.

— ¡Lo hare, lo siento, lo siento! –Exclama el pelirrubio aprendiendo la lección.

—De verdad... es una belleza y bestia la vez –Pensaba el Kyubi en su mente.

—Vamos Sakura, ¿porque no tomas el "juguete" de Sasuke y te diviertes un poco? –Le pregunta Hinata.

—No... yo no soy como ustedes... no lo soy –Dice ella a punto de romper llanto.

—Suponía que dirías eso, por eso tuve la idea de que si tu no respondieras por tu cuerpo, entonces él lo hará por ti –Dice Hinata con una mueca siniestra.

En eso Sakura comenzó a sentirse rara, su cuerpo sentía calor, una supuesta comezón le obligaba con la mano derecha a tocarse el clítoris masturbándose en el proceso y su respiración se fue haciendo más sexi.

—Mi cuerpo... ¿qué me pasa? –Dice Sakura usando la otra mano para acariciarse sus planos pechos.

—Se siente rico, ¿verdad? –Le dice Hinata —¿Recuerdas el beso de hace un momento que te di?.

—Hinata... ¿que... que me has hecho? –Pregunta la kunoichi gimiendo levemente del placer.

—Soy "la elegida del Kyubi", al igual que Naruto, su chakra y entidad también convive en mi cuerpo –Dice la Hyuga adoptando su forma bestia-humana.

Una cola de zorro, acompañado con un par de orejas, garras, colmillos sobresalir y algo de pelaje en el cuerpo, mostraban a una sexi y peluda Hinata semi-bestia.

—Si... qué bien se siente estar en esta forma –Dice Hinata acariciando su vagina.

—Oye, no te la acabes sola –Dice Naruto acariciando con sus dedos la húmeda cueva de la Hyuga.

Naruto al igual que Hinata también había adoptado su aspecto de semi-bestia zorro, dando por resultado dos seres humanos-bestia demostrando su amor físicamente.

—Como puedes ver Sakura, Naruto y yo estamos en un plano diferente del placer al humano promedio –Comenta Hinata.

—Pero... eso no explica lo que me hiciste... mi entrepierna... no deja de picarme, se siente bien tocarme allí... pero esta no soy yo –Dice ella.

—Claro que no eres tu, es tu cuerpo respondiendo por ti –Le dice Hinata —Cuando te bese transmití algo de feromonas a tu cuerpo, como seguro ya sabrás el chakra del Kyubi tiene propiedades de feromonas, solo hay que darle forma y saber cómo manifestarlo, en este caso; un beso me permitió transmitirte un poco del chakra del Kyubi en su forma gaseosa, como un pequeño viento lleno de hormonas que esperan llenar de lujuria cada parte de tu cuerpo –Explico Hinata.

— ¿Porque... porque hiciste eso? –Pregunta Sakura.

— ¿No es obvio?, para que ustedes dos tuvieran una velada carnal de noche –Responde Hinata.

Sasuke comenzó a despertar y mirando al frente lo primero que vio fue a Naruto y Hinata desnudos en su forma semi-bestia zorro.

— ¿Qué rayos... Naruto... Hinata...? –Dice Sasuke confuso mirando para otro lado solo para ver a una Sakura ser vencida por su lujuria —¿¡Y Sakura...!? –Dice mas impactado.

— ¡Sasuke... por favor no me mires! –Dice una apenada kunoichi de pelo rosa.

—Sakura... ¡Naruto!, ¿¡que le has hecho!? –Pregunta el Uchiha serio.

—No te preocupes, tú también estarás bajo el mismo efecto en 3... 2... 1... –Dice Naruto chasqueando sus dedos.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir ese calor también, sus manos fueron directo a sus testículos.

— ¡Maldición... no esta sensación otra vez! –Dice un Sasuke sonrojado.

—Vamos Sasuke, no seas un bebito, ¡ayuda a tu compañera!, se que quieres hacerlo en el fondo, ¿o acaso piensas abandonarlo de esa manera?. –Dice el pelirrubio a Sasuke.

—Y tu Sakura, ¿no era que amabas a Sasuke?, ¡míralo!, está en frente de ti listo y servido, ¿acaso piensas hacer que el Uchiha siga sufriendo de esa manera? –Le dice Hinata a Sakura.

— ¡Ustedes... son... unos... PERVERTIDOS...! –Exclaman Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sabemos, pero es nuestra naturaleza sexual –Responden Naruto y Hinata ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero basta de charla, ¡ve por tu hombre! –Dice Hinata lanzando a Sakura hacia la cama con Sasuke.

Ella cayendo sobre el Uchiha, siente el rose del pene de Sasuke sobre su húmeda vagina, las gotas caían lubricando el miembro del ninja.

—Sasuke... sé que esto debe ser incomodo para ti –Dice Sakura.

—No... no lo es –Responde él.

— ¿No... lo es? –Pregunta la kunoichi.

—No voy a mentirte Sakura... la verdad es que la ultima vez... si lo disfrute en el fondo –Dice Sasuke apenado.

Sakura mira cara a cara al Uchiha, besándolo en el acto.

—No eres el único que lo disfruto también... me apena decirlo... aunque ya lo sabes... yo te amo Sasuke –Dice Sakura.

—Entonces no hay porque contenerse, si de verdad nuestros cuerpos quieren hacerlo... ¿porque no permitirlo? –Pregunta el Uchiha.

Besándose una vez más entre ellos, Sakura se coloca al lado de Sasuke.

—Por favor Sasuke, penétrame... –Dice ella sonrojada.

Sasuke sin hacerla esperar, tomo su pene y rozo sobre la vagina de su amada, al cabo de unos segundos finalmente se la metió, Sasuke se la había metido por voluntad propia y no a causas de feromonas, mientras lo hacían adoptando la postura del misionero, Sasuke besaba y lamia los pechos de Sakura.

—Si... allí... más fuerte... no te contengas... –Decía una toda excitada Sakura.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata no tenían mente quedarse quietos.

—Oh, veo que finalmente aceptaron sus sentimientos –Dice Hinata.

—Y es hora de que nosotros aceptemos los nuestros, físicamente, otra vez jeje –Dice un Naruto pícaramente.

—Ven aquí mi zorrito y dámelo de la forma más dura posible –Comenta una Hinata altamente excitada.

—Para mi querida Hinata "la elegida", será todo un placer –Dice Naruto besuqueando el cuello de su compañera.

Al instante también comienza a penetrarla por su vagina, ambos adoptaron la clásica posición del perrito de la cual Naruto empujaba con todas sus fuerzas de la cual su amada gemía placenteramente.

— ¡Si... aaaah que bien se siente, hacerlo con esta forma! –Exclama Hinata gimiendo sin parar.

—Sin duda alguna... hacerlo en esta forma... ¡es increíble! –Dice el pelirrubio empujando con más fuerza y velocidad.

Ambas parejas se encontraban a mitad de su clímax, Sakura y Sasuke aumentaron el ritmo de su follada, mientras que Naruto acariciaba con mucha fuerza los senos de su elegida.

— ¡Dame más duro, no tengas misericordia con mi vagina! –Le ordena una Hinata por más placer.

— ¡Sasuke mas rápido, no te contengas y penétrame hasta el fondo! –Le exigió la kunoichi de pelo rosa a su amado.

— ¡Con mucho gusto! –Exclamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Tras cumplir las exigencias de sus amadas, ambos prestando atención a sus compañeros se percataron que estaban a punto de correrse.

— ¡Ya casi...! –Dice Hinata a medias.

— ¡Siento que...! –Dice Sakura a medias.

— ¡ME VENGO! –Exclama ambas kunoichi al mismo tiempo corriéndose a la vez.

Al igual que sus compañeras, ellas no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de placer, tras llegar al final de la velada carnal, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras que Naruto y Hinata simplemente se levantaron mirando a la pareja dormir alegre y apasionadamente.

— ¿Deberíamos dejarlos dormir tranquilo? –Pregunta Hinata.

—Pues claro, es casa de Sasuke, dudo mucho que quiera oír tus gemidos –Responde el pelirrubio de manera picara.

—Je, como si tu no evitaras haber dado es rugido en el último momento –Dice Hinata.

—Oye ya te dije que eres demasiado sexi para aguantármelo –Comenta Naruto.

—Bueno, insisto en continuar lo nuestro en tu cama –Dice una Hyuga pervertida.

— ¿Como animales? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Alocados y sin límites –Responde ella.

—Presiento que será una noche agradable muy larga –Comenta el Kyubi en su mente.

Y así el Uchiha y Sakura finalmente se unieron sentimentalmente, cuando sus cuerpos se cruzaron y se unieron a voluntad, forjaron más que un símbolo de amistad, un símbolo de unión puro.

Mientras que Naruto y Hinata, tras terminar, se fueron a casa del pelirrubio y continuaron con sus propias relaciones lujuriosas con sus formas semi-bestia a lo salvaje, quedaron profundamente dormidos al correrse unas 10 veces.

El Kyubi ya encontró a su elegida, ¿que seguirá ahora?...

To be continued...


	25. CAPITULO XXV

Tras el conflicto, llego la pasión, Sasuke y Sakura confiesan sus sentimientos el uno al otro, mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto fortalecen a cada minuto su lazo irrompible, la elegida ha sido encontrada, ¿que será ahora?...

Amanecer en Konoha – Departamento de Naruto...

Sobre la cama del pelirrubio yacía el dichoso ninja acompañado de su amada elegida Hinata.

—Que noche... aunque no lo creas, aun me siento excitada –Dice Hinata.

—No sería raro, acaba de adaptarse a mi chakra –Comenta el Kyubi mentalmente —Por naturaleza se dice que los zorros somos traviesos y eso tal parece que apunta como referencia en nuestra conducta sexual.

—El Kyubi dice que está bien que te sientas así, es parte de la adaptación de tu nuevo "yo" –Le comenta Naruto.

—Me alegra oírlo... soy... tan feliz –Dice Hinata abrazando a su amado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿guardaras lo de la elegida a tu padre? –Le pregunta Naruto.

— ¿Tu qué crees? –Le responde ella con una cara de "que pregunta boba".

CAPITULO XXV

Casa de Sasuke Uchiha...

El dúo yacía profundamente dormido cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta y entra así nada más, el supuesto "intruso" era Kakashi.

—Si Sakura no está en su casa, entonces debería estar... –Dice Kakashi en su mente callándose al ver a ambos en la cama y desnudos, abrazados y cómodos —Creo que mejor llamare a Naruto para esa misión de clase "E" –Dice en su mente alejándose hacia puerta para cerrar e irse sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Al cabo de unos segundos tras Kakashi irse, Sakura despierta besando en la mejilla a Sasuke.

—Despierta dormilón –Dice la kunoichi de pelo rosa con mucho cariño.

Sasuke despierta y siente un leve dolor de cabeza.

—Entonces lo de anoche... ¿fue real? –Pregunta el Uchiha.

— ¿Tu qué crees tontín? –Le responde ella.

— ¿Habrá sido ese el propósito de Naruto después de todo? –Pregunta el ninja en su cabeza —Pero lo que me deja más en duda es respecto a la relación que tiene Hinata y el con el Kyubi, no entiendo muy bien que sucede pero escuche perfectamente la palabra "hijo".

— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? –Le pregunta Sakura —Pareces pensativo.

—Nada, solo pensaba si Kakashi nos está buscando para ir a misiones aburridas –Responde Sasuke.

—Por cierto Sasuke... debo confesarte algo –Dice la nerviosa kunoichi.

Por la forma en movía sus dedos, Sasuke tenía en mente que no eran buenas noticias.

—Veras yo... no recuerdo haber usado algún anticonceptivo anoche –Le informa ella.

— ¿¡Que!?... ¿¡eso significa que tu podrías estar...!? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Y también recuerdo que tampoco usaba la primera vez que lo hicimos, ahora me doy cuenta de ello –Dice una Sakura apenada.

— ¿¡Dices que estas embarazada!? –Exclama el Uchiha alterado.

Justo antes de caer de cama por su alteración emocional, ve una nota sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado suyo, "Para Sasuke" ponía la nota como título, el Uchiha comenzó a leer siendo lo siguiente que estaba escrito:

"Buenas mi buen amigo Sasuke, seguramente te has despertado con una belleza a tu lado, jeje picaron te dije que al final lo ibas a disfrutar, pero en fin dejando a lado mi forma pervertida de hablar solo quería decirte para no olvidarme, que no te preocupes por si Sakura está o no embarazada, porque técnicamente no lo está, ¿como lo es?, digamos que el chakra del Kyubi tiene mucho que ver en eso, pero es mucha explicación y no me gusta escribir mucho, así que me despido dejando en claro; que entre su primera y última follada (me gusta decirlo así) no hay futuro hijo, aun... hasta entonces, tu buen amigo y rival el ninja que alguna vez fue cabeza hueca.

POSDATA: Efecto secundario del chakra del Kyubi desaparecido en usuario masculinos no Jinchuriki; erección matutina".

—Ese Naruto... –Dice Sasuke con una cara de alivio y orgullo.

—Sasuke... –Le dice Sakura apuntando a la entrepierna del Uchiha.

—Supongo que era inevitable –Dice Sasuke con el pulso de su verga sonando.

—Y yo supongo que no te importara que sea mi "almuerzo de la mañana", ¿verdad? –Le dice una Sakura muy picara.

Sin hacerlo esperar Sakura se fue directo a la chupada, Sasuke el sentir su boca recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada respirando excitadamente.

—Ah Sakura... qué bien lo haces –Dice el Uchiha excitado.

Mientras tanto - regresando al apartamento de Naruto...

—Oye Naruto, tengo una pregunta en relación a lo de "la elegida" –Dice Hinata.

—Yo y el Kyubi te escuchamos –Le dice su amado pelirrubio.

— ¿Que es lo que sigue ahora?, ¿embarazarme? –Dice Hinata —O quizás... ¿ya lo estoy? –Comenta contenta.

—No, no lo estas aun –Le responde el pelirrubio.

—Para fecundar al Jinchuriki perfecto, se debe hacerlo durante el "cielo del rencor" –Informa el Kyubi.

—El Kyubi dice que solo podremos engendrarlo durante el "cielo del rencor" –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Y eso que es? –Pregunta ella.

Antes de contestar a la pregunta, alguien toca la puerta del apartamento y alguien entra así nada más, ese "alguien" era nada menos que otra vez Kakashi.

—Naruto, si ya estas despierto me gustaría que... –Dice Kakashi sin terminar al ver al ninja pelirrubio desnudo junto a Hinata en cama.

—Hola Kakashi-Sensei, bonita mañana, ¿no lo cree? –Dice Naruto sonriendo.

— ¿No es de mala educación entrar sin ser invitado primero? –Le dice una Hinata relajada.

—Supongo que no es un buen momento, volveré más tarde, eso creo... –Dice Kakashi retirándose —Adolecentes y sus hormonas –Comenta Kakashi una vez fuera del apartamento seguido de un suspiro.

Con la retirada de Kakashi, Naruto le explico a Hinata lo del "cielo del rencor", tomándolo solo unos minutos la explicación, con ayuda del Kyubi claro.

—Ya veo... entonces ese día es algo así como "el día de los Bijuu" –Dice Hinata.

—Bueno... si, más o menos, solo sé que en ese día el cielo se pondrá completamente rojo, pero solo nosotros y el resto de los Jinchuriki podrán verlo, fortaleciendo el chakra de cada Bijuu y permitiendo al Kyubi engendrar vida nueva mediante un contenedor, ósea yo –Explica el pelirrubio.

— ¿Y cuanto falta para que ese día llegue? –Pregunta la Hyuga.

—3 meses, 1 semana, 5 días y 9 horas –Dice el Kyubi en la mente de su contenedor.

—Según el Kyubi, como 3 meses con algo –Responde Naruto.

—3 meses... es mucho esperar, ¿mientras llega el día?, ¿qué haremos? –Pregunta Hinata.

—No lo se... ¿seguirás nuestras de forma normal? –Responde el pelirrubio como pregunta.

—Y no olvides la parte del sexo, en serio... mi cuerpo me está dando calor y afuera noto que todo está nublado y con aspecto de llover –Dice Hinata.

—Nunca olvidaría algo tan vital como el sexo –Comenta Naruto de manera pervertida —Oye... ¿sabe tu padre que estas aquí? –Pregunta Naruto.

—No, le dije que estaría en casa de una amiga –Responde ella.

— ¿Crees que se dé cuenta de la verdad? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—Probablemente, tiene a varios del clan vigilándome a cada paso –Contesta Hinata —Pero con el paso de los años eh logrado encontrar modo de burlarlos fácilmente y con este poder, mayor será la facilidad –Dice el pelirrubio.

—Je, en todo caso, no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero deberías regresar antes de que se dé cuenta –Le aconseja su amado.

—Jajaja, ¿tienes miedo de que al enterarse te decapite el pene? –Le pregunta ella.

—Más de lo que crees –Responde un avergonzado Jinchuriki.

— ¿Porque empiezo a creer que esta conversación es una estupidez? –Pregunta el Kyubi aburrido.

—Pero antes de irme, necesito un favor –Dice Hinata.

— ¿Que favor? –Pregunta Naruto.

— ¡Has que este calor se detenga, me estoy volviendo loca! –Responde Hinata lanzándose contra su hombre.

—Calma, tranquila que tenemos... oh si... eso me gusta –Dice un relajado y excitado Uzumaki con el sentir de su pene dentro de la boca de la Hyuga —Maldición, ahora yo soy el excitado aquí –Dice el pícaro pelirrubio.

1 hora después...

Hinata regresa a su casa encontrando al entrar con su padre Hiashi...

—Bienvenido a casa hija, ¿podrías decirme en donde se encuentra la casa de la tal amiga la que has estado anoche? –Pregunta su padre.

Hinata sonriéndole, se acerca a él mirándole cara a cara.

—Papa, no voy a mentirte –Dice ella retirándose a su habitación sin decir nada más.

—Siento un cambio más maduro en ella, ¿o será mi imaginación? –Comenta el líder Hyuga de la rama principal en su mente.

Hinata al entrar a su habitación, abre su armario lleno de ropa ninja y kunai, para sacar en un lugar apartado y poco visible un diario, ella abre el diario para después tomar un bolígrafo y escribir en él.

"Querido diario, hoy finalmente me eh confesado ante el amor de mi vida, lo que alguna vez creí que nunca ocurría, se hizo realidad, como un sueño del que nunca desearía despertar, en el transcurso de mis palabras, el me abrazo, me miro a los ojos y me hizo el amor como el hombre de mi vida, fue mi segunda vez... porque me hace feliz el recordar, que la primera se la levo el pelirrubio que estará a mi lado para siempre, aquel energético y sonriente ninja que nunca se daría por vencido ni por sus amigos, Naruto".

—Naruto... ya te echo de menos –Dice ella en su mente.

"Lo mejor de todo es que ya está garantizado nuestra unión y nuestro futuro hijo en ser engendrado en 3 meses, me pregunto... ¿si Naruto querrá estar casado conmigo?, digo... si vamos a tener un hijo, deberíamos fortalecer nuestra unión como casados, de esa manera perteneceros el uno para el otro oficialmente por el resto de nuestras vida, solo espero que mi padre no lo descubra, debo mantener esto en secreto hasta que llegue ese día, pero ahora que lo pienso; cuando este embarazada y este de varios meses; ¿cómo podre ocultar algo como eso?, supongo que el Kyubi se le ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto gozare cada día con mi amado, el cual lo necesito para bajar un poco este calor corporal, según él se pasara en unos 2 días pero hasta el momento... debo satisfacerme a mi misma cuando no esté a su lado".

— ¿Quien diría que el chakra del Kyubi afectaría mis hormonas de tal manera? –Pregunta la Hyuga en su mente.

— ¿Hermana?, ¿estas allí? –Pregunta Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata tocando la puerta de su habitación.

Hinata moviéndose rápido, guarda el diario en su lugar secreto del armario.

— ¡Estoy aquí, pasa! –Responde ella.

Su hermana menor entrando a la habitación le informa a Hinata que su padre lo llamada para la sección de entrenamiento de hoy.

—Iré enseguida hermana –Dice Hinata con una alegre sonrisa.

Al retirarse ella, el rostro de Hinata cambia su alegre sonrisa por una perversa.

—Iré enseguida, jejeje... –Dice la dulce y siniestra Hyuga.

Mientras se levantaba mostro tener su cola de zorro a la vista, la cual antes de salir de la habitación desaparece al instante, la vieja Hinata sin duda alguna ha desaparecido, ¿como será su nueva "yo"?.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! –Ríe la Hyuga en su mente.

— ¿Porque tan contenta? –Le pregunta su hermana Hanabi al verla.

—Es un secreto –Le ella con esa bonita sonrisa nuevamente —Un dulce secreto –Dice en su mente con un tono tétrico.

To be Continued...


	26. CAPITULO XXVI

Hinata descansa esperado orgullosa y feliz el día del "cielo del rencor" en donde podrá engendrar a su futuro hijo con el hombre que siempre ha amado desde su infancia…

3 horas para el mediodía en Konoha – Departamento de Naruto…

—3 meses… 4 días y 15 horas… aún queda mucho tiempo –Dice un pelirrubio relajado en su cama.

—No hemos vuelto a saber del clan Kagarasi, el tiempo ha pasado para bien, no percibo mal que pueda ocurrir en este momento –Dice el Kyubi con cierto aire de tranquilidad.

—Entonces podremos volver a los viejos y calmados tiempos, aunque ahora que hemos hallado a la elegida, dudo mucho que haga falta tener que follarse a otras chicas, digo… al principio lo hacíamos por hallarla –Comenta Naruto.

—Seamos honesto, disfrutamos cada gramo de placer que gozamos con cada una de ellas –Le dice su Bijuu mentalmente.

—Cierto… no negare eso, maldición si Hinata se enterara se enojaría de seguro –Comenta el pelirrubio en voz alta.

—Claro que me enojaría, que folles con alguien que no sea yo sin mi permiso –Dice la Hyuga apareciendo a espaldas de Naruto.

Naruto y el Kyubi quedaron sorprendido al percibir que su elegida apareció a espaldas de ellos y no percibieron su presencia en ningún momento.

CAPITULO XXVI

— ¿¡Hinata!? –Exclama el pelirrubio con el sudor de sus nervios.

—Increíble… no sentimos ni en el mas minino aspecto de su presencia, sin duda su chakra de Bijuu adaptado a su cuerpo por ser la elegida le han atribuidos grandes dotes habilidosos –Comenta el zorro de nueve colas.

—No necesito ser psíquica para saber que el Kyubi está hablando de mi –Dice Hinata.

—Eh bueno… ¿ya acabaste el entrenamiento de clan Hyuga de hoy? –Pregunto Naruto intentando cambiar el tema.

—Termine hace 1 minuto –Responde ella con cierto aire de "no me importa".

Hace 1 hora atrás – Dojo Hyuga…

Hinata y su hermana Hanabi platicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo bajo el estilo Hyuga, usando su byakugan de forma audaz en cada golpe preciso, sus manos chocaban a velocidades descomunales pero el combate acabó con el golpe final por parte de Hinata, un golpe preciso en el vientre de su hermana menor que la manda retroceder hacia atrás hasta darse contra la pared, Hanabi quedo perpleja y atontada ante ese último ataque.

— ¿Estás bien Hanabi? –Pregunto su hermana mayor muy seria.

—Si… lo estoy –Contesta ella apenada por la derrota.

—Je, vamos no me hagas esa cara, te vencí de buena manera, acepta la derrota niña –Dice la Hyuga mayor orgullosa.

— ¡No soy una niña, tengo 10 años, tan solo me superas por 4 años, yo siempre fui mejor que tu a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, la mejor! –Exclama enojada su pequeña hermana.

—Pues temo decirte, que las cosas han cambiado, ahora yo soy la mejor entre ambas –Dice Hinata con una sonrisa provocativa.

Hanabi ante tales palabra tuvieron fue provocada, cerraba sus manos con ira y adoptando una posición defensiva, a pesar de haber recibido tal paliza, se recupero del golpe que la había dejado atontada y avanzo con tenacidad hacia su hermana mayor con su puño para encajar directo a su pecho, pero ella simplemente hizo una mueca de gracia en su cara y dando media vuelta evadió a su confiada hermana menor, Hinata acerco sus labios sobre su oreja con intención de decirle algo.

—Muy lenta hermanita –Le susurra la Hyuga mayor.

Un golpe en la nuca por parte de Hinata deja a Hanabi totalmente fuera de combate e inconsciente por unos minutos.

—No te preocupes papa, ella está bien, tan solo estará dormida por unos pocos minutos –Le dice Hinata a su padre de una manera cariñosa.

Su padre estaba sorprendido del progreso de su hija mayor, Hinata, a la cual siempre había tenía entendido que debido a su dulce carácter y baja moral mental, Hinata seria débil pero lo que parecía ser imposible sucedía, su hija cambio no solo en la parte física, sino también en su forma de ser, su moral, personalidad, ya no eran timidez y delicadeza, la simpática Hinata se había convertido en una autentica guerrera Hyuga, como lo fue a su vez su fallecida esposa.

—Increíble… desde la semana pasada, Hinata ha mejorado para bien pero… ya no parece ella misma, ¿podría ser que finalmente ha alcanzado la madurez de ser la siguiente líder de la rama principal Hyuga? –Se pregunta mentalmente Hiashi el padre de Hinata.

Hora actual – Departamento de Naruto…

—Después de eso, hubo otros entrenamientos pero los acabe antes de tiempo –Dice Hinata —La mayoría a los que se enfrentaron a mi están descansando… con sus heridas en recuperación –Dice seriamente la Hyuga.

—Hinata se ha vuelto algo… distinta diría yo –Opina el pelirrubio en su mente.

— ¿Tanto la ha cambiado sus nuevas habilidades?, ¿así de fácil modifico su personalidad mi chakra dentro de ella?, para ser una semi-Jinchuriki elegida… debo decir que da algo de miedo –Opina el Kyubi.

—Oye Hinata… ¿no crees que estas actuando un poquito diferente en esta semana?, es decir… no estás siendo tu misma –Le dice Naruto.

—Ya veo… odias mi nuevo yo… y eso que había cambiado para ti –Dice una Hinata cubriéndose la cara y con tono de querer romper llanto.

— ¡No trataba de decirte eso, por favor o llores Hinata, no llores! –Dice el pelirrubio alterado.

Hinata ante un falso lloriqueo, muestra una mueca perversa saltando sobre el pelirrubio hasta tenerlo sobre la cama contra su voluntad.

— ¡Me engañaste… de nuevo con eso de querer llorar! –Dice Naruto enojado.

—Es increíble que caigas con ese truco… ¡por tercera vez! –Dice una Hinata riéndose de ello.

—No es gracioso si soy yo la víctima –Dice un Naruto frustrado.

—Oh vamos no me pongas esa cara, quizás pueda hacerte sentir mejor de alguna manera –Dice una picara Hinata poniendo su mano sobre la entrepierna de su amado.

—Oh… ya empiezo a sentirme mejor –Responde e calentado pelirrubio.

—Y eso que aun ni siquiera hemos comenzado –Dice Hinata pasando del pantalón de Naruto hacia su pene directamente.

Tomando la punta de su miembro, comenzó a frotarlo lentamente para su disfrute.

—Sí que rico se siente… hace dos días que no me hacías un trabajo manual –Dice el pícaro y calenturón Naruto.

—El calor de mi cuerpo finalmente se restableció hace 4 días, ya no me excito a cada minuto como antes, aunque es imposible evitar el tener que satisfacerme una vez al día, supongo que mis hormonas a causa del chakra del Kyubi, me han dado un increíble apetito sexual adolecente –Explica Hinata.

—Pero has sabido cómo controlarlo en estos días, ¿verdad? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—Mi calor corporal aumenta solo cuando me excito por algo realmente excitante, como el libro de kamasutra que halle guardado en la habitación de mi hermana, jeje… –Dice Hinata.

— ¿Por qué tu hermana tendría un libro como ese? –Pregunta el pelirrubio con cierto tono incrédulo.

—Quien sabe… puede que a su corta edad ya esté interesado en saber lo que es el sexo, yo no lo supe hasta hace dos años cuando en una misión de clase E me encontré de forma sorpresiva a dos personas teniendo sexo en un bosque… fue tan impactante y a la vez desconcertante –Dice Hinata —Pero ahora… puedo notar lo bello que se veía, hacerlo en medio de la naturaleza con la persona que amas y en un pequeño arroyo… a la luz de la luna.

— ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo así tú también? –Pregunta de pícaro su amado.

—Todo a su tiempo, ahora me gustaría adaptarme mejor al chakra del Kyubi que está en mi cuerpo y controlar el calor corporal de mis excitaciones… -Dice una Hinata ruborizada.

Naruto mirándola cara a cara, pone su mano justo sobre su frente.

—Estas… ¿ardiendo de fiebre? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Una fiebre que solo se cura con el placer –Responde Hinata oprimiendo el pene del pelirrubio.

— ¡Ay!… despacio Hinata…sabes que mi amigo de abajo es algo… suave con la fuerza bruta –Le dice Naruto.

—Oh cálmate, aun ni siquiera hemos ido al siguiente nivel, ¿acaso ya te vas a correr? –Le pregunta la cariñosa Hinata lamiendo el cuello de su amado.

—Ahora que lo dices… siento que estoy cerca de… -Dice Naruto a punto de correrse.

En eso alguien toca la puerta del departamento, acto seguido ingresa así nada más siendo nada menos que Sasuke.

—Veo que están ocupados –Dice el Uchiha sonrojado mirando para otra parte.

— ¡Jajaja!, se ha puesto rojo –Dice Hinata.

—No es cierto, tan solo me atraparon desprevenido –Contesta Sasuke como excusa.

— ¿Cómo sigue la cosa entre tú y Sakura?, disculpa si me entrometo demasiado –Le dice Naruto.

—Me preguntaste lo mismo hace dos días, sabes que nos va bien como pareja, aunque es difícil hallar tiempo entre nosotros con los entrenamientos y las misiones ninjas y por si fuera poco, dentro de dos meses y medio comenzaran los exámenes chunin –Responde Sasuke.

—Je, cierto, Shikamaru fue el ganador en el último examen chunin, ese genio perezoso sí que nos tomo por delantera, aunque si hablamos de novia… es otra historia –Opina Naruto.

—Como sea, vine a avisarte que Kakashi nos espera en la entrada a la aldea, hay una misión de rango B esperándonos –Dice Sasuke.

—Oh… rango B, suena interesante –Opina el pelirrubio.

—Acaba rápido lo que haces y ve al punto de encuentro –Dice Sasuke retirándose del departamento —Diablos… un poco mas y termino excitándome yo mismo –Pensaba en su mente el Uchiha.

Con Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el punto de encuentro primero, Naruto se corrió en cara de Hinata sin que ella lo viera venir.

—Oye eso no fue justo, lo hiciste cuando miraba por otra parte –Dice una Hinata frustrada.

—Siento tener que terminar de esta manera, honestamente me hubiera gustado correrme dentro de ti, pero el deber ninja me llama –Dice Naruto besando a su amada.

— ¿Cuando volverás? –Pregunta ella.

—La última vez que tuve una misión de Rango B estufe fuera de Konoha en… 3 días –Responde el pelirrubio.

— ¿¡3 días!? –Exclama Hinata desalentada —Es esperar demasiado.

—Bueno Hinata aprovecha que tu equipo tiene 2 días de descanso completo de misiones –Le comenta Naruto.

—A lo que me refiero... es que me sentiré muy sola sin ti –Le dice ella con unos ojos triste.

—Son 3 días, estaré de vuelta tan pronto antes de que te corras por tu cuenta –Le dice Naruto —Nos veremos pronto querida –Se despide el joven Jinchuriki besando a su amada en los labios.

Retirándose con su habitual atuendo ninja se encamina al punto de reunión, mientras tanto Hinata yacía recostado sobre la cama del pelirrubio apegando su cabeza contra la almohada de esta.

—Tres días sin Naruto, ¿eh?... –Se dice a sí misma —Creo que será mejor buscar algo mas con que entretenerme.

La kunoichi de los ojos blancos reposaba con tranquilidad sobre la cama de su amad, estaba pensativa, se preguntaba a si misma que hacer con su tiempo libre, después de pensarlo 5 minutos, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a platicar taijutsu en el departamento de Naruto tras estar en constante movimiento seguido y lanzar golpes al aire por unos 45 minutos decidió detenerse percibiendo que no estaba cansada para nada.

—Esto es aburrido… entrenar me va a matar de sueño –Dice la kunoichi cayendo a la cama del pelirrubio con una cara de aburrida desesperación.

De pronto comenzó a sentir algo de calor, seguido de su propia mano izquierda acariciando sus pechos y después su mano izquierda tocar su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué me pasa?... se supone que este no debería aparecerme de repente… ya debería de haberme adaptado al chakra del zorro en menor parte… ¿realmente me excita estar en la cama de mi amado sin siquiera tener su presencia aquí o acaso… tanto lo extraño que me excita de solo pensarlo? –Se decía a sí misma la Hyuga.

En eso se detiene poniéndose pensativa unos 10 segundos, una idea rápido pensó y a la vez la efectuó.

—Hacer esto sola es muy aburrida –Pensó ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata trajo al departamento de Naruto a la pelirrubia de Ino.

— ¿Qué querías mostrar que era tan importante? –Pregunto la kunoichi de pelo rubio —Y a todo esto; ¿por qué en el departamento de Naruto?.

Una vez ella adentro, Hinata cerró la puerta asegurándola de trabarla para que nadie de afuera entrase, Ino la miro con cierta confusión y se pregunto porque hizo eso.

—Hinata… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta ella confusa.

—Calma tus dudas, pronto lo entenderás todo –Dice ella con una sonrisa y el sacar de su lengua como si la saboreara el momento.

To be continued…


	27. CAPITULO XXVII

Hinata comienza a acostumbrarse a los nuevos dotes proporcionados por el chakra del zorro tanto sus cambios físicos y corporales salen a la luz, mientras Naruto partía a una misión de rango B, confirma una posible ausencia de tres días, Hinata aburrida decide matar el tiempo entrando a nuevas fronteras del placer femenino…

Departamento de Naruto…

—Hinata… ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Ino confusa ante la extraña forma de actuar de Hinata.

Hinata misma había cerrado la puerta y trabarlo en el acto para que nadie la abriera desde afuera, de pronto ella empezó a ver con ojos seductores a la kunoichi de pelo rubio.

— ¿Hinata?... –Pronuncia ella su nombre con cierta preocupación.

Ella se acerco lentamente a Ino, hasta estar frente a frente con ella, tomo su boca y acercando sus labios a los suyos le dijo.

—Calma, todo va a estar bien –Le dice Hinata besándola a la boca.

CAPITULO XXVII

Ino empuja a Hinata separándolas a ambos de ese apasionado beso lésbico.

— ¡Hinata!... ¿¡que sucede contigo, porque hiciste eso!? –Le exclama una Ino alterada.

Ella se le acerco y apareciendo a sus espaldas le tomo de los brazos.

— ¿De qué te quejas?, pude notar el cómo tu lengua entro primero a mi boca –Le dice ella.

— ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?, ¡yo no soy así y tu menos… detente! –Le ordena Ino.

—Oh… entonces contéstame, ¿Por qué de repente tus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse? –Le pregunta a picara Hyuga.

Hinata acariciaba los pechos planos de Ino a pesar de tenerlos casi del tamaño de Sakura, pudo notar como sus pezones estaban duros.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad?, se que disfrutas es pellizcártelo tu sola, pero aquí estoy para hacerlo por ti –Dice la Hyuga lamiendo el cuelo de la kunoichi.

—Hinata detente por favor –Ruega la kunoichi de pelo rubio a punto de romper llanto.

— ¿Y porque no me detentes si no te gusta?, ósea… eres una kunoichi, ¿acaso no sabes defenderte o quizás no quieres realmente que me detenga? –Le pregunta ella.

—No… no soy esa clase de chicas… por favor detente… -Suplica Ino.

—Siento que hay mucho calor por aquí –Dice Hinata metiendo su mano en la entrepierna de Ino.

La kunoichi comenzó a gemir levemente al simple contacto de los dedos de Hinata tocando su braga toda húmeda.

—Mira esto, aquí abajo estas hecho un mar de excitación, no estaba equivocada, realmente no quieres detenerme –Le dice la Hyuga.

— ¿Por qué… porque no puedo defenderme? –Se pregunta la Kunoichi pelirrubia mentalmente cuestionándose a sí misma como ninja.

Hinata sin detenerse siguió acariciando las bragas de Ino tocando principalmente su punto mojado, pronto los jugos vaginales de la joven comenzaron a desbordarse pasando a través de su ropa interior.

—Oh Ino estás toda cachonda, prueba tus propios jugos y dime a que sabe –Dice Hinata metiendo sus dedos llenos de los juegos de Ino en la boca de la kunoichi.

Ino sin poder resistirse saboreo los placenteros jugos de excitación que su mismo cuerpo produce, sintió de repente un enorme calor agitar su cuerpo, seguido de una pérdida considerable de orientación, la kunoichi cayo mareada a la cama del departamento, a pesar de su agitado estado, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su vagina al descubierto, Hinata observando todo mostro una mueca sospechosa bajo un comentario mental que podría resumirse como "justo como lo planee".

—Sabes Ino –Le dice Hinata comenzando a quitarle la ropa a Ino —Es beso que te di —Explica ella quitándose de ultimo su mojada braga —Fue la mecha que encendió el placer de tu cuerpo, las que me gustaría llamar "las feromonas del placer" –Dice ella dándose otro beso directo a la boca de la kunoichi.

—Hinata… mi cuerpo se siente caliente –Le dice una Ino toda excitada.

—Cálmate, yo te quitare el calor, de manera que lo gozaras como nunca –Le dice la Hyuga quitándose toda la ropa.

Ambas finalmente desnudas, comenzaron a besarse entre sí como unas cachondas lésbicas, Hinata bajando su boca hacia los pechos de Ino comenzó a lamerlos mordiendo de forma excitante los pezones de la kunoichi.

—Por favor Hinata… se mas gentil… -Le dice la kunoichi de pelo rubio.

—Como digas mi querida Ino –Le responde ella gentilmente.

Hinata lamio los pezones con suavidad mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba de darle placer al hoyito húmedo de Ino, Hinata pudo sentir el calor de su vagina a través de sus dedos.

— ¿Acaso me pase con las feromonas del Kyubi… la eh sobre-excitado? –Se preguntaba la Hyuga a sí misma.

—Siento que el calor aumenta… -Dice una Ino acalorada del placer.

Hinata haciendo a un lado su boca en los pechos de la kunoichi, bajo directo hacia su vagina, comenzó a lamerla provocando gemidos en ella, siguió lamiendo para luego introducir sus dedos y acto seguido su lengua, el tocar su clítoris fue el inicio de muchos gemidos seguidos por parte de Ino, ella recostándose en la cama y sujetando las sabanas con mucha fuerza, resistió la placentera lengua de la Hyuga quien penetraba su vagina no como un hombre y su pene, sino como una autentica mujer usando hábilmente su lengua, de pronto ambas cambiaron de posición, Ino recostada Hinata se coloco por encima de ella sobre su vagina mientras que la kunoichi también tuvo de vista a la propia cueva húmeda de la joven amada de Naruto.

—No me dejes fuera de la fiesta, yo también deseo gozar el momento querida –Le dice Hinata.

Ino tomando el cumplido, mete sus dedos en la vagina de Hinata, ella sonrió del placer e hizo de su labor con lo mismo en la vagina de su compañera, ambas en una tradicional posición 69 lésbicos, se lamieron entre sí por unos cuantos minutos.

—Ahora es buen momento para una tijeras –Dice Hinata de manera picara.

Chocando sus vaginas entre sí, unieron sus piernas, comenzando a moverse mientras sus humedecidas cuevas se frotaban entre sí conocido como la posición de la tijera, la posición habitual entre relaciones sexuales de dos mujeres.

—Puedo sentirlo… siento que voy a correrme… -Dice Hinata gimiendo de gozo.

— ¡Yo también!... se siente tan caliente y agradable… -Comenta Ino.

Frotando sus vaginas con más rapidez ambas amigas gimieron mas fuerte a mismo tiempo culminando con el correrse de ambas al mismo tiempo, una lluvia de sus mismos jugos cubrieron todo sus cuerpos quedando exhausta.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos…

—Si… no de detengas… por favor dame mas fuerte –Dice una Ino siendo penetrada en la vagina por una vara de metal del tamaño ideal de un pene.

Hinata siendo la responsable de penetrarla por un pene falso, acaricia sus pechos en el procedimiento.

—Realmente te eh sobre-excitado de mas –Comenta la Hyuga.

Ino estaba tan distraída con sus gemidos y sensaciones de placer que no escucho las palabras de su amiga Hyuga, finalmente siente el calor interno a punto de explotar en su cuerpo con el culminar de una fuerte corrida de sus juegos dispararse por toda la cama del departamento.

—Rayos tendré que lavar las sabanas de Naruto después… pero al menos me alegro saber que lo has disfrutado –Dice Hinata teniendo en sus piernas descansar a su querida amiga kunoichi finalmente exhausta.

Unas horas después…

Ino despierta en la habitación de su cama muy sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?... fue todo… ¿un sueño? –Pregunto ella confusa.

Levantándose, camino hacia el baño para lavarse su cara y mirarse al espejo.

—Parecía tan… real –Opinaba la kunoichi.

Vistiéndose, salió afuera notando que ya casi era de noche, camino para llegar hacia el departamento de Naruto en donde al querer abrir la puerta noto que esta estaba cerrada.

—Está cerrada –Dice ella.

En eso llega Hinata al lugar notando a Ino estar en la puerta del departamento de su amado.

—Si buscas a Naruto, partió hacia una misión de rango B, creo que no volverá por unos días –Le informa la Hyuga a la kunoichi de pelo rubio.

—Hinata… -Dice ella con cierto tono excitante.

— ¿Eh?... ¿sucede algo Ino?, te noto algo extraña –Le comenta Hinata.

—Ah nada, no te preocupes –Responde Ino volviendo en sí y contestando con cierta vergüenza ajena —Disculpa tengo que irme.

Retirándose, se sintió más confusa que nunca, aquel sueño que tuvo, pensó por un momento que no era del todo un sueño pero tampoco pudo creer que realmente sucedió tal cosa con Hinata, le era difícil creerse a sí misma y a su cuerpo.

—Mejor no le digo nada a Hinata del asunto o pensara cosas raras de mi –Dice Ino en su cabeza.

Con Ino alejándose por completo, Hinata aprovecho el momento y abrió la puerta con una llave que tenía a mano.

—Por suerte Naruto me dejo una copia de la llave de su departamento –Pensó la astuta Hyuga.

Entrando al departamento camino hasta encontrarse sobre una mesa, las bragas todas mojadas del jugo femenino de Ino, ella tomo su ropa interior y aspiro su placentero aroma.

—La primera vez con una mujer se siente tan bien… demasiado bien –Dice una alegre Hinata.

Mientras tanto en alguna lejana aldea…

La noche cayo y en una pequeña aldea sin fuerzas militares ninjas, el equipo 15 compuesto de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura más su Sensei Kakashi, se encontraban descansando tras culminar su primer día de la misión de rango B, Kakashi dormía solo en una habitación con su clásica novela ligera para adultos en su rostro, mientras Sasuke y Sakura descansaban juntos en una habitación abrazados entre si, en cuanto Naruto, yacía sobre un árbol mirando a la luna.

—La echa de menos, ¿verdad? –Pregunta su Bijuu.

—Desde que supimos que ella era la "elegida" no me la eh podido quitar de la mente, ni siquiera en las misiones –Contesta el pelirrubio.

—Ya veo, tu atracción por ella va mas allá de solo ser la elegida –Comenta el zorro de nueve colas.

—No hay duda de que la eh amado incluso mucho mas antes de que fuéramos amigo tu y yo, Kyubi -Dice Naruto.

—Oh, será eso que lo humanos llaman, ¿amor correspondido? –Pregunta un curioso zorro demonio.

—Je, ni yo mismo se la respuesta –Contesta Naruto.

—Solo aguanta otros dos días y regresaremos a la aldea, ella estará bien, después de todo es una semi-Jinchuriki gracias a mi chakra adaptada en ella –Le dice su amigo Bijuu.

—Lo sé… solo, es difícil el intentar tomar distancia de ella –Comenta Naruto.

—Se supone que este es el lazo que deberías sentir tu como Jinchuriki con tu elegida –Le responde el zorro demonio —Ahora será mejor que descanses, cuanto menos pienses en ello, estaremos más rápido en Konoha.

—Supongo que tienes razón… buena noche, Kyubi –Dice Naruto durmiéndose en el árbol.

—Que descanses –Le contesta de forma cortes su Bijuu.

—Que descanses… querida Hinata… -Dice el pelirrubio en su mente.

Mientras tanto en Konoha – Departamento de Naruto…

Sobre la cama del pelirrubio yacía la Hyuga durmiendo profundamente.

—Que duermas bien… mi amado Naruto… -Susurra dormida Hinata.

To be Continued…


	28. CAPITULO XXVIII

Hinata esperando a su amado en Konoha tras partir hacia una misión de rango B, somete a una Ino totalmente desprevenida, tras saciar sus deseos carnales continua su espera por el pelirrubio, mientras tanto Naruto...

Bosque Akigatou – Aldea de las aves...

Un pájaro de plumaje azul, alas rojas, de pico tan filoso como un kunai, ojos amarillentos profundos y de dos metros y medio se enfrenta a Naruto en un uno contra uno, el joven pelirrubio crea clones esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, cuando entre los arboles sale Sasuke acabando de manera sorpresiva a la extraña ave agresiva, Sasuke de un Chidori atraviesa por la espalda a la criatura alada acabando con esta.

—Oye, justo cuando iba por la mejor parte; patear su trasero –Dice Naruto.

—No tenemos tiempo para entretenernos –Le dice un serio Uchiha —Estas aves son el producto de una enorme invocación perdida de un fallecido ninja Jounin.

—Si Kakashi-sensei me lo conto a mi también, ¿sabes? –Le dice el Pelirrubio muy confiado.

—Hablo en serio Naruto, no piérdanos el tiempo y acabemos con estas cosas –Le dice el Uchiha.

—De acuerdo, no te enojes tampoco, iremos según tu plan –Comenta Naruto.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir más de esas salvajes aves de plumaje azul se le aparecieron.

—Aunque supongo que iremos primero a la estrategia A, patear el trasero de lo que se entrometan –Dice Naruto.

—Mientras no se acerquen a la aldea, Sakura se está encargando de los heridos y Kakashi de un grupo de ninjas regenerados, de nosotros depende encargarnos de estas aves y su causante –Dice Sasuke.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? –Dice Naruto.

—Je, solo cállate y acabemos con esto –Dice un Sasuke sonriendo confiadamente.

CAPITULO XXVIII

Naruto y Sasuke quienes habían acabado con los emplumados enemigos que tenían a su alrededor, avanzan para finalmente llegar a un punto del bosque donde se hallaba al causante de invocar todas aquellas aves agresivas, ¿que era?, un ave mucho mas enorme de igual descripción que los anteriores pero cuya altura era de 5 metros, de su boca expulsaba huevos del cual al instante se rompían y de ellos salían aquellas aves con las cuales combatieron con anterioridad, el dúo estaba en desventaja numérica entre las aves comunes y su jefe, el ave agresiva de 5 metros que seguía escupiendo mas y mas de ellos, incremento su número a cada segundo.

—Jajaja, como en los viejos tiempos –Dice Naruto.

—Yo me encargo del grande, ocúpate de sus secuaces –Le dice Sasuke.

— ¿Y dejar que te lleves todas la diversión?, ni hablar –Responde Naruto.

—Como quieras, en ese caso, trata de no fastidiarla –Le comenta el Uchiha.

—Lo mismo digo para ti –Le contesta su compañero.

Avanzando directamente hacia el jefe de las aves, todas ellas se lanzan a la ofensiva contra el dúo.

10 minutos después...

Todas las aves yacían muertas, al cabo de unos segundos todas desaparecen como lo haría una invocación.

—Eso fue fácil, aunque nos hubiéramos ahorrado 5 minutos si hubiéramos ido más en serio –Comenta Sasuke.

—Relájate Sasuke, Kakashi obviamente no necesita de nuestra ayuda para encargarse de esos ninjas renegados y Sakura tiene una esplendida habilidad medica gracias a la enseñanzas de la quinta Hokage, así que los demás tienen las cosas bajo control –Dice Naruto.

—No voy a discutirlo, simplemente regresemos, ¿de acuerdo? –Dice Sasuke.

—Si ya te oí –Dice el pelirrubio.

En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar de forma abnormal sobre el pelirrubio, Naruto escucho en ese preciso momento la risa de una voz femenina, capto su atención e hizo que se diera la vuelta sin ver de quien se trataba.

—Te encontré... Kyubi-san –Dijo aquella voz femenina entre risas.

— ¿Quien... quien anda allí y como sabes del Kyubi? –Pregunta Naruto.

— ¿Naruto?, ¿qué ocurre? –Le pregunta su compañero Sasuke.

En eso la risa ceso y el viento volvió a correr de manera normal, una situación muy extraña acababa de ocurrir.

—Oye Naruto, ¿qué ocurre? –Volvió el Uchiha a repetirle la pregunta.

—Nada importante, tan solo creí haber escuchado algo en el viento –Dice Naruto siguiendo su camino —Esa voz... ¿realmente ocurrió? –Se preguntaba el muchacho en su mente.

—No es posible... –Dice el Kyubi.

— ¿Sabes algo de lo que ocurrió? –Le pregunta Naruto a su Bijuu mentalmente.

—No... no sabría especificarlo...seguro no fue nada, me lo abre imaginado –Responde el Kyubi.

—Mmm... ya veo, en ese caso simplemente lo ignorare –Dice Naruto.

Mientras tanto a varios metros del dúo, una figura sin determinar mira de forma sonriente al pelirrubio, entre sus dientes se perciben colmillos iguales a los de una bestia.

Aldea de las aves...

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke volvían a la aldea de su bosque, Sakura atendía a los heridos, habiendo finalizado su labor junto a unos médicos de la aldea, se toma un descanso.

— ¿Me pregunto como estarán Sasuke y Naruto? –Se dice a sí mismo.

Un médico de la aldea le llamo, le dijo que las hierbas medicinales para tratar heridas físicas graves que poseían estaba casi cerca de agotarse, en eso decidieron armar un grupo para recolectarlas, pues estaban en las praderas cerca de un lago de la aldea, en ello Sakura insistió y les convecino de dejar que ella se ocupara de tal labor, los médicos agradecidos le mostraron el cómo era ese hierba que debía recolectar, con unas cuantas bastaban para que durara meses, Sakura partió de inmediato hacia esas verdes praderas cercano lago con las hierba medicinales.

—Hace un buen día hoy –Pensó la kunoichi muy feliz —Por fortuna no hubo muertos hoy, los heridos han sido atendidos con éxito y lo único que queda es llenar el suministro de estas hierbas para futuros uso.

Cuando lleno la canasta que traía consigo de las hierbas pedidas, Sakura no puedo evitar escuchar un sonido proveniente de las cercanías del bosque.

— ¿Que habrá sido eso? –Se pregunta a sí misma.

Su curiosidad la venció, en cuanto volvió a escucharlo, era como el sonido de una voz, su instinto le obligo a averiguarlo, se acerco al lugar de donde provenía tal sonido, cuando más cerca estaba más pudo notar que era no una sino dos voces, eran como gemidos, cuando entro a las cercanías del bosque de la aldea, paso por unos arbustos y encontró la causa de tal sonido.

—Oh... ¿qué rayos...? –Se dice una Sakura asustada a sí misma.

Frente a la kunoichi se hallaban dos mujeres completamente desnudas siendo cogidas por unas extrañas criaturas antropomórficas con apariencia de zorro, tales seres median como 1 metro y medio, no poseían ojos, pero si un largo hocico del cual usaban su larga lengua para meterlas en la boca de las pobres victimas que eran sometidas sexualmente, poseían unas filosas garras mas una cola de igual filo pero lo más llamativo era su pelaje naranja con rojo que parecían llamas.

— ¿Que son... esas cosas? –Pregunta una temblorosa kunoichi de pelo rosa.

Las diabólicas criaturas antropomórficas penetraban vaginalmente a las jóvenes mujeres, mientras usaban sus largas lenguas saboreando la boca de sus víctimas sexuales, una de las criaturas termina corriéndose, mostrando salir de su pene de 18 centímetros un semen de color naranja rojo similar al Kyubi.

—Por favor... basta... –Suplica la joven quien sentía el semen de la criatura dentro de ella.

El ser respondió penetrando aun más fuerte a la joven sin detenerse, sumergiendo más de su lengua en la boca en ella, Sakura estaba horrorizaba ante lo que veía, tanto que no tardo en pensar la idea de huir, pero en ello una pequeña rama piso y el ruido generado, fue escuchado por aquellos monstruos de apariencia de zorro.

Las criaturas fijaron vista hacia donde escucharon ese ruido y allí vieron al mismo tiempo a Sakura, la kunoicho estaba aun más asustada que se echo a correr, los seres dejaron a las chicas que estaban follándose y persiguieron a su nueva presa.

— ¡Esas monstruos... si me atrapan podría terminar como aquellas chicas! –Piensa la kunoichi de pelo rosa corriendo sin cesar.

Volviendo a la aldea de la aves...

Naruto y Sasuke finalmente regresan, dirigiéndose al edificio y la sala donde Sakura atendía a los heridos.

—Sakura, ¿donde estas? –Pregunta Sasuke.

— ¿Buscan a la señorita Sakura? –Pregunta un medico de la aldea —Ella se ofreció a ir a buscar unas cuantas hibernas medicinales que hay en las praderas cerca del lago de la aldea.

— ¿Hace cuanto que salió? –Pregunta el Uchiha.

—Pues hace unos 20 minutos, lo cual es raro... debería de haber vuelto hace unos minutos –Comenta el médico.

—No me agrada el cómo suena eso –Opina Sasuke.

—Tranquilo hombre, ¿de qué te asustas?, Sakura también es fuerte como para defenderse por su cuenta –Dice Naruto.

—Si fuera Hinata quien estuviese en lugar de Sakura, no diría lo mismo –Le dice Sasuke.

—Je, de hecho seguiría diciendo lo mismo, Hinata... es mucho más pero mucho más poderosa que Sakura... y sin mencionar lo que le haría al que se me meta con ella –Piensa el pelirrubio de manera pervertida.

—En todo ella no está muy lejos de aquí, si lo desean puedo indicarles el camino hacia donde ella se dirigió –Dice el médico.

—Gracias, nos seria de mucha ayuda –Responde Sasuke.

En eso Naruto sintió una leve jaqueca, seguida de una voz femenina sonar en su cabeza.

—Jejeje... voy a jugar con ella –Le dice la voz en la mente de Naruto.

— ¿Q-ue fue eso?... –Se pregunto a sí mismo el Jinchuriki.

—Mmm... esa voz de nuevo... –Dice el Kyubi.

— ¿Que te sucede Naruto, te duele la cabeza? –Le pregunta su compañero Uchiha.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, falsa alarma –Responde él.

—Por aquí por favor, les diré a donde fue ella –Dice el médico.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del tal medico, Naruto y Sasuke partieron hacia cerca del lago donde Sakura recogía aquellas hierbas medicinales, mientras tanto la tal kunoichi...

Escondida tras un árbol, ve a los monstruos pasar sin que lograran verla, Sakura da un leve suspiro mental y justo cuando salía en dirección contraria hacia ellos, choca contra algo cayendo al suelo, al levantarse y mirar hacia el frente, era un tercer monstruo de aspecto de zorro como ellos justo a unos centímetros frente de la kunoichi, Sakura estaba paralizada del miedo que al voltear aquellos dos de los que huía estaban justamente allí, siendo rodeada por los tres seres antropomórficos.

Desde un arbusto a los lejos una figura observaba a la ninja de pelo rosa, podía escuchar unos leves sonidos de risa.

—"Te veo..." –Dice la extraña figura con una voz femenina.

To be Continued...


	29. CAPITULO XXIX

Una misión de la aldea de las aves se convierte en pesadilla para la kunoichi de pelo rosa, extrañas criaturas antropomórficas con aspecto de zorro la rodean a punto de cometer quien sabe que atrocidades...

— ¡No... por favor déjenme en paz! –Rogaba la kunoichi a punto de romper el llanto.

Una risa femenina algo siniestra se oye cerca de la kunoichi.

— ¿Quien anda allí?... ¡por favor ayuda! –Exclama Sakura desesperada.

—"Gritar, suplicar, llorar... ¿de qué te sirve hacer alguna de estas cosas si el resultado será lo mismo?" –Dice la voz femenina.

—No... por favor ayúdame... –Insistía la kunoichi.

—"Si que das bastante lastima, dejare que mi mascotas jueguen un momento contigo" –Dice la voz femenina haciendo sonar un cascabel.

CAPITULO XXIX

Mientas tanto Naruto y Sasuke...

El Kyubi en su mente escucha el sonido de un cascabel un momento.

— ¿Eso fue... un cascabel? –Se preguntaba confuso el demonio.

— ¿Que sucede ahora, Kyubi? –Le pregunta su contenedor.

—Creí por un momento haber oído algo –Responde su Bijuu.

— ¿Algo?, ¿algo como qué? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—El sonido de un cascabel –Responde el demonio de nueve colas.

— ¿El sonido... de un cascabel?, ¿qué hay con eso? –Pregunta el Jinchuriki.

—No esta aquí –Le dice Sasuke.

Naruto percatándose de que estaban en esas praderas cerca del lago, se dan cuenta de que Sakura no estaba allí.

—Mmm... qué raro –Dice Naruto.

—Que sucede –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Puedo olfatear que el chakra de Sakura estuvo aquí hace un momento –Comenta Naruto.

— ¿Puedes sentir el olor del chakra de otros? –Pregunta el Uchiha.

—Pues sí, descubrí que podía hacer eso gracias al Kyubi desde hace 2 dias, así como Kiba olfatea el rastro de alguien, yo puedo olfatear su chakra, dependiendo si conozco a la persona por supuesto –Explica el pelirrubio.

—Ya veo, y como conoces a Sakura, sabes a que huele su chakra –Dice Sasuke.

—Correcto, conozco perfectamente el olor que posee el chakra de Sakura –Dice Naruto.

— ¿"Perfectamente"? –Dice Sasuke con cierta inquietud — ¡Como descubras que la conoces perfectamente de otro modo te pateare los genitales hasta que te mueras! –Le exclama un Uchiha furioso.

— ¡Calma Sasuke, no me refiero en ese sentido! –Dice un Naruto apenado —A lo que quiero llegar es que conozco de forma completa el olor del chakra del equipo 7, incluyéndote Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Sakura? –Pregunta Sasuke.

Naruto olfateando su chakra busca a su compañera kunoichi.

—El aroma de su chakra esta esparcido por toda la pradera, me llevara un momento determinar por donde sigue el olor –Explica Naruto.

— ¿Cuánto es ese momento? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Oye no me apresures, si hago las cosas apresuradas perderé el rastro del olfato de su chakra y volveré al comienzo –Responde Naruto —Entiendo lo preocupado que estas, pero te aseguro que la encontraremos.

—Eso espero... –Responde un Uchiha preocupado.

Mientras tanto Sakura...

La kunoichi comenzaba a ser objeto de manoseo por parte de las tres criaturas antropomórficas con aspecto de zorro.

—Ya basta por favor... no quiero esto –Dice una Sakura derramando lagrimas.

Una de las bestias cruelmente comenzó a tocar su parte íntima, mientras que los dos restantes lamian sus pezones, desgarrando la ropa de la kunoichi en el proceso, lo que comenzó como un toqueteo en su vagina pronto empeoraría, la criatura abriendo su boca mostro su larga lengua lamiendo el vientre de la joven.

—Esto es asqueroso, por favor detente... –Suplicaba Sakura en vano.

La criatura blandió su larga lengua directo a la vagina de la joven, sintiéndola como un pene todo mojado y pegajoso, el ser saboreaba el interior de la kunoichi.

—Detente por favor... no me lamas allí... basta –Dice la kunoichi llorando a más no poder.

Sumergiendo más profundamente su lengua, llega hasta un punto que hace que Sakura grite muy fuerte.

Tal grito fue incluso escuchado por Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura! –Grita el Uchiha preocupado.

— ¡Lo tengo, se a donde se dirige el olfato de su chakra, rápido vamos por ella! –Dice Naruto.

Regresando con Sakura...

La criatura al sacar su lengua dentro de ella, nota como la vagina de Sakura expulsaba un líquido lubricante, ¿producto de un orgasmo?.

—Detente... por favor –Seguía suplicando la joven en vano.

El zorro antropomórfico con su verga erecta, tomo la cabeza de la joven y la movió directo a su boca, costando a las primeras, logro hacer que Sakura comenzara a chupar su verga.

— ¡Detente... detente... detente...! –Decía ella en su mente.

La criatura empujaba como un animal salvaje su verga dentro de ella, sin siquiera pensar si podría ahogarla.

— ¡Basta... basta!... ¡EH DICHO BASTA! –Exclama una Sakura toda furiosa.

Usando sus dientes, arranca el pene que tenía en la boca de la criatura de un mordisco, escupiéndolo en su cara, levantándose de manera formidable lanza un puñetazo a uno de las dos criaturas que tenía a su espalda, logrando darle a una de ellos, el restante avanza tomando de la espalda.

— ¡Suéltame... maldito...! –Dice la kunoichi intentando liberarse con mucha fuerza.

De pronto sintió que algo comenzó a rozar entre sus piernas, era larga y dura, era la verga de la criatura que le sostenía por la espalda, estaba erecto y tenía en mente una cosa, penetrarla.

— ¡No lo permitiré, te matare antes de lo hagas! –Dice Sakura.

Intentando liberarse, mira al frente percibiendo que la criatura que había golpeado estaba de pie nuevamente, avanzando hasta ella y por si fuera poco, al lado estaba aquel zorro antropomórfico que le había arrancado su pene de una mordida, sorprendentemente, lo tenia de nuevo, como si se hubiera regenerado al instante, estaba al principio, con los tres rodeándole y dispuesto a violarla bestialmente.

—No... este es mi fin... –Dice Sakura dándose por vencida.

—¡SAKURA! –Exclama una voz familia.

—Esa voz... –Dice la kunoichi de pelo rosa recobrando sus esperanzas.

Descendiendo a unos pocos metros en frente, aparece Sasuke acompañado de Naruto.

—¡SAKURA! –Exclama el Uchiha su nombre.

—¡SASUKE! –Pronuncia ella su nombre.

— ¿¡Que rayos son esas cosas!? –Exclama el pelirrubio mirando a los presuntos violadores no humanos de Sakura.

—Esa forma... se asemejan tanto a mi aspecto –Comenta el Kyubi.

Sasuke viendo el horrar de lo que le hacían a su amada, cerro sus puños llevo de ira y con su sharingan activo, avanzo directo hacia los monstruosos violadores.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! –Les advirtió un Uchiha todo furioso.

Pateando a uno de ellos, hace sellos en sus manos utilizando un jutsu de fuego, con él lora librarse de unos de los tres monstruos quemándolo completamente, las criaturas respondieron atacando con sus afiladas colas, Sasuke fácilmente evadiéndolo, atraviesa el pecho de otro de ellos con su Chidori, quedando uno solamente.

—Oye monstruo –Le dice Naruto a la bestia antropomórfica restante.

El ser dándole vuelta se encuentra con que el pelirrubio tenía en su mano un rasengan directo a su cara, el impacto le destruye de manera total, que el resto de su cuerpo desaparecía como si fuesen hecho de energía.

—Tal y como pensaba, esas cosas no eran seres vivientes, estaban hechos de chakra, la pregunta es... ¿de quién? –Comenta Naruto.

Tras haberse librado de todos los monstruos, Sasuke abraza a su amada preocupada.

— ¡Sakura!... ¿estás bien?, ¿estás herida?, ¿te duele en alguna parte? –Le pregunta el Uchiha.

—Estoy bien... gracias a que has llegado a tiempo –Le responde ella recostándose sobre su pecho.

Quitándose la camisa, el Uchiha cure con ella desnudo cuerpo de Sakura.

—No estamos solos –Dice Naruto.

Mirando detenidamente hacia una dirección, el pelirrubio parece captar la presencia de alguien, su vista aumentaba considerablemente hasta tener a una figura desconocida en la mira de sus ojos.

— ¡Allí esta! –Dice el pelirrubio corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba aquella figura.

— ¡Espera Naruto!, ¿a dónde vas? –Le dice su compañero Sasuke.

Naruto llegando al punto del bosque donde vio aquella figura, este ya no estaba, incluso su presencia había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Quien era?, o más bien... ¿que era? –Se preguntaba el pelirrubio en su mente.

Naruto sintió como su Bijuu muy silencioso estaba muy pensativo.

— ¿Que sucede Kyubi?, últimamente en esta misión, has estado algo muy callado –Opina su contenedor.

—Algo no encaja aquí... esas cosas, casi tenían un aspecto similar a mi apariencia –Comenta el demonio de nueve colas.

—Cierto, lo que sea que haya creado esas cosas con tu aspecto, algo me dice que no será la última vez que no topemos con quien sea que sea –Dice Naruto.

—Cierto... sin duda no era la última vez –Comenta el Kyubi algo inquieto.

Naruto retirándose para reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura, aquella figura reaparece sobre un árbol con su presencia desvanecida, riendo de manera victoriosa con una voz femenina, mira a Naruto con una gélida sonrisa confiada.

—"Te encontré... Kurama" –Dice aquella figura misteriosa con su típica voz femenina.

To be Continued...


	30. CAPITULO XXX

Tras haber experimentado un horroroso evento, Sakura es salvada de las garras de aquellas criaturas con aspecto de zorro por parte de su amado Sasuke y su compañero Naruto.

—Todo estará bien Sakura, ya nadie te lastimara –Dice su amado tratando de calmarla.

—Sasuke... –Dice Sakura su nombre perdiendo la conciencia de por medio.

En eso su compañero Naruto llega reuniéndose con ellos.

— ¿Que fue lo que viste? –Le pregunta Sasuke.

—No lo sé, no sé muy bien quien o que era, desapareció apenas llegue a donde estaba, incluso su presencia se desvaneció por completo –Explica el pelirrubio.

—Esas cosas... ¿que eran realmente? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Buena pregunta, aunque por el momento solo puedo decir que no eran seres vivientes, estaban hecho de chakra –Responde Naruto.

— ¿Hecho de chakra? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Seres invocados y hecho de chakra sin rastro de vida alguna, simples títeres sin emociones al servicio de su amo –Explica Naruto —Quien haya hecho eso posible, posee un nivel de poderío distinto e inusual al resto de lo que nos hemos enfrentando... no, es más correcto decir, que es alguien que no se debe tomar como un simple ninja.

CAPITULO XXX

— ¿Tienen alguna relación con el Kyubi? –Pregunta seriamente el Uchiha.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? –Responde el pelirrubio con otra pregunta.

—Tú lo viste, la forma de esas cosas... se asemeja tanto a él –Comenta Sasuke.

—Cierto, la forma de esos monstruos de chakra, casi es similar al Kyubi que yace dentro de mi –Dice Naruto —Pero, eso no justifica del todo que tenga relación alguna, ¿o si lo tiene?...

— ¡Basta de juego!, ¿qué es lo que sabes al respeto?, Naruto... sé que no eres el mismo de antes –Dice Sasuke —Has cambiado por completo por el Kyubi, tu mismo me lo has contado, no tienes que ocultarme cosas que son difíciles de comprender, ya estoy involucrado en todo esto de todas manera.

Naruto sonriendo se pone a reír un momento.

— ¿Que es lo tan gracioso? –Pregunta molesto Sasuke.

—En vez de andar indagando sobre esos monstruos, ¿porque no mejor ayudas a Sakura? –Le dice el pelirrubio seriamente.

—Cierto... ella ha sufrido bastante por hoy –Dice Sasuke.

—Te sugiero que no le quites un ojo a Sakura desde ahora, en especial cuando estemos en misiones –Le sugiere Naruto.

Naruto se retira en dirección hacia el lago de donde recogía hierbas medicinales la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

— ¿A dónde te diriges? –Le pregunta su compañero.

—A acomodar un poco mis ideas –Responde el pelirrubio.

—No te olvides que en dos horas debemos reunirnos con Kakashi en la aldea de las aves –Le dice como recordatorio el Uchiha.

—Entendido, llegare allí a la hora acordada –Dice Naruto siguiendo su camino.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, llevaba entre sus manos a su amada de vuelta a la aldea de las aves.

15 minutos después...

Sakura despierta en cama, se percata de que se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel de 2 pisos de la aldea, mirando al frente, ve a su amado mirando atentamente por la ventana.

— ¿Sasuke? –Pronuncia ella su nombre.

— ¿Como estuvo la siesta? –Le pregunta él.

— ¿Tu... me trajiste hasta aquí? –Pregunta ella.

—Sí, después de lo ocurrido, necesitabas descansar, pensé que lo mejor sería llevarte a la habitación del hotel que disponemos en esta aldea –Responde el Uchiha.

—Lo siento... de verdad soy una carga para el grupo –Dice la kunoichi apenada.

—No digas eso –Le dice su amado acercando a ella.

Abrazándole de maneras fuerte y cálida, besa a su amada en los labios.

—Tu no eres una carga Sakura, del... tu eres quien mantiene el equilibrio del equipo 7, a pesar de la rivalidad que Naruto y yo sosteníamos, tu tenias el valor de detenernos a pesar de poder salir herida de por medio, eres más fuerte de lo que crees –Dice Sasuke.

—Hablas mucho del pasado... –Opina ella.

—No puedo evitarlo, recordarte 1 años atras... me hace ver lo hermosa que eres con el paso del tiempo –Comenta el Uchiha.

—Ya basta Sasuke... harás que me sonroje –Dice ella cariñosamente.

—Eso es lo que quiero lograr –Dice Sasuke.

Sakura al levantarse de la cama, se percata de que tenia puesto un vestido blanco.

—Esta ropa... ¿tú me pusiste este vestido? –Pregunta Sakura.

—No había un vestido rosa que combinara con tu cabello, así que elegí el blanco, ¿te disgusta el color? –Pregunta su amado.

—No, es hermoso –Dice Sakura abrazando el vestido —Espera un momento... ¿eso significa que tu me vestiste?.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, ambos ya nos hemos visto desnudo después de todo –Comenta Sasuke.

—No es justo, solo tú me viste desnuda esta vez –Dice una Sakura algo molesta.

—Bueno... si es lo que quieres –Dice Sasuke.

Cerrando las ventanas y cubriéndola con las cortinas, Sasuke se desviste quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

— ¿Ahora estamos a mano? –Pregunta el Uchiha exhibiéndose frente a ella.

— ¿Q-que haces Sasuke? –Pregunta Sakura cubriéndose los ojos.

— ¿No era lo que querías?, ¿y porque te cubres?, ni que sea la primera vez que me miras desnudo –Dice Sasuke.

—Es cierto... aunque suena algo raro verte y no hacerlo al instante –Dice Sakura mirando frente a frente a su amado sin miedo.

— ¿Y qué nos detiene no hacerlo ahora? –Dice Sasuke acercando a ella.

Comenzando a lamer su cuello cariñosamente, Sakura cae del placer sobre la cama esperando a su amado.

—Sasuke... –Pronuncia ella su nombre con cierta excitación.

—Sakura... ya no lo resisto mas, quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo de nuevo –Dice Sasuke retirándole el vestido cuidadosamente.

Ambos chocando su cuerpo sin ropa entre las sabanas de la cama, la kunoichi gemía de verdadera placer amoroso el sentir la lengua de su amado en sus pechos.

—Sasuke... yo... ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo a pesar de haber sido violada... por esos monstruos? –Pregunta la kunoichi a punto de llorar.

Sasuke lame las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—No perdonare a quién te ha atormentado de esa manera, pero una cosa es segura... –Dice Sasuke —Nada de lo ocurra, cambiara mi manera de pensar, te amo, te amo tanto... ¡te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, no... desde el fondo de mi alma!... ¡nada cambiara eso!, ni esos monstruos, ni la misma muerte.

Sakura llorando de felicidad, besa a su amado, ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

—Por favor Sasuke... hazme tuya, purifícame con tu amor –Dice la kunoichi.

Mientras acariciaba su vagina delicadamente con sus manos, Sasuke seguía lamiendo los pezones ya duro de su querida kunoichi, los gemidos de Sakura denotaban alegría, amor y calidez, Sasuke estaba feliz de verla sonreír y mucho más cuando sus cuerpos se conectaban.

Sakura deteniendo a su amado, cambia de posición adoptando el 69, ambos lamian los genitales del otro, lubricándose para el momento más esperado.

—La voy a meter... Sakura –Dice Sasuke.

—S-si... por favor, se gentil –Dice ella.

Penetrándola de acuerdo a sus palabras, ambos sucumbieron a los que sus deseos carnales pidieron, conectados y besándose en el acto, la llama de la pasión hace su entrada, Sasuke incluso no podía evitar soltar esas respiraciones de excitación similar a un gemido, estaba conteniéndose para no correrse al instante, el tener a su amada frente a frente, era demasiado excitante para el Uchiha, pero por ella, hasta el mismo infierno iría.

—Ahora Sasuke... hazlo rápido... métemela con toda... ¡quiero sentirme en mis entrañas! –Dijo la kunoichi toda excitada.

—Lo hare... ¡entrare en ti todo lo que pueda! –Contesto el Uchiha.

Penetrándola bajo la posición del misionero, sus lenguas chocaban emocionados, mientras sus manos se estrechaban fuertemente, dejando en claro que el ritmo placentero que sentía el dúo era tan elevado.

— ¡Me corro... ya no puedo aguantarlo más... me voy a correr...! –Dice Sasuke a punto de venirse.

— ¡Hazlo... correcta dentro de mi... hazlo Sasuke! –Dice Sakura.

—Pero... ¿eso no haría que quedaras embarazada? –Le pregunta él.

—No te preocupes... estoy en mi días no fértiles –Dice ella con una sonrisa.

Tras escuchar esas palabras de su amada, Sasuke finalmente se corre dentro de ella, ambos exclaman un grito placentero, abrazados cálidamente, Sakura besa a Sasuke agradecido por lo de hoy.

—Gracias Sasuke... por purificar mi sucio cuerpo –Dice Sakura.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta Él —Tú nunca has estado sucia para mí.

La pareja cae en el sueño tras el acto sexual, ambos quedan dormidos con sus rostros uno al lado del otro y sus calientes cuerpos pegados entre sí.

Mientras tanto Naruto...

El pelirrubio se encontraba pensativo en la pradera cerca del lago donde Sakura recogía hierbas.

—Supongo que me toco a mí después de todo terminar la labor de Sakura –Dice Naruto teniendo en sus manos la canasta con las hierbas medicinales que Sakura tenía anteriormente.

— ¿A qué has venido aquí a hacer realmente? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—En este lugar... fue donde comencé a sentir más profundamente su presencia... aunque... desconozco de que dirección proviene –Responde el pelirrubio.

— ¿Su presencia?, ¿estás seguro?, yo no lo sentía desde aquí –Dice su Bijuu.

—Empiezo a creer, que está jugando con nosotros, de una manera ingeniosa –Opina el pelirrubio.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? –Pregunta el demonio de nueve colas.

—Su presencia... puedo sentirlo de nuevo –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Qué?... yo... también lo siento –Dice el Kyubi.

Mientras Naruto miraba al frente con vista al lago, a sus espaldas aquella misteriosa figura se le aparece, emitiendo en su rostro una inquietante sonrisa.

—Cerca... esta muy cerca... –Comenta Naruto.

To be continued...


	31. CAPITULO XXXI

La pasión de enciende nuevamente entre Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Naruto reflexiona pensativo sobre quien podría estar tras aquellos seres de chakra, cuando de repente...

—Cerca... esta muy cerca... –Comenta Naruto.

Aquella misteriosa figura avanza a espaldas del pelirrubio, sus pasos era silenciosos, tanto que ni hacían le menor ruido, cuanto más se acercaba, mas de su inquietante sonrisa mostraba, alzo una mano con intención de tocar su hombro, pero el joven ninja estaba atento y sacando una kunai de su manga, se dio vuelta rápidamente y lo lanzo hacia la presencia que sentía de su retaguardia, la figura había desaparecido pero alguien más detiene la kunai con una mano sin problema alguno.

—Tú eres... –Dice Naruto.

Frente al ninja se encontraba aquel sacerdote del clan Kagarasi, alto, musculoso y calvo, era el tal Kaizen, aquel que se enfrento a Naruto y el Kyubi hace unos cuantos días atras (casi 1 semana).

—Je, no hubo mejor momento para que te aparecieras –Dice Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

CAPITULO XXXI

Sakura y Sasuke se vestían para salir del hotel, justamente al salir del edificio se encontraron con Naruto.

—Hasta que por fin aparecen, quedan 5 minutos para la hora acordada –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí? –Pregunta Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?, claro que no, eh estado hablando con un viejo amigo –Responde él.

— ¿Viejo amigo? –Dice el Uchiha confuso.

—Deberíamos ir yendo al punto de encuentro que acordamos con Kakashi-sensei –Dice Sakura.

—Si es cierto –Responde Sasuke.

Dirigiéndose al punto acordado, Naruto caminando no dejo de mirar hacia atras, como si presintiera que algo le perseguía.

— ¿Que ocurre Naruto? –Le pregunta su compañero.

—Nada, solo una sensación imaginativa –Responde él.

Siguiendo sus caminos, en un restaurante de la aldea, una misteriosa joven de caballera naranja comía de su comida mientras observaba de manera inquietante al pelirrubio, el viento pasó velozmente por el lugar y aquella joven había desaparecido.

Lugar del encuentro del equipo 7...

Esperando en las cercanías del bosque de la aldea y sobre una gran roca, había pasado el tiempo acordado y a pesar de que todos estaban presentes, Kakashi no se aparecía.

— ¿Cuánto hemos llevado esperando? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Como 10 minutos desde la hora acordada –Responde Sasuke.

—Típico del sensei, hacernos esperar –Dice el pelirrubio.

— ¡Muchachos miren! –Exclama Sakura señalando al frente.

Sobre los arbustos del bosque sale un perro con atuendo de ninja, dejando en claro que no era un simple perro ordinario, sino un perro ninja.

— ¿Que hay chamacos? –Les dijo el perro.

—Si mal no recuerdo tú eres uno de los 9 perros ninjas de Kakashi-sensei, Pakkun, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Correcto señorita, soy uno de los perros ninjas invocados por Kakashi y vine aquí para dejarles un mensaje de parte de su sensei –Responde el tal perro ninja llamado Pakkun.

— ¿Que mensaje? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Debido a unas extrañas circunstancias que aparecieron en la misión de manera sorpresiva, a Kakashi le tomara más tiempo terminar con su parte, por lo que me envió para decirle que partan hacia Konoha sin él de momento, los alcanzara en cuanto pueda –Dice Pakkun.

— ¿Kakashi tardándose en encargarse de unos simples ninjas renegados?, no es propio de él hacer eso –Opina Sasuke.

—Yo solo eh venido a dar el mensaje, ahora me retiro, con su permiso –Dice Pakkun desapareciendo como humo.

Tras la retirada del perro ninja, el equipo 7 se quedo pensativo ante lo que dijo, ¿porque razón Kakashi tardaría tanto en terminar una tarea que para alguien de su rango es algo sencillo?

—Esto es inquietante –Opina la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

— ¿A qué se debe que tarde tanto? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Es cierto que no es normal de Kakashi-sensei hacer eso –Dice Sasuke.

— ¿Crees... que se haya topado con algún peligroso ninja renegado muy poderoso? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no estaría malgastando a sus perros ninjas para enviar un simple mensaje, hay algo más de por medio... incomodo pero de momento no lo sabremos –Opina el Uchiha.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos acudir en ayuda de Kakashi-sensei? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—No, simplemente no regañaría por eso –Responde Sasuke.

—Entonces... ¿nos vamos a Konoha así nada más? –Pregunta la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

—Exacto, haremos lo que él nos pide en ese mensaje, partiremos a Konoha sin él –Dice Sasuke.

—Pero... ¿no sería algo muy horrible de nuestra parte?, ¿dejar a nuestro sensei? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Créeme Sakura, peor es ignorar sus ordenes y hacerle ver que necesita de nosotros tres para terminar con el resto de la misión, en sentido del orgullo... entiendo que es mejor dejarlo así –Responde el Uchiha.

—Jejejeje, no podría haberlo dicho mejor –Piensa Naruto.

— ¿Porque los hombres siempre tienen que ser tan orgullosos? –Pregunta Sakura —Bueno, ni modo que esperarlo hará algo, si Sasuke dice que está bien hacer lo que dice el mensaje que nos dejo el sensei, lo hare entonces.

—Bien dicho –Opina Sasuke —En marcha, pronto anochecerá.

—Cierto, no quisiera estar aquí cuando anochezca –Comenta el pelirrubio en su mente.

Mientras tanto Kakashi...

Situando se la entrada de una cueva ocupada por ninjas renegados, para su sorpresa todos esos ninjas estaban muertos pero no por su mano.

—Esta debe de ser su guarida, pero... quien haya hecho esto, sin duda debió de haber sido alguien muy fuerte –Opina el Jonin.

Entre los muertos se encontraban kunoichis renegadas desnudas y con síntomas de violación, todas ellas muertas, entre su cuerpo había un extraño liquido color naranja rojizo.

— ¿Que es esta cosa?... es algo espesa –Dice Kakashi.

Irónicamente los ninjas masculinos estaban muertos de manera horrible, despedazados por partes, mientras que las ninjas femeninas (kunoichis) yacían muertas completamente desnudas y con rastros de un líquido espeso de color naranja rojizo en sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué clase de humano haría esto? –Se pregunta Kakashi.

—No es un humano realmente, el causante de esta masacre de lujuria y sangre –Dice una voz a espaldas de Kakashi.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con aquel sacerdote del clan Kagarasi de nombre Kaizen.

— ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunta el ninja.

—Lo importante aquí es lo sucedido en este lugar, esta abominable escena... que ve ante sus ojos, no es producto de un humano –Dice Kaizen.

— ¿Que no es causado por un humano?, entonces... ¿quién es el causante? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—Un demonio –Responde él sacerdote.

— ¿Un demonio?... –Dice Kakashi —Eso suena... demasiado difícil de creer.

—Se podría decir, que es un demonio originado del odio y sed de sangre humano, un demonio literalmente surgido de emociones negativas –Dice él sacerdote.

—Si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué clase de demonio es?, ¿porque hace esto? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—Porque es su naturaleza, así consigue placer y poder –Responde Kaizen.

— ¿Placer y poder?... eso suena demasiado nauseabundo, aun viniendo de un demonio –Opina Kakashi.

—Quizás, pero es la realidad, pero es uno creado por la mano del mismo hombre en el pasado –Comenta el sacerdote calvo.

— ¿Como sabe de esto?... o más bien, ¿porque me lo dice a mi? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—Se de muchas cosas que usted desconoce señor ninja, el porqué se lo digo, no viene al caso, simplemente lo hago, como un favor –Dice Kaizen.

— ¿Un favor? –Pregunta el Jonin confuso.

—Es mejor que no se cruce en el medio señor ninja, no tiene idea de lo que podría encontrar, entiendo que alguien de su poderío y reputación ha enfrentado a cosas peores antes, pero esto... va más allá de todo lo que ha visto, muy, más allá –Explica Kaizen.

—Esta cosa, ¿qué es lo que quiere lograr exactamente? –Pregunta Kakashi con ciertos nervios.

— ¿Lograr?, no lo sé, cada demonio oculta muy bien su propósito a pesar de dar a la luz su naturaleza macabra, por el momento solo se que mientras nosotros dos hablamos, esa cosa se hace mas fuerte con cada desastre de sangre y lujuria que deja a su paso –Responde Kaizen —Podría incluso... llegar el tiempo en que detenerlo, será muy tarde para todos.

— ¿Realmente es cosa de un demonio? –Se preguntaba Kakashi en su mente inquieto.

—Entiendo que por el momento dude, señor ninja –Dice Kaizen sorprendiendo a Kakashi —Pero por su bien, le sugiero no encontrarse con este demonio, no está a su nivel aunque no lo crea –Dice Kaizen.

El sacerdote Kaizen se retira, cuando Kakashi intenta detenerle una fuerte brisa pasa sobre él, al momento de mirar por donde se iba, el sacerdote ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Quién era ese sujeto realmente? –Pregunto Kakashi.

En eso Pakkun se aparece frente a Kakashi.

—Eh vuelto y dejado el mensaje a tus estudiantes –Informa el perro ninja.

— ¿Se retiraron a Konoha como lo era debido? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—Sí, aunque por un momento pensé que no lo harían –Responde Pakkun —Vaya escena tan... sangrienta y vulgar.

—Sera mejor presentar un informe de esto a la quinta Hokage, un informe muy detallado –Dice Kakashi.

—Pareces muy nervioso, ¿acaso viste un fantasma o qué? –Pregunta Pakkun.

—No tienes la menor idea –Le responde él ninja.

Mientras tanto en una casa localizada en una pradera abierta...

Una joven semidesnuda de cabellera naranja vestida de un yukata blanco, miraba al cielo mientras bebía un vaso de refrescante agua.

—Hace un buen día –Dice la joven con una dulce sonrisa.

A su alrededor se encontraba un hombre muerto y dos mujeres siendo violados de manera bestial por cuatro criaturas antropomórficas de chakra con aspecto de zorro iguales a los que Sakura se encontró.

—En verdad hoy, hace un buen día –Vuelve a comentar la misteriosa joven de caballera naranja.

To be Continued...


	32. CAPITULO XXXII

Tras haber recibido una orden de su sensei Kakashi de volver a Konoha sin él, el equipo 7 cumple con su palabra y vuelve a la aldea sin él, Kakashi en medio de su misión sin terminar aun, se encuentra con una familiar que él nunca ha visto y le avisa del inminente peligro que el mundo ninja corre con la nueva amenaza que en su camino deja un gran charco de sangre y lujuria...

Regresando a la aldea como su maestro le pidió, el equipo 7 se encamina a su aldea natal, la noche iba cayendo pero ellos no iban a descansar, querían llegar cuanto antes a la aldea, decidieron correr el riesgo de enfrentarse a las amenazas nocturnas por llegar rápido a la aldea, en el camino Sakura y Sasuke estaban concentrado en el tema, mientras que Naruto, su mente estaba pensante en otra cosa.

—"Je, no hubo mejor momento para que te aparecieras" –Sonó una voz de recuerdo en su mente.

Traslado sus recuerdos en el momento que se reencontró con una vieja cara conocida, el sacerdote alto, musculoso y calvo llamado Kaizen.

CAPITULO XXXII

[FLASHBACK DE NARUTO...

Recuerdo sucedido en el momento que Naruto se reencuentra con Kaizen en la pradera de las hierbas medicinales cerca del lago de la aldea de las aves...

— Je, no hubo mejor momento para que te aparecieras –Dice Naruto

—Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki, actual Jinchuriki del Kyubi –Dice Kenzai arrojando la kunai al suelo que Naruto le había tirado por accidente.

—Oh que halago oír mi nombre de esa manera –Comenta el pelirrubio.

—Je, ¿no se supone que el clan Kagarasi no nos molestaría mas? –Pregunto el Kyubi.

— ¿A qué se debe esta visita? –Pregunto el ninja.

—Últimamente por estas tierras han estado sucediendo hechos extraños, todo causado por lo que llamaría un supuesto demonio –Responde el sacerdote.

Naruto dándose vuelta para ver al lago, da un leve suspiro de por medio.

—Escucho... –Dice Naruto.

—Cuerpo de hombres destrozado y cuerpos de mujeres violadas de manera brutal –Explica resumidamente Kaizen.

— ¿Y eso en que me concierne? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Los cuerpos de aquellas mujeres que fueron víctimas de este... demonio, tenían en ellas un raro liquido espeso de color naranja rojizo, ¿te suena esto de alguna manera? –Pregunta el sacerdote.

— ¿Insinúas que soy el responsable de matar hombres salvajemente y violar mujeres bestialmente? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Eso depende que lo que tengas para decir en tu defensa –Responde Kaizen.

— ¿Y que sucedería si no lograra defenderme del todo con mis palabras? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—Entonces procedería a acabar contigo –Dice Kaizen haciendo sonar sus puños.

Naruto en vista de esto, estando muy tranquilo comenzó a reírse sin razón alguna.

—El clan Kagarasi sigue sorprendiéndome como siempre, ¿eh Kyubi? –Dice Naruto.

—Je, a mi no me metas en tu charla –Comenta su Bijuu.

—Oh, que arisco es hoy el zorro –Opina el pelirrubio.

— ¿Acaso no piensas en tomar en serio lo que digo? –Pregunta Kaizen.

—Mi estimado señor sacerdote, déjenme decirle que ya no estoy en el negocio de andar doblegando mujeres, eh encontrado a mi elegida, a mi amada elegida, además yo eh matado a ninguna a la cual halla sometido en mis viejos tiempos –Explica Naruto.

—Mmm... aunque eso sea verdad, sigues sonando como un monstruo –Opina Kaizen.

— ¿Quien es más un monstruo?, ¿el humano que busca poder o aquellos que buscan amar? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

—Si no eres tú el causante, ¿quién es el demonio causante de estos desastre sangrientos y lujuriosos? –Pregunta el sacerdote.

—Honestamente... no tengo idea y el Kyubi parece menos saberlo –Responde Naruto —Pero... una buena noticia, al parecer, estos eventos nos concierne a ambos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunta el sacerdote?.

—Este "demonio" que dice usted, puede crear seres hechos puramente de chakra con formas humanoides que tienen el aspecto de zorros, similar al Kyubi –Explica Naruto.

— ¿Que has dicho? –Pregunta sorprendido Kaizen.

—Por favor, espera a preguntar después de que termine de dar mi explicación –Pide Naruto como favor —Lo curioso de estos seres de chakra, es que el mismo chakra... parece tener un olor similar al del Kyubi, ¿cómo lo sé?, eh aprendido a olfatear el chakra, a sentir el aroma que emite el chakra de cada ser viviente, un dote adquirido gracias al Kyubi, es todo lo que puedo explicar por el momento.

Ante la explicación de Naruto, el sacerdote Kenzai estaba sin habla, se puso a pensar un momento de lo que había dicho y armando sus palabras le respondió.

— ¿Entonces esa cosa... tiene alguna relación con el Kyubi? –Pregunta Kenzai.

—Quizás si... quizás no... como le eh dicho no tengo mucho para agregar por el momento, es todo lo sé por ahora –Dice Naruto.

—Esta cosa... se fortalece día a día –Le dice Kenzai.

—Eso lo sé y tengo la sensación de que le veré la cara en algún momento, ya que... por extraño que suene, pareciera que quisiese acercarse al Kyubi –Comenta Naruto.

—Mmm... en ese caso ambos estamos ligados a encontrarnos con ese demonio –Comenta Kenzai.

—Je, de eso totalmente seguro –Dice Naruto.

—Gracias por la explicación, me retiro por el momento, de seguro nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse –Dice Kenzai retirándose.

—Tampoco dudo de ello –Comenta el pelirrubio en voz alta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK]...

Antes el recuerdo experimentado, Naruto pensativo de ese reencuentro, ¿quién era ese demonio?, ¿cuál es su propósito?, ¿cuando se reencontrara con ese sacerdote?.

—Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes –Opina Naruto.

— ¿Dijiste algo Naruto? –Le pregunta Sasuke.

—Solo opiniones sin fundamentos –Contesta él.

—Has estado... algo muy extraño en todo el camino –Opina Sakura.

—Bueno, es mi forma de ser ahora –Responde el pelirrubio.

—En verdad has cambiado bastante –Le dice Sakura.

—Todo debe cambiar física o mentalmente alguna vez en la vida, ¿no lo crees? –Pregunta Naruto con una amistosa sonrisa.

Llegado a Konoha, el equipo 7 se separa por hoy, Sasuke se encarga de informar a la Hokage del asunto (sin revelar por supuesto lo ocurrido con Sakura y los monstruos de chakra), mientras Naruto se dirigió a su departamento, con una sorpresa esperando al llegar.

Departamento de Naruto...

Cuando el pelirrubio cruzo la puerta, en su cama yacía una caliente joven de cabellera azul oscuro, desnuda y con las sabanas de su cama cubriéndole su sexy cuerpo esperando por él.

—Te has tardado bastante, Naruto –Le dice una Hinata toda atrevida.

—Mira el lado positivo, fueron menos de 3 días –Dice el pelirrubio —Mmm... ¿porque siento el chakra de Ino en mi departamento? –Pregunta Naruto olfateando.

—Quizás porque la traje aquí –Responde ella.

—Jajaja, ¿aun no controlas el calor corporal de tu cuerpo del todo o simplemente te has acostumbrado demasiado al placer? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Es inevitable que suceda... después de todo tu me has metido en esto –Comenta Hinata.

—Oh, ¿y eso te hace sufrir? –Dice Naruto recostándose en la cama junto a ella.

—Solo si tu no estás cerca –Responde ella besando a su amado.

Quitándole los pantalones, Hinata comenzó a lamer la verga del pelirrubio, mientras que Naruto comenzó a lamer su vagina.

—He tenido unas ganas de hacer esto desde hace unas horas –Dice Naruto usando su lengua hábilmente en la vagina de su amada.

—Oh... qué bien se siente, se nota que lo necesitabas de antemano –Dice una Hinata toda picara.

Lamiendo a Hinata sin detenerse, Naruto se levanta yendo directo al grano.

—No lo soporto mas Hinata, quiero meterla en ti –Dice Naruto.

—No sabes cuánto esperaba que dijeras eso –Dice ella ofreciéndose a su amado.

Recostada boca abajo sobre la cama, Naruto comenzó a penetrarla.

—Oh si... qué bien... grande y caliente como me gusta... –Dice una Hinata toda excitada.

Antes los primeros movimientos, Naruto noto como la vagina de su querida kunoichi, brotaban mucho de su jugo natural.

—Puedo ver lo mucho que querías mi verga Hinata, tu cosita esta humedeciéndose por mí –Dice el joven pelirrubio.

—Y yo puedo percibir... lo duro y desesperado que se siente tu pene... esperando entrar en mí... –Dice ella.

—Es cierto... quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero estar dentro de mi... que sientas como entro en ti... ¡y como mis semillas inundan tu cuerpo!... –Dice el pelirrubio todo excitado.

— ¿Realmente... me darás tus semillas ahora? –Pregunta su amada.

Naruto responde corriéndose en ella.

—Esa corrida... no es tu semen, es la del Kyubi –Dice Hinata.

—Sabes que no puedo correrme con mi semen hasta "ese día", lamento decepcionarte –Dice el pelirrubio besando el cuello de Hinata.

—No importa, al menos me alegra saber... que muy pronto seremos padres –Dice Hinata derramando una lagrima en su mejilla derecha —En verdad gracias –Dice ella abrazando a su amado.

Naruto la abraza también, besándola en el acto.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? –Pregunta él.

—Je, ¿tu qué crees? –Pregunta ella.

Al instante Naruto comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, solo que esta bajo la posición del misionero.

— ¡Si... si... mas rápido...! –Exclama una Hinata toda excitada.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke - Ubicados en el departamento de Sasuke...

La pareja hacia de las suyas durmiendo desnudos en la cama.

—Eso fue increíble –Dice Sakura con una respiración excitante.

— ¿De seguro no quedaras embarazadas por esto?, no eh usado protección –Dice Sasuke.

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy en mis días fértiles, da igual cuanto te corras en mí, no me embarazase –Responde ella con una sonrisa —Aunque dime, ¿que pasaría si llegar por accidente a terminar embarazada?, ¿qué es lo que harías?.

—Pues ni modo... me hare responsable de mi hijo o hija –Responde Sasuke.

— ¿Lo harás por obligación o por amor? –Pregunta ella.

—Lo hare por ti y por él, porque los amaría bastante –Responde él.

—Te amo... Sasuke –Dice la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

—Y yo a ti, Sakura... –Dice el joven Uchiha besándola.

Entre las fronteras de la aldea, en las cercanías de un bosque una criatura humanoide avista Konoha retirándose como una sombra del lugar, alejándose de la aldea como si tuviera algo urgente para reportarle a alguien...

To be continued...


	33. CAPITULO XXXIII

El equipo 7 regresa a Konoha, mientras cada uno hacia de lo suyo, una misteriosa figura humanoide espía en las fronteras de la aldea retirándose con apuro...

En un bosque de las fronteras de Konoha...

La figura misteriosa que espiaba a la aldea a escondidas era nada menos que un zorro de aspecto demoniaco con un pelaje naranja llameante hecho completamente de chakra que caminaba en cuatro patas, tal ser corrió velozmente hasta llegar hasta una joven de cabellera naranja semidesnuda que vestía un yukata blanco.

—Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que viste? –Pregunta la mujer tocando al ser monstruoso.

De pronto vio a toda la aldea desde una perspectiva aérea, la vista se acerco hasta dar contra la puerta del departamento de Naruto.

—Te encontré –Dice ella con una sonrisa siniestra —Buen chico –Dice la joven besando a la monstruosa criatura de chakra con apariencia de zorro —Ten, toma un premio de mi parte.

La joven de cabello naranja tira hacia el zorro demonio de chakra una mujer adulta completamente desnuda que recuperaba la consciencia.

— ¿Donde... estoy? –Pregunta ella confusa mirando al frente.

Al ver al ser de chakra ante sus ojos, la mujer intenta levantarse para huir de él pero la criatura resulta ser mas rápido que le sujeta ambas piernas impidiéndole escapar.

— ¡Por favor no me lastimes! –Suplica la mujer solloza.

La criatura zorruna de chakra hace aparecer un pene en su entrepierna, tomando con fuerza a la mujer la lleva hacia él para después comenzar a violar su vagina, la mujer gritaba ante la violación que era sometida pero fue callada en el momento que el demonio de chakra saco su larga lengua metiéndola en la boca de su victima.

—Que lo disfrutes –Dice la mujer de cabellera naranja —Ahora es tiempo de hacerle una visita.

CAPITULO XXXIII

Mientras tanto Kakashi...

El Sensei del equipo 7 después de investigar y no tener respuestas ante sus dudas, decide regresar a Konoha e informar a la Hokage.

—Si lo que dijo ese sujeto es cierto, entonces lidiamos con algo grande –Dice Kakashi en sus pensamientos.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la aldea, no pudo evitar oír los sonidos de alguien gimiendo.

—Esa voz... –Dice el ninja Jounin al escuchar aquellos gemidos.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía, Kakashi se sorprendió y horrorizo ante lo que veía, una mujer joven era violado por otra de las criaturas hecho de chakra con aspecto de zorro.

—Que escena tan espantosa... –Dice Kakashi sacando un kunai de su manga.

El demonio de chakra da un fuerte rugido soltando a la mujer que sometía vaginalmente, llenando su orificio penetrado de un líquido espeso de color naranja rojizo.

— ¡Ese liquido!... –Dice Kakashi en sus pensamientos —Es igual al que tenían el cadáver de aquellas mujeres violadas.

La criatura expulsa de su pene sin control aquel líquido recubriendo todo el cuerpo de la violada mujer, pronto el brillo de los ojos de su víctima comenzaba a desaparecer en señal que de su vida llegaba a su fin.

Kakashi sin soportarlo más, lanzo su kunai a la bestia de chakra, la cual termino clavándose en el pecho.

—Es tu fin, demonio repugnante –Dice el Sensei seriamente haciendo sellos de ninjutsu en sus manos.

De pronto del kunai que le lanzo a la criatura y se clavo en su pecho, comenzó a brotar chispas hasta salir rayos de este, todo el cuerpo de la criatura estaba envuelto en electricidad.

—Desaparece –Dice Kakashi chasqueando los dedos.

La criatura voló en pedazos al recibir tanta electricidad en su cuerpo hecho de chakra, tan pronto como la amenaza desapareció, el Jounin acudió a ayudar a la pobre mujer.

—Oiga, despierte, ¿se encuentra bien?, oiga –Le dice Kakashi tratando de despertarla.

Lamentablemente ella no tenía pulso.

—Ha muerto... –Dice el ninja con seriedad y frustración.

Kakashi examino los restos de compuestos de la criatura.

—Esto es... ¿chakra? –Dice Kakashi —Pero este chakra es extraño... inusual.

En eso el Jounin escucho algo acercarse a su espalda, cuando volteo observo que era un hombre gravemente herido y con su brazo derecho arrancado.

—Ayuda... esa cosa... es un monstruo... –Dice el moribundo hombre cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Monstruo? –Dice Kakashi escuchando unos gruñidos hacia adelante.

Otro más de esos zorros demonio hecho de chakra se aparece llevando en sus brazos una mujer desnuda violada y recubierto del mismo líquido espeso que sale del pene de estos abominables seres.

— ¿Otro más?... acaso... ¿el de hace rato no era el verdadero demonio? –Se pregunta Kakashi —Podría ser... que estas cosas, ¿solamente sean como una especie de títeres?.

Mientras Kakashi estaba pensativo, aquel demonio se movilizo para atacarle.

—No hay duda... –Dice Kakashi en su mente mientras realiza sellos Ninjutsu.

Eliminando a la criatura con solo cortar su cuerpo a la mitad con un kunai recubierto de su chakra eléctrico.

—De que lidiamos con un autentico demonio –Completa su frase en voz alta.

Regresando a Konoha...

Con la noche cubriendo la aldea por completo, una pareja ninja de adolecentes se encontraba en un callejón oscuro haciéndolo.

—Oh si... mas fuerte –Dice la joven kunoichi gimiendo del placer.

—No puedo creer que lo estemos haciendo aquí en un callejón todo oscuro –Dice su compañero.

—Sabes que te gusta esto... te gusta hacerlo en lugares como este, es mas... excitante –Dice la kunoichi gimiendo más fuerte.

— ¡Maldición ya casi me vengo! –Dice el ninja retirando su pene de la vagina de su pareja.

Terminado con eyacular en su rostro.

—Tonto, te viniste sobre mi cara y ni siquiera yo me eh corrido aun –Dice ella enojada.

—Quizás yo pueda encargarme de eso –Dice una voz femenino que sorprende a ambos.

La joven de cabellera naranja y yukata blanco se aparece ante el dúo adolecente.

— ¿¡Quien eres tu y que haces aquí espiándonos!? –Dice el ninja nervioso.

— ¡Es una pervertida, solo mira como esta! –Exclama la kunoichi.

—Oh vamos, sostienen sexo en un callejón de un barrio del cual no hay ni un alma a estas horas de la noche, ¿quién es el pervertido aquí? –Pregunta ella.

—Bueno, nosotros... –Dice el adolecente ninja tratando de dar una excusa.

— ¡Nos gusta tener sexo de esta manera, no es tu problema, pervertida! –Dice la kunoichi con tono agresivo.

—Oh querida me alegra que dijeras eso –Dice ella acercándose a ambos.

En eso su brazo toma la forma de unas garras filosas con la cual despedaza al joven ninja, quedando pareja kunoichi traumada ante lo visto, sine vitar gritar.

—Grita lo que quieras, nadie te oirá –Dice la mujer de cabellera naranja sosteniendo fuerte a la adolecente kunoichi para que no escape.

— ¿Va a matarme? –Pregunta ella solloza y asustada.

—Si lo hare, pero te encantara la forma en que lo hare –Responde su agresora.

En solo cuestión de minutos la joven ninja victima de aquella misteriosa mujer de cabellera naranja, era violada por dos demonios de aspecto zorruno hecho de chakra, era penetrada a la fuerza de manera vaginal y oralmente, hasta que la criatura que le hacía chupar su verga retiro su pene de su boca eyaculándolo su espeso liquido sobre todo el rostro de su víctima, hasta que finalmente su violador vaginal eyacula su parte llenando su orificio de su "semen" el cual al retirar su miembro de ella, siguió eyaculando junto a su compañero recubriendo todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

—Eso se sintió... increíble –Dice la kunoichi en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Te dije que lo disfrutarías –Dice la joven vestida de yukata blanca.

Ambos zorros demonios se encaminaron hacia la joven de cabellera naranja entrándose dentro de su cuerpo en forma de chakra puro.

—Eso es mi pequeñines, vengan con mama y denle su anhelada "comida", la inquebrantable sensación de "placer" consumida hasta su ultima esencia de vida –Dice la mujer de pelo naranja —Es hora de ir por ella.

Apartamento de Naruto...

Hinata yacía sola descansando desnuda en la cama de su amado...

—Se tarda demasiado –Opina la Hyuga.

En eso la puerta del apartamento es abierta bruscamente, entrando la joven de cabello naranja, quien estaba acompañado de dos de sus servidores demonio de chakra.

Hinata se levanto de la cama mirando frente a frente con seriedad a la no invitada.

—Vaya esperaba encontrarlo por aquí, pero no viene mal encontrarme contigo a solas, Hinata Hyuga "la elegida del Kyubi" –Dice la joven.

— ¿Quien y que eres tu? –Pregunta con seriedad la kunoichi.

—"¿Quien y que soy?", solo una vieja recipiente del Kyubi –Responde ella.

Continuará...


	34. CAPITULO XXXIV

En el apartamento de Naruto, aquella misteriosa mujer de cabellera naranja y yukata blanco se cruza frente a frente con la elegida del Kyubi, Hinata.

Mientras tanto Naruto...

El pelirrubio volvía a su apartamento con ramen de Ichiraku para llevar a casa de cuando de repente sintió aquella presencia familiar.

—La presencia... esta aquí –Dice Naruto en su mente.

Soltando el ramen se encamino a toda prisa hacia el lugar de donde estaba aquella "presencia" que ambos sentían.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Naruto...

— ¿A qué te refieres con "vieja recipiente"? –Pregunta Hinata enojándose.

—Odio las preguntas –Responde ella suspirando confiadamente —Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Chasqueando sus dedos, hace que sus fieles demonios de chakra con aspecto de zorro se lancen a la ofensiva contra la Hyuga, Hinata sin perder la calma un segundo, hizo que su mano derecha tomara la forma de su lado bestial saliéndole garras similares al del Kyubi la cual estaban rodeado de su chakra, con solo agitar el brazo derecho acabo en un parpadeo a ambos seres de chakra.

—Como era de esperar de la elegida, en tu cuerpo habita parte del chakra del Kyubi, un chakra demoniaco perfectamente sincronizado contigo en mente, cuerpo y alma, la forma en cómo se hizo uno contigo realmente es extraordinario, heredera de la rama principal Hinata Hyuga –Dice la joven de cabellera naranja.

—Me conoces bastante bien, pero yo no a ti, contesta, ¿quién y que eres? –Pregunta Hinata molesta.

—Como ya debes saber no soy humana y como te eh dicho hace un momento, soy una vieja recipiente del Kyubi –Responde ella

Antes de que la cosa se saliera de control, Naruto llega al apartamento justo a tiempo.

—Hasta que por fin apareces, Jinchuriki del Kyubi y Kurama –Dice la joven de pelo naranja.

CAPITULO XXXIV

— ¡No es posible!... por un momento lo pensé pero jamás creí... que fuera ella realmente, ¿cómo?, ¿¡cómo es posible!? –Pregunta el Kyubi con cierta intranquilidad.

—Tú... ¿la conoces Kyubi? –Pregunta Naruto en voz alta.

—Claro que el me conoce, fuimos viejos compañeros en el pasado, nunca olvidare el día en que nos conocimos por primera vez, jejeje... fue tan excitante –Dice la joven de yukata blanco.

—Kyubi... ¿quién es ella? –Le pregunta su contenedor.

—Una parte de mi pasado que creí enterrado para siempre –Responde el demonio de nueve colas —Yua...

— ¿Yua?... –Dice Naruto confundido.

—Me alegra saber que aun recuerdes mi nombre, Kurama –Dice la joven de cabello naranja identificada como "Yua" — ¿Porque no le contamos a tu querido contenedor y tu elegida sobre nuestro pasado?, seguro querrán oír la raíz de mi origen.

Retrocedemos hacia atras; justo cuando la primera gran guerra ninja se llevaba a cabo, cuando las aldeas ocultas aun no existían y el mayor poder se determinaba en diversos clanes ninjas que combatían entre sí para demostrar su poderío mundial ante todos.

El Kyubi quien caminaba libre sobre el mundo corrompido por la sed de sangre de los humanos, se liberaba de un clan ninja que quería convertirle capturarle.

— ¡Maldito humanos! –Exclama el zorro demonio dando un zarpazo a un grupo de shinobis.

El bijuu de 9 colas acabo con cada uno de ellos y siguió su camino.

—Estúpidos humanos y su estúpida guerra, nunca cambiaran –Opina el zorro demonio en su mente.

En ese entonces el Kyubi vivía su vida intentando evitar a como pudo a los ninjas que se le cruzaba, durante aquella guerra, los clanes buscaban a los bijus para usarlo como armas, el Kyubi era el mayor trofeo entre ellos, pero capturarlo no era cosa fácil.

—Este es un buen lugar –Dice el Kyubi ocultándose en una cueva.

Tomando el tamaño de un humano adulto promedio para entrar a la cueva, pronto escucha a una mujer maldecir a unos shinobis.

— ¡Maldito sean shinobis, mueran y desaparezcan junto a todo su linaje y su clan! –Grito aquella voz femenina.

En eso el Kyubi con la curiosidad activa, se acerco hacia aquella voz, escociéndose tras unos arbustos, frente a él yacía una joven de unos 17 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, la muchacha estaba semi desnuda pero ocultaba lo que podía de su cuerpo con su ropa rasgada, dicha joven estaba rodeado por cuatro ninjas.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, una preciosidad –Dice un ninja tocándose la entrepierna con fuerza.

—No es una kunoichi, de seguro pertenece a una aldea cercana –Comenta otro de los ninjas.

—Todas las aldeas cercanas de por aquí estan destruidas, de seguro ella es una superviviente –Comenta otro aparte.

—Superviviente o no, me la voy a coger hasta el fondo –Dice el primer ninja que hablo mostrando su verga.

—Repugnantes shinobis, ustedes los mataron a todos... a la gente de la aldea, mi familia y mi hogar... pero no me quitaran mi virginidad, prefiero mil veces morir que eso –Dice la pelirrubia desenfundando una kunai oxidada.

Todos se pusieron a reír de la joven, los cuatro ninjas fácilmente desgarraron toda su ropa y le quitaron el kunai oxidado, la tenían justo donde la quería listo para violarla.

—Yo voy primero –Dice el ninja a punto de penetrarla.

Cuando de repente un zarpazo rápido pasa sobre ellos partiendo a la mitad a tres de los cuatros ninjas.

— ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? –Dice el único ninja vivo.

El Kyubi hace acto de aparición frente a ambos, la joven estaba sorprendida pero no tanto como lo estaba el ninja quien a su vez se encontraba aterrado.

—U-un... ¡Bijuu! –Exclama el ninja siendo decapitado de un golpe por el Kyubi.

—Je, debiluchos humanos –Opina el Kyubi saboreando la sangre de sus víctimas en sus garras —Bien, ¿ahora que tenemos aquí? –Dice el demonio pícaro de nueve colas mirando a la joven.

—Tu eres un Bijuu... escuche de ustedes, seres hechos de chakra viviente creado por el legendario sabio de los seis caminos –Dice la mujer calmada.

—Interesante, un humano que no es ninja, conoce mi origen –Dice el Kyubi riéndose de forma malévola.

— ¿Vas a matarme? –Pregunta ella.

— ¿Y que si fuera así? –Contesta el zorro demonio.

—Hazlo entonces, prefiero ser asesinada por un Bijuu que por un ninja –Dice ella sonriendo confiadamente.

—Mmm... jejeje me agradas humana, a pesar de pertenecer a la raza que odio, en cierto modo me agradas –Comenta el Kyubi —Matarte seria un desperdicio.

En eso el Kyubi volvió a adoptar el tamaño de un adulto promedio, invocando en su entrepierna una verga erecta de 25 centímetros.

— ¿Vas a violarme?, ¿tu un Bijuu a una humana? –Pregunta la joven riéndose de ello.

—Créeme que lo eh hecho antes, hacerlo con las hembras de tu raza es increíble, esa sensación de introducir mi miembro en su interior, lamer las suaves partes de su cuerpo y correrme en ellas, conozco el placer mejor que nadie –Responde el Kyubi.

—Placer, ¿eh? –Dice ella —Yo... nunca eh tenido sexo antes.

—Pude escucharlo, eres virgen ¿no? –Pregunta el zorro demonio —Las humanas vírgenes, son mi favorito, me encantan sus estrechas vaginas convirtiéndose en mujer ante mí, ahora te toca a ti convertirte en una mujer adulta.

Pronto el Kyubi tomo sus piernas comenzó a lamer su clítoris, la mujer comenzó a gemir sintiendo la lengua del zorro.

—No hay duda alguna, esta es una vagina virgen, pero no hare que comiences a sangrar aun, mi miembro se encargara de eso –Dice el Kyubi.

Subiendo su lengua hacia arriba comienza a lamer los pechos de la muchacha, tocando sus ya endurecidos pezones saboreo cada gramo de sus senos, incluso chupándolos, lo cual curiosamente salían leche de ellas.

—Esto es increíble y a la vez más curioso, tengo entendido que las humanas solo lacten leche de sus pechos cuando estan embarazadas, pero tu no lo estas, ni siquiera has tenido una verga dentro de ti, ¿cómo es eso posible? –Pregunta el zorro emocionado.

—Tonto... una mujer puede expulsar leche de sus senos aun si no esta embarazada, pero como dato curioso en mi caso, yo podía hacerlo incluso a los 5 años de edad, cosa que no es normal en ninguna mujer –Dice ella acariciando la frente del Kyubi —A pesar de que me encuentro teniendo relaciones sexuales con un Bijuu, no siento miedo y nervio alguno... es como si... hubiese deseado este momento.

—Dime humana, ¿cómo te llamas? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—Yua –Responde la muchacha pelirrubia.

—Un nombre corto y fácil de recordar, estaré encantado de quitarte tu virginidad –Dice el Kyubi con su pene sobre la vagina de Yua.

—Hazlo de una vez entonces –Contesta ella con una sonrisa confiada.

Haciéndolo bajo la posición del misionero, en el primer empujón el Kyubi metió todo su miembro dentro de ella, al sacarlo estaba cubierto de la sangre virgen de Yua, el Kyubi volvió a meterla y sacarla, empujando hacia dentro y fuera para estimular el flujo de placer en la joven.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿qué se siente convertirse en toda una mujer? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—Se siente... doloroso al principio... pero ahora... me gusta cómo se siente... es... increíble... se siente increíble –Responde ella entre gemidos.

El Kyubi siguió penetrando a la joven pelirrubia, cambio de posición poniendo a Yua de cuatro patas, mientras empujaba con fuerza y rapidez hacia dentro de ella, sus manos acariciaban sus suaves pechos los cuales uno de ellos soltó un poco de leche en la mano derecha del Kyubi, el zorro demonio lamio aquella mano saboreándolo, el sabor de los pechos de Yua le excitaba tanto que había llegado a su momento de correrse, el gran zorro de nueve colas de un gran rugido demoniaco, expulso una gran cantidad de su semen rojizo naranja en la vagina de la joven.

—Eso fue fantástico –Dice el Kyubi —No te preocupes, no te quedaras embarazada, ya que un Bijuu no puede procrear con humanos, aun...

Yua había quedado totalmente dormida ante la corrida que tuvo con el Kyubi, justo cuando el demonio de nueve colas se marchaba, no pudo evitar dejar de verla, pensó que cuando lo hizo con ella, se sintió diferente a las otras mujeres que cogió, ella era increíble y a la vez con una pizca de sensación única.

—No puedo creer que haga esto –Dice el Kyubi cargando a Yua en su hombro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Kyubi se llevo consigo a Yua, ¿pero porque?, ¿que vio de diferente en ella?.

Continuara...


	35. CAPITULO XXXV

En el pasado, justo en medio de la primera gran guerra ninja del mundo, Yua una joven pelirrubia de 17 años, quien se encontraba amenazadas por cuatro ninjas, es salvada de ser violado por ellos por el Bijuu de nueve colas, Kyubi, el zorro demonio encontrando fascinante a la mujer humana, toma su virginidad, pese a que obtuvo lo que quería, no la dejo tirada, sigo que se la llevo consigo...

Recostado sobre el pelaje del Kyubi, Yua despierta con el zorro demonio a su lado.

—Finalmente despiertas, llevas muchas horas dormidas, si que perder la virginidad te dejo muy agotada –Dice el Kyubi —Ese orgasmo que tuviste debió ser muy placentero.

—No me has matado –Dice Yua nada sorprendida.

—No pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras –Dice el bijuu.

—Pudiste haberme dejado allí tirada, ¿no? –Comenta ella.

— ¿Y que si no lo hice? –Le responde el Kyubi.

—Eres el primero que es amable conmigo –Dice el Kyubi.

— ¿Primero?, ¿qué hay de la gente de su aldea y la familia que mencionaste en tu hogar? –Pregunta el zorro.

—Je, nunca lo fueron realmente, mis verdaderos padres murieron, quede a cargo de un familiar, era la hermana de mi fallecido padre –Responde ella —Quien bajo su cuidado fui maltratada física y mentalmente en su beneficio, en cuanto a los demás, lo único de "amistoso" que tenían esos aldeanos conmigo, era que esos niños mocosos arrojándome cosas del suelo e incluso escupiéndome.

—Vaya porquería de vida la que tenias –Opina el Kyubi.

—Supongo que es la suerte que tengo... por llevar la sangre de un ninja en mis venas –Dice ella.

— ¿Tus padres eran ninjas? –Pregunta el demonio de nueve colas.

—Solo mi madre, la aldea odiaban a los ninjas, odiaban a mi muerta madre y por ello odiaban a todo lo que la relacionara con ella, si... fui su medio para desquitarse de los ninjas, insultada, golpeada, escupida, maldecida... todo ese odio generado lo almacene dentro de mí –Responde ella —Luego llego el día en que todo la aldea fue hecho cenizas por un clan ninja, vi como cada aldeano era masacrado, cada mujer violada... incluyendo a mi "madrasta", fue tan feliz el ver que sufriera de tal manera, fue entonces que me di cuenta hasta el momento... ¡que odiaba a los humanos! –Dice Yua comenzando a reírse de ello.

CAPITULO XXXV

—Has enloquecido humana –Comenta el Kyubi.

—Lo sé, es lo fascinante de odiar a los humanos, que al verlos morir lo disfrutas demasiado, cuando mataste a esos 4 ninjas frente a mí, sentí ese éxtasis de lo que llaman "felicidad" –Comenta Yua —Como si cada parte de mi cuerpo bailara de alegría por estar presente en cada grito de dolor, cada herida abierta... ¡cada gota de sangre derramarse!... ¡lo disfrutaba tanto, tanto que no podía creerlo!.

El Kyubi con solo escucharlo, se puso a reír.

—Eh, veo que disfrutas de mis delirios verbales, ¿verdad? –Dice Yua.

—Eres realmente interesante humana –Dice el Kyubi dejándose de reír un momento.

—Me alegro que encuentras interesante a alguien inútil como yo, pero respóndeme una vez más; ¿realmente no piensas matarme? –Pregunta ella.

El Kyubi se lanzo sobre ella teniéndola contra el suelo. Comenzó a lamer su cara y pechos.

—Ya te dije que sería un desperdicio hacerlo, te encuentro interesante y aunque ya no eres virgen, aun puedo hacerlo contigo –Dice un zorro demonio de nueve colas excitado.

—Oh, ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?, adelante, hazlo, no pondré resistencia alguna –Dice ella con una sonrisa toda confiada.

—Buena chica –Dice el Kyubi insertando bruscamente su miembro en ella.

Pronto comenzó a acariciar con fuerza sus senos para después comenzar a chuparlos y beber la leche que brotaba de ellas.

—La leche humana sabe deliciosa, aunque mi cuerpo no necesita de comida humana, este sabor es tan agradable, me llena de un cálido placer –Dice el Kyubi chupando los pechos de Yua con más fuerza.

Cambiando de posición, el zorro recostado boca arriba hizo que la muchacha se sentara sobre su verga de ahora 26 centímetros, Yua gritaba mientras saltaba una y otra vez sobre el miembro del demonio de nueve colas, el Kyubi con picardía metió uno de sus dedos en el ano de la joven, ella comenzó a gemir mas fuerte corriéndose al instante.

— ¿Quién lo diría?, te corres más rápido por sentirlo analmente –Comenta el Kyubi en tono burlón.

—De nuevo... eso fue increíble –Dice Yua sonriendo para el demonio —Hazlo de nuevo, lléname con tu semen.

—Jajaja, claro que lo hare, te llenare hasta el fondo –Dice el Kyubi tomando a Yua de la cintura y haciendo que subiera y bajara rápido sobre su verga.

Cambio de posición, el Kyubi poniéndose de pie levanto de las piernas a Yua y llevo su verga a dar con su húmeda cueva vaginal.

— ¡Si... mas fuerte y duro! –Exclamaba una Yua toda sumergida en el placer.

El zorro no evito correrse a lo grande, expulsando grandes chorros de su semen naranja rojizo salir de la vagina de Yua y empapar el suelo.

—Que... bien... –Dice una Yua babeando del éxtasis del orgasmo.

Bajándola, la muchacha pelirrubia cae en cuatro patas suspirando del cansancio, cuando en eso el pervertido zorro demonio aprovecho y metió su verga en el culo de Yua.

— ¡Aaaah! –Grito de placer la pelirrubia.

El zorro empujo toda su verga dentro del reto anal de la joven, acariciando sus pecho, el zorro acerco su labios a los de Yua, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, la joven acepto todo lo que el Bijuu le hacía, ella se agacho mas hasta recostarse boca abajo en el suelo haciendo que el zorro la penetrara como si fuera un león en época de apareamiento.

— ¡Siento que voy a venirme de nuevo! –Dice una toda excitada Yua a punto de explotar de placer.

— ¡Igual yo! –Comenta el zorro demonio.

Finalmente ambos se corren, el Kyubi como era de esperarse, lleno el ano de Yua de su "semen".

—Se ha sentido bien hacerlo analmente, je, no me arrepiento haberte traído, eres una humana interesante –Dice el Kyubi lamiendo los pechos de la joven —Dime humana, ¿qué tienes en mente hacer ahora?.

—No mucho, no tengo un hogar al cual ir o pertenecer, que yo sepa –Responde ella.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti –Dice el Kyubi.

Quedándose al lado del zorro demonio de nueve colas, el Kyubi le brindaba un lugar al cual pertenecer, a su lado, mientras ambos recorrían los fines del actual mundo ninja en guerra, en su camino un mar de sangre dejaban a su paso, ambos eran muy unidos en cuanto a odio y gusto, incluso en lo intimo, lo hacían en donde más excitante les parecía, hasta que un día.

El cabello de Yua había pasado de rubio a color naranja, sus manos mostro tener garras, en su boca un par de colmillos y atras de ella una cola de zorro, era toda una versión bestial de la muchacha de 17 años.

—Mi chakra es más que compatible contigo humana –Dice el Kyubi dentro de Yua —Desde ahora eres mi recipiente y a la vez mi compañera sexual –Dice el Kyubi acariciando los pechos de Yua desde el fondo de su subconsciente.

—Soy todo tuyo... Kurama –Responde ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

Caminando sobre el mundo como uno solo, a su paso la devastación de caos, destrucción y muerte que dejaban a su paso fue quedado en la leyenda como la primer Jinchuriki del zorro demonio de las nueves colas.

Regresando a la actualidad – Departamento de Naruto...

Tras oír la historia, Naruto y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación.

—Ella fue... ¿la primera Jinchuriki? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Sí, lo fui y lo disfrute a cada momento –Responde Yua.

— ¿Primera gran guerra ninja?, pero aun siendo ella la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi... ¿¡cómo es que aun está viva!? –Pregunta Hinata sin comprenderlo.

—Es cierto, aun convirtiéndote en el recipiente de un Bijuu, el Jinchuriki envejece y puede morir de forma natural, ¿cómo puedes explicar eso? –Pregunta Naruto.

Yua se puso a reír de manera histérica, hasta secar sus lágrimas de tanto humor que se hacía con sus preguntas.

—Mi desprecio a la raza humana fue tan grande, que me llevo más lejos que solo convertirme en la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi –Dice ella.

— ¿Que tan lejos quieres decir? –Pregunta el pelirrubio.

— ¡Inhumanidad! -Exclama ella con una sonrisa psicópata — ¡Simple y pura inhumanidad!.

— ¿Inhumanidad?, ¿¡acaso insinúas que te volviste una demonia por medio del Kyubi!? –Pregunta la Hyuga.

—Demonia... portadora del caos... pecado viviente... me han llamado de muchas formas con esta imagen –Dice Yua —¡La razón por la que perdí todo rastro de mi humanidad, fue porque el único en quien confié realmente, termino abandonándome!.

El Kyubi estaba inquieto ante todo lo que ella decía.

— ¡Así es mi querido Kurama, el cual es tu verdadero Kyubi, tu me traicionaste aquella vez y me dejaste varado en mi muerte! –Exclama ella sonriendo macabramente mientras señala a Naruto —O al menos... eso es lo que creías.

— ¿Como pudo sobrevivir después de "eso"? –Pregunta el Kyubi.

—Debes de estar preguntándote, ¿cómo es que sobreviví? –Pregunta Yua —Cuando dejaste de ser mío, cuando deje de ser tu recipiente, cuando nuestra unión termino, ¡cuando ese día llego!, parte de tu chakra viviente aun estaba dentro de mí en lo que parecía mis últimos momentos.

— ¿Parte de mi chakra? –Dice el zorro confuso.

—Tú dejaste mi cuerpo, me abandonaste en medio de un campo de batalla, pero parte de tu chakra se habría acostumbrado y encariñado a mí, me acepto como su nueva ama y dueña a pesar de que era parte de ti, como amor a primera vista, esa pequeña porción de chakra creció salvándome de una muerte segura.

Todo el cuerpo de Yua se cubre de una capa de Bijuu igual a la del Kyubi, de pronto la joven libera sus rasgos bestiales, una cola, garras y colmillos en la boca, lucia como una autentica Jinchuriki del zorro demonio.

—Esa pequeña porción de chakra viviente que se quedo conmigo y seguía creciendo en mi interior... ¡se volvió lo que es hoy!, después de estar siglos "invernando" bajo un árbol para restaurar mi poder, ¡finalmente hemos recuperado nuestras fuerzas para este gran día, el preciado día que ambos hemos esperado! –Exclama una Yua toda psicópata.

El Kyubi toma control de Naruto y comienza a hablar por él.

— ¡Si te deje como mi Jinchuriki, es muy claro el porqué! –Le dice Kyubi a Yua señalándole —¡Tu fuiste muy lejos y arriesgaste nuestra vidas!, ¿¡exterminar al clan Senju y al clan Uchiha!?, ¡en el momento en que te propusiste eso y manipulaste tu cuerpo con mis poderes a consta de mi propia voluntad fue imperdonable!.

—Eres más patético de lo que pensaba –Dice Yua —Esta más que claro que el tiempo te ha ablandado y ahora te encuentro con un nuevo Jinchuriki y una supuesta "elegida".

— ¡Tu no sabes de él, su no conoces al Kyubi del todo! –Dice Hinata en defensa el Bijuu de 9 colas.

—Cierto, ya ni conozco al Kurama de ahora, el Kurama que yo conozco despreciaba a los humanos a muerte, no coexistía con ellos –Comenta Yua —Supongo que es por eso que parte de tu chakra decidió quedarse conmigo, me brindo su inhumanidad, me despojo de todo rasgo humano, ¡me convirtió en el nuevo Kyubi!.

De pronto en Yua salen 8 colas mas, teniendo 9 en totales al igual que el Kyubi.

— ¿9 colas?... ¿¡cómo puede hacer eso!? –Pregunta el Kyubi sorprendido e inquieto.

— ¡Este chakra viviente y mi odio!, ¡somos la combinación perfecta de desprecio hacia la raza humana! –Exclama ella —¡ES POR ESO QUE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO TE DECLARAMOS LA GUERRA A TI KURAMA Y NO DESCANSAREMOS HASTA HABER ACABADO CON CADA GRAMO DE TU EXISTENCIA Y DE ESA MANERA CONVERTIRME EN EL NUEVO KYUBY DEFINITIVO!.

El Kyubi se puso a reír de solo escuchar sus intenciones.

— ¿Crees que solo por sacar nueve colas de zorros te crees mejor que yo?, no me subestimes estúpida –Dice el Kyubi seriamente.

—Oh pero mi querido Kurama, no creas que viste hasta aquí sin siquiera pensarlo, en verdad ya no me conoces del todo –Dice Yua creando una esfera de chakra.

Devorando la esfera de chakra dispara una ráfaga de energía hacia arriba dejando un enorme agujero en el techo, para sorpresa de ambos lo siguiente que vieron fue algo inesperado.

—El cielo... –Dice Hinata a medias.

—Se ha teñido de rojo sangre –Dice Kurama.

—"El cielo del rencor", como en los viejos tiempos –Dice Yua sonriendo con confianza y de manera tétrica.

—Es imposible... –Dice Hinata sin creerlo.

—Aun faltan meses para que el "cielo del rencor" llegue realmente –Dice el Kyubi.

Naruto, Hinata y Yua pronto comenzaron a sentir los efectos del "cielo del rencor", sintiendo ese enorme poder brotar en su interior.

— ¡No hay duda alguna!... esta sensación de poder aumentando... ¡es el autentico cielo del rencor! –Exclama el Kyubi.

—Por supuesto que lo es, este es el absoluto "cielo del rencor" que tu y yo conocemos Kurama, como te eh dicho antes, eh esperado siglos por este momento –Dice Yua saltando hacia el hueco del hecho para salir de allí — ¡Es hora de dar comienzo, al plan que tanto años eh esperado!; "¡LA HORA DE LA CONFRONTACIÓN!" –Exclama Yua riendo maniáticamente desde el aire en la oscura noche de Konoha.

Continuará...


	36. CAPITULO XXXVI

La revelación se ha dado, dando lugar a la confrontación final...

Yua tras dar su increíble salto, llega a salir las paredes de Kpnoha para terminar en el bosque cercano de la aldea, allí se encontraban cientos de sus zorros demoniacos de chakra viviente creado a partir de ella, todos ellos violando de manera brutal a mujeres de diferentes edad de entre 16 a 24 años.

—Si mis pequeños, domínenlas y tomen su fuerza vital, ha llegado el momento de la confrontación –Dice Yua.

Los demonios follaban y lamian completamente el cuerpo de sus víctimas, algunos se corrían más de una vez en ellas, otros penetraban entre tres a las indefensas mujeres, cada gemido y cada orgasmo resultaba su final, el color de sus ojos se perdía y Yua fuerzas obtenía.

—Placer... dulce elixir prohibido de afrodita –Comenta ella.

Finalmente todos los zorros de chakra se corren al mismo tiempo eyaculando tanto de su semen naranja rojizo, quedando todas ellas sin vida al haberles arrebatado toda su fuerza vital.

Yua sonreía lista para el momento de la verdad.

Como dato curioso, el cielo rojo del rencor tan solo existía en Konoha, de los límites de la aldea el cielo era normal pero en toda Konoha estaba ese cielo color sangre, ¿cómo era posible que solo en Konoha se manifestara el cielo del rencor?.

CAPITULO XXXVI

Yua volvió a dar otro de sus grandes saltos cayendo en medio de la noche de Konoha, sintió como el cielo rojo, el cielo del rencor aumentaba sus poderes más allá de lo humano.

—Si... nútreme de tu fuerza, o gran ira... que encarna mi alma, ¡proclama a tu mensajera, el portar en tu nombre, las innumerables victimas dedicadas a ti, oh gran anhelo de mi existir! –Exclama la joven de pelo naranja.

Cuando varios guardias shinobis de Konoha le vieron fueron directamente hacia ella con intención de detenerla.

—Tontos ignorantes, les mostrare lo que es el autentico poder de la ira –Dice ella.

Con solo cerrar sus ojos cientos de zorros hecho de chakra salieron de ella atacando a los shinobis, su fuerza y velocidad era superior al humano promedio, igualando al de un ninja.

— ¡Hagan sonar la alarma, nos atacan! –Avisa un ninja siendo asesinado al instante.

Una alarma de emergencia sonó en todo Konoha la cual estaba siendo atacada.

— ¡Jajaja, sin piedad hijos mío!, la noche en que el cielo lloro sangre... es nuestra noche –Comenta Yua haciendo referencia al cielo del rencor.

Los aldeanos de la aldea quienes debían ser evacuados pronto fueron víctimas de los zorros, en especial las bellas mujeres jóvenes y virgen.

— ¡No por favor... no lo haga! –Exclama una chica de 15 años siendo desgarrado su toda su ropa por dos zorros de chakra.

Un hombre no shinobi acudió a ayudarle, pero fue en vano, de un solo golpe su cabeza salió volando, la chica grito horrorizada ante lo visto, pronto fue callada con la lengua de aquellas criatura metiéndola en su boca, sus vergas penetraron el virgen culo y vagina de la chica, sangrando la joven desde ambos orificios, ella gritaba en vano por ayuda, de sus ojos brotaba lagrimas de sufrimiento, hasta que finalmente ambos monstruos se corrieron eyaculando un monton en la señorita, al retirar sus miembros se podía distinguir entre el semen de las criaturas y la virgen sangre de la joven

— ¡Yudi! –Exclamo una mujer de doble edad que la joven victima reciente.

Ella corrió toda preocupada hacia la chica violada, tan solo para ser retenido por los zorros de chakra y acto seguido ser violada por ellos, un tercero se unió al grupo siendo entre tres penetrando a la mujer adulta, sus tres orificios saboreaban el pene de las criaturas, su inútil intento por librarse de ello solo llevo a chupársela mas fuerte al demonio de chakra cuyo genitales tenía en su boca, la mujer no tenía otra opción más que dejarse llevar para que todo acabara rápido. Pronto el primero acabo, siendo el zorro con la polla en su boca, la criatura forzó a la mujer tragarse su extraño semen espeso de color naranja rojizo, al momento de hacerlo la mujer sintió un fuerte deseo de sexo, como un éxtasis único en su interior.

— ¡Si mas... quiero más...! –Decía ella toda excitada.

La chica llamada Yudi no tardo en caer en el mismo truco, uno de los zorros de chakra tomo su boca e hizo que comenzara a chupar su pene, cuando se corrió en su boca y forzó a tragarse su semen, el resultado fue igual, un éxtasis interno con un fuerte deseo de placer.

A los 50 minutos después...

Konoha se había vuelto todo un campo de batalla como si una guerra shinobi a nivel mundial, sucediera allí.

Yua miro a su alrededor viendo como sus queridos "hijos" arrasaba con los hombres y tomaba la fuerza vital de las mujeres, su atención fue llamada cuando uno de sus zorros tenía como víctima en el "placer" a una kunoichi de la división de inteligencia de la aldea

— ¡Oh si... mas fuerte... mas por favor! –Exclama la kunoichi bajo el efecto del placer.

—Jajaja, no me esperaba esto, pero es un buen detalle –Dice Yua toda sonriente.

Yua le hizo un trato, ella le detallaba todos los planes de seguridad de la aldea y Yua le concedía mas placer, cuando la joven de pelo naranja supo lo que quería, cumplió su palabra, mas zorros de chakra se acercaron a la kunoichi para satisfacer su deseo carnal.

—Vamos Kurama, ¿hasta cuando tú y tú querido contenedor piensan hacerme esperar? –Pregunta Yua a sí misma.

Departamento de Naruto...

Naruto se vestía, mirando la ventana con horror lo que veía ante sus ojos.

— Ha comenzado –Decia el pelirrubio.

Su elegida quien yacía en la cama desnuda, se levanto para asomar su vista y ver lo que su amado observaba con disgusto.

—Esa loca... –Comenta Hinata.

—Hinata, quédate aquí, me hare cargo de ella –Dice Naruto.

—Pero... Naruto –Le dice su amada.

—Esto es entre yo y ella –Dice el pelirrubio.

—Por favor... vuelve sano y salvo, ¡por favor! –Exclama ella llorando en su pecho.

Naruto le abrazo y beso su frente, acto seguido se marcho por la puerta.

—Kyubi... protege a mi amado, por favor –Dice Hinata entre sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto a unos 5 kilómetros de la entrada la aldea de Konoha...

Un veloz ninja avanzaba a toda prisa para llegar rápido a Konoha, el era nada menos que Kakashi.

—Si ese mensaje reciente es cierto... entonces la aldea... –Dice Kakashi a medias.

Unos minutos antes, Kakashi recibe un mensaje por parte de una invocación shinobi de un ninja de su aldea, en el cual explica que la aldea se encuentra bajo ataque de unas extrañas criatura con aspecto de zorro, hecho de lo que parece ser chakra.

— ¡Debo darme prisa! –Exclama el Jounin preocupado.

To be Continued...


	37. CAPITULO XXXVII

La aldea era atacada por Yua y su ejército de zorros demoniacos hecho de chakra viviente, la aldea responde a tal amenaza esperando vencerla, Naruto y Kakashi se adentran al campo de batalla...

Nos situábamos en una Konoha bajo ataque, Naruto quien se interpuso en medio de la batalla comenzó a vencer con una kunai rodeado de su chakra de Jinchuriki a varios de los zorros demonio de Yua, en el camino se encontró con sus amigos.

—Naruto –Dice Sasuke.

—Esas cosas... –Comenta Sakura.

—Lo se... –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Porque ahora... y porque Konoha? –Pregunta Sasuke.

—Porque vienen por nosotros –Dice Naruto

CAPITULO XXXVII

El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho rescataban todo civil que podían, era acompañados por el resto de los equipos conformados por Neji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, ect...

—Estas cosas no dejan de aparecer –Dice Kiba.

—Que fastidio y yo que tenía pensado dormir temprano –Comenta Shikamaru.

—Estas cosas... tienen un chakra similar al de Naruto, no sé porque... pero tengo esa sensación –Dice Neji.

—El enemigo ha sido identificado como una extraña chica de pelo naranja, ¿porque Naruto estaría relacionado con todo esto? –Pregunta Rock Lee.

—No lo sé, solo lo pensé por un momento –Comenta Neji.

—Como sea, si solo se trata de acabar con estas cosas, Akamaru y yo estamos listo para lo que sea –Dice un Kiba todo confiado.

— ¡Aquí vienen! –Exclama Shikamaru.

En la puerta de la aldea de Konoha, dos shinobis se encontraban profundamente heridos, ambos ven llegar a Kakashi aliviando su tensa situación.

—Kakashi... –Dice uno de los ninjas heridos.

— ¿Cuánto es en el enemigo? –Pregunta el aclamado ninja copión.

—No lo se... son tantos que no pude contarlos... lo siento... –Dice el ninja herido lamentándose.

—No se preocupen, quédense aquí y resistan, veré si puedo traer algo de ayuda médica a ustedes –Les sugiere Kakashi.

El ninja partió adentrándose a la aldea, lo primero que vio fue varios cadáveres y mujeres siendo violados por las criaturas zorrunas de chakra, aquellos demonios penetraban salvajemente a las indefensas humanas corriéndose en su interior, sentía como sus orgasmos llegaban hasta el fondo de sus víctimas, nutriéndose de sus placeres.

— ¡Malditos demonios! –Exclama Kakashi.

El Jounin yendo en serio y manifestando su Chidori, se lanzo contra decenas de ellos, fácilmente Kakashi acaba con sus enemigos pero al darse vuelta vio como se regeneraban al instante la mayor parte de sus heridas, los zorros demonios se burlaban de Kakashi con una risa muy siniestra.

—Son más fuerte que a los anteriores que me enfrente –Dice Kakashi en su mente.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo, unas cadenas salieron de la nada sujetando a todos los zorros demonios de chakra para luego irradiar una brillante luz que hacía que el chakra viviente de estos zorrunos comenzara a perder su forma viviente hasta volverse energía en el aire.

— ¿Que fue eso? –Se pregunta Kakashi.

Para su sorpresa aquellas cadenas pertenecían a un hombre que conoció no hace mucho, vestía con ropa de sacerdote, era alto, musculoso y calvo, era Kaizen del clan Kagarasi.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, señor ninja –Dice el sacerdote.

—Es usted... ¿que fue eso de hace un momento? –Pregunta de curioso en Jounin.

—Estas cadenas estan bendecida con un chakra especial del clan Kagarasi, al hacer contacto con chakra corrompido, esta las purifica con su luz –Explica Kaizen —Esas criaturas de chakra viviente, solo tienen vida por medio de la corrupción, al purificar su chakra, esa misma chakra ya purificada deja de ser viviente, convirtiéndose solo en pura energía.

—Una manera efectiva de vencerles –Dice Kakashi.

—Habrá notado que son más fuertes que a los anteriores que seguramente se ha topado –Dice Kakashi —Hay una razón en especial por cual es así...

— ¿Una razón especial?, ¿cuál es? –Pregunta Kakashi.

Kaizen avanzo hacia Kakashi, toco su nombre y de repente el shinobi sintió como una pequeña luz con forma de ojo salir de su frente en un instante, miro el cielo y vio lo rojo que estaba, era un cielo extraño y desconocido que nunca antes había visto.

—El cielo... esta rojo... –Dice Kakashi.

—El cielo que ves ante tus ojos es nada menos que el "cielo del rencor" –Comenta Kaizen.

— ¿Cielo... del rencor? –Pregunta Kakashi confuso.

Kaizen le explico al aclamado Ninja copión de que trataba aquel cielo, un cielo rojo dedicado al odio de los Bijuu, forjado en tiempos de guerra, este cielo solo aparecía una vez al año, pero esta vez solo apareció aquí mismo en Konoha y nada más, el resto del mundo el cielo era normal, pero aquí estaba presente este evento aclamado por todos los Bijuu.

— ¿Dice que este cielo es un catalizador de poder para todos los Bijuu y solo pueden ser visto por ellos? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—Exacto –Contesta Kaizen.

— ¿Entonces como es que usted... puede verlo... y yo también? –Pregunta el Jounin.

—Nuestro clan tiene una técnica sagrada, "el tercer ojo de luz", una técnica nos permite ver con más claridad los chakra corrompidos, aunque descubrimos que tenía la capacidad de ver este enojado cielo color sangre –Explica Kaizen —Ahora lo más extraño es... que el cielo del rencor solo se encuentra en este momento en Konoha y aun no siendo la fecha de ese día, esa criatura... no hay duda de que más fuerte de lo que parece por haber hecho todo esto.

— ¿A que nos enfrentamos? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—A la mismísima encarnación de la ira –Responde Kaizen.

Mientras tanto Yua...

Se encontraba bajo el ataque de varios Shinobis de altos rangos, recibía todo tipo de técnica elemental, incluso ataques de invocaciones ninjas, pero todos repelidos por la forma en que manifestaba su chakra, con su chakra viviente podía adoptar formas múltiples, desde cuchillas, hasta una ballesta cuyos virotes atravesaban la carne misma e incluso escudos que resistían todo elemento y embestida, ya sea cortante o no.

—Aburrido, todos ustedes son aburridos –Dice Yua riendo de manera maniática —Kurama... sigo esperando por ti –Dice una Yua con una mirada diabólica.

En eso la quinta Hokage se presento acompañado de los mejores Shinobis: Asuma, Maito Gai, Kurenai, los padres de Ino, Choji e Shikamaru, ect...

—Oh, me siento honrado en tener a la mismísima Hokage frente a mi –Dice Yua de tono burloso.

—¿¡Quien eres tu!?, ¿¡y porque atentas en nuestra aldea!? –Pregunta la Hokage seriamente.

Yua se puso a reír ante la preguntas de la Hokage, tanto que no puedo evitar llorar de tantas carcajadas.

—Típico de los humanos, "¿quién eres tu?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿qué quieres?" –Dice Yua —Y dígame, ¿que tiene en mente con solo saber todo eso?, ¿piensa que todo acabara como un final feliz de un cuento de hada?.

—Si esto acabara, será con tu derrota, ¡vil demonio! –Exclama la Hokage señalando a Yua.

La joven de cabellera naranja no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente.

—Muy bien humanos, veremos que tan divertidos son ustedes –Dice una Yua mostrando otra de sus sonrisas siniestras —Pero antes como compensación por hacerme reír tanto, permítame decirle quien soy.

Yua liberando más de su poder, desata las nueves colas similares al del Kyubi, la Hokage y los ninjas a su alrededor estaban impresionado ante lo que veían.

—¡SOY LA ENCARNACION DE LA MISMA IRA! –Exclama Yua fuertemente seguido de una carcajada.

To be Continued...


	38. CAPITULO XXXVIII

Una feroz batalla entre los mejores de Konoha y la demoniza Yua estaba por iniciarse, la chica de pelo naranja sonreía mientras deslumbraba a los presentes con sus nueves colas de zorro...

—En cierto modo atacar esta aldea y destruirla ha sido una ambición de venganza –Dice Yua.

— ¿Venganza?, ¿cuál es la razón de tu venganza? –Pregunta la quinta Hokage.

—Exterminar a aquellos clanes que en el pasado no pude, hablo del clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, aunque escuche que el segundo fue masacrado por uno de ellos, pero aún quedan algunos y me encarnare de que todos ellos conozcan mi venganza, mi ira me acompaña y es mi espada en este camino teñido de sangre y muerte –Explica Yua.

—Solo eres otro monstruo –Opina la Hogake molesta.

—Je, típica respuesta de los humanos, aquellos que no se ven como ellos, simplemente lo tachan de monstruo, ustedes los seres humanos son la peor existencia que pueda haber en este mundo, su mínima presencia cambia de manera brusca todo el ambiente y coexistencia de este planeta –Dice Yua —Le hare un favor al resto de las razas, al resto del mundo, al resto del todo del cual ustedes no serán parte, mi espada cubierta de mi ira, de mi sangre hirviendo de odio... cumplirá con el cometido asignado.

CAPITULO XXXVIII

Naruto desde una buena distancia observaba sentado en el suelo la batalla que estaría a punto de comenzar entre Yua y los mejores Shinobis de Konoha...

—Maldición... desearía estar allí –Dice Naruto.

—Aun es muy pronto, debemos prepararnos con paciencia –Dice el Kyubi en su mente.

Como dato curioso, Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre un sello con la misma forma del sello que tiene en su cuerpo para mantener al Kyubi dentro de sí mismo.

—Muy pronto estaremos allí, Yua –Comenta el Kyubi.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, la quinta Hokage ordeno el ataque, Asuma dio la iniciativa con un Jutsu que le hacía escupir una cortina de humo negro de su boca, Yua termino dentro de esta dicha cortina.

— ¿Acaso planean cegar mi vista con esta cortina de humo negro? –Pregunta Yua nada impresionada.

Acto seguido Asuma cierra la boca y una pequeña chispa sale de ella encendiendo todo el humo negro hasta volverse fuego, todo aquella cortina de dicho humo que tenia dentro a Yua se prendió completamente con ella incluido, aunque no duro mucho allí dentro, las llamas fueron apagadas con un fuerte ventar producto de la joven demoniza.

— ¿En serio creen que iban a poder herirme con ese jutsu patético de fuego? –Pregunta ella con una sonrisa confiada.

—Sin duda no es un oponente a cual subestimar –Dice Shikaku el padre de Shikamaru.

En eso la bestia verde de Konoha conocido como Maito Gai se lanzo con toda pasión a atacar a su rival, comenzó con un simple combo rápido de Taijutsu, entre patadas y puñetazos.

— ¡Jajajaja que divertido eres! –Le dice Yua como un elogio de tono burlón.

— ¡Y aun no eh comenzado! –Dice el sensei Gai.

Abriendo 6 de las 7 puertas internas, Maito Gai ataco como toda una bestia a la demoniza Yua, ella misma estaba impresionado con tal velocidad y poder destructivo de la bestia verde.

— ¡Es demasiado veloz... apenas puedo interceptar sus movimientos! –Exclama Yua en su mente.

Maito de una patada mando a volar por los aires a Yua y desde allí comenzó a darle otro combo de golpes los cuales todos dieron de manera directa en ella, la joven de cabello naranja recibía cada golpe de Maito, escupiendo sangre a cada rato.

—Así se hace Maito, enséñale lo que los de Konoha podemos hacer –Dice Asuma.

— ¿Sera posible que con esto podamos vencerle? –Pregunta Shikaku

Maito seguía golpeándola sin piedad, hasta que finalmente realiza su golpe final el cual la manda contra el suelo a una increíble y enorme velocidad provocando un potente impacto de choque.

— ¡Y recuerda desde el otro mundo, que la bestia verde de Konoha, fue quien te venció! –Dice Maito tan emocionado y confiado como siempre.

La bestia verde toco suelo sin problemas y al desaparecer los potentes efectos de las 6 puertas internas que abrió, vinieron de inmediato sus consecuencias al usarlas, su cuerpo quedo totalmente exhausto y sin poder dar más de el mismo.

—Increíble... no había combatido así desde que luche con todo mi ser contra Kakashi –Comenta Maito —Bueno, al menos todo ha terminado.

Al darse vuelta para ver como se encontraba su abatido oponente, esta se levanta del suelo con una de sus 9 colas atravesando el hombro izquierdo de Maito, Yua se había regenerado fácilmente del todo daño provocado por Gai.

— ¡MAITO! –Exclaman sus compañeros preocupados.

Maito sin rendirse de una patada logra liberarse de la cola, pero aquella herida más su cuerpo fatal lo dejaron totalmente fuera de combate, estaba muriendo.

— ¡Resiste Maito! –Dice Asuma recogiéndole.

— ¡No, no lo harás! –Dice Yua apuntándole con la mano.

De su palma una cantidad de chakra con forma de esfera se acumulaba.

—Te hare pedazos, basura –Dice ella sonriendo malévolamente.

En eso una sombra se extiende conectándose a la suya, paralizándola de momento.

— ¿Q-que me está pasando? –Pregunta ella mirando su sombra para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría —Ya veo... como era de esperarse del clan Nara, sus jutsus de sombra son extraordinario, aun con mi poder me cuesta intentar librarme de ella.

— ¡Lleva a Maito con la quinta Hokage, deprisa... no podre mantenerla así por siempre! –Dice Shikaku.

Hizo caso a la palabra de su compañero, Asuma llevo a Maito con la quinta Hokage quien comenzó a tratar su herida con su ninjutsu medico, por fortuna en este tiempo, la Hokage ya no le tenía fobia a la sangre.

—Jejeje... todo son tan divertidos, pero temo que ya no puedo seguir jugando, debo guardar mi emoción para lo que espero al final, cuando me encargue de "el", después hare de toda Konoha, mi santuario del placer –Dice Yua —Ahora es tiempo de ir en serio.

Pronto los ojos de Yua se tiñeron de rojo y una fuerte brisa sacudió todo a su alrededor.

Kakashi acompañado con el sacerdote Kaizen sienten aquella brisa, su poder era increíble pero no se permitieron rendirse, siguieron adelante hasta finamente encontrarse con la bestia salvaje, ella estaba frente a la quinta Hokage herida y con el resto de los poderosos shinobis de la hoja que enfrento, derrotados, vivos pero fuera de combate, la quinta furiosa se movió a gran velocidad y de cada golpe arranco cada una de las extremidades de Yua, ella fácilmente regeneraba las partes restante para finalmente aparecer a espaldas de la Hokage y darle un zarpazo el cual la dejo mas fatal de lo que estaba, su jutsu medico de regeneración poco a poco perdía su efecto y la quinta se envejecía a cada segundo.

—Incluso ni la quinta Hokage, es capaz de hacer frente a este demonio –Dice Kakashi impresionado.

Antes de que lograra hacerle más daño a la Hokage, Kakashi interviene metiéndose en el medio.

—Señorita Tsunade, ya es suficiente –Dice Kakashi.

—Kakashi, este monstruo... es más fuerte de lo que crees –Le advierte la quinta.

—Lo sé, por eso el y yo nos encargaremos de ella –Dice Kakashi.

— ¿"El"? –Comenta confusa la quinta.

En eso Kaizen hace acto de aparición frente a la hokage.

—Saludos señorita Tsunade, quinta Hokage, le pediré por favor que se retire de momento, este demonio solo puede ser combatido con las armas de mi clan –Dice Kaizen.

—Ese atuendo de sacerdote... ¿eres del clan Kagarasi? –Pregunta Tsunade.

—Sí, es el deber de mi clan enfrentar y exterminar amenazas demoniacas como estas, antes de que ellos quiebren por completo el balance de este mundo –Explica Kaizen.

—Podremos con el quinta Hokage, le pido por favor que se retire de aquí –Dice Kakashi.

En eso Shizune, la mejor amiga y asistente de la quinta, llega a la zona de combate habiendo escuchado todo lo que dijeron ambos.

—Lady Tsunade, ellos tienen razón, usted se encuentra bastante herida y su jutsu de regeneración ya casi pierde su efecto, debemos sacarla de aquí –Dice Shizune.

—Supongo que solo seré un estorbo si continúo aquí –Dice Tsunade —Kakashi, no mueras o juro que no te lo perdonare.

—Descuide, no planeo morir aquí –Le responde el proclamado ninja copión.

En esos otros shinobis bajo una orden de Kakashi asistieron a los ninjas de Konoha que fueron vencidos por Yua, la demoniza les dejo ir ya que encontraba interesante enfrentarse a ambos sin obstáculo alguno.

—Kakashi y un sacerdote del clan Kagarasi, escuche que los de Kagarasi le hicieron la vida imposible al Kyubi en sus tiempos –Dice ella.

—Bien demonia, es tiempo de que terminemos con esto, tu reino de corrupción termina aquí –Dice Kaizen mostrando el as bajo la manga que tenia, sus cadenas sagradas.

To be Continued...


	39. CAPITULO XXXIX

La batalla final ha llegado, el evento que cambiaria el destino de Konoha estaba a punto de comenzar...

Mientras Kakashi y Kaizen estaban a punto de enfrentarse a Yua, en otra parte de Konoha, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y entre los demás del grupo... se habían reunido para seguir buscando más civiles que salvar...

—Qué raro... han dejado de aparecer –Dice Shino.

—Mejor para nosotros –Comenta Shikamaru.

—La calma en la batalla siempre se acompaña de peores sucesos –Opina Shino.

—Esperen un minuto... ¡uno de ellos viene por detrás! –Exclama Kiba advirtiendo al resto.

En eso uno de los zorros de chakra toma a Ino por sorpresa, con su pene erecto comienza a rozar sobre la entrepierna de la joven.

— ¡Qué asco!, ¡quítenme a esta cosa de encima! –Dice ella asustada.

De un golpe de palmada la criatura desaparece, dicho golpe fue propinado por la mismísima Hinata quien llega recientemente.

—Hinata... –Dice Neji con tono preocupante.

— ¡Hinata has llegado en el mejor de los momentos! –Exclama Kiba.

—Hinata... ¿dónde está Naruto? –Le pregunta Sasuke.

—Yo... no lo sé –Responde ella deprimida.

—Hinata... –Comenta Sakura abrazando a la kunoichi deprimida —Descuida, todo estará bien, Naruto es demasiado fuerte como para que sea vencido.

—Lo se... –responde ella.

CAPITULO XXXIX

Volviendo con Kakashi y Kaizen...

La batalla comenzó, Kaizen lanzo sus cadenas hacia Yua, ella las evadió fácilmente avanzando directo hacia él, apareciendo a espaldas del sacerdote siendo este tomado sorpresa, por suerte para él, Kakashi quien le acompaña la retaguardia ataca a Yua desde su espalda logrando apuñalarle con su jutsu Raikiri, ella se volvió un liquido de color naranja rojizo y retrocedió volviéndose solido unos segundos después de tomar distancia de ambos, como dato curioso, su herida producto del Raikiri, había desaparecido.

—Nada mal, ambos hacen una buena combinación –Dice Yua riéndose malévolamente.

Comenzó a concentrarse y sus ojos pronto pasaron a teñirse de rojo, en eso Kaizen aprovecha que estaba quita y con sus cadenas logra sujetarla comenzando la purificación, una luz brillante comenzó a resplandecer de las cadenas lo cual dañaba a Yua.

— ¡Chakra corrupto, purifícate en el nombre del clan Kagarasi, deja tu odio atras y descansa en la eternidad como un ser puro de conciencia y corazón! –Recita Kaizen.

— ¡Jamás! –Exclama Yua con una voz grave y siniestra.

De un fuerte grito una cantidad de chakra corrupta emana de Yua, tal fue el poder de este chakra que logro deshacer la luz de las cadenas sagradas de Kaizen y acto seguido romperlas por completo.

— ¡Las cadenas! –Exclama Kaizen.

—Que increíble poder... su chakra es más grande que el Kyubi cuando ataco a Konoha hace años –Dice Kakashi impresionado.

Las nueves colas de Yua se movieron a una velocidad supersónica, Kakashi pudo verlo a tiempo con su Sharingan, se dirigían hacia Kaizen, cuando el intento salvarle, el sacerdote empujo con fuerza al Shinobi lejos para que no recibiera el daño por estar cerca de él.

—Gracias... honorable ninja de Konoha –Dice Kaizen tras empujar a Kakashi.

Sin poder evitar tal velocidad, las 9 colas atravesaron como papel el cuerpo de Kaizen, tres de ellos en puntos críticos, matando al sacerdote.

—Raini... finalmente podremos encontrarnos nuevamente... –Dice el sacerdote en su mente como sus últimas palabras.

Y así murió el valiente Kaizen, permitiendo que la vida de su desconocido pero confiable compañero Shinobi siguiera intacta.

—Kaizen... –Dice Kakashi apenado.

—Los humanos no son más que humanos, da igual cuantas técnicas dominen, cual ágil, fuerte o resistente sean... al final de cuenta, solo son humanos y morir es el destino final que le depara a los débiles de su raza –Dice Yua.

—Tú nunca entenderías la importancia de ser un humano –Le dice Kakashi seriamente.

—Cierto, nunca lo entenderé y nunca planearía entenderlo, los humanos son basura y merecen morir, su mera presencia es solo un estorbo para mi, hare que se arrodillen y me sirvan o simplemente si se resistente los matare y destrozare en mil pedazos –Dice Yua —¡Los humanos son tan insignificante para mí, me rio de solo pensarlo!.

—Los humanos... deben de haberte hecho cosas muy horribles como para que pienses así de ellos –Comenta Kakashi.

—Si... lo hicieron y gracias a eso eh logrado entender lo que siento por ellos, un desprecio infinito que solo el placer puede llenar, ese placer lleno de una emoción única que hace notable mi existencia, ¡que define que estoy aquí, existo y seguiré existiendo! –Exclama ella —Tanta charla me ha aburrido, te matare de una vez.

Yua levanto sus 9 colas, todas ellas apuntando a Kakashi, comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de chakra rojo, tiñéndose sus ojos nuevamente de rojo.

—Va a volver a hacerlo –Dice Kakashi —Si me ataca con sus colas a esa velocidad... no podre evadirla, incluso ni un justu de sustitución lograra salvarme esta vez.

Ella volvió a atacar de la misma manera con la que mato a Kaizen, las nueves colas se dirigieron directamente a Kakashi.

—Lo siento quinta Hokage... supongo que me odiara por esto –Dice Kakashi cerrando sus ojos y dejar que ocurra lo inevitable.

Pero justo en ese momento las 9 colas son detenidos por otras 9 colas que aparecieron justo en el aire, del cielo cae tocando el suelo bruscamente, el joven pelirrubio, listo para el combate.

—Naruto... –Exclama Kakashi impresionado de ver a su estudiante de dicha forma.

—Lo ha hecho bien Kakashi-sensei –Dice Naruto —Ahora déjeme el resto a mí.

Naruto se encontraba en una forma semi-bestia, con las nueves colas del Kyubi en acción.

— ¡Jajajajajajajaja!... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... ¡FINALMENTE EL ACTO PRINCIPAL APARECE! –Exclama una toda alocada Yua —Ya empezaba a creer que te acobardarías.

—Je, disculpa la tardanza, pero como en toda historia, el héroe siempre aparece en el último acto –Comenta Naruto.

—Es una lástima que esta historia acabe con el héroe muerto y la villana triunfando al final –Dice Yua.

—Eso lo veremos –Comenta Naruto —Kakashi-sensei, por favor tome el cuerpo del señor Kaizen –Le pide el pelirrubio a su sensei.

—Está bien –Responde él.

Kakashi se acerco al fallecido cuerpo del sacerdote del clan Kagarasi, noto que en su muerte una sonrisa era notable en su rostro sin vida.

—Al menos has muerto, con una sonrisa –Dice Kakashi tomando su cuerpo —Buena suerte, Naruto.

Kakashi se retira con el cuerpo de Kaizen, quedando finalmente Naruto y Yua, el encuentro esperado.

—No sabes cuánto eh anhelado este momento... desde que comencé a odiarte, soñé con tenerte en frente de mí para hacerte sufrir, chillar como un puerco... que experimentes todo el dolor en carne propia –Dice Yua.

—Estoy sorprendido de lo que tu odio logro hacer en toda la aldea –Comenta Naruto.

—Mi odio es único, el poder que genero de mi ira es tan grande que si lo quisiera le daría guerra a las cinco aldeas principales del mundo shinobi –Dice Yua.

—Je, como siempre, eres tan arrogante y confiada –Dice Naruto con la voz del Kyubi.

—Oh, así que finalmente me diriges palabras por tu cuenta –Dice Yua.

—Tu loco reino de placer termino Yua, hasta aquí llegas –Dice el Kyubi.

—Mira quién habla de confiarse –Comenta ella —Hare que te tragues esas palabras.

Ambos comenzaron a emanar una gran cantidad de chakra de Bijuu, terminando ambos dentro de un domo hecho de dicha energía.

—Increíble... la suma de poder entre ambos... es incalculable –Comenta Kakashi de espectador.

Dentro del domo de chakra, ambos se miraban frente a frente, lanzándole miradas amenazantes, ninguno vacilaba, el que saldría del domo será aquel que sigue de pie hasta el final.

—¡AHORA! –Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Chocándose entre sí, comienzan a darse entre golpes y zarpazos de energía, la velocidad a la que se movían superaba por mucho la misma velocidad de Maito Gai tras liberar sus 6 puertas internas.

El Kyubi y Yua luchaban sin cuartel, ambos propinando poderes golpes cuyas ondas podían sentirse fuera del domo como sismos.

— ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO TE ADMIRE, TE IDOLATRE Y TE AME! –Comenta Yua — ¡DEJE QUE ME HICIERAS TUYA CUANDO SEA Y AL FINAL LA MANERA EN QUE ME LO COMPENSAS... ES ALGO IMPERDONABLE... ESOS AÑOS ESPERANDO... ODIO CADA SEGUNDO EN QUE CONFIE EN TI!

—Tú eres la única responsable de todo lo ocurrido, tu odio hacia los humanos casi hace que me maten –Dice el Kyubi.

—Puras excusas, por eso no eres digno de ser el Kyubi, una vez que te elimine, absorberé toda tu esencia, tu misma existencia y tomate el titulo de Kyubi –Dice Yua.

Ambos toman distancia, no estaban agotados, para ambos apenas era el comienzo.

—Je, a este paso será una lucha sin fin –Opina el Kyubi.

—Si tanto deseas que termine, mejor ríndete –Comenta Yua.

—Ya quisieras –Dice el zorro de nueve colas.

—Kyubi, es hora –Dice Naruto en la mente de su compañero Bijuu.

—Sabia que la única forma de vencerte, sería ir en serio, pero muy en serio –Dice el Kyubi.

Del pecho de Naruto salió el sello que mantenía al Bijuu dentro de él mismo.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunta Yua con un tono molesto.

—Llegar al extremo –Dice el Kyubi.

Aquel sello comenzó a partirse hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Ambos sabíamos que algún día, llegaríamos a esto –Dice Naruto.

—Cierto, finalmente nuestra unidad, se ha completado –Comenta el Kurama.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto adopta la forma del Kyubi de acuerdo a su estatura humana, el zorro desato tanto poder que lo de Yua era apenas una porción de lo que el autentico zorro de las nueves colas poseía.

—Había olvidado... este increíble poder –Dice Yua en su mente fascinada.

— ¿Querías luchar conmigo?, ¡ahora estoy listo! –Dice un Kyubi todo confiado.

— ¡Que tengas mas chakra no te da la victoria, te hare caer y tomare todo ese poder para mí! –Dice Yua riéndose maniacamente.

Ambos vuelven a atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez el Kyubi tenía la ventaja, la potencia de cada golpe del Bijuu era más fuerte que los de Yua.

— ¡No!, ¡no puedo caer aquí! –Dice Yua en su mente.

La joven de pelo naranja hizo aparecer una bola de chakra en sus manos, con intención de volarla en pedazos sobre el Kyubi.

— ¡Muere, Kurama! –Dice Yua impactando la bola de chakra sobre el pecho del Bijuu.

La fuerte explosión casi destruye el domo de chakra del cual ambos estaban adentro, al disiparse la cortina de humo tras la explosión, Yua quedo impresionada y molesta al ver al Kyubi intacto a pesar de haber recibido tal ataque.

—No es posible... no eras tan fuertes de ese modo en el pasado, aun con el cielo del rencor en el cielo –Dice Yua.

—Jajaja, los tiempos cambian mocosa, soy más fuerte de lo que crees y es hora de que te enseñe a respetarme –Dice el Kyubi.

Usando sus garras deshace toda vestimenta de Yua el cual estaba hecho de su chakra, acto seguido las nueves colas de Kurama la sujetan con fuerza inmovilizándole.

—Mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme –Dice Yua tratando de resistirse.

—De mi cola estoy liberando un chakra a tu cuerpo que te paralizaba por completo, no podrás mover ni un dedo por un buen rato, el cual aprovechare para darte un buen escarmiento –Explica el Kyubi.

El Kyubi mostro su erecto pene, incrementando su tamaño a 50 centímetros, latía con sentir y tocar la piel desnuda de Yua.

— ¿¡Q-que vas a hacerme!? –Pregunta Yua.

— ¿Te has olvidado acaso?, este "amigo" ya te ha conocido en el pasado y desea volver a hacer de las suyas contigo –Responde el Kyubi de manera picara.

— ¡No te atrevas!... ¡miserable, no te atrevas! –Exclama Yua toda furiosa.

El Kyubi inserto todo su miembro de una en la expuesta vagina de Yua.

—Increíble los 50 centímetros, cabe dentro en ti como si nada, eso demuestra que realmente dejaste de ser toda una humana, de haberlo sido aun, ya estarías muerta –Dice el Kyubi burlándose de ello.

— ¡Miserable!... no te lo perdonare... ¡MALDITO! –Exclama Yua.

El Kyubi comenzó a empujar con una fuerza brutal violando como todo un animal a la demoniza Yua.

—Hacerlo con una no humana... se siente increíble –Opina el Kyubi.

— ¡Te odio... te odio... te odio! –Repetía Yua con una voz grave.

Luego comenzó a apretar los pechos de Yua con fuerza y a mordernos y chuparlos, la chica de pelo naranja gemía de dolor intensamente.

— ¡Chilla, chilla como una maldita puerca! –Le decía el Kyubi de manera dominante.

El Kyubi empujo con más fuerza dentro de ella, hasta que sintió que finalmente se venía.

— ¡Me corro! –Exclama el Kyubi.

La corrida del Kyubi, fue acompañada del orgasmo de Yua, sus gritos demoniacos se sintió incluso fuera del domo.

—Obtenías tu poder del placer de los seres humanos, llegando al punto de matarlos, ahora te eh dado una probada de tu propia medicina –Dice el Kyubi retirándose su miembro de ella.

Un montón del semen color naranja rojizo del Bijuu salía de la vagina de Yua, la joven sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba, las colas de zorro de Kurama la soltaron cayendo ella al suelo.

— ¿Lo sientes?, es mi semen de chakra debilitándote por dentro, como no podía dañar tu exterior, entonces decidí atacarte desde adentro –Dice el Kyubi.

—Se corrió bastante dentro de mi... aun siento que hay bastante... demasiado... –Dice Yua levantándose.

—Veo que aun tienes fuerza para mantenerte de pie, pero veamos cuanto te dura eso –Dice el Kyubi volviendo a tomar por las fuerza con solo usar dos de sus colas.

Sujetando sus brazos y piernas, Kurama forza a Yua a chuparle su pene, la joven podía tragarse notablemente 30 de los 50 centímetros de la verga de su violador.

— ¡Chupa maldita perra, saborea mi verga y conoce tu lugar! –Exclama el Kyubi con tono de superioridad.

Finalmente se corre en su boca, llenándola como de costumbre, Yua se sintió cada vez más débil, pero el Kyubi aun no detuvo y fue por más.

—Ahora el siguiente "punto clave" –Susurra el zorro en el oído de la joven demoniza de pelo naranja.

El culo de Yua fue la siguiente en ser penetrada, los 50 centímetros de la verga se introdujeron por completo dentro de ella, con un leve sangrado.

—Jajaja, tu culo aun le queda algo de humanidad, sangraste un poco, aunque no recuerdo si yo te la eh metido allí en nuestros viejos tiempos –Dice el Kyubi empujando con mucha fuerza.

Yua gemía adolorida, estaba molesta, el Kyubi le violaba y ella no podía hacer nada, pese a que esa parálisis que tenía se había terminado por completo y podía moverse nuevamente, seguía sin poder defenderse de tal follada contra su voluntad.

— ¡Me vengo! –Exclama el Kyubi.

El Kyubi se corrió dos veces en el culo de Yua, su semen salía como una catarata dentro de ella, Kurama lanzo a Yua bruscamente al suelo una vez se corrió en cada uno de sus orificios.

—Tu vagina, boca y culo ahora me pertenecen, estas tan débil que con solo darte un golpe bastaría para acabarte para siempre –Explica el Kyubi —El chakra que tanto tiempo te ha protegido, se ha ido, lo único que queda es una imitación de mi chakra en ti, has perdido niña tonta y todo por confiarte demasiado.

Yua se puso a reír, pese a su situación.

—Esto aun no ha acabado... Kurama –Dice Yua sacando un pergamino dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Un pergamino con un jutsu secreto? –Pregunta Kyubi confuso.

—Exacto, pero no cualquier jutsu secreto, este pergamino pertenecía a un clan que tenía un jutsu único en el mundo... un jutsu que manipulaba un elemento que a muchos shinobis aun en la actualidad les cuesta manejar –Explica Yua —¡El mismo tiempo y espacio!

El Kyubi se puso serio al oír eso.

—Esa cosa... parece un pergamino de la primera gran guerra ninja –Comenta el Kyubi.

—Exacto... eso es lo que es realmente, perteneció a un clan ninja de ese tiempo, lamentablemente nunca pudieron usarlo por un enorme defecto en él –Dice Yua —La cantidad de chakra que pedía, era demasiado... hasta tal punto de que un solo Bijuu podía cumplir con ese requisito.

—Yo... –Dice el Bijuu seriamente.

—Correcto... de los nueve Bijuu, tú eres quien posee la fuente infinita de chakra... la mejor calidad y la mejor cantidad, ¡para activar este jutsu de espacio y tiempo! –Dice Yua —Te preguntaras... ¿cómo es posible que el cielo del rencor este en Konoha justo en este momento?.

—Usaste... ese jutsu –Dice Kurama.

—Correcto, use el jutsu para acelerar sobre los cielos de Konoha el tiempo hasta el punto que llegara la fecha en que apareciera el cielo que tanto anhelaba –Responde Yua —Me costó tanto chakra, que tuve que tomar de bastantes humanos... pero finalmente eh logrado llegar hasta este punto.

—Je, aun con el cielo del rencor, has sido vencido, todo tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano después de todo –Dice el Kyubi con una cara de satisfacción.

—Este pergamino... también tiene otro jutsu de espacio y tiempo, ¡uno el cual prepare exclusivamente para ti! –Dice Yua.

— ¿¡Que!? –Exclama Kurama confuso.

El cuerpo de Yua comenzó a desaparecer.

— ¿Que... que está pasando?... mi cuerpo... no puedo moverlo –Dice el Kyubi.

—Está sucediendo... finalmente... todo estos años, lo eh logrado –Dice Yua siendo ella esta vez la que se ríe con satisfacción.

— ¿Que... que has hecho? –Pregunta Kurama confuso.

—Active el otro jutsu de este pergamino... el cual consiste en que seremos atrapados por siempre en una dimensión vacía entre el tiempo y el espacio... ¡una dimensión sin escapatoria, donde no moriremos y estaremos juntos en la eternidad, jajajajaja! –Responde Yua.

— ¡No!... ¡NOOOO!... –Dice Kurama mirando su mano izquierda.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, no había forma de detenerlo.

To be Continued...


	40. CAPITULO XL

Capítulo final...

El Kyubi desaparecía junto a Yua, tras la activación de un jutsu poderoso de espacio y tiempo, aquel domo del cual ambos estaban dentro, desapareció por completo, siendo consumido por el pergamino del jutsu de espacio y tiempo.

Los cielos de Konoha regresaban a la normalidad, aquel cielo rojo del rencor dejo de existir.

—Se ha acabado el efecto de adelantar el tiempo el cielo de Konoha... irónico, justo a tiempo –Dice Yua riéndose de ello.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y el resto de los 12 de Konoha llegaron al lugar observando la escena en la que ambos comenzaban a desaparecer.

El Kyubi noto la presencia de Hinata e hizo que volviera a su forma humana tomando Naruto nuevamente el control.

—Estas podrían... ser las últimas palabras que dirijas hacia ella –Dice el Kyubi a su compañero contenedor.

—Lo se... –Responde Naruto con la vista baja.

CAPITULO XL

— ¡Naruto! –Exclama su sensei Kakashi.

—Ya es tarde... nada puede hacer usted o alguien para evitarlo –Le dice Naruto.

Hinata se le acerco pero Naruto le dijo alto.

—No te acerques Hinata o tú también podrías ser llevado con nosotros –Le advierte el pelirrubio.

—Lo has notado –Dice Yua ya casi desapareciendo por completo.

—El alcance de ese jutsu tiene un corto radio a la redonda, como el tamaño de ese domo en el cual estuvimos, si alguien se acerca, tendría el mismo destino –Dice Naruto.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? –Pregunta Hinata.

Naruto les explico la situación, el jutsu de espacio y tiempo, la dimensión vacía del cual jamás podría escapar o morir.

—Que un jutsu así existiera en la primera gran guerra ninja es... impresionante –Opina Kakashi —Tal parece que fue hecho para ser usado por un Bijuu.

Yua estaba a segundos de irse hacia aquella dimensión, en sus últimas palabras mezclada con su risa malévola le dijo al Kyubi...

—Toda mi vida... desde el momento en que te conocí... viví para este día... solo para presenciar este momento... ¿así... es que esto es lo que se siente ganar? –Dice Yua —

Te esperare en el otro lado... elegido del Kyubi... Kurama...

Tras esas palabras, Yua desaparece por completo partiendo hacia la dimensión vacía.

—¡NARUTO! –Exclama Hinata solloza.

El verla llorar le ponía triste, Naruto y el Kyubi se lamentaban el no ver venir esto.

—Lo siento Hinata... falle la promesa –Dice Naruto.

—No... si tu te vas... yo... –Dice Hinata a medias.

— ¡No lo hagas! –Exclama el pelirrubio interrumpiéndole —Si padeces el mismo destino... entonces todo habrá sido en vano.

— ¡Por favor no desaparezcas! –Exclama Hinata.

El joven Jinchuriki poco a poco desaparecía, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, dejándose llevar sin resistencia por el jutsu.

— ¡Naruto! –Le grito Hinata —Te lo suplico... Naruto... ¡no te vayas de mi lado! –Exclama ella de rodillas derramando lágrimas a montón.

Naruto cerró sus ojos siendo Hinata lo último que vería y con la frente el alto, dijo sus últimas palabras...

—Lo siento... adiós... Hinata...

Dicho esto, Naruto desaparece por completo partiendo hacia aquella dimensión, el pergamino con el jutsu de espacio y tiempo se vuelve polvo en segundos, siendo seguro poder moverse por lugar donde el joven Jinchuriki héroe de la aldea desapareció llevándose consigo a la malévola demoniza Yua.

—¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas la joven Hyuga.

6 Años después – Ruinas de la antigua Konoha...

Tras aquella batalla con la demoniza Yua, la destrozada Konoha llego hasta el punto de ser inhabitable debido al daño del terreno el cual ni con usuarios de jutsus de tierra era posible reparar, llegado a esto, Konoha fue reubicado siendo reconstruido pocos kilómetros de la anterior, lo que quedo de la antigua aldea, se le llamo las ruinas de la antigua Konoha, con el tiempo el lugar fue reclamado por la naturaleza, siendo las plantas rodeando cada estructura del lugar, llenando de vida este antiguo que alguna vez fue la aldea.

Una joven de pelo azul oscuro acompañado de un pequeño niño de cabello rubio de unos 5 años, se adentran a las ruinas de la antigua Konoha, llegando al lugar donde el héroe de la aldea fue visto por última vez y desapareció.

—Mama, ¿porque vinimos aquí? –Pregunta el niño.

—Aquí es donde tu padre sacrifico su vida, Haru –Le responde su madre quien era nada menos que una Hinata toda adulta.

— ¿Como era papa? –Pregunta el niño llamado Haru.

—Fue un hombre maravilloso, amable y protector, el realmente te amaba tanto, que dio su vida para que nacieras, Haru, tu eres nuestro adorable tesoro, nuestro amado hijo, llevas en ti nuestra razón de vivir –Le responde su madre.

Hinata recordó a su amado, la noche en que su hijo fue engendrado...

6 Años atras – Momento antes de que Yua asaltara Konoha – Departamento de Naruto...

Tras retirarse Yua y declararle la guerra el Kyubi y su contenedor, Hinata estaba preocupado por su amado.

—Naruto... si tú vas, yo iré también, ¡podemos vencerla juntos! –Dice Hinata.

—No Hinata... no arriesgare tu vida –Dice Naruto.

—Pero yo... –Trata de decir algo ella a medias.

—Pero hay algo que quisiera pedirte antes de partir hacia el campo de batalla –Dice Naruto.

—Dime que es, hare lo que sea por ti –Le dice Hinata.

Naruto tomo a su amada y la llevo a la cama, desnudándose al instante, ambos yacían desnudos acariciándose mutuamente.

—Ha llegado "el día", si ese cielo del rencor que hay sobre nosotros es real... –Dice Naruto a medias.

—Lo se... hagámoslo, démosle la vida a nuestro hijo –Dice Hinata abrazando a Naruto.

Comenzó como simples besos, seguido del pelirrubio lamiendo sus pezones, una de sus manos fue directo hacia la vagina de Hinata, humedeciéndola para el momento, ella sin quedarse quieto se posiciona de la mejor manera para chupar el miembro de su pareja, ambos se lubricaban entre sí.

—Estoy lista Naruto... por favor mételo –Dice ella sonrojada.

Naruto introdujo su pene dentro de ella y comenzó a empujar levemente, aumentado su velocidad a pocos segundos de ser exigido por ella.

—Si... mas fuerte, lléname de tu amor, quiero sentir tu calor, te amo... te amo tanto –Decía una Hinata toda sumergida en la pasión.

—Hinata... se siente tan bien... puedo sentir como estoy dentro de ti, es tan cálido y agradable... –Comenta el pelirrubio besándola a la boca.

Sus lenguas chocaban en el beso, tanto era la pasión que al cabo de unos momentos adoptaron su forma bestial, Hinata gemía como toda un animal en celo y Naruto gruñía amorosamente lamiendo el cuello de su amada.

Fueron haciéndolo en distintas posiciones hasta finalmente llegar a la última que era la del misionero.

— ¡Hinata!... –Exclama Naruto.

— ¡Lo sé, hazlo, lléname de tu semilla... quiero sentirte dentro de mí con tu propio amor! –Contesta Hinata.

Naruto finalmente se corrió junto a su amada Hinata, ambos en su orgasmo rugieron como autenticas bestias apasionadas, Naruto eyaculo una gran cantidad de su semen humano mezclado con la esencia del Kyubi, una combinación del semen de ambos, solo posible en esta noche, bajo el rojo cielo.

—Puedo sentirlo... nuestro niño... está naciendo en mi interior... es tan cálido... no puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos... para cuidarlo y amarlo junto a ti –Dice Hinata tocando su vientre.

—Los amo tanto a los dos desde el fondo de mi corazón, perderlos sería el fin de mi existir, no dejare que eso ocurra, no lo hare –Dice Naruto en su mente besando a Hinata y al vientre de su amada.

—Ahora lo siento... lo que siempre eh buscado... esta sensación tan agradable, es como aquellos tiempos –Dice Naruto con la voz del Kyubi.

— ¿Kyubi? –Comenta Hinata sorprendida.

—Gracias... –Dice Kurama derramando una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo y acariciando el vientre de la joven Hyuga.

Ella abrazo a Naruto pese a que era el Kyubi quien tenía el control por el momento.

—No, gracias a ti –Le responde Hinata.

Los recuerdos de Hinata llegan hasta allí, volviendo a la actualidad, la noche pronto comenzó a caer y curiosamente el cielo se había puesto rojo, había llegado el día del rencor.

— ¡Mami, mami!, ¡mira el cielo!, que lindo es –Dice el niño llamado Haru.

—Hoy es el día... –Dice Hinata —Naruto... aun sin verte puedo sentir como si estuvieras cerca de mi... sobre todo en estos días, cuando el cielo se cubre rojo –Comenta la Hyuga en su mente.

En eso se escucha el sonido de unos pasos, era alguien acercándose a ellos, Hinata y Haru se dieron cuenta de inmediato y se dieron vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quién es él? –Pregunta Haru de mala educación.

Hinata quedo sin palabras al verle, ella tan solo mostro una sonrisa en su rostro y pronto comenzó a derramar una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

—THE END—


End file.
